SDF-2: Perdidos en el tiempo
by Mihll
Summary: La fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno.
1. Chapter 1

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen :**_ _La fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

 **SDF-2; Perdidos en el Tiempo**

Historia basada en " _ **Robotech-Macross**_ "

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

La celda de Ethan estaba a oscuras cuando se incorporó de un salto. No tenía claras nociones del tiempo; no sabía si habían pasado horas o días. Durante algún tiempo estuvo oyendo entre sueños lo ruidos emitidos por sus captores en el exterior, como si estuvieran arrastrando algo metálico que rozaba el piso de un material similar al concreto, que provocaba un ruido agudo muy molesto a sus oídos que finalmente lo terminó por sacar de su estado de inconsciencia.

Todo el ruido cesó después de un breve tiempo de espera, cuando comenzaba a maldecirlos por aquella tortura. Entonces se puso de pie, aún muy débil por el golpe recibido cuando su nave fue derribada; le dolía mucho la cabeza y la espalda, y a veces le costaba un poco mantener el equilibrio. Observó el pasillo a través de una rendija en la puerta sin lograr ver a nadie, sus oídos tampoco percibían ni los más mínimos ruidos de pasos. Aquella era su señal para intentar huir, por ello se concentró en empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Nada sucedió. Después de varios intentos en vano se rindió, entonces sucedió lo inesperado; algo o alguien manipuló el mecanismo interno de la cerradura y la puerta se abrió hacia adentro con un suave clic.

Ethan retrocedió un par de pasos creyendo que se trataba de sus captores, sin embargo, nadie se presentaba en frente.

Salió con cuidado al pasillo.

— "Ésa mujer, debe estar en unas de estas celdas" —se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos eran aún muy confusos -Debería salir, contactar a mi escuadrón… ¿Pero si al hacerlo se la llevan a otro lugar?

Se reprendió en silencio por haberse dejado derribar. Tendría que haber sido más cauteloso a la hora de hacer el reconocimiento.

— "Ian, Robert, espero que puedan encontrarme"

Unas pisadas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se volvió a toda prisa al ver al ver a tres de sus captores acercarse, los cuales se detuvieron un segundo al verlo fuera y la puerta de la celda abierta.

—¡Detente ahí! —gritó uno de ellos apuntándole con su arma. Sus pasos y los de sus compañeros resonaron por el pasillo al retomar el andar.

Era una locura intentar huir con tres hombres detrás o intentar enfrentarlos cuando se encontraba desarmado y débil. Se mantuvo quieto, limitándose a levantar las manos, rendido. Nada más podía hacer.

Mientas la distancia entre ellos se acortaba mas, se oyó el sonido de un disparo. Uno de los soldados se estrelló contra el suelo con una herida abierta en su espalda, otro más le siguió segundos después sin que comprendiera que estaba pasando.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba Robert.

El soldado que quedaba se volvió para enfrentarse al piloto. Ethan se aprovechó de la confusión para empujar al hombre contra la pared evitando así el accionar de Robert que iba a dispararle a matar.

—Lo necesito vivo-señaló tras haberse apoderado del arma del captor, apuntándole con ella a la altura de la cabeza mientras éste mantenía su cuerpo pegado a la pared

Robert bajó el arma, sin perder la guardia, muy atento a la posible presencia de nuevos soldados.

Ethan se concentró en la persona que tenía arrinconada. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, presagiando que el piloto lo sometería a un interrogatorio.

—Vas a contestarme unas preguntas—dijo Ethan con aspereza—,si no me respondes no dudaré en dispararte. Dime dónde se encuentra la mujer.

El hombre mantuvo la boca cerrada.

El arma en la mano de Ethan hizo un sonido que resonó en los oídos del soldado, que luego sintió que esta descendía, seguido del estallido y un agudo dolor provocado por el disparo en su muslo. El soldado soltó un grito sordo

—Tu respuesta ha sido equivocada—dijo Ethan con brusquedad—Por cada vez que no me respondas voy a disparar y vas a sentir dolor, mucho dolor antes de morir—se detuvo para que su amenaza surtiera efecto—A menos que me digas lo que quiero saber.

El soldado tenía el rostro contraído por el dolor, pero continuó con su silencio. Ethan en tanto, apuntó con su arma en la otra pierna.

—Creo que después de esta pierna seguiré con tu brazo. Y puedo entretenerme con cada parte de tu cuerpo todo el tiempo que yo quiera—señaló con indiferencia cual torturador.

—¡Está bien, sólo no dispare! —gritó el soldado—La mujer está en la última celda.

Ethan recibió lo que quería y le golpeó en la nuca con el arma. El hombre se desplomó inconsciente.

—Capitán, se ha precipitado.

Ethan miró a Robert que estaba a pocos pasos de distancia reprochándole un actuar que se consideraba indebido.

—Era necesario, hay alguien más aquí y parece ser de los nuestros.

— ¿De los nuestros? Es imposible, nadie más aparte de nosotros ha venido a este planeta.

Robert corrió por el pasillo siguiendo a su capitán.

—Es un señuelo, debemos marcharnos—quiso advertir.

Ambos se detuvieron delante de la celda señalada. Ethan puso la llave en la cerradura, que había extraído de uno de los guardias caídos.

Apenas un tenue rayo de luz entraba por las aberturas en los muros iluminando el rostro de la mujer. Ésta miró a Ethan de manera intensa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si en él hubiera visto un fantasma. El joven piloto sintió como si esa mirada profunda quemara.

La mujer sostuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos solamente antes de que se desplomara. Ethan la alcanzó antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Su cuerpo era liviano, dándole a suponer que su cautiverio había sido bastante tiempo

—Necesitamos salir de aquí, ¿puedes cargarla? —preguntó Robert, Ethan negó con la cabeza—Entonces la llevaré yo—señaló mientras cargaba a la mujer en sus hombros.

Corrieron por el pasillo, llegaron a las escaleras y subieron por ella cautelosos. Robert sabía que había más soldados en el exterior, la cuenta exacta de cuantos vio cuando pudo colarse al interior de esa construcción no podría aclararla, pero si sabía que eran en un número superior a veinte.

Llegaron hasta un extenso pasillo en el piso superior, avanzaron por el hasta alcanzar una nueva puerta donde se introdujeron. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, con una mesa en el centro sobre la cual aún permanecían los restos de la última comida de los soldados. Parecía seguro por el momento.

Ethan se acercó a la mesa, despejando un sector con sumo cuidado y en susurro le habló al teniente:

—Déjala aquí. Con cuidado.

Robert recostó a la mujer que aún permanecía inconsciente. Se veía en mal estado, su cabello un poco desgreñado, sucio, al igual que su uniforme blanco en que se enfundaba su delgado cuerpo que ahora mostraba un tono café des uniforme. Su rostro no se quedaba atrás, bajo una capa de polvo se encontraba la suave piel de una mujer de tez blanca. Robert limpió su rostro con avidez tratando de reconocerla.

—Es hermosa—dijo al acabar con su labor.

—Ella es…-dijo Ethan contemplando el rostro, tenía la ligera impresión de que le parecía algo familiar, sólo que no podía recordar donde lo había visto. Descendiendo su mirada, observó su uniforme—Es de los nuestros…Es…es el uniforme antiguo usado por la RDF…No entiendo—murmuró confundido viendo al teniente.

—Ni yo, capitán—respondió Robert

—Y se ve mal, necesita atención médica.

—Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros y averiguar de quién se trata. Es el uniforme de un oficial de alto rango, el almirante Hunter querrá saber de quién se trata—dijo Robert. Ethan asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos vean los soldados? —preguntó de pronto Ethan.

—En silencio no saldremos—aseguró Robert.

Aquella respuesta disipó los temores de Ethan, quien podía asegurar que el teniente tenía algo en mente, seguramente estaba de acuerdo con el resto del escuadrón. Aún se preguntaba cómo había dado con él y cómo se había colado en una instalación bien vigilada por aquellos soldados que derribaron su nave. No era el tiempo para hacer ese tipo de preguntas, ni hablar demasiado ya que no era tiempo de cometer ruidos algunos teniendo una carga con ellos. Ella debía salir con vida de ese sitio.

—¿Puedes contactar al escuadrón?

Robert sonrió extrayendo de su uniforme un transmisor, luego miró el techo, como queriendo asegurarse que podría ser roto con facilidad. Ethan comprendió el mensaje.

—Cederá con facilidad—murmuró conforme

—Diles que no podemos esperar.

Se oyeron sonidos en el pasillo de los soldados corriendo presurosos, al parecer a esas alturas ya se habían dado cuenta de la huida.

—Ya tienen nuestra posición, es seguro para una extracción. ¡Ahora! —señaló Robert al notar que la puerta se abría dando paso a varios soldados que les apuntaban directamente con sus armas.

— ¡Levanten sus manos y ríndanse, no tienen escapatoria! —gritó uno de esos soldados.

Ambos pilotos dejaron caer sus armas, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Antes de que uno de los soldados diera el primer paso para acercarse, el techo retumbó y estalló con fuerza. Robert se hubo lanzado sobre el cuerpo de la mujer para cubrirla de la nube de polvo gris que se levantó y de uno que otro escombro que pudiera lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba.

En lo alto se oían los sonidos de los motores de las naves y los estallidos de las armas; uno tras el otro, los soldados fueron cayendo muertos en el piso. Entonces cuando la nube se fue desvaneciendo, se pudo ver sobre el techo un Veritech sobrevolando en modo guardián.

— ¿Está todo bien allí capitán? —se oyó la voz del piloto a través del comunicador de Robert, quien en ese momento permanecía inconsciente, había sido alcanzado por unos de los escombros del techo.

Ethan dirigió la vista hacia su teniente, él también se había lanzado al suelo, protegiéndose de los disparos. Se puso en pié lo más rápido posible y cogió el radio.

—Sácanos de aquí, Robert está herido y tenemos a alguien más con nosotros.

El ruido de otros estallidos no había cesado en el exterior, por lo visto la batalla con los resquicios de esa tropa no había terminado del todo, aún era muy inseguro para el escuadrón.

—No te distraigas, Perry—reprochó Ethan, tomando en consideración que su subalterno a veces era demasiado confiado.

—Claro que no, capitán— fue la respuesta.

Inmediatamente el Veritech comenzó el descenso por la abertura en el techo, considerablemente grande como para permitir su acceso.

La cabina del piloto se abrió y Perry se bajó de un salto para ayudar a Ethan quien quitaba de encima de la mujer, el cuerpo del teniente. Sin mucha dificultad y entre ambos, dejaron el cuerpo de la mujer en el interior de la cabina, con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Luego regresaron por Robert a quien acomodaron en una de las manos mecánicas de la nave.

—Esto va a ser algo incómodo capitán—señaló el piloto refiriéndose al viaje en cuanto estuvo dentro de la nave. Con un cálculo preciso, movió las manos del robot, para tomar mejor de mejor forma y segura a los pilotos.

La nave se elevó de nuevo. Ethan cerró los ojos para protegerse del polvo, los mantuvo así porque luego no podía abrirlos debido a la fuerza ejercida por el viento mientras la nave volaba con velocidad necesaria para permitir el escape.

Llegaron hasta un punto del desierto, un cañón a no mucha distancia de las instalaciones de la que habían huido, y en la que se encontraba oculto el Veritech del teniente que aún no reaccionaba.

Con prisa, tanto Ethan como Ian bajaron de la nave. Llevaron el cuerpo del teniente hacia el VF oculto por una malla de camuflaje. Ian se encargó de descubrirlo, abrir la cabina para una vez más junto al comandante repetir el mismo proceso que hicieron con la mujer.

Una vez el cuerpo de Robert acomodado en el asiento del copiloto, Ethan se encargó de los controles mientras Perry regresaba a su nave, para acto seguido, seguir a ruta de su comandante.

—Escuadrón Skull, repórtense—solicitó Ethan.

—Skull 4, Skull 5, Skull 7, detrás de usted capitán—respondieron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Skull 6, sigo su ruta pero tengo problemas, solo responde uno de los motores.

—Skul 3 a líder, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

—Nos vamos de regreso a la nave.

—Entendido capitán— respondieron los subalternos a coro.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —murmuró de pronto Robert que comenzaba a incorporarse.

—Regresamos al Ventura, debemos llevar esa oficial a la estación espacial para que reciba la atención médica que necesita.

—Como usted diga, capitán—asintió al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en el asiento, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda que le doblegó.

—Será mejor que evites hacer movimientos, te golpeaste muy duro, también necesitas ser atendido—aconsejó Ethan, Robert no tenía más que hacer caso, no pretendía sufrir más dolores ingratos.

Estación espacial Libertad.

Se había informado al alto mando de la presencia de una desconocida que el escuadrón de reconocimiento llevó a bordo de la nave Ventura. Desde el SDF-3, el almirante Hunter dejó instrucciones claras de interrogar al oficial apenas recuperara el conocimiento; el hecho que esa mujer llevara el antiguo uniforme de las fuerzas robotech resultaba extraño, tanto, que alteró casi por completo al alto mando.

En unos de los cuartos del hospital, se encontraba descansando la mujer después de haber recibido las primeras atenciones; los exámenes de sangre realizados no mostraron signos de contaminación u enfermedad, también se descartó a través de ellos genes pertenecientes a la raza Zentradie. Su estado actual se debía netamente a haber pasado un tiempo suficiente en cautiverio, se encontraba deshidratada y con pérdida de peso considerable.

Los esfuerzos de los médicos de la estación espacial se concentraron en administrarle sueros para hidratar su cuerpo. Luego sólo quedó esperar hasta que reaccionara por sí misma mientras los más altos oficiales de la estación esperaban casi con impaciencia su incorporación.

Casi tres horas pasaron desde que ella fue internada. Observada por la enfermera a cargo abrió sus ojos lentamente, con señales claras de hacerlo de manera bastante confundida. Su vista viró de un lado a otro del cuarto esterilizado fijándose finalmente con dificultad en la mujer de batas blancas que le miraba con el rostro imperturbable, y que sostenía una ficha en sus manos.

— ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? —balbuceó con dificultad, su voz apenas era apenas audible. Sentía la boca aún reseca y le costaba enfocar claramente a la persona que tenía en frente.

—En la estación espacial Libertad, ¿le es familiar? — inquirió sólo para probarla.

La mujer se llevó la mano a la frente, su expresión se contrajo como si estuviera forzando su mente a hacer memoria. Tenía muy claro quién era, cuál era la función que desempeñaba para las fuerzas de la RDF, pero no, no le era para nada familiar el nombre de esa estación, ni siquiera estaba en conocimiento que existiera siquiera.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba que la persona en frente se las contestara, sólo que ésta, según las instrucciones recibida por sus superiores, se le adelantó.

— ¿Sabe cómo se llama?,¿cuál es su cargo?

La mujer se incorporó sentándose en la cama, moviendo con dificultad su brazo izquierdo donde le habían conectado a un catéter a través del cual le administraban suero.

—Mi nombre es Elizabeth Hayes—levantó la vista para mirar con suficiencia a la enfermera—almirante al mando de la fortaleza espacial SDF-2…-

Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando vio como la ficha que la enfermera sostenía en su mano se deslizaba de entre sus dedos, mientras que la mano libre, en forma inconsciente llegaba hasta su boca para cubrir su expresión impresionada. Literalmente ésta se había quedado con la boca abierta a más no poder y sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Lisa se preguntó el por qué, el solo hecho de responder a su pregunta causaba una impresión de singular magnitud.

—¿Me dirá a que se debe todo eso? —inquirió bastante turbada, había tratado de hablar lo más fuerte posible con tal de sacar a la enfermera de ese estado de impresión; por más que ésta movía los labios, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

No hubo respuesta. La vio retroceder tres pasos, luego volverse a toda prisa corriendo prácticamente hasta la puerta.

Confundida. Esa era la palabra para definir el estado en que había quedado ante el actuar de la enfermera.

Se sobó ligeramente el brazo, la sensación de las gotas de fluido paulatinas en sus venas era una sensación extraña.

Tal vez habían pasado un par de minutos cuando oyó el ruido emitido secas pisadas de personas acercándose con prisa hacia la habitación. Luego vio la puerta abrirse e ingresar a dos personas, entre ellos un oficial de alto rango. Ambos mostraban miradas serias en sus rostros desconocidos.

Su condición de oficial le hizo llevar su mano a la frente al reconocer en sus uniformes el logo perteneciente a las fuerzas de la RDF, un saludo debidamente correspondido por las personas que luego se detuvieron al pie de la cama, erguidos correctamente, con expresión inmutable y mirada insistente.

—Almirante Elizabeth Hayes, comandante del SDF-2 misión Tirol —se presentó, logrando que los rostros rompieran su expresión impasible.

—Almirante Hayes…—se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de proseguir—, soy el general Marcus Brown de la RDF. —señalando a su acompañante, dijo: —Él es el Doctor Brian Smith. Tengo petición expresa del almirante Hunter de someterla a un interrogatorio-

—¿Almirante Rick Hunter? —Lisa le interrumpió. ¿Qué estaba pasando en este universo? ¿Desde cuándo Rick había sido nombrado almirante?. No sabía que pensar en ese momento. Todo era bastante complicado para su mente confundida.

—Efectivamente—respondió el hombre de forma escueta, mientras sus ojos contemplaban la expresión de la oficial, analizando y comprobando su desorientación.

Lisa calló. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas.

Rick Hunter. Hacía tres meses que no le veía, tiempo mismo en que su misión en búsqueda del planeta de los maestros de la Robotechnología inició, pero en esos tres meses no era posible que él hubiese alcanzado ese rango, tampoco en ese tiempo era posible que se construyera una estación espacial. Cuando dejó la tierra ni siquiera se proyectaba la construcción de uno.

—Almirante Hayes, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Estoy confundida, señor—respondió.

— ¿Sabe qué año es? —preguntó. Lisa negó—Es el año 2042—informó, para desasosiego de la almirante.

Lisa negó con la cabeza. Después de todo lo que había pasado, suponía que se encontraba dentro de una pesadilla, era lo único que podía explicar que se encontrara en tal año, sin embargo, todo parecía tan real.

—Se entiende su confusión. Tanto para usted como nosotros existen muchas interrogantes, según nuestros antecedentes la fortaleza espacial SDF-2 fue calificada como perdida en el espacio el día 7 de octubre del año 2012; sólo hubo un registro de un informe que se encontraban siendo atacados por una flota de naves desconocidas, después de eso, todo indicio de las presencia de esta nave en el universo desapareció. ¿Puede informarme algo al respecto?

—Es imposible—murmuró Lisa, aunque no pretendía exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

—¿Almirante? —interrogó el general.

—7 de octubre…, he contado los días desde la fecha en que nuestra nave fue atacada, desde ese entonces y hasta ahora no ha pasado más allá de un mes. Todo lo que usted me informa es imposible. Son casi treinta años de diferencia—señaló con notoria amargura. El de despertar del sueño era ahora o nunca.

Los ojos de la almirante Hayes se tornaron brillantes, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, esperando con impaciencia que despertara en aquel sitio donde había sido recluida por sus captores. Nada sucedía.

Por su parte, el médico que había mantenido el hermetismo verificando con suma cautela los resultados de los análisis realizados a la sangre de Lisa y comparándolos con otro archivo en sus manos, al notar su estado de intranquilidad, decidió intervenir.

—Por favor general, debe suspender el interrogatorio—sugirió. Dio un par de pasos hacia el costado de la cama y presionó un botón para solicitar la presencia de las enfermeras, luego registró a la paciente—Está en un estado de conmoción, no recomiendo que sea sometida a presiones en este momento. Sugeriré la administración de un sedante para tranquilizarla, podrá interrogarla cuando mis estipulaciones lo consideren adecuado—-definió con autoridad sobre su área.

—Comprendido, Doctor Smith.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a dos enfermeras que llegaron presurosas antes la presencia del médico.

—Por favor general, tengo que pedirle que abandone la sala para que la paciente sea tratada.

El general asintió, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

— "Esto no tiene lógica" —pensó ya fuera de la sala, intentando mantener su compostura que en un momento creyó perder.

Debió esperar unos cuantos minutos la salida del doctor Smith.

—Revisé nuevamente los resultados de sus análisis, comparándolos con los registros en nuestra base de datos—le extendió los archivos a su superior—no hay duda alguna que se trata de quien dice ser, el ADN concuerda en un cien por ciento. —señaló.

— ¿Sabe lo que me está diciendo Smith? —preguntó aún con una cuota de incredulidad.

—Sí, señor—respondió con convicción ante las pruebas irrefutables que él mismo había constatado.

—El almirante Hunter debe ser informado de manera inmediata.

No concluía de hablar cuando ya el general se encontraba caminando presuroso hacia el centro de mando de la estación, seguido de cerca por el doctor Smith, que ya había entregado precisas instrucciones a las enfermeras para tratar a la paciente.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que publiqué un nuevo capítulo de este fic, y pues aunque esto se trata solamente de comenzar a subir nuevamente la historia, he logrado retomar y siento que puedo continuar.

No está demás decir que si no te gusta esta historia no sigas leyendo. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, pero esta es mi historia y en mi mundo yo mando, me equivoque o no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Robotech de esta historia no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión.  
**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

* * *

 **SDF-2; Perdidos en el Tiempo**

Historia basada en " _ **Robotech-Macross**_ "

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Rick Hunter, un experimentado piloto de combate y ahora almirante al mando de la fortaleza SDF-3, observaba abstraído desde la ventanilla de su oficina, absorbido en sus pensamientos. Su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad del espacio infinito y oscuro, y su mente, en los recuerdos del pasado.

Hacía más de una hora que había dejado el puente de mando, necesitaba estar solo y tranquilo para poder pensar en los últimos acontecimientos suscitados. La reaparición de Lisa Hayes le causó un duro golpe a sus sentidos. Por un momento, cuando le informaron que la persona rescatada del planeta XP no se trataba de otra persona más que ella, sus piernas le flaquearon mientras sentía que le faltaba aire en sus pulmones y le costaba respirar…

Después de casi treinta años de ausencia Lisa Hayes aparecía una vez más en su mundo, pero ahora no era una pesadilla de aquellas, donde ella le decía que lo amaba y que se quedarían eternamente juntos sólo para desvanecerse al despertar cada mañana.

Lisa Hayes, la misma que dejó ir a causa de Minmei, estaba de regreso para minar su estabilidad emocional.

—Lisa Hayes—murmuró en voz baja, sus labios apenas se movieron al pronunciar aquel nombre, para luego quedar tan quietos como estaban antes.

Rick permaneció ido, tanto que ni siquiera oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse tras sus espaldas. Grace observó cautelosa su extrema quietud que no era propia del esposo que ella tenía; Rick, quien solía ser de esas personas que se alertaban con el más mínimo sonido, ahora la sorprendía. Tantos años conociéndolo y en un breve momento se le hacía muy extraño. Intrigada, anduvo con pasos sigilosos hasta quedar a unos metros de él.

- _"¿Qué ha pasado que estás así"? -_ pensó al ver su perfil reflejando la nada misma. Se preocupó, pero no quiso exteriorizar su sentir.

—Rick—le llamó con su suave voz de mujer.

El aludido giró la cabeza lentamente. Su mirada azul se encontró con la mirada marrón de su esposa. Por un segundo, tan sólo por un segundo, creyó ver en ella a otra persona, a Lisa, la mujer que hasta entonces acaparaba sus pensamientos. Se llevó la mano al rostro y se frotó para salir del aturdimiento inicial.

—Rick, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Grace, bastante intrigada al notar la extrañeza con la que él le miraba.

Rick sonrió con ironía y negó con la cabeza. Grace era muy distinta a la Lisa que recordaba; su mujer tenía el pelo negro azabache, tez extremadamente blanca, labios sonrosados y mirada amable y cálida. Su rostro marcaba el paso de los años, y aunque ella tenía un año menos que él sólo denotaba unos cuarenta y cinco. Era bien femenina y aunque no tenía la figura de mujer joven que conoció en ella, se mantenía bastante en forma, lo mejor posible luego de haber dado a luz a dos hijos

— ¿Qué te pasa, amor? — Grace fue hacía él y le acarició la mejilla.

Rick sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, marcando todas sus facciones de hombre maduro. Una que otra arruga se hizo notoria por ahí como huella del correr del tiempo. No era nada que Grace no amara. Ella seguía considerándolo el hombre más guapo del universo. Le gustaba todo en él; su expresión seria cuando estaba en servicio, su actitud cariñosa cuando estaban en la intimidad de pareja, su cabello suave con ligeras presencias de canas, que en vez de evidenciar los pasos de los años le daban el toque justo de hombre maduro agraciado…porque no decir su rostro bronceado, ese que deleitaba acariciando unos momentos antes de dormirse y sus ojos azules, tan profundos que le hacían recordar el hermoso mar que llevaba décadas sin poder contemplar.

—¿Amor? —Insistió. Sabía que esa sonrisa era la representación de una incomodidad y nerviosismo que pretendía ocultar.

—Estaba en otro mundo, discúlpame cariño—le dijo. Le dio un suave beso en la frente para luego estrecharla contra sí con fuerza, como si la necesitara para sentirse mejor—. Ha sido una larga jornada y me encuentro un poco cansado.

Grace se separó lentamente de Rick, siempre enfrentando su mirada.

—Deberías descansar un poco, no te has detenido un momento a dormir desde que llegaron los emisarios de Haydon IV.

—No puedo.

Rick nuevamente posó su vista en el espacio. Dio un profundo suspiro, a sabiendas que su esposa comprensiva no sería capaz de insistirle descansar cuando estaba obligado a estar en pie por razones propias de su rango de almirante.

—Aún no he hecho un informe oficial al respecto, pero hace exactamente dos horas se ha confirmado la identidad de la persona que fue rescatada en el planeta XP…Se trata del oficial al mando del SDF-2…

Grace se cubrió la boca de la impresión. Como todo el mundo sabía, la comandante de del SDF-2 era Elizabeth Hayes, la misma que junto a Henry Gloval tenía un sitial de honor dentro de la memoria de todos los miembros de la RDF en reconocimiento por su constante entrega en sus funciones dentro de la milicia, que terminaran infortunadamente, en una lamentable muerte en servicio. Ahora de la nada todo daba un giro absolutamente inesperado.

Horas antes, cuando apenas se había dado por terminada la reunión con los emisarios de Haydon, Grace estaba al lado de Rick cuando éste recibió la comunicación de urgencia desde la estación espacial Libertad. Entendiendo que era un asunto exclusivamente de alto mando, había dejado el puente para dedicarse a sus funciones en el recinto médico, área donde ella era la jefa, y desde entonces había permanecido todo el tiempo cerciorándose del correcto proceder de sus subalternos. Nunca se imaginó que al inicio de su descanso se enteraría de algo tan trascendental en la vida militar; un almirante dado por muerto que volvía a la vida de un segundo a otro.

Pero Lisa no era una persona cualquiera, era el antiguo amor de su Rick, la muralla más difícil que tuvo que sortear antes de ganarse su corazón. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando él en el hospital agonizaba más por las heridas del alma que por las heridas de carne. Y le había costado tratarlo, ayudarle a superar esas constantes pesadillas que él tenía; nunca había visto a una persona sufrir tanto por alguien aún en la inconciencia, y él lo había hecho por Lisa.

—Pero… ¿es posible? —Balbuceó la pregunta sólo para tener certeza que no oía mal.

—Está viva y no hay señales de la presencia del SDF-2. He ordenado la búsqueda inmediata y estamos a la espera de resultados.

Grace al fin comprendió el porqué del estado de preocupación de su esposo, claro estaba que mientras éste supiera que había la posibilidad de encontrar la fortaleza perdida, no se vería tranquilo. En cuanto a Lisa Hayes, si bien era cierto que con su reaparición alteraba el estado de todos aquellos que la suponían desaparecida en combate, después de tanto tiempo y toda una vida forjada en una fuerte relación, nada de esa mujer vendría a interponerse ni derribar lo que ella, Grace, y Rick tenían. Al menos eso creía por el momento, ya que confiaba en todo ese amor verdadero que su esposo siempre le había profesado en estos casi veintisiete años de feliz matrimonio.

o0o0o

Casi cuatro horas más tarde desde que a Lisa Hayes le indujeran el sueño, despertó sintiendo un zumbido molesto en los oídos y la extraña sensación de aplastamiento en su cabeza. Le costó bastante incorporarse; lo hizo de forma lenta al tiempo que su vista viraba de un lugar a otro, escudriñando nuevamente el cuarto donde se encontraba, con la vana esperanza de que fuera aquella celda donde la mantenían cautiva. Si, por unos segundos prefería despertar en ese lugar en vez de hacerlo en un cuarto que representaba una realidad que su mente se negaba a aceptar.

Al comprender que no podía escapar de lo que estaba viviendo su rostro se ensombreció mostrando una evidente decepción. Tardó varios minutos en hacerse la idea de que no podía huir de la realidad tomentosa que debía enfrentar con la fortaleza y valor que arrastraba desde los tiempos de la academia.

Lisa se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando que sus pies tocaran el piso con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo el frío del material al contacto con su piel. Se puso en pie tanto como su desequilibrio le permitía. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas, pero con el paso de lo minutos y tras respiraciones profundas buscando la tranquilidad, todo el malestar que sentía fue mermando poco a poco.

La enfermera encargada de su cuidado ingresó de pronto a la habitación y corrió hasta ella apenas le vio fuera de la cama. Presurosa le cogió del brazo con la intención de llevarla de vuelta hasta el lugar que se suponía no debía dejar hasta que el doctor Smith así lo dictara. Pero Lisa se negó a recibir la ayuda, deshaciendo el agarre con un movimiento brusco.

—Almirante Hayes, debe regresar a la cama. —señaló la enfermera ante la negativa.

Lisa la miró con insistencia, sabía que sólo intentaba cumplir sus funciones, pero ella tenía las suyas, su tripulación la necesitaba ya que ellos aún se encontraban en aquel planeta desconocido.

—No me pida algo que en este momento no puedo hacer. —murmuró. Su voz había sonado decidida e innegablemente autoritaria.

La enfermera dedujo, no por su palabra, sino por la forma en que la miró, que la almirante no estaba dispuesta a que su decisión de salir de la cama fuera debatida. La soltó sintiéndose un poco intimidada

—Almirante Hayes, debo informar a mi superior que usted ha despertado. —señaló.

—Por favor hágalo, y también haga venir al general Brown.

—Si señor— respondió aceptando la orden.

Tras ver a la enfermera perderse tras la puerta, Lisa se dejó caer sentada en la cama. Su mano instintivamente llegó a su frente, como queriendo apaciguar el dolor que aún persistía.

Lisa cerró sus ojos entregándose a los recuerdos. El instante en que un estallido alcanzó el puente de mando había sido terrible, el momento en que pudo incorporarse tras ser lanzada al piso por el impacto había sido peor. Había tenido que ver al oficial Stern tendido a su lado, su cuerpo aun sufriendo leves convulsiones porque un pedazo de tablero había alcanzado su cuello y lo hubo perforado en forma mortal. Más allá, entre escombros, otra oficial se encontraba con el cuerpo destrozado, con horror se dio cuenta que era Sammy. Lisa en ese entonces había cerrado los ojos, como un acto reflejo ante una situación insoportable, no quería volver a abrirlos y darse cuenta que también las demás oficiales podían estar sin vida, solo oía el retumbar de otros estallidos ahogados en la lejanía, por un par de eternos segundos hasta que de pronto oyó los sonidos quejumbrosos de alguien más. Sin dudar se puso en pie tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió y buscó entre los restos de tableros rotos y pedazos de metal que invadían el piso del puente, entre esos escombros halló primero a Vanesa, luego a Kim. Para su desgracia ambas estaban heridas…después de eso, vino el estruendo monumental, el remezón en cada resquicio del SDF-2 cuando este cayó a tierra. Desde allí ya no pudo recordar más.

—Vanessa, Kim…—Lisa murmuró como un doloroso lamento que partía el alma. Sintiendo una presión en el pecho se preguntó qué fue del resto de su tripulación, ya que nada supo tras despertar con desconcierto y confusión en una celda, sola.

—Almirante Hayes—la voz del doctor Smith se oyó de pronto.

Lisa tomó aire incorporándose del mal recuerdo y miró al doctor que la analizaba con la vista desde que irrumpió en la habitación.

—Debe regresar a la cama, almirante. —dijo Smith.

—Tengo un deber doctor, que no es precisamente mantenerme en una cama cuando sé que mi tripulación se encuentra perdida.

—Pues su terquedad no la llevará a ninguna parte más que a un colapso por estrés post-traumático—Dijo Smith cruzándose de brazos—Seamos sinceros, usted y yo sabemos que no se encuentra bien. Se nos ha ordenado someterla a un interrogatorio, cuyo proceder como médico no recomiendo debido a las condiciones físicas y mentales en las que se encuentra.

Lisa se puso en pie con seguridad.

—Soy un soldado, no se olvide de ello. Cuando la vida de mis subalternos está en juego no puedo sino mantenerme firme, tal y como se nos enseñó durante años en la academia militar. Como oficial al mando de una nave cuya tripulación se encuentra perdida, tengo un deber que no puede ser refutado ni siquiera por el alto mando. El almirante Hunter más que nadie debe entenderlo.

—Usted parece conocerlo muy bien—Smith murmuró—. Él nos advirtió de su postura, mencionando el deber ante todas las cosas.

—Fueron años de trabajo en conjunto. Siendo parte de la milicia, cada uno sabía muy bien sobre el deber que aceptamos en el momento de formar parte de las fuerzas Robotech—Lisa aclaró.

Smith relajó su postura. A su impresión, Lisa mostró una seguridad absoluta, apenas pudo distinguir una pequeña sombra en la expresión de la almirante que revelara turbación ante los acontecimientos.

—Acataré mis órdenes prioritarias—señaló—. Pediré a la enfermera que disponga de lo que usted necesite.

—Gracias.

—Soy soldado también—murmuró y luego señaló: —Fue hace mucho tiempo para mí, apenas lo recuerdo. Me enlistaba en el ejército en ese entonces… Los militares hablaban de la capitana Hayes como una mujer dura y entregada a su trabajo, temida entre muchos. Ahora entiendo el porqué de aquellas murmuraciones que rondaban por la academia.

Lisa no supo que responder ante el comentario personal.

—Pero por favor—agregó—, debe de tener en cuenta cuál es su límite.

Sin más, Smith hizo abandono de la habitación.

o0o0o

Tras entregar el reporte respetivo de su misión a su oficial inmediatamente superior, Ethan recibió las amonestaciones esperadas respondiendo al error que mantenía a Robert en el hospital.

Ethan reconocía que obró muy mal actuando en forma personal cuando inspeccionó las instalaciones en que se ocultaban los soldados enemigos; estaba dispuesto a sufrir la sanción correspondiente, sin embargo, una vez más el rango de su padre había influido bastante en el hecho de que no le quitaran el mando de líder de escuadrón.

Ahora Ethan caminaba de prisa por el Ventura. El estrecho corredor le condujo hacia la zona de hangares deteniéndose en el acceso a dar una corta inspección con la vista a las naves estacionadas allí, sometidas a mantenimiento. Los técnicos y pilotos iban de un lado para otro, las voces de las personas se ahogaban con el sonido de los motores en las pruebas de encendido del Skull 6.

Ethan reinició la marcha caminando en zigzag entre los varitech hasta aquella nave que se le había asignado tras perder la suya. Acarició el fuselaje, reconociéndola. Su padre siempre le había mencionado que debía aprender a querer su nave como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, que la amara porque sólo el amor la mantendría en el aire aun cuando fuera muy maltratada.

" _Ser uno con mi nave"_ Ethan pensó con ironía. Perdió la suya, fue derribado y abandonó dicha extensión de su cuerpo en un planeta desconocido, y ahora simplemente no podría recuperarla.

Detrás de Ethan se encontraba aquel líder de escuadrón Wolf, que fuera su amigo en la academia pero que ahora mantenía una especie de rivalidad con él. Jeremy Brannigan; un hombre de gran estatura, de tez morena, ojos negros y mirada dura.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Aquí tenemos al gran líder Skull… ¿Qué fue de tu nave? ¿La regalaste al enemigo? —Brannigan disfrutaba la situación.

Ethan hizo una mueca con la boca al girarse a ver al piloto.

—Brannigan, también me da gusto verte. —fue su respuesta.

Jeremy, su ex amigo, desde que asumió el mando de Skull le trataba con desdén, porque él quería el mando y aseguraba que la decisión se debía a la intervención de Rick Hunter.

—Ah sí, también es un gusto—replicó Jeremy con fingido agrado y se cruzó de brazos inspeccionado escrupulosamente la máquina de vuelo—. El modelo nuevo ¡uff! Qué fácil es volarlo…Deberías probar el último modelo de alfa en el cual se necesita habilidad y reflejo, como los antiguos varitech…aunque supongo que el control de las computadoras y el paso del tiempo te hizo olvidar volar a la antigua.

—No lo he olvidado. —respondió Ethan secamente.

—En ese caso, deberías probarlo uno de estos días—sonrió con suficiencia.

—Recuerda quienes somos… Tú y tu duelo personal conmigo. —Ethan terminó burlándose también.

—Nunca fuiste mejor que yo—Jeremy interrumpió con brusquedad—. Lo que eres se lo debes a tu padre, el gran y respetado Almirante Hunter—continuó con su tono antipático—. Sólo el apellido, Hunter.

Ethan le dio una mirada de ira.

—No metas a mi familia en esto, bien lo sabes, pero no quieres darte cuenta. ¿Tengo que recordarte una vez más que somos militares que vamos por una misma causa? No estamos para los juegos de niños…Eres tonto Jeremy. Dime, con esa actitud infantil que muestras ¿tu escuadrón te respeta como se debe?

—Por supuesto, Hunter.

Ethan hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—Vamos Hunter, tu ineptitud me hizo venir hasta aquí. Por lo visto necesitan algo mejor que tu escuadrón para llevar a cabo la nueva misión.

Ethan se llevó la mano a la frente negando con fastidió, Jeremy parecía no entender.

—Necesitas volver a la academia para que te enseñen de nuevo como comportarte como un verdadero militar, y la verdad… no sé cómo te han dado el mando del Wolf.

—¡Porque soy lo mejor que hay, Hunter!

—Suponerte el mejor no te llevará a nada más que cometer un error. Los superiores no pensaron bien cuando te dieron el mando, no cuentas con el perfil.

—¿Le pedirás a tu padre que se reconsidere mi asignación? —preguntó burlón.

En ese momento la mano de Perry se posó en la mano del comandante y éste se volvió con rapidez.

—No de nuevo comandante—le espetó tranquilamente, viéndole serio.

Brannigan se quitó la mano del piloto como si se quitara una pelusa de su uniforme. No le dijo nada, sólo miró una última vez a Ethan y se marchó.

—¿Siguiéndole el juego una vez más, jefe? —le dijo Ian a Ethan. Éste se encogió de hombros—. Ambos son los mejores pilotos de las fuerzas, no entiendo cuál es esa obsesión de estarse retando cada vez que se encuentran. Debiera saber que sus rencillas personales no le hacen nada bien, todos se dieron cuenta, y si van a pelearse de esa forma háganlo en privado.

—Él no quiere entenderlo.

—Pero usted le propicia la ocasión. Ignórelo. Fue formado como militar, no se comporten como críos delante de sus subalternos. —finalizó muy serio.

El regaño de Ian Perry voló en el aire por un momento.

—No habrá una próxima vez.

—Eso espero, capitán.

Ethan dibujó en sus labios una apenas perceptible sonrisa, y dijo:

—Robert está bien, mañana lo tendremos con nosotros.

—Es hueso duro el difícil de roer.

—Así es. —respondió Ethan, caminando en dirección del Skull 6

Rudy Vegas, al ver a Ethan e Ian acercarse, se lanzó fuera de la cabina de su nave y aterrizó suavemente en el piso metálico.

—¿Qué hay, jefe? —preguntó.

—Nada nuevo, Rudy, tenemos que esperar las nuevas órdenes.

Rudy resopló.

—No entiendo por qué no se nos asignó en la misión en el planeta XP. Casi toda la floja se movilizó en la búsqueda, excepto nosotros.

—Órdenes del almirante Hunter. Es decisión del alto mando que el Ventura se quede estacionado. —explicó vagamente Ethan.

Los tres pilotos se alejaron del Skull 6 cuando se encendieron los motores una vez más. Caminaron sin rumbo fijo esquivando las naves.

—He oído las murmuraciones entre las enfermeras. La mujer que rescatamos parece ser una persona muy importante. ¿Qué sabe usted al respecto? —Rudy se dirigió a Ethan.

—No se me ha informado nada, el reporte oficial sólo menciona la posible existencia del SDF-2.

—Pero se supone que la oficial es quien comandaba esa fortaleza.

—Lisa Hayes… —murmuró Ethan quedamente.

—Yo no entiendo—intervino Ian—. La mujer que encontramos es muy joven para ser ella. Se supone que el SDF-2 lleva perdido casi treinta años.

—Las teorías dejémoslas para el doctor Lang. —cortó Ethan.

—¿El SDF-3 regresará de la misión en Haydon VI? —preguntó Rudy.

—No hasta que terminen las conversaciones para el tratado…—Ethan dejó de hablar al notar que un oficial se acercaba a ellos.

—Capitán Hunter— le saludó con formalidad—. Se le requiere ante la presencia del general Brown. Por favor, sígame.

Ethan asintió y le siguió sin antes de darles una última mirada a sus hombres, que entendieron aquello como una señal de absoluto silencio.

o0o0o

Marcus Brown fue el último en sentarse a la mesa junto al consejo militar. El último informe proveniente de las naves de búsqueda había llegado con escasos 20 minutos. Por un largo momento un analista se encargó de enseñarles a los presentes el escaneo realizado por el crucero Shepperd, enseñándoles los posibles puntos de ubicación de instalaciones consideradas del enemigo. También se presentó una mancha borrosa y oscurecida de algo que parecía ser la fortaleza perdida.

Cuando el oficial terminó la presentación se sentó a un costado del general Brown y de frente al capitán Claudia Grant, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de un general, ambos provenientes de la base lunar. Ethan en tanto, se encontraba ubicado al lado del capitán del Ventura, frente a ellos se encontraban un teniente, analista de estrategias y al costado de éste, se hallaba Jeremy Brannigan, líder del escuadrón Wolf.

Brown se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Señores, tengo que ponerlos al tanto de las órdenes del almirante Hunter. Nos enfrentamos a una situación nueva, nuevos posibles enemigos. Tenemos informes recientes de ataques enemigos a nuestros escuadrones de reconocimiento y todo dato que se ha podido obtener del planeta XP ha sido desde la órbita. Se desconoce totalmente a quien nos enfrentamos. No existen datos.

En ese momento, el doctor Smith se presentó y ocupó el lugar vacío a uno de sus costados.

—Llega a tiempo doctor—señaló entonces Brown y luego continuó dirigiéndose a los demás—. Lo que se les informe en esta reunión es confidencial hasta nueva orden— se tomó su tiempo y continuó—. Hace exactamente 5 hrs se ha confirmado la identidad del oficial rescatado del planeta XP, Elizabeth Hayes, almirante al mando de la fortaleza SDF-2…

Brown continuó informando. No era nada que Claudia Grant no tuviera en conocimiento, de hecho, toda información con respecto a Lisa Hayes le fue concedida en el instante mismo de su arribo a la estación espacial. Sabía que su antigua amiga estaba en recuperación, que el doctor Smith ya había autorizado un interrogatorio para obtener más datos con respecto a su misión, su nave y todo lo que pasó y que le llevara a perderse en el tiempo y aparecer de un día para otro.

Claudia no sabía qué pensar de ese hecho que no tenía lógica alguna. Ella había tenido una conmoción muy grande cuando Rick Hunter le informó que su amiga estaba viva. Ya no era un recuerdo sin tumba, un cuerpo errante en la inmensidad de un espacio vacío. Lisa volvía para llenar largos treinta años en que sintió un vacío por la ausencia de la que un día llegó a considerar como casi una hermana, aquella Lisa terca, nacida, crecida y formada para ser un militar. Lisa, a quien ansiaba volver ver con las fuerzas de su alma desde que pisó la plataforma espacial, abrazarla una vez más, decirle cuanto la extrañó… Llorar con ella la emoción de un inesperado reencuentro…

—Señores…—Claudia salió del ensimismo momentáneo y volvió a oír la voz del general Brown—, el General Santana estará a cargo de las operaciones militares para esta misión. Buena suerte, caballeros.

Brown se puso en pie, Claudia y el Doctor Smith se pusieron en pie imitándole, también el General Santana, quien tomara la palabra y despidiera formalmente a Brown

Instantes después, en la salida de la sala de juntas, Brown se despidió de Claudia y el doctor, éstos dos continuaron la caminata por un estrecho pasillo que les llevara hacia un elevador. Allí el doctor Smith pulsó el botón que les transportaría al piso inmediatamente superior. Claudia intentaba mantener la calma, se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa. Cuando llegaron al piso superior y a medida que avanzaban por otro pasillo, su rostro exteriorizó sus sentimientos, le fue inevitable. Entonces donde Smith se detuvo y la miró.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó.

Claudia dio un profundo suspiro y respiró un par de veces tratando de conservar su postura.

—Siendo sincera doctor, no puedo evitar sentirme así. Usted lo sabe, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es para ver y someter la almirante a un interrogatorio, sea eso una contra o no, debido a la amistad que nos unía en antaño, pero el almirante Hunter así lo ha designado, y no se preocupe, estoy bien.

Smith asintió, y dijo: —continuemos.

Siguieron caminando por los amplios pasillos de ese nivel donde se presentaban varias puertas a ambos lados. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta que estaba custodiada por dos guardias que les saludaron con formalidad.

—Puede pasar—señaló Smith—, y recuerde que estaré esperando.

Claudia asintió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tocó a la puerta, con duda, con temblor en su mano, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo por todo ese torbellino de emociones contenidas en su pecho.

En ese mismo instante, Lisa se encontraba perdida en el espacio infinito, mirando a través de una pequeña ventanilla de su habitación, pensando en algunos fragmentos de los recuerdos de su misión, sumergida en la vorágine, sin poder explicarse qué había hecho mal o cómo había sucedido todo en el momento en que la misión se le fue de las manos. Aún estaba muy débil en ese aspecto, se sentía así, no podía evitar que todos los sucesos nublaran su mente. Pero de pronto oyó los suaves sonidos en su puerta y volvió a la realidad. Suspiró con fuerza y se volvió hacía la entrada, manteniendo una postura fuerte, erguida. Su cuerpo enfundado en un traje militar resaltaba su figura de mujer joven.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Lisa pudo ver a una mujer de piel morena, en cuyo cuerpo y rostro el paso de los años habían causado estragos. Una vieja mujer militar de aspecto serio pero mirada amistosa, familiar, que en un primer segundo creyó poder reconocer.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, sosteniendo con firmeza la vista la una en la otra, como reconociéndose mientras la puerta a espaldas de Claudia se cerraba con la misma lentitud con que fue abierta.

Al final de largos minutos Claudia Grant pudo hablar.

—Almirante Hayes, es bueno tenerla de vuelta.

Lo dijo con un valor sacado de lo profundo de su ser, pero estaba presa nuevamente en una conmoción sin descripción, y su voz se oyó como una mezcla de alegría y pena, de incredulidad, porque Claudia aún no creía que Lisa estuviera allí, frente a ella, tan joven y bonita como la recordaba, fuerte, a pesar de la marca en su rostro de sucesos que ella desconocía. Lisa, que trataba de reconocer en ella a quien fuera su mejor amiga.

La voz de Claudia había sonado también con cariño y terminó por confirmar a Lisa que era ella, la misma teniente-comandante que se quedó en la tierra cuando ella partió en su misión.

Presa de muchas emociones, Lisa cerró sus ojos y rompió en llanto. Claudia más que nada era la fiel muestra de cuanto se había perdido; Piel arrugada, pelo blanco…treinta años que había pasado en ella, era mucho ¡por Dios que se había perdido mucho de su amiga!

Lisa lloró con amargura mientras un hombro llegó hasta ella para darle apoyo, como fuera en ataño.

Claudia lloraba también, no podía evitarlo y se aferraba a su amiga, que respondía de la misma manera como si en su cuerpo encontrara el sustento que tanto necesitaba ahora.

—Lisa…estás aquí—murmuró apenas la morena—, estás aquí y no sabes cuánto te extrañé…estás aquí—continuaba, y se dedicó a acariciarle sus castaños cabellos, como una madre que consuela a su hija ante el peor dolor de su vida.

Cuando al fin y luego de un largo momento, Lisa pudo contener sus lágrimas, se separó con lentitud y contempló el rostro de su amiga.

—Claudia—musitó. La mencionada esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte, Lisa Hayes.

Lisa también pudo sonreír levemente al tiempo que una mano se alzaba hacía su rostro y le propinaba una suave caricia.

— Lo siento mucho Lisa…que tengas que enfrentarte a esto.

—Cualquier cosa inesperada en este mundo puede suceder ¿no? —lo dijo tratando de no llorar esta vez—. Nunca pensé que mi misión terminaría de este modo…nunca pensé…—detuvo sus palabras fijándose nuevamente en el rostro de su amiga—Oh, Claudia, treinta años…te ves…

— ¿Vieja? —preguntó riendo.

Lisa negó con la cabeza, no era lo que quería decir.

—Pues déjame decirte—le dijo al tiempo que la jalaba de un brazo para luego conducirla a la cama donde la obligó a sentarse para después sentarse ella—, soy una mujer madura, no vieja; madura y experimentada militar—otra vez la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo…—Lisa bajó la mirada, pero la levantó luego reuniendo fuerzas—.Nada Claudia, no te preocupes.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Claudia, sabía que había mucho allí, tanto como había en su interior y que quería dejar salir.

—Quiero saber…qué ha sido de ti en estos años—la miró expectante.

Claudia respiró profundamente.

—A ver mmm por dónde comienzo—pose de pensativa, y luego dijo: —Me casé, Lisa.

—¿Te casaste? —repitió con sorpresa al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a quedar como una militar amargada que veía como el resto de sus compañeros hacían sus vidas? —Claudia sonrió—No Lisa Hayes, me casé y fui feliz en mi matrimonio, ¿y sabes?…tengo un hijo.

—Claudia, un hijo, qué alegría…

El rostro de Lisa se iluminó y eso a Claudia le gustó mucho.

—Se llama James, tiene 24 años…es militar como su madre y se encuentra bajo el mando del General Reinhart, en la base lunar Aluce y quién lo diría, voy a ser abuela en muy poco tiempo.

—Claudia eso es maravilloso.

—Lo es, Lisa. —Claudia suspiró.

—¿Y tu esposo? —Lisa al ver el rostro de su amiga, se arrepintió de haber preguntado ansiosamente ya que vio una pequeña sombra en el rostro de Claudia.

—Era piloto Lisa y falleció en combate hace muchos años.

—Oh, Claudia, perdona.

Claudia le sonrió.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo. La vida de un piloto considera riesgos, falleció en un ataque enemigo cuando destruyeron el SDF-1, fue Khayron Lisa, que nunca estuvo conforme hasta desatar el total caos…destruyó nueva Macross por completo. En ese entonces salvamos cuanto pudimos y a los que pudimos. De la mítica fortaleza espacial no quedó nada más que escombros y una nube de polvo radioactivo que hizo que jamás se pudiera habitar de nuevo la ciudad…pero, creo que con contarte eso ya me salí de mi vida…

—No Claudia, por favor cuéntame, quiero saber—Lisa demandó.

Claudia miró a su amiga un instante mientras se decidía a continuar. Notaba en Lisa su ansiedad por saber un poco más, como también su gran esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila.

—Todo aquello sucedió en el año 2014—inició su cuento, regresando a sus recuerdos de un pasado algo hostil y sombrío para la humanidad que aún no se recuperaba del desastre que casi los aniquiló—. Cuando la ciudad fue destruida los habitantes fueron reubicados en las distintas ciudades; la base principal estaba ubicada en las instalaciones Cruz del Sur…

—Hablas en pasado Claudia ¿Qué sucedió? —interrumpió Lisa consultando con preocupación.

—Desapareció años más tarde—dijo Claudia soltando un suspiro cansado—, fueron muchos sucesos que no se pudieron evitar. Cuando estábamos seguros que todo había acabado con el Zentradie, una nueva amenaza surgió y nos tomó por sorpresa…pasaron doce años de relativa tranquilidad para estar sumidos de nuevo en batallas que no tenían fin. Los Maestros de la robotechnología, Lisa…

Claudia hizo una momentánea pausa en que de nuevo miró fijamente a Lisa que parecía estar sumida en un sueño. Lisa así lo sentía, todo le parecía tan irreal y lejano, que creía que Claudia le estaba iniciando el relato de un simple cuento. Hallar a los Maestros de la Robotechnología era su misión y había fallado. Lisa apenas con unas simples palabras de Claudia dejaba volar su imaginación visualizando cuánto daño pudieron haber causado.

Claudia, tras su pausa, decidió continuar.

—Ellos llegaron a destruir todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo trató de reconstruirse, buscaban la flor de la vida…—Lisa hizo un gesto de no comprender de que hablaba—, la protocultura, su matriz contenida en el SDF-1, como los Zentradie. Se desvivían y peleaban por ella, experimentaron con los humanos, clonando sus cuerpos, pero, así como su anhelo de búsqueda sin consideración, fueron destruidos por una de su misma creación; Un clon llamado Zord, la mente de quien fuera el creador de esta energía. Cuando nuestras fuerzas lograron atacarlos, él se unió a nosotros y se llevó a su gente con ellos…sólo unos pocos quedaron, de ellos aprendimos mucho en todos estos años y nos ha ayudado a comprender un poco más de la protocultura que hasta entonces desconocíamos. Todo ese conocimiento adquirido está en manos de nuestra gente…y…

Claudia se tomó la frente con las manos y suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Claudia? —llamó Lisa un tanto preocupada.

—Sólo fue el principio, Lisa—musitó—. Si cuando el SDF-1 cayó en la tierra alguien nos hubiera dicho a qué nos enfrentaríamos con su tan sola presencia, quizás hubiéramos tenido otro mundo. Nos hubiéramos deshecho de cada resto de esa chatarra.

—Claudia—murmuró Lisa, no sabía más que decir.

—Luego de los Maestros llegó el Invid.

—¿Invid?

—Son los que hasta ahora dominan la tierra, se han instalado allí. Toda su raza. Se han enviado muchos destacamentos, todos han fallado y hemos tenido más pérdidas de las que hemos esperado. Nadie pudo advertir a aquellos que permanecieron en la tierra, las bajas militares fueron totales, no hay resistencia contra ellos y nosotros simplemente no hemos podido crear una estrategia, ni tenemos las armas, ni la tecnología suficiente para terminar con todo…Rick…Rick busca ahora una alianza posible con otra raza. Ellos han llegado a nosotros y nos han brindado parte de sus conocimientos que han permitido desarrollar nuevos modelos Varitech incorporando lo que ellos nos han brindado. Llegaron a nosotros en son de paz y eso es lo que almirante Hunter busca ahora, la paz, que otorgue fuerza de armas que pueda doblegar a los Invid.

Lisa se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Todo es destrucción Claudia, uno tras otro, sólo han traído catástrofes a nuestras existencias—dijo quedamente exteriorizando lo que pensó en el momento, luego se volvió de golpe hacia su amiga—Claudia, no quiero estar ausente de todo, no quiero un encierro en estas cuatro paredes, quiero salir de aquí, quiero ayudar Claudia. Mi gente aún está afuera, en ese planeta, mi nave…yo no puedo estar aquí haciendo nada.

Claudia se acercó a Lisa y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Vine aquí por órdenes de Rick. Él ya dio la orden de la búsqueda del SDF-2, pero lo están haciendo a ciegas. Necesitamos la información que nos puedas entregar al respecto, datos de quienes los atacaron y te mantuvieron cautiva.

—Lo haré, Claudia—dijo Lisa decidida.

—Entonces acompáñame, el General Brown nos espera.

o0o0o

Lisa dejó atrás su pesar y angustia para ser de nuevo la mujer militar que era. Por largas dos horas estuvo en presencia del general Brown y la capitana Claudia Grant. Dos horas en que entregó información valiosa para el rescate del SDF-2. Dos horas en que reconoció a su atacante, "Invid", que desconcertó completamente al frío general, más cuando quedó en a duda de quienes eran los otros que atacaron la fortaleza.

Todo lo pensado cambiaba nuevamente y el General Brown tenía que rendir el informe ante Rick Hunter.

Cuando el interrogatorio se dio por concluido, Claudia acompañó a Lisa. Ella pensaba que el shock que recibiría sería lo suficiente para derrumbar hasta al más fuerte, pero Lisa de mostraba firme. Claudia siempre lo supo, para Lisa estaban primero los demás, la seguridad de quienes estaban bajo su mando, también los que no. Lisa quedaba al final, y sólo se daba el tiempo cuando podía descansar y descargar su amargura.

—¿Sabes si existe alguna cafetería en esta estación? —preguntó de pronto Lisa a Claudia en tanto caminaban por un corredor.

—En el último nivel hay uno—dijo Claudia sonriendo.

—Espero que no hayas perdido la vieja costumbre de nuestros descansos.

—Lisa, Lisa, treinta años no es nada, fue como un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Y de verdad que la costumbre por una buena taza de café jamás se pierde.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices Capitana Grant? Me acompañas y de paso… me sigues contando.

—A la orden, almirante Hayes. —dijo Claudia con el humor que le caracterizaba cuando era joven.

El trecho que les separaba del elevador que les llevaría al nivel de la cafetería lo anduvieron a pasos tranquilos. Muchos de los que se cruzaban en su camino o se adelantaban daban extraña miradas a un oficial que no reconocían, que por formalidad y debido al uniforme que portaba, saludaban de manera oficial. Eran rostros que Lisa no reconocía, herederos de la nueva generación. Muchos tal vez eran hijos de aquellos que un día conoció. Ella no lo sabía.

Cuando estuvieron a pasos del elevador, se encontraron con dos figuras esperando que la puerta se abriera. Jeremy Brannigan de perfil contra ellas miraba el perfil de Ethan que les daba la espalda. La mirada de Jeremy hacia el líder de Skull destilaba cierto toque de odio contenido, pero al menos no habían entrado en sus típicas discusiones de niños pequeños. Ethan esta vez no se había permitido seguirle el juego, tenía una nueva misión que los conllevaría en un momento a trabajar en conjunto. Por una vez tenían que ser responsables y actuar como tal.

Jeremy al darse cuenta de la presencia de la Capitán y Almirante, dio el saludo formal.

—Capitán Grant, almirante—dijo al tiempo en que Ethan se volvía rápidamente.

Ethan Hunter, de pelo negro y algo revuelto, profundo ojos azules, estatura ligeramente superior a la de su padre Rick Hunter, saludó también.

Lisa estaba en conocimiento que había pasado treinta años, entonces no podía ser que se encontrara con la viva imagen de Rick en su juventud. No le contestó el saludo, quedó estática analizando todo, forzando su cerebro a comprender.

—Almirante Hayes, ¿le pasa algo? —se preocupó Ethan al ver la expresión un tanto perdida de Lisa.

—Rick Hunter…—Musitó Lisa en un hilo de voz.

—No, Ethan Hunter, su hijo. —aclaró con cierta inocencia.

Claudia se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que podría pasar ante un encuentro de su amiga y el hijo de Rick. Lisa estaba palideciendo a cada segundo, se había puesto blanca en poco tiempo mientras tragaba saliva con suma dificultad…

Lisa de pronto vio como todo su panorama se oscurecía.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

* * *

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

A pesar de la conmoción ante el encuentro con Ethan Hunter, Lisa se sobrepuso con rapidez. A su parecer, todos los acontecimientos sucedían con muy poca brecha de tiempo entre uno y otro. Lo cierto era que debía acostumbrarse, erguirse con fortaleza y mantener la frente en alto. Ella no era débil ni se consideraba como tal; era Lisa Hayes, una mujer que podía tener el peor tropiezo y levantarse luego siendo más fuerte.

Con el convencimiento de que no permitiría que nada la alterara de ahora en adelante, echó pie dentro del elevador y presionó el botón del nivel diez. En pocos segundos la puerta se cerraba y un leve zumbido le indicaba que la caja metálica iniciaba el ascenso. Pudo verse reflejada en el metal pulido, como una imagen borrosa. Escasamente distinguía su rostro, lo que le parecía algo bueno ya que en estos días había evitado verse al espejo, sin poder aclararse por qué lo hacía.

Pasó un breve lapso de tiempo para que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente; Lisa salió al amplio pasillo de ese nivel, caminando segura pronto se encontró frente a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Rick Hunter. Respiró profundo antes de pulsar el botón del mecanismo de la puerta.

El reloj de Rick señalaba las 0900 horas con exactitud y él dirigió la vista hacia la puerta que dejó expuesta la figura femenina de una mujer joven. Lisa estaba allí mostrando la apariencia exacta a la que él mantenía impresa en una fotografía que guardó celosamente por largos años. Sintió que un segundo se transformaba en eternidad, como si el tiempo detuviera su marcha ante tal presencia, la de una Lisa joven y hermosa, dueña de una apariencia segura y arrogancia propia de una almirante rígida.

Lisa, al igual que Rick se llevó una enorme impresión, pero luchando contra la sensación en su interior, una que le daba la sensación de tener sus entrañas líquidas, avanzó hacia él y alzó su mano para darle el correspondiente saludo militar.

—Almirante Hunter…—expresó Lisa, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

—Li…Lisa…digo…almirante Hayes—Rick balbuceó el saludo mientras con una gran torpeza se ponía en pie. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella; en su rostro terso que denotaba su juventud, en esos ojos verdes que nunca pudo quitarse de la mente y que recordaba acuosos al momento de la despedida.

Rick pensaba erróneamente que después de saberla muerta nunca más iba a llorar. Sí, hubo ocasiones en su vida que, si merecían una lágrima, sin embargo, en todas aquellas oportunidades se contuvo. Ahora, sin pensarlo, sin pretenderlo y de forma inconsciente, una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos producida por el torbellino de emociones encontradas ante el reencuentro.

Lisa notó aquella extraña muestra de sentimientos, más no hizo comentario alguno, no había sido llamada ante su presencia para dar consuelo, además tampoco sabía qué decir.

Aunque a Rick se le moviera algo en su interior, fingiría que nada pasaba; no daría cuenta del asedio de un sentimentalismo, había cosas más importantes en que ocuparse. Intentó controlar el ritmo de su corazón y poner atención, después de todo, lo que allí se hablara era trascendental y definiría el papel que ella desempeñaría desde ahora. La invitó a sentarse.

—No quiero poner en tela de juicio su procedimiento, almirante—Lisa habló con dureza—, pero todo cuanto se ha hecho hasta el momento no ha dado frutos. Nada se obtiene con mantener el resguardo de las naves que orbitan en XP. Mis tripulantes, gente perteneciente a nuestras fuerzas se encuentran allí, ¿cómo explica usted que se les deje en total desamparo?

—Ya he ordenado un destacamento que descenderá para sobrevolar la zona de aterrizaje. Usted ha señalado en su informe la amenazadora presencia de un enemigo que desconocemos, y siendo así, no puedo arriesgar a más gente…

—Da por hecho que tal vez no haya sobrevivientes—cuestionó Lisa para luego agregar: —Discúlpeme señor, pero hace años la vida de cualquiera perteneciente a nuestra raza era importante y no puedo creer que después de casi treinta años todo haya cambiado. Los riesgos siempre están presentes, y había mucho riesgo cuando nos enviaron a explorar el universo y aun así continuamos. Podemos actuar, podemos cuidar nuestros traseros con la información que tenemos.

—Pero esa información es limitada. No sirve.

—Sabemos que puede haber alguien ahí dispuesto a masacrarnos, con eso basta. No es como nuestro caso…si tan solo alguien nos hubiera advertido, o si por lo menos hubiéramos contado con la tecnología que poseemos en esta era para defendernos ante tal ataque devastador, le aseguro que el SDF-2 no sería una pila de chatarra. Sólo piénselo —Lisa finalizó poniéndose en pie—. Con su autorización señor, me retiro.

—Lisa—Rick llamó su atención.

—Almirante Hayes, señor, aún creo conservar mi rango. —corrigió fríamente.

—Si te envié a llamar no era para que pusieras en cuestionamiento mis determinaciones. Por favor, toma asiento—la voz de Rick era un ordenamiento y Lisa asintió—. Su rango en nuestras fuerzas sólo está por debajo de mis órdenes—habló un poco más calmado—, dado que ello le deja como segundo oficial al mando pasa a formar parte del consejo militar. No hay decisión que no se tome sin su previo consentimiento. Aunque todo se hará oficial en unos días más.

—¿Es todo, señor?

—No almirante. Se ha decidido, siempre y cuando el doctor Smith considere que su estado emocional es compatible con su desempeño, que usted quede al mando de las operaciones de búsqueda. Mientras mi labor principal se enfoca en relaciones de paz que nos ayuden a poner fin a la invasión Invid, quiero contar tu experiencia y capacidad en algunas funciones que necesito delegar.

—Entiendo señor.

—Eso es todo lo oficial. Posterior al informe del doctor Smith, se le pondrá al tanto de las funciones a cumplir. —Rick informó.

— ¿Puedo retirarme, señor? —Lisa insistió con la pregunta. Si lo oficial ya había terminado, nada más tenía que hacer ante su presencia.

Aún en contra de sus deseos de hablar con ella a modo personal, Rick tuvo que asentir. Lisa se retiró con respeto y se encaminó hasta el elevador. Ni siquiera imaginaba como se sentía Rick, o qué pensaba de ella a raíz de la postura rígida que le mostrara en todo momento, tampoco quería imaginarlo. Le bastaba con lo que ella sentía, lo máximo aceptable para poder cumplir con su desempeño.

Esta vez su paseo en la caja metálica duró mucho menos ya que en vez de ir a su camarote donde Claudia le esperaba, prefirió subir, dirigirse a la cafetería y sentarse en la mesa más apartada. Desde ese punto fijo y por largo rato se dedicó a perderse en los rostros de las personas, en la tenue música que flotaba en el aire y que solo reconoció cuando esa agria sensación que le impedía tragar saliva desapareció.

Minmei…

Era su música, la música que alentó a hombres y mujeres en la épica batalla contra el Zentradie tras el holocausto que devastó que la tierra. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué fue de ella cuando se apartó del camino de Rick.

"Claudia sólo me dijo que lo dejó y él nunca dijo porqué- se dijo -, aunque eso basta para suponer que las posibilidades de amar y no ser correspondido son muy grandes" pensó, suponiendo que la estrella del canto jamás correspondió a Rick.

Lisa entonces sonrió con tristeza, por las ironías de la vida, por ese amor sin sentido que se albergaba en su alma por un Rick que el tiempo había cambiado.

—Almirante Hayes.

De pronto la voz de un piloto que se había acercado a ella le llamó la atención.

—No quiero ser impertinente, pero no la veo muy bien.

Lisa reconoció en la persona a Jeremy Brannigan.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Pero muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. —dijo, y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse.

—Comandante—Lisa le llamó. El piloto se volvió hacia ella—. Ayer se preocupó por mí y ni siquiera le di las gracias, permítame dárselas ahora.

—Es lo que cualquiera haría y no, tampoco es para que me dé las gracias.

—Su sencillez es admirable.

Jeremy no hizo más que sonreír levemente.

En ese preciso momento, Claudia se acercó.

—Lisa, estabas aquí…—dijo Claudia, guardándose un posible reproche al advertir la cercanía del comandante.

—Lo siento Claudia, pero…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió la morena mirando a Jeremy, quien se alejó con una disculpa. Entonces ella se sentó frente a su amiga—. No quiero preguntar, pero si quieres contarme…

—Fue difícil—dijo Lisa—, pero ya todo está bien.

— ¿Estás segura?

Lisa bajó la vista jugando distraídamente con una servilleta.

—Rick…ha cambiado mucho…me pareció ver en él a alguien muy distinto. Lo digo en todo sentido—alzó la vista—.Pero sólo me importa su cambio en lo que respecta a su actitud como un oficial.

—Lisa, no niegues las cosas o te harán más daño.—dijo Claudia con suavidad.

—No niego nada. Sólo me estoy adecuando a las nuevas circunstancias. He entrado a un mundo nuevo, donde queda poco y nada de lo que yo conocí. Para Rick Hunter fui un ayer y así debe quedar.

—En cierto modo tienes razón, pero…

—No hay pero, Claudia—Lisa fue un poco dura en su tono de voz—. Ya decidí mi postura y no quiero ni necesito que vengan a mí con lástima, menos tú que me conociste a la perfección.

—Lisa—protestó Claudia.

—Lo siento Capitán Grant—se puso en pie—, tengo que ponerme al tanto de la nueva realidad.

Claudia no pudo más que ver a Lisa alejarse sin saber que pensar.

o0o0o

Dentro del SDF-3, Neela respondió al llamado en su puerta. Frente a ella tenía a su hermano mayor. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la alegría de verlo después de más de dos semanas.

— ¡Ethan, qué gusto verte! —dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

—Dirás: que gusto poder ahogarte—emitió Ethan al tener la sensación de sofocación provocada por los brazos de la chica.

Neela se separó sonriente.

—La emoción de verte en persona—se defendió. Lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró hasta el interior de su camarote.

—¿Cómo es eso que te derribaron?

—Ah, eso. —respondió Ethan sin darle mayor impotencia en tanto se dejaba caer relajadamente en la cama.

Neela se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria.

—Ethan Hunter, lo sé todo.

— ¿Así? Fue el almirante, ¿no?

—Mamá estaba muy preocupada, y yo también. —señaló con evasivas.

Ethan miró serio a su hermana.

—Soy piloto; puedo morir hoy, mañana o cualquier otro día. Debieran entenderlo de una vez.

Neela suavizó un poco su postura.

—Lo sé, pero eres mi hermano—dijo. Se recostó empujando a su Ethan para que le diera espacio— ¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó.

— ¿Quién?

— La almirante Hayes…Mamá está muy intranquila desde que ella regresó. —dijo con voz queda.

—Yo no le veo sentido a esa intranquilidad.

Neela suspiró.

—Mamá no dice nada, pero lo he notado…también pienso que no debiera temerle a un fantasma; papá la ama, lo sabemos…pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Ethan desvió el rostro hacia su hermana.

—Nada… alucino.

—Par de tontas—murmuró recibiendo a cambio un codazo—¡Ey! ¡Se supone que ya creciste!

Ambos rieron un poco.

—Papá me informó de tu nueva misión. Con todo eso de buscar paz con la gente de Haydon, la aparición del SDF-2, no descansa. Ahora entiendo eso de "un gran mando implica una gran responsabilidad"

—Su vieja frase—Ethan sonrió un momento, después explicó: —Han asignado al Ventura a la treceava flota—soltó un bufido—. Tendré que soportar al arrogante comandante Brannigan…Lo cierto es que se habla que quien quedará al mando es la almirante Hayes. Antes de venir me lo informaron.

—Nuestro padre decía que era una gran oficial a pesar de su juventud—murmuró Neela.

—Eso lo veremos de ahora en adelante—una vez más adoptó expresión seria— ¿No has pensado en unirte a la flota?

—El almirante Hunter no me lo permitiría. —su desgano era evidente.

—Lo hará.

—Pero mamá, ella le ha convencido que estando sólo en esta nave estoy segura.

—No se está seguro en ninguna parte, menos ahora. Y no está en manos del almirante Hunter toda la decisión. Haz la solicitud, ahora es la oportunidad ya que la tripulación del crucero Strike no está completa, se necesita gente capaz y tú lo eres…pero claro, ésa es la nave que comandará Lisa Hayes—explicó.

—La gran almirante Hayes—murmuró con cierto tono de ironía.

—Hablas como si le odiaras aún sin conocerla—cuestionó Ethan—. Si la historia dice que fue una de las mejores oficiales, es porque así es. El almirante Gloval confiaba en ella…

—Hace un par de minutos hablabas de que veríamos si eso era efectivo—interrumpió Neela cuestionando. Ethan la miró silencioso—. Pero bueno, tampoco quiero estar siempre amparada bajo nuestro padre. Somos militares y nuestro lugar está donde se nos necesite…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió. Grace Hunter hizo presencia dentro del camarote.

—Magnífica reunión familiar. —expresó alegremente.

—Sólo falta papá para ser perfecto— señaló Neela. Se puso en pié permitiendo que su hermano se levantara para saludar a su madre.

—Te ves cansada.

—Tu padre no duerme, yo tampoco.

Grace buscó asiento. Estaba un tanto ojerosa.

—Tal vez debieras quedarte a descansar un poco—Neela llegó al lado de su madre. Posando una mano en su hombro, la miró seria. Grace echó fuera un suspiro, miró a su hijo que con su expresión le sugería lo mismo que Neela.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, una hora tal vez—señaló.

—Pues utilízalo para dormir. Antes de que mi turno comience vendré a despertarte.

— ¿Tengo opciones?

—Ninguna. —Ethan sonó determinante.

Al poco rato los hermanos Hunter salieron al pasillo asidos del brazo, aunque a Ethan no le gustaba mucho la idea de la excesiva muestra de cariño de su hermana menor.

—No te he dicho que tengo un pretendiente—Neela dijo de pronto.

Ethan detuvo su andar en el acto y miró a su hermana.

—No… Y no es piloto, ¿verdad? No me gustaría que te liaras con uno sólo para sufrir.

Neela se arrepintió con tan sólo oírle pronunciar esas palabras porque efectivamente se refería a un piloto, y eso de que tan sólo era un pretendiente, no era tan así. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo viéndose con él.

—No es piloto—dijo tratando de sonar segura—, pero no tiene mayor importancia, sólo quería decirte que tenía a alguien interesado en mí.

—Eso es bueno hermanita, me diste un susto.

—¡Ethan! —se quejó Neela—No me digas que en verdad eres un hermano celoso.

—Tómalo como quieras, así como tú antes decías, me preocupo por ti porque eres mi hermana.

—Pues no se vale. Yo no me pongo celosa de ti porque una linda oficial venga a quitarme a mi hermanito, porque supongo que ya tienes visto a una, ¿no es así?

Ethan desvió la mirada.

—La tienes—acusó la chica con una sonrisa—¿De quién se trata?

—¿Tengo que decirte?

—¡Es cierto, no lo haz negado! Ethan Hunter tiene una damisela a la vista—se mofó recibiendo a cambió una mirada seria de su hermano.

—¿Sabes qué? Fue un gusto verte de nuevo. Me tengo que ir.

—Sólo quería molestarte un poco, tampoco era para que te enfadaras tanto—Neela le dijo a su hermano, pero éste ya se había deshecho de su brazo y se alejaba.

—Nos vemos luego, sólo recuerda la propuesta—le dijo sin volverse.

—Está bien, lo haré—musitó con desgano.

Ethan fue de regreso a la plataforma y de allí directamente hacia los hangares. De pronto se percató de que había mucho movimiento, no se había disparado alarma alguna pero las naves se alistaban con prisa.

Un oficial fue a su encuentro.

—Capitán Hunter, se le requiere ante la presencia del mayor Prat.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No puedo entregarle mayor información, señor.

o0o0o

En el mismo momento en que Ethan se dirigía ante su oficial superior, en la sala de reunión de la base iniciaba una junta de emergencia. Rick desde el puente del SDF-3 dirigía la cesión. Hacía escasos minutos habían recibido un comunicado de emergencia proveniente del crucero Shepperd informando un contacto con una flota de naves desconocidas en las cercanías del planeta XP.

—No podemos enviar más naves a esa zona, debemos solicitar el inmediato retiro de los cruceros de la órbita.

—General Brown—interrumpió Rick—, he decidido todo lo contrario. Tenemos una de nuestras naves a la deriva y nuestra misión será protegerla a toda costa y rescatar a los sobrevivientes, si los hay.

—Pero nada es seguro—replicó Brown.

—Almirante Hayes—Rick se dirigió a Lisa—, el mando de la flota le ha sido designado. A partir de ahora será oficial. Su tripulación ha sido designada, partirán en cuanto los oficiales estén en sus puestos.

—Sí, señor— respondió Lisa.

—No estoy de acuerdo de poner en riesgo a más de nuestras naves.

—Es una orden inmediata que debe acatarse—concluyó Rick, dando por terminada la discusión.

Los presentes en esa reunión, que incluían a Claudia Grant y demás oficiales de alto rango, se pusieron en pie.

—Lisa—llamó Claudia a ésta en forma personal.

—Dígame capitán Grant—Lisa una vez más sonó fría a los oídos de su amiga.

—Siento mucho mi actitud de hace un rato, pero estaba preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien Claudia, y si me molesté un poco ya se me pasó. Ahora sólo me concentraré en mi deber, es mucho mejor que estar preocupándome por algo que ya no tiene sentido. —finalizó con seguridad.

Claudia asintió y le permitió salir. En la puerta un oficial esperaba a Lisa para dirigirla a su nave.

o0o0o

Transcurrido el tiempo y sin más información proveniente de la órbita del planeta, Lisa ya se había hecho del mando de una nave desconocida. Su tripulación estaba completa momentos previos a la partida.

Los escuadrones de varitech habían sido reasignados, el Wolf había cubierto el lugar del Skull que quedó asignado al crucero que Lisa comandaría.

El encendido primario de la nave había iniciado cuando una oficial joven se presentó en el puente y saludó a Lisa.

—Almirante Hayes, teniente Hunter reportándome a mi puesto—señaló entregándole en manos su asignación.

Con sus manos un tanto temblorosas Lisa recibió la orden. En frente tenía a la hija menor de matrimonio Hunter. Perfectamente reconocible porque Neela tenía los mismos ojos que Rick, no así el resto de sus facciones que seguramente eran heredadas de su madre a quien no tenía el placer de conocer. Neela era bonita, cabello castaño claro dispuesto en una corta melena, tez blanca y rostro de adolescente que no representaba más de dieciocho años. Por Claudia, Lisa sabía que ella tenía veintitrés años y estaba asignada al SDF-3, bajo el mando de su padre.

Mientras leía no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Rick Hunter enviaba bajo su mando a su propia hija siendo que había muchos oficiales que pudieran llenar el puesto vacío en su tripulación. Estaba al tanto de la presencia de Ethan, pero aquello había sido decisión de Brown. Con los hijos del matrimonio Hunter bajo su mando, no sabía que pensar.

—Almirante Hayes—Neela tuvo que llamarle la atención a Lisa que se tardaba más de la cuenta al estar sumida en un pequeño mundo.

—Teniente, diríjase a su puesto. Partimos inmediatamente. —indicó.

Neela se había quedado con una primera impresión de Lisa; una expresión bastante fría, tan dura como la voz con que le había ordenado. Y sí, pensaba que aquella mujer era muy bonita, tanto o más que su madre y sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pensarlo. Pero tal vez debía atenerse a las palabras de su hermano, alucinaba figurando cosas que no eran. El pasado era pasado y esto era el presente. Al verse despejada de todos pensamientos malos, tomó el control del tac-net con el gusto de saber que dirigiría a su propio hermano.

Minutos más tarde, tres naves fijaban curso hacia el planeta XP y el salto inter-dimensional se hizo efectivo y Lisa se retiró a su nueva oficina a meditar un momento. Dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla, con la mirada en un punto perdido del techo, sintió el agrado de saber que había doblegado a Rick, guiándolo a tomar la decisión más sabia por el bien de su antigua tripulación.

Rick por su parte, encerrado en su oficina en el SDF-3 pensaba también en ella y toda la indiferencia con que le trataba. Se reprochó a sí mismo el pensar que Lisa pudiera tratarlo como antes. Se sentía molesto y culpable; molesto porque Lisa hacía que el suelo temblara bajo sus pies cada vez que veía su rostro; culpable porque desde que la vio por primera acaparó su atención y sus pensamientos dejando casi en el olvido a Grace, su esposa.

—¡Por Dios, que estoy pensando! —murmuró en voz alta tras darse cuenta de su situación.

¿Acaso era posible que la reaparecida Lisa viniera a echarle abajo todo el mundo que construyó en treinta años?

La angustia apresaba su corazón, temía hacer las cosas mal por sumirse en todo lo que ocasionaba Lisa con su presencia. Parecía que todo el resto de sus relaciones personales quedaron de lado, incluso cuando tuvo en frente a Neela solicitando nueva asignación, cedió, no supo porque lo hizo si siempre quiso tenerla donde sus ojos pudieran verla. Ahora caía en cuenta que la dejó en las manos de Lisa. Precisamente con ella. Pero siendo consecuente y pensando en lo que Lisa era como oficial, Neela estaba en buenas manos, tanto o más como en las propias.

o0o0o

Un pequeño chirrido anticipó a la comunicación de la teniente Hunter informando que salían del salto espacial. Lisa regresó en forma inmediata al puente de mando.

Una comunicación procedente de la nave Sheppard precedió a su llegada.

—Almirante Hayes, nuestros sensores han dejado de detectar la presencia de naves en las cercanías, posiblemente se han retirado de la zona—reportó el oficial al mando.

—Dígame qué tenemos acerca de los escaneos en la zona de aterrizaje.

—En el último paso por la posición, no advertimos cambios. Los sensores infrarrojos no han detectado calor. Todo indica nula actividad, tampoco hay señales de supervivientes— informó el Capitán—aunque es posible que el casco pueda intervenir en el escaneo para detectar el calor de los tripulantes que pudieran encontrarse dentro. Toda decisión sobre el proceder queda en sus manos, por orden del almirante Hunter.

—¿En cuánto tiempo más con órbita estacionaria pasaremos sobre la posición? —preguntó Lisa.

—Aproximadamente en tres horas.

—No podemos esperar tanto—murmuró Lisa para sí. El capitán tras la pantalla esperó paciente a que tomara una decisión. Cuando ella la tuvo, dijo: —Movilizaremos la flota y preparemos el descenso de escuadrones de reconocimiento. Informaré a los demás comandantes.

Con el asentimiento del capitán Lisa cortó la transmisión. La orden a la flota determinó el inmediato posicionamiento sobre el punto de aterrizaje, siempre alertas ante un posible nuevo contacto con la flotilla de naves desconocidas. Dos escuadrones varitech descenderían en reconocimiento sobrevolando la zona acompañados por un 'ojo de gato' no tripulado.

Ethan se alistó para partir en el vuelo de reconocimiento. Con el motor encendido de su nave esperó pocos minutos para tener la orden de partir. Al descender cruzando la atmósfera una pequeña turbulencia apresó a su nave. Ya había estado una vez en esa situación y supo sobrellevarla efectivamente.

El descenso se producía bajo un clima de extrema cautela. Lo que no le gustaba era tener a Jeremy y su escuadrón designados como apoyo, lo consideraba como una no muy agradable compañía. Hubiera preferido a cualquier otro escuadrón cubriendo sus espaldas, menos al Wolf. Sabía que Jeremy se mofaría de él y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Apenas traspasaban la atmósfera, su rival apareció en uno de los monitores de su nave.

—Aquí me tienes como tu niñero para que no te metas en problema, o te derriben nuevamente—le dijo Jeremy en tono burlón.

—Guárdate tus comentarios Brannigan, después de todo sólo te han mandado como un apoyo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sarcástico— ¡Sueña Hunter! Lo justo es decir "niñero". Acepta que tienen poca confianza que tienen en ti. Gracias a mí hoy todo saldrá bien. Me encargaré personalmente de cuidar tu trasero— finalizó riendo.

En ese momento una nueva ola de turbulencia apresó sus naves, la comunicación se cortó por unos instantes.

—¿Sigues ahí, Hunter? —preguntó Jeremy, al restablecerse el contacto.

—Me preguntaba lo mismo—respondió Ethan.

—Qué bueno, por un momento pensé que era hora de rescatarte.

—Capitán Hunter, comandante Brannigan, este no es momento para discusiones. Mantengan sus sentidos en alerta— Neela dijo, en tono de advertencia.

—La advertencia es para Brannigan, yo no comencé—contestó Ethan.

—La advertencia es para ambos—señaló con voz fría la almirante apareciendo en la pantalla de los pilotos—. Limítense a su misión, esto no es un juego de niños.

—Sí, almirante—contestaron ambos al unísono y con desgano, Lisa entonces se perdió dando paso a Neela.

—Vaya almirante, necesitas a una mujer así para que te controle, Hunter—murmuró Jeremy sin deseos de terminar con la dispuesta.

—Seguro te oyó.

—Es cierto—acotó Neela haciendo una pausa mientras oía a Lisa, luego dijo: —Cuando regresen los quiere a ambos frente a su presencia.

Con silencio entre ambos, Ethan y Jeremy bajaron a la altura de vuelo de reconocimiento distante a un kilómetro de distancia del punto de aterrizaje del SDF-2. Lo que encontraron al sobrevolar directamente sobre el gigante metálico no les gustó, y Ethan abrió comunicación con el Strike.

—Almirante Hayes, no es bueno lo que encontramos.

Lisa en ese instante veía con desagrado la pantalla de la transmisión de señal del "ojo de gato". El SDf-2 desde las alturas no era más que ruinas de lo que antes era una gran fortaleza espacial. Sintió dolor en su pecho, mucho dolor.

—Espero sus órdenes almirante—dijo Ethan.

—¿Almirante? —Neela miró a su superior.

—Entable comunicación con el resto de la flota—indicó Lisa al reaccionar de su aturdimiento.

Neela acató la orden. Al poco tiempo los comandantes de las naves estaban en comunicación con Lisa y ésta les informó sobre su decisión de descender al planeta. Una hora más tarde y provista de la seguridad necesaria, el crucero Strike aterrizó en las cercanías del SDF-2. Un transporte terrestre condujo a Lisa al gigante herido.

La joven almirante veía con desolación los restos de una chatarra inservible. Su corazón de mujer se sentía aprisionado, como si una daga muy filosa tratara de enterrarse en ella.

Si sus ojos no se aguaron con la vista exterior lo hicieron con lo que pudo ver al internarse. No había nada, absolutamente nada; no había cadáveres ni muestras de señal humana. Todo estaba vacío y lo sentía como una pesadilla que no lograba entender.

—Almirante—la voz de su acompañante le llamó en un momento dado.

—Los cuerpos estaban aquí—insistió. Se encontraban en el puente de mando y señalaba el punto donde los oficiales caídos se hallaban al momento del ataque.

—¿Qué pasó con la tripulación? —preguntó el oficial muy confundido.

—No lo sé, ¡por Dios que no lo sé! —emitió Lisa llevándose las manos al rostro. Sus lágrimas eran inevitables, no podía controlarlas.

El oficial que acompañaba a Lisa no sabía qué hacer, había huellas de sangre por todos lados, ¿pero que había pasado con los cuerpos? Algo ahí no tenía lógica. Limitándose a esperar a que su superior reaccionara del shock se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que de pronto una comunicación de emergencia le alertó.

—Almirante, debe salir de allí. Naves desconocidas han sido detectadas en las cercanías.

Ethan había hecho el llamado, Jeremy se mantenía preparado, sus radares indicaban la presencia de un enemigo que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

—Almirante, ¡salga de allí ahora! —indicó Ethan por última vez mientras alzaba el vuelo en dirección a sus oponentes yendo a la par con Jeremy. Lisa no reaccionaba aún

—¡Cómo diablos no los vieron venir! —masculló Jeremy.

—Déjate de protestas, es aquí cuando tenemos que mostrar los pilotos que somos—replicó Ethan.

Ambos pilotos ordenaron a sus subordinados ir al encuentro del enemigo que se acercaban sin vacilaciones. Dentro del Strike, Neela no sabía qué hacer, sobre todo al perder contacto con los oficiales dentro del gigante destruido.

—Ethan, he perdido comunicación con la almirante Hayes—informó con desesperación a su hermano—. No responden, hay interferencia en las señales.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó el piloto.

—La almirante tiene que salir de allí— insistió Neela.

Frenando su avance de golpe, Ethan ordenó a su escuadrón seguir en tanto más escuadrones provenientes de las naves estacionadas alzaban el vuelo. Con gran velocidad el capitán Hunter avanzó hacia el SDF-2. Lisa y su oficial acompañante en ese entonces corrían hacia la salida más cercana a través de un gran corredor. Cuando llegaron al exterior pudieron ver como su transporte ardió en llamas tras un impacto directo de un disparo proveniente de una de las naves hostiles. Sin saber dónde ir, Lisa miró hacia todos lados. Las naves enemigas ya estaban sobre ellos y los escuadronen varitech daban batalla sobre sus cabezas.

Un nuevo estallido en las cercanías le lanzó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó aletargada, no oía más que un sonido chirriante en sus oídos, entonces pudo ver a su acompañante a unos pocos metros, no reaccionaba. Se acercó intentando inútilmente despertarlo, pero éste estaba sin vida. Lisa recordó lo que había sucedido cuando el SDF-2 fue atacado, sintió la misma desolación que ahora. Lloró como no lo había hecho ese día. Se le había ido de las manos. Su error había sido descender sin precaución, pero no sabía que la flota había sido presa de un señuelo. Un simple señuelo que entretuvo a las naves en la órbita. Mientras ellos detectaban la presencia de naves grandes, las más pequeñas descendieron al planeta sin poder ser detectadas, y eran muchas, como lo fueran aquel día en que su gran fortaleza fue derribada.

Lisa no pudo más que dejarse vencer, tendida en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Nada oía, nada sentía. Y de pronto, cuando volviera un poco en sí, se sintió en el aire. Su frágil cuerpo era sostenido fuertemente por la mano metálica de un varitech en modo guardián.

Ethan alzaba el vuelo entre turbulentos disparos que iban y venían. Su deseo de atacar se veía impedido por la carga preciosa que llevaba consigo. Tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos impactos que venían directamente hacía él. Temía por la seguridad de la almirante en sus manos, y temió más cuando tres naves se presentaron justo frente a su ruta de escape. Pero Jeremy estuvo allí demostrando sus habilidades de buen piloto que dio fin a sus oponentes.

— ¿Estás bien Hunter? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy—respondió respirando un poco más tranquilo—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

Jeremy asintió. Dejando de lado toda rivalidad con Ethan se dispuso como escudo. Nuevos enemigos se fueron presentando a su paso, los esquivaba o destruía esperando que Ethan tras él pudiera hacer lo mismo; sin embargo, su carrera le llevaba por un rumbo muy distinto a la dirección al Strike. Tenían que seguir, su seguridad estaba en juego.

Una vasta extensión de dunas fue todo lo que encontraban en su paso mientras que ráfagas de vientos secos levantaban los pequeños granos de arenas, minúsculos fragmentos que ratos nublaban la visibilidad de los pilotos, molestaba a Lisa incrustándosele con fuerza en sus guantes, sin alcanzar la piel de sus manos que protegían su rostro. Seguidos de cerca por el enemigo despiadado, Jeremy percibió desde la cabina cuanto daño provocaba la inclemente arena a Lisa, más no podían detenerse ni dar espacio a sus perseguidores señalándose como blancos directos de aquellos disparos que a veces hacían zumbarles los oídos a la desprotegida almirante. Ella iba a cabeza desnuda, su angustia aumentaba a cada metro que avanzaban.

—De alguna forma tenemos que deshacernos de ellos, ella no soportará la carrera—le dijo Jeremy a Ethan con preocupación.

El capitán Hunter apenas fue consiente de las palabras de Brannigan. Miró a Lisa entre la ventisca de arena, y viendo al frente vio un cúmulo rocoso bastante grande.

—¡Los peñascos, Jeremy necesito ingresarla dentro de la cabina! —señaló Ethan

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —repitió en tanto frenaba de bruces trasformando el varitech a modo guardián. Con la velocidad del enemigo, estos los traspasaron. Jeremy entonces apuntó sus cañones y disparó con precisión—. Dos menos y quedan más—dijo adaptando de nuevo el modo varitech.

Le hubo dado un poco de tiempo a su ex amigo, esperaba que antes de ser alcanzados pudiera meter a Lisa en la cabina, pero más allá de la poca esperanza que tenía de que aquello fuera efectivo, el varitech de Ethan había sido alcanzado por un torbellino que se alzaba como una tormenta tras los peñascos. Avanzando hacia ellos lo vio dar un giro descontrolado, aun así arremetió a gran velocidad yendo en su ayuda. No tardó en ser apresado por la fuerte ventisca, a momentos sentía perder el control de su nave; miraba con desesperación al varitech de Ethan que iba y venía entre el espeso manto de partículas; pudo ver como Ethan trataba de proteger a Lisa con las manos metálicas de del varitech, hasta que los perdió de vista.

— ¡Mierda Ethan! —masculló segundos antes de sentir un impacto en el ala que lo descontroló. Pero quienes fueran aquellos enemigos, no tenían idea de lo que era meterse en un torbellino avasallador, no eran tan buenos pilotos como Ethan y terminaron siendo arrojados contra el suelo, estrellándose irremediablemente. Una vuelta más, con un poco de suerte y una maniobra desesperada, su nave fue expulsada hacía el exterior.

Jeremy dio un giro viendo como el torbellino avanzaba en dirección contraria; no había señales de más naves enemigas persiguiéndolo, así como tampoco no había señales de Ethan. Siguió como pudo el rumbo de la tormenta giratoria que, más allá, como un tornado que aparecía de pronto, se esfumaba dejando que todo lo que había comido fuera cayendo lentamente.

Ante una imagen borrosa por la interferencia en la señal, Neela demandó información—Comandante Brannigan, indique su posición.

—Teniente Hunter, he perdido todo contacto con el Skull-1—informó desanimado.

El varitech del Ethan, se había perdido.


	4. Chapter 4

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

— ¡Demonios! —Ethan masculló, alumbrando con una linterna el paso que se les hubo cerrado. Habían sido tragados por arenas movedizas y terminaron en una caverna oscura. No veía forma de salir por donde llegaron, ni siquiera el varitech podía ser de utilidad, sólo la cabina sobresalía, el resto estaba enterrado. De milagro había salvado a Lisa que ahora tosía sentada a sus espaldas, sumida en la oscuridad. Se volvió hacia ella, enfocándole con la luz. Exhaló profundo antes de hablar —. Lo siento almirante Hayes, estamos atrapados.

Lisa no lo miró por la luz que encandilaba sus ojos. Seguía tosiendo. A ratos bebía un poco del agua de la cantimplora de Ethan, aun así, no se detenía la picazón y ya sentía arder su garganta.

Frustrado y fastidiado, el piloto ahora enfocó las paredes de la caverna, de un lado a otro hasta que halló una pequeña abertura que no sabía dónde conducía. A algún lado tendría que llevarles, o estarían perdidos. Dejando a Lisa sumirse de nuevo en las sombras, se acercó a la brecha que permitía la cabida de un hombre, y alumbrando el interior, pudo ver que desemboca en otro túnel.

—¡Encontré algo! —gritó y su voz retumbó como un eco dentro de la cueva. Al poco rato y guiada por la luz, Lisa llegó a su lado. Exhaló profundamente antes de advertir: —No sabemos dónde llegaremos o sí efectivamente encontraremos salida al exterior.

Ethan no terminaba de hablar cuando Lisa se metía con facilidad dentro de la cueva y comenzaba un descenso de poca inclinación arrastrándose con cuidado, alumbrando a la vez con la linterna que le arrebató al piloto que no tuvo más opción que seguirle detrás.

Al llegar al final del pasadizo, unos veinte metros más adelante, Ethan y Lisa se encontraron en un túnel, con dos direcciones posibles a tomar. El piloto dudaba acerca del rumbo a tomar.

— ¿Izquierda o derecha, almirante? —preguntó, quedando, una vez más, con las palabras en la boca. Lisa ya había decidido, y él alzando sus brazos en silenciosa protesta, le siguió.

Pasaba el tiempo, en su andar recorrían kilómetros sin poder hallar un final al túnel. Ethan pensaba que Lisa se había equivocado. Gruñía en voz baja diciendo que debieron tomar la dirección contraria, hasta que se detuvo en seco dejándose caer sentado en el suelo. Lisa le enfocó con la luz; notándolo un poco jadeante le lanzó la cantimplora en las manos. Él bebió un pequeño sorbo.

—No crea que no estoy en forma, sólo que pienso que en esta dirección no iremos a ninguna parte.

—No nos queda más opción que seguir y encontrar una salida.

—Pero esto no tiene fin.

Lisa se dejó caer sentada frente a él.

—¿Cómo puede mantenerse tan tranquila? —Ethan preguntó, intrigado por la calma demostrada, ella en todo mantuvo el silencio y él se arrepintió de hablar, pensando que necesitaba decirle algo más inteligente que esa tontería. —El almirante Hunter ya debe estar informado, de Jeremy espero un abandono, no de mi padre o hermana—señaló al rato—. No van a dejar de buscarnos.

—¿Has caído en cuenta que nos alejamos mucho del posible punto de búsqueda? —recordó Lisa.

—Sí—se puso en pie—. Sigamos.

Habían recorrido tres kilómetros más cuando llegaron a un punto de convergencia de túneles.

—¿Acaso todo el maldito planeta está lleno de túneles bajo la superficie? —Ethan gruñó más molesto que antes.

—Es posible— Lisa murmuró con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba—, y también es posible que nos tardemos días en encontrar una salida—Agregó luego.

Ethan dejó escapar un fuerte bufido.

—Eres como era tu padre en su juventud, impulsivo e irritable —comentó Lisa, sin saber por qué lo había hecho.

—No soy como él—se defendió, buscando apoyo de su espalda contra la pared. Su vista se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo de del túnel y con voz queda agregó: —Todos dicen que me parezco a él en físico y personalidad…siempre han estado comparándonos, y estoy molesto por ello, soy distinto a él…sé que lo soy.

Lisa le miró sin decir palabras.

Sacando cuentas aproximadas, ya habían pasado por lo menos unas cuatro horas perdidos, por tanto, la noche ya debería tendido su manto sobre esa región del planeta. Lisa sabía que, si había una abertura al exterior, grande o pequeña, sólo sería visible si la luz de día se filtraba, no tenía caso seguir avanzando por el momento.

Se acercó a Ethan, sentándose a su lado, él seguía en su posición sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Lisa supuso, por el tono de sus palabras, que le había tocado un punto sensible; sin proponérselo lo había hecho sentir pésimo. Era entendible que lo gustase ser comparado. A nadie le gustaba ser comparado con otra persona. Supuso que él callaría, y se equivocó.

—Dígame qué fue lo que les sucedió en el espacio—pidió con voz serena.

Lisa se acomodó mejor, un poco turbada por una pregunta que no pensó llegaría. Echó fuera un fuerte y cansado suspiro antes de emitir palabras.

—Siendo sincera, no sé que pasó…

Ethan dejó deslizar su espalda en la pared quedando sentado. Miró el perfil de la comandante, apenas iluminado por la luz de la linterna. Antes le parecía insensible, imperturbable; ahora mostraba una sombra de angustia, nacido de los recuerdos de la crueldad de aquello que sucedió y que le costaba relatar.

Lisa se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso, apagó la luz y en total oscuridad comenzó a contar, tal como ya una vez lo había hecho ante Claudia y el general Brown. Qué más daba una vez más…

—…El SDF-2 elevó el vuelo el primero de agosto del año 2012…—inició el relato con voz tranquila—, se suponía que en el sector Centrio debíamos encontrarnos con una flota de naves Zentradie, más lo único que hallamos fueron sus restos; chatarras inservibles flotando en el espacio—hizo una pausa tragando saliva dificultosamente, sentía un nudo en su garganta cada vez que recordaba el panorama que ella y su tripulación vieron aquel día. Un suspiro precedió a su reinició del relato—Estando en la estación espacial quedé en conocimientos que quienes los atacaron a ellos, y a nosotros en forma posterior, fueron los Invid…

—Los mismos que ahora destruyen la tierra—interrumpió Ethan gruñendo entre dientes, empuñando sus manos con rabia e impotencia.

—Pero no fueron ellos quienes destruyeron el SDF-2—aclaró Lisa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con voz de sorpresa.

—La tropa de naves salió de la nada, es cierto, nos causaron daño y tomé la decisión de huir antes de perder la potencia para efectuar el salto espacial; todo cuanto estaba en nuestro radio de salto fue arrastrado hacia este sector, y no llegamos precisamente hasta donde fijamos el curso… salimos de la transposición antes de tiempo y nos encontramos cruzando una especie distorsión que hizo que todos los controles de la nave se volvieran locos por un momento. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad al traspasarlo y volvimos a nuestra realidad con los enemigos que nos pisaban los talones…y llegaron otros, …los mismos que nos atacaron ahora y simplemente no tuvieron piedad con nadie.

Dado que su voz había tomado un preocupante tono de desesperación, Ethan decidió actuar; la atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo.

—Lo siento—le dijo—, no quise causarle esta angustia.

La sorpresa provocó que el corazón de Lisa se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba producto de su alteración, su estrecha cercanía del piloto la sumía en la vorágine de emociones que la confundían. Impedida de apartarse al instante, porque Ethan no se lo permitía, porque ni ella misma podía hacerlo, por un instante, un breve segundo creyó que era a Rick Hunter, no Ethan quien la abrazaba, y se dejó envolver por un recuerdo de un día especial en que Rick le abrazó de esta forma. El golpe de realidad se lo asestó el leve perfume que olía, muy distinto al que recordaba en Rick. Ese abrazo tampoco era el de Rick. Ethan no era Rick y eso le hizo apartarse bruscamente. Luego, no sabía qué decir, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, y permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que ella rompió el hielo consiente que no había terminado de hablar.

—A muchos los conocía de la academia, a otros los conocí en el SDF-1; eran mi tripulación…Lo siento tanto por ellos—murmuró Lisa con lánguida amargura—. No encontramos cuerpos ni nada…es otra historia que se repite sin que pueda saber qué pasó.

—No sé qué pensar—emitió Ethan—. Quisiera creer que están en algún lado…

—Aquí abajo—Lisa río tristemente de la idea—. Me gustaría pensar que se los tragó la arena, como a nosotros.

—Perdidos en túneles sin fin… —señaló con desgano.

—Es una posibilidad, ¿no?

—Sí, es posible…

Silencio una vez más. Mientras Lisa trataba de no pensar en cosas que la hacían sentir mal, Ethan se concentraba en los recuerdos de su vida que pudieran hacer más amena la estancia. Con el paso de las horas, ambos tenían la certeza de que el otro no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a la incomodidad y la necesidad de mantener los sentidos en alerta.

—Alguna vez…—Lisa dijo en un momento dado con un poco de duda. Lo cierto es que necesitaba hablar, el silencio en ese túnel consumía demasiado. No quería sentirse como se sintió en la celda del enemigo en que un día fue encerrada; sola, en la oscuridad y sin que nadie le hablara.

—Dígame almirante, lo que sea. Tampoco me gusta este silencio—Murmuró Ethan.

—Era una pregunta…un poco tonta tal vez considerando que tal vez naciste en el SDF-3.

—Es cierto, nací en el SDF-3—confirmó él girándose hacia Lisa. No tuvo más que un silencio por un rato—. Diga almirante, atrévase y pregunte—la instó.

—Quiero saber de Minmei, qué fue de ella…es sólo una curiosidad que deseo satisfacer…

—Ah—emitió Ethan recargando su cabeza aún más contra la pared—la gran señorita Macross… oía su música cuando era pequeño, tenía linda voz…papá un día me dijo que fue su amiga o más que eso—soltó una sonrisa—. La cuestión es que ella se quedó en la tierra. Papá dijo que para entonces ella ya había dejado de dar funciones y apariciones públicas, y se rumoreaba que se casó y que por su esposo había dejado todo.

—Vaya—expresó Lisa—. Supongo que por eso en cierto modo pasó al olvido.

—Por amor, almirante Hayes, tal vez ella dejó todo por amor.

Lisa soltó un pesado suspiro.

—No vale la pena dejar todo por ese sentimiento—dijo con frustración.

—Pero vale la pena sentirlo.

—Es ingrato cuando no se es correspondido—el resentimiento hablaba por ella.

—No les pasa a todos.

—A quienes les pasa se le hace desagradable, muy desagradable.

—Aunque así lo sintiera, nunca fue su caso; mi padre la quiso y sufrió mucho por usted.

—¡¿Cómo? —preguntó Lisa exaltada, sorprendida y turbada por lo que oyó de Ethan.

—Él la quiso …pero fue un tonto—explicó el piloto—. Y no se sorprenda, todo el mundo conoce su historia, aunque a la ligera, sólo mi hermana y yo conocemos los detalles, tal vez muchos más de lo que quisiéramos habernos enterado…nuestro padre nos contó todo.

Lisa estaba incrédula y sin palabras, casi con la boca abierta por el atrevimiento del capitán al decirle todo eso. Agradecía la oscuridad que ocultaba su expresión de turbación y asombro.

Ethan esperaba que ella dijera algo, lo que fuera. No obtuvo respuesta y con el correr de los segundos estuvo seguro de que nunca llegaría. Reprochándose a sí mismo por abrir su gran bocota impulsivamente, entrelazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza amortiguando la sensación de dureza al apoyarse con ésta a la pared. Creía quedar como un tonto ante ella. Así pasó más tiempo, para él durante largas horas se convirtió en un juego tratar de descubrir si la almirante se había dormido. Desde sus palabras no había en ella más que una terrible quietud, nada hubo cambiado hasta que el instante en que la luz de la linterna se encendió

—Ya debe ser de día, debemos seguir—anunció Lisa poniéndose en pie.

—¡Uf! —bajo esta sutil protesta la imitó recibiendo en seguida la luz sobre la cara, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con su brazo para evitar el encandilamiento. Lisa estaba seria y con la impresión de que aquello había sido una queja. No le dijo nada, sólo se giró bruscamente y apuntó la luz hacia la dirección que había decidido seguir.

—Muévase, capitán.

o0o0o

Para aquellos que no sabían nada de Ethan y Lisa era frustrante ver pasar las horas sin alguna noticia alentadora. Apenas despuntaba el alba, nuevos escuadrones de pilotos habían hecho el descenso en dirección a la zona próxima donde ambos fueron vistos por última vez.

Hacía tiempo que el almirante Hunter no descansaba, se negaba a hacerlo, más ahora que su hijo estaba desaparecido. Como oficial superior al mando había ordenado una búsqueda sin tregua y como esposo de Grace, se encargaba que ella estuviera tranquila. Su mujer estaba muy preocupada, tampoco obedecía a los consejos de irse a descansar un poco; por esa razón se hubo preocupado de acompañarla hasta la habitación que compartían y entre promesas de que encontrarían a Ethan logró hacer que conciliara el sueño. Ahora, al ver cumplido su cometido, se deslizó suavemente de la cama y se puso en pie viéndola dormir un momento antes de iniciar su marcha rumbo al puente de mando.

Desde que Lisa reapareció también, a su pensamiento, reaparecieron los problemas; la relativa calma en que se sumía esa parte del universo parecía haberse esfumado de forma brusca. Toda la RDF así como sus aliados estaban en pie de alerta desde el contacto efectivo con un enemigo desconocido y ahora ni siquiera se podía pensar en enviar la nave de investigación del doctor Lang hacia las coordenadas señalas por Lisa, aquel punto en el espacio donde el disturbio de espacio-tiempo se produjo alterando el curso del destino del SDF-2. Rick estaba consciente que era necesario saber qué había sucedido realmente o qué produjo esa esfera de tiempo, sin embargo, también era consciente que a pesar de esa necesidad no podían arriesgar más naves cuando alguien parecía estar en acecho constante de cada movimiento que realizaban

Al llegar al puente, pudo visualizar el paraje que presentaba el planeta. El SDF-3 sobrevolaba a baja altura, y ya con la información entregada por el segundo oficial respecto a los sucesos infructuosos de la última hora, se dedicó a pensar un momento sobre qué esperaban hallar, ya que hacía mucho rato que en su mente daba vueltas la idea de que no encontrarían a los oficiales; sólo había más y más reportes de que la zona en que se perdieron era un sitio donde la arenas movedizas componían una vastedad de kilómetros a la redonda, lo más probable era que habían muerto al ser tragados por el suelo y de ser así, pues no había mayor esperanza de hallar aunque fueran sus cuerpos. Como todo ser humano que pierde a alguien querido, le dolía el pecho saber que había perdido a su hijo mayor. Podría parecer un oficial ajeno a todo sentimiento, sin embargo, estaba sufriendo en su interior por Ethan, y aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, sufría también por Lisa al saberla perdida cuando apenas la había encontrado.

—Ordene el retorno de los escuadrones de búsqueda y fije curso a la órbita—Dijo al fin.

Ignorando las miradas de sus subalternos, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su oficina donde se dejó caer en su silla.

¡Lisa!

Ése nombre resonando en su cabeza tomaba fuerza.

¡Lisa!

Sentir que la perdía después de haberla encontrado, le provocaba angustia, rabia, frustración…su corazón dolía y sus manos, se tensaban de modo que las uñas se le clavaban en la palma.

¡Lisa!

Su mano se alzó temblorosa hacia aquella gaveta de su escritorio. Hurgando en el rincón más recóndito extrajo aquel tesoro que guardaba celosamente. Miró la fotografía de Lisa, aquella sobre la que hace años, derramó lágrimas de sangre cuando la supo perdida.

Corría para entonces el año 2012; era apenas un joven piloto inmaduro que aprendió de un gran golpe, aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su oficial superior. Había pasado una semana desde que el SDF-2 fue declarado perdido en el espacio, y aunque no existía evidencia de su destrucción, el alto mando estaba convencido que no pudieron correr otro destino que la flota de apoyo cuyos restos quedaron esparcidos en el espacio. Se encontraba en compañía de su amigo Max, sólo él como única compañía porque no aceptaba que nadie se atreviera a consolarlo.

— _No te dejes morir Rick—le dijo Max en ese entonces, tratando de levantar su alicaído ánimo—. Necesitas reponerte pronto, te necesitamos con tus cinco sentidos._

— _No me vengas con eso del deber ahora—respondió—. Lisa se fue, entiéndelo…si tan solo aquel día en que vino a verme yo le hubiera dicho que la quería a ella, no habría aceptado la misión o por lo menos, no se hubiera ido sola…habría ido con ella y corrido… su mismo destino._

 _Max negó con la cabeza, al sentir que su amigo se había rendido. No podía entender que no sólo era el dolor de la pérdida lo que lo tenía así, sino que además era la culpa, esa culpa dura y despiadada arraigada en lo profundo de su ser._

— _Quieres que te diga algo—dijo entonces, y hubo conseguido que Rick levantara la vista dejando ver sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas—, a Lisa no le hubiera gustado verte así. Si ella te viera ahora y supiera que ya parece no importarte nada, sería la primera en venir a darte una reprimenda. Lisa no toleraría esta actitud derrotista._

— _¡Lisa ya no está! —gritó Rick, levantándose bruscamente de donde estaba sentado._

— _Ya no está y es lamentable, como es lamentable verte así…no te reconozco Rick._

— _Esto—dijo señalando su rostro—, es mi dolor. Déjame sufrir por Lisa, Max._

— _No así—replicó el piloto—. No de esta forma, porque cualquier enemigo, por más miserable que sea, podría hacerte pedazos en vuelo si tu cabeza está metida en otro mundo._

— _Esos miserables van a pagar por lo que han hecho, aun así me tome toda la vida, te juro Max que haré pagar a los desgraciados que se llevaron a Lisa._

— _Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes fueron—Max levantó la protesta._

— _No me importa, los encontraré y los mataré yo mismo._

 _Caminando de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, Rick comenzó a reír como un maniaco, sin poder escuchar el sonido de su locura. Max lo contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ni siquiera se movía._

— _Así es Max; desconocemos a ése enemigo, pero vamos a encontrarlos, ¡por Dios que sí! Y entonces se arrepentirán de haberse cruzado en nuestros caminos. No seguirán destruyendo mundos, nunca vamos a permitirlo aun así perdamos la vida en el intento. Ya no más padres que lloren a sus hijos muertos, ya no más amantes que sufran por su pareja perdida…ya no más Max…esto tiene que terminar algún día—finalizó en un lánguido tono de voz._

Y esa vez se quedó perdido en la imagen de Lisa, como ahora, treinta años después.

—No otra vez…Lisa—susurró.

—Almirante Hunter—la comunicación desde el puente le provocó un sobresalto—Hemos tomado posición en la órbita. Esperamos instrucciones para proceder.

Quien informaba era el primer oficial.

—Mantenga la posición capitán—señaló tratando de sonar seguro en su tono de voz. Luego simplemente cortó la comunicación y se hundió en su asiento, siempre con la mirada puesta en la imagen de Lisa, hasta que el sonido que precedía al de la puerta al abrirse, hizo que escondiera la fotografía con premura.

—Cariño, necesitas descansar. Debiste haberte quedado en la cama—cuestionó a la mujer que se acercaba un tanto soñolienta.

—No puedo, Rick; no mientras no sepa nada de mi hijo—Grace se excusó llegando hasta dejarse caer sentada en la silla frente al escritorio—. Aún no saben nada, ¿verdad?…tu rostro me lo dice—comentó desanimada.

Rick asintió, y extendió su mano, posándola sobre la de su esposa que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—Grace—le dijo cauteloso—, tal vez…debamos aceptar que no regrese.

—No, Rick. Soy su madre y es duro pensar que puedo perderlo, ¿acaso tú eres capaz de soportarlo?… no lo creo, sólo mira cómo estás.

Rick soltó la mano de su esposa y adoptó postura rígida.

—Eres muy sensible Rick…—Grace continuó hablando—, sé bien que a pesar de que ante tus subordinados tratas de mantenerte fuerte, sufres por dentro…es tu naturaleza humana que no se puede evitar; por eso te pido que no me veas de esa forma, porque ante mi deber siempre seguiré siendo la madre de Ethan y es lo que prima al saberlo perdido.

Grace se puso en pie y bordeó el escritorio hasta alcanzar a su esposo. Lo abrazó. Rick escondió su rostro en el pecho de su mujer, y aunque se resistió, terminó abrazándola.

—Vamos almirante Hunter, no perdamos la esperanza—dijo separándose y enfrentando la mirada de su esposo—. Ethan está con la almirante Hayes, y ella ya venció a las circunstancias adversas una vez…es una mujer que tiene suerte, confiemos que esa suerte acompañe a nuestro hijo—sonrió forzadamente.

Rick no pudo decir nada, apenas podía contener el demonio que tenía dentro. Grace le estaba haciendo daño, lo sentía. Y él le estaba haciendo daño a ella, pensando en Lisa, sufriendo por ella.

¡Qué bestia de hombre era aquél que anteponía el dolor por una mujer por sobre la pérdida de un hijo!

Su saliva de pronto se tornó amarga al darse cuenta de todo. Sí, Rick tenía que reconocer que temía perder a Lisa por segunda vez, era un miedo terrible que superaba al miedo de perder a su hijo, y eso le hizo sentir miserable.

o0o0o

Cuando al fin pudieron hallar luz en el final de un corredor, se oyeron dos oleadas de pisadas convergiendo hacia ellos desde ambos sentidos. Las fuertes luces de quienes se acercaban no tardaron en iluminar sus figuras. Lisa se cubría los ojos con el dorso de las manos mientras el instinto de Ethan actuó como un impulso que atinó a protegerla, quedando ella entre su espalda y la pared.

Hombres de su tamaño, soldados, sujetaban con seguridad sus armas. A medida que la distancia se acortó y quedaron rodeados, con los cañones apuntados directamente hacia sus cuerpos, Ethan alzó sus manos en señal de rendición. Su mirada la sostenía en quien parecía estar a la cabeza del grupo; un soldado de carácter serio y duro que pronto les hiciera un gesto a sus hombres. Mientras dos de ellos le presionaron con sus armas, le instaron a seguir por el mismo sentido en que se dirigían. Por el rabillo del ojo Ethan miraba a Lisa caminando a su lado, quien de vez en cuando sentía la punta de cañón en su espalda instándola a apurar su lento andar.

Poco a poco la leve oscuridad desapareció totalmente; se encontraron un largo túnel revestido con metal, y al final de éste, se encontraron con un elevador de gran capacidad que les llevó unos cuantos metros más bajo tierra. Ni Lisa ni Ethan podían precisar la cantidad de metros descendidos. Terminaron en una imponente cueva revestida a plenitud en un metal, de magnitud suficiente para albergar a un domo semicircular que sobresalía por sobre una extensión relativamente plana. Bajo la presión constante de los cañones, fueron dirigidos hacia el interior de ése sitio que admiraron por belleza en cuanto a diseño, no obstante, no pudieron ver mucho ya que en un corto de tiempo se hallaron prisioneros en una celda que Lisa recordaba como una leve imagen borrosa. Aunque ella tenía sus dudas, su instinto le decía que ya estuvo allí una vez.

— ¡Genial! —emitió Ethan—La luz al final del túnel era esta celda, no el paraíso. — se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo.

—Mantenga la compostura, Capitán. —dijo Lisa sin mirar al piloto, su vista estaba concentrada en escudriñar la celda; blanca y vacía.

—Pero al menos no estamos muertos…es una ventaja.

—Mejor cállese, Capitán. No quiero oír sus quejas—ordenó Lisa con severidad.

Ethan soltó un pequeño gruñido, pero acató la orden de su superior y por largo rato se dedicó a hacer lo mismo que ella.

Pasó un tiempo considerable hasta que se vieron con compañía; dos soldados desarmados que les indicaron salir. Ethan pensaba que esos hombres no tenían lengua, pues toda indicación la hacían a base de señas. Y sus rostros, cada vez le parecían menos amigables.

Fueron conducidos por un largo corredor circular que terminó en un elevador. Descendieron por él sin tener certeza exacta de cuántos niveles bajaron, y se encontraron frente a una puerta amplia que se abrió a su paso, para enfrentarse con un cuarto de enorme magnitud; pilares de rocas delimitaban a los costados un sendero que llevaba directamente hacia un fondo donde esperaban un hombre y una mujer de edad ocultando sus cuerpos con túnicas color marrón. Al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, se vieron liberados de los soldados. Lisa entonces avanzó con pasos decididos pero cautelosos hacia quienes les esperaban con postura erguida y rostros inmutables. Se detuvo a unos tres metros, y estos efectuaron una ligera reverencia antes de que el hombre se decidiera a hablar.

— Ella es Eronea—él señaló a la anciana—. Soy Edoras. Sean bienvenidos.

—No usaría esa palabra. Me temo que no es apropiado siendo nosotros, sus prisioneros. —Replicó Lisa con poca cautela.

—Ya no los consideramos como tales, nuestro trato se debe al resguardo de la seguridad de nuestra gente—explicó la mujer—. No somos hostiles, sólo nos protegemos de aquellos cuyas mentes están perturbadas por la protocultura.

—Por favor, no nos califiquen antes de tiempo. —suplicó Edoras.

—Pues ustedes tampoco nos califiquen de la misma forma—Ethan dijo, ganándose una mirada de regaño de Lisa. Notó que le convenía callar.

El hombre ante ellos sonrió levemente.

—Discúlpennos, pero comprendo muy poco lo que intentan decirnos. —dijo Lisa.

—Comprendemos su confusión—dando un paso adelante, y señalándoles una puerta, Erodas les instó a seguirlos.

Lisa avanzó sin dudar a diferencia de Ethan, quien a unos pocos pasos le susurró algo al oído.

— ¿Quiénes crees que sean esta gente? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo—respondió Lisa en el mismo tono de voz—. Lo importante es que calles y no saques a relucir esos impulsos que ofenden a cualquiera.

Ante la advertencia, el piloto volvió la vista al frente. El sitio donde llegaron era una especie de balcón donde se podía observar a los habitantes civiles de la ciudad en lo que parecía un patio o más bien una plaza; caminando sin preocupaciones, charlando en grupos, leyendo en solitario sentados en bancas o bien, tocando melodías con instrumentos desconocidos mientras otros simplemente se deleitaban con la música. Ethan y Lisa contemplaron éste mundo con asombro.

— **Son** nuestra gente, nuestros hermanos—señaló Eronea orgullosamente.

—Son simples personas—emitió la almirante volviéndose a enfrentar los rostros de los ancianos. Ethan continuaba escudriñando todo con cuidado.

—Son el resultado de la tecnología robotech; una generación mentes purificadas y libres de todo deseo de contienda—explicó el anciano.

—Clones—afirmó Ethan, también volviéndose.

—Sí, es así como ustedes les llaman—correspondió Errónea.

—¿Acaso ustedes son ingenieros robotech? —preguntó Lisa con un poco de aberración en su expresión.

—Hijos de Zor. Una fracción de ellos que no busca guerra —Eronea respondió—. Sólo buscamos vivir tranquilos y en paz.

—Este es nuestro mundo—Erodas señaló todo el paraíso artificial—. Aquí residimos provisionalmente mientras encontramos un mundo nuevo para vivir. Estábamos seguros de nuestra tranquilidad hasta que una nave irrumpió en éste planeta trayendo consigo a más dependientes de la protocultura.

—Nunca fue nuestra intensión, no tuvimos opción…

—Lo comprendemos—interrumpió Eronea.

Ethan y Lisa la miraron extrañados.

—Las mentes de vuestra gente no son hostiles, pero si están perturbadas. Nadie que haya tenido conocimiento de la flor de la vida está exento de la destrucción que ésta provoca. Nuestra gente por generaciones ha dependido de la flor de la vida, nos avergonzamos de que así haya sido, pero así fueron formados: para buscar y crear el mal en este universo, sin temer a nada, ni siquiera de aquellos que buscan destruir a cada raza que ha tenido el infortunio de estar en contacto de la flor de la vida y su energía. Al final, todo se resume en un futuro donde nos autodestruimos debido a nuestra propia ambición.

—Queremos evitar esto—secundó el anciano dando muestra de conexión de sus pensamientos—. No queremos más enfrentamientos. Sólo queremos esto que ustedes pueden ver ahora.

—Paz—murmuró Lisa.

—Así es: paz.

— ¿cómo piensan lograrlo sin luchar? —el impulso de Ethan habló por él.

—Las armas y todo aquello que destruye sólo deben ser utilizadas en extremo caso de amenaza de nuestras existencias.

—Nosotros sólo nos defendemos, fueron otros los que llegaron a nuestro mundo alterando todo—insistió el piloto.

— ¿Y qué hicieron? Salieron de su mundo. No les bastó lograr una tranquilidad, tuvieron que salir buscando algo que no necesitaban. Su error y todo lo que les aqueja es únicamente culpa suya—asestó Eronea.

Una pensativa Lisa se rascó la barbilla. —Y puede ser cierto—dijo—. Pero deben tener en cuenta que la paz que se logró de cualquier forma iba a ser pasajera. Tras uno llegó otro, y tal vez si terminamos con nuestro actual enemigo hoy, mañana llegará uno más.

—Es el mal que conlleva la flor de la vida.

 _\- "No es justo"-_ pensóEthan.

Lisa volvió su vista hacia el patio. No estaba de acuerdo con el ideal planteado; aquello que tenía ante sus ojos no era libertad, era vivir encerrado en un sueño, un sueño implantado. Sin embargo, su fuero interno le decía que era mejor vivir engañado, vivir ajenos a una angustiosa realidad que sólo provocaba dolor y amarguras. Al volverse se encontró de nuevo con las tranquilas miradas de los ancianos y uno de ellos le señaló la puerta.

—Por favor, necesitamos enseñarles algo—dijo.

Lisa asintió sin saber dónde les llevarían esta vez. En completo silencio, mientras sentía sobre sí la mirada del piloto, se dejó llevar hasta un cuarto que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al contemplar algo similar a un estanque transparente en que flotaban cuerpos inertes. La expresión de Ethan a su lado no era diferente a la suya.

—Esto…es…—Lisa ni siquiera podía encontrar un nombre para eso.

—Medios que ya no soportan la vida.

—¡Son cuerpos de personas! —Ethan alzó la voz viendo a los ancianos.

Eronea asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Ellos son…—musitó Lisa débilmente avanzando con pasos lentos, guiada por la inercia y la impresión. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho de manera dolorosa a medida que se acercaba; sus ojos verdes brillaban tornándose acuosos a cada paso que daba.

Cuando dio alcance al estanque, sin que nadie le dijera nada, apegó las palmas de sus manos en el cristal. Lloraba en forma silenciosa. Tenía justo en frente a su caído oficial Stern y más allá, casi perdida entre más cuerpos, se hallaba Sammy. Apegó su frente en el espacio conformado entre sus manos. Sentía que ya no podía más, esto era demasiado; el nudo que se formó en su garganta era tan duro que era incapaz de emitir los sonidos propios de sollozos.

Ethan se había acercado.

—¡Por Dios, qué han hecho! —exclamó con voz aberrada, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Hicimos lo que creímos conveniente—respondió Eronea llegando a su lado.

—Ellos son mi gente—Lisa dijo en un doloroso murmullo, volviéndose hacia el hombre y mujer que estaban con sus rostros imperturbables. Los miraba con resentimiento, era algo que no podía evitar.

—¡¿Cómo? —Ethan expresó viendo a Lisa, apuntando con un dedo tembloroso en dirección a los cuerpos—¿Acaso es la tripulación…? —ni siquiera pudo concluir la pregunta, el estado de su superior lo decía todo.

—Muchos de ellos ya no tenían vida cuando les encontramos…salvamos las mentes de quienes aún tenían aliento. Hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para conservar sus vidas—emitió el anciano con su usual tranquilidad.

—¿Conservar sus vidas? —cuestionó Ethan—. Quienes están con esa gente que ustedes dicen son mentes libres no tienen vida. Los han manipulado, ni siquiera puedo creer que en verdad tengan alma ahora, no son más que títeres y no crean que les han hecho un favor, mejor los hubiesen dejado morir que ser condenados a esa forma de existencia—finalizó molesto, apenas conteniendo la explosión de su ira.

—Deben comprender…

— ¡Comprender nada! —interrumpió Ethan.

—Capitán Hunter—Lisa llamó la atención a su subalterno, a duras penas trataba de incorporarse de su impresión inicial. Miró al par de ancianos, en su mente había surgido una duda que quería aclarar—Dicen que la gente que están aquí, eran malheridos y muertos, ¿dónde están los demás?

La figura masculina se acercó a un tablero en un costado del cuarto y pasó la palma de su mano por sobre un semicírculo que sobresalía de la superficie; al instante se proyectó una pantalla en la cual se podía ver a un número reducido de personas encerrados en un cuarto.

—Los sobrevivientes permanecen en un nivel inferior—dijo.

Lisa se acercó a lo más que pudo a la pantalla, su vista viraba de un lugar a otro; pudo reconocer por los uniformes de sus subalternos a pilotos, oficiales, y médicos. Mientras tanto, Erodas, comprendiendo su ansiedad, esperó paciente una señal que reflejara el final del conteo de Lisa para luego, repetir el movimiento de su mano y mostrarle otro sitio de la instalación subterránea. Ethan no hacía más que mirar impávido todo aquello.

—Es nuestra sala de curaciones—señaló Erodas.

Lisa se llevó la mano a la boca cuando entre esos pudo reconocer a Kim Young, una de sus más cercanas oficiales, tan risueña como aquellas cuyos cuerpos descansaban en los estanques. Más lágrimas se sumaron a aquella que ya había derramado. Entonces sintió las manos de Ethan posarse en sus hombros y sus ojos buscaron aquellas orbes azules del joven capitán.

En los confines de su mente, Lisa sintió una aterradora y escalofriante sensación de estar sumida en una vorágine de emociones encontradas; dolor por las pérdidas, alegría por saber que aún parte de su gente estaba viva, encerrada quien sabe dónde, pero vivas después de todo. La pregunta nació entonces: ¿Qué pasaría con todos ellos?

Los ancianos se miraron entre sí como leyendo los pensamientos del otro en sus ojos, luego la figura femenina miró a Lisa.

—Hemos convenido tratar sus destinos. No son prisioneros en este lugar, sin embargo, para dejarlos partir es necesario llegar a un acuerdo. Sabemos quién es usted y qué representa entre su gente…

—¿Cómo? —Lisa apenas pudo preguntar, estaba tan turbada como Ethan. Ambos quedaron con sus ojos fijos en quien hablaba.

—Hemos buscado dentro de sus recuerdos. Todo está en la mente—Explicó—. Por el momento permítannos conducirlos a una habitación donde puedan descansar un tiempo prudente, entonces discutiremos un tratado conveniente para su gente y la nuestra.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? Es una pérdida de tiempo esperar—susurró Ethan al oído a Lisa.

Indiferente a la propuesta de Ethan, ella meditó sobre el comportamiento de las dos personas que tenía en frente y que hasta ése punto se mostraban hospitalarios con ellos. Ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de perder tiempo, sin embargo, siendo concienzuda, creyó justo esperar; ellos eran los dueños de casa y por tanto, decidían cuándo era el momento para llevar a cabo dicho tratado mencionado.

—Ahora, si nos perdonan—dijo Erodas—, debemos retirarnos. Nuestra gente los guiará a las habitaciones. Los convocaremos ante nuestra presencia cuando sea el tiempo.

Tanto él como su par abandonaron aquella gran sala a pasos lentos. A los pocos segundos aparecieron un par de hombres vestidos en forma similar a ellos y los instaron a caminar. Nuevamente se encontraron con largos pasillos hasta que finalmente fueron separados para ser conducidos en direcciones diferentes-Hombres y mujeres tienen distintos aposentos-explicó uno de sus guías. Lisa se encontró con un cuarto, de color blanco. En él no había más que aquello que parecía ser una cama. En vez de decidirse a recostarse y buscar descanso, se paseó de un lado a otro, meditaba tratando de adivinar que querría esa gente para dejar ir a los suyos.

—Me escapé para venir a hacerle compañía, supuse que no descansaba.

Lisa se dio un susto y, al volverse, vio a Ethan situado en el umbral de la puerta. Él dio un par de pasos adentros y se acercó a la cama.

—Es dura—murmuró tanteando la cama como su asiento—. No podría dormir en ella… ¿cree usted que nos oigan y vean en este cuarto? —dijo luego mientras terminaba de escudriñar el cuarto con la vista.

—Es probable—musitó Lisa.

—Dicen querer hacer las cosas bien…que no son hostiles ni quieren causar daño…no sé qué me provoca ver todo lo que vi, saber que es su tripulación y yo…no sé qué decirle—finalizó mirándola.

—No diga nada capitán—respondió sentándose a su lado. Se tomó su tiempo para continuar hablando—. Lo importante ahora es que salgamos de aquí con los que quedan, no puedo imaginar cuál es su propuesta…Parecen saber mucho de nosotros, lo que me inquieta bastante…Nunca me imaginé que tuvieran los medios para entrar en nuestras mentes y encontrar nuestros secretos…

—Lo que sabemos de ellos…—dijo Ethan dejando caer su espalda contra la cama de manera relajada—, es que no tienen límites. Los informes acerca de los ingenieros Robotech que estuvieron en la tierra mencionan barbaridades como esas que hemos visto. Toda su gente eran clones, con ellos libraban batallas contra nuestras fuerzas, pero cuando se les acabaron tomaron rehenes; los clonaron y manipularon a su antojo…fueron unas bestias que nos hicieron pelear contra nuestra propia gente.

Un incansable suspiro precedió las palabras del joven capitán. Lisa se limitó a guardar silencio ante la sensación percibida en Ethan. Había mucho resentimiento en él, aunque no le resultaba extraño, ella misma escondía su propio demonio en su interior, un ardor airado que nació en su ser desde la guerra dio inicio. Buscó asiento en el piso, recargando su espalda contra una pared, en su intento de hallar el necesario descanso. Dormir no podía, aun sabiendo que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, toda la situación la impulsaba a quedarse despierta, pensando, siempre pensando, en muchas cosas…


	5. Chapter 5

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Al despertar de un sueño que Lisa pensaba no podría conciliar, se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en una cama y estaba sola en esa habitación, lugar perfecto para perder la absoluta noción del tiempo. Se bajó de la cama y salió al pasillo, caminó algo soñolienta en dirección al balcón que daba al jardín interior. Desde la altura contempló de nuevo a la gente que pasaba las horas allí y por primera vez, e impensadamente, tuvo envidia de ellos, de su paz y serenidad que les brindaba estar apartados de pensamientos y complicaciones que desataba una guerra.

Pasó un tiempo considerable hasta que alguien llegó a su lado; se trataba de un hombre joven, pelo negro y largo, provisto con la misma envestidura de los ancianos, pero en color blanco.

— ¿Ha tenido buen descanso? —preguntó el muchacho con voz sobria. Lisa asintió—. Erodas y Eronea la esperan.

Lisa asintió nuevamente y se dejó guiar.

Antes de llegar a destino, un pequeño grupo de personas se hicieron visibles en el pasillo, vestían igual como la persona a su lado y mostraban aspectos alegres mientras conversaban en voz baja. Lisa sintió una extraña emoción al cruzarse con ellos, que fue más intensa cuando vio en una de esas personas, un brillo de inocencia y tranquilidad extrema. Absorta en sus sensaciones, no se dio cuenta cuándo llegó ante la presencia de Erodas y Eronea. Ethan no estaba allí.

—¿Dónde está mi compañero? —decidió preguntar.

—Pronto estará aquí— contestó Erodas, instándola a sentarse frente a una mesa de cristal.

—Hemos determinado que su presencia en este momento no resulta de importancia—dijo Eronea—. A su tiempo, él llegará.

—¿Qué desean exactamente de mi persona? —preguntó sin rodeos, al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

—Un tratado que convenga a su gente y a la nuestra—dijo Eronea.

—No estoy al mando. Deben comprender mis limitantes en cuanto al proceder.

—Lo entendemos—señaló Eronea—. Aun cuando podamos lograr un entendimiento con usted, estamos corriendo un riesgo de que la relativa paz en que vivimos acabe.

—Liberen a mi gente y tendrán mi compromiso de hacer hasta lo imposible para que su estabilidad en este planeta no sea comprometida.

—Tiempo es lo que nuestra gente necesita—dijo Erodas pasando la palma sobre la mesa en la que prontamente se proyectó la imagen de una sala, que resultaba ser de ingeniería, una de las tantas que había en esa instalación. La imagen de una esfera metálica llamó la atención de Lisa—. Llevamos tiempo trabajando en un dispositivo que puede alterar el tiempo y el espacio; hablamos de reducir el tiempo que toma un salto espacial. Sin embargo, los resultados no son los esperados, nuestra última prueba nos llevó directamente a la pérdida de una de nuestras dos únicas naves con las que contamos.

—Muy a pesar de todo lo que hemos logrado con la genética y otras tecnologías, no hemos podido tener avances en ese tipo de proyecto. Nuestra esperanza es eso que ve en la pantalla; si esta vez funciona correctamente, podremos viajar a nuestro mundo— aportó Eronea.

—Exactamente, ¿qué sucedió con la prueba? —Lisa consultó teniendo en cuenta la duda que le asaltó apenas mencionaron aquello de prueba de tiempo y falla.

—Una esfera de tiempo inestable que atrajo todo cuanto tenía en las proximidades. Temimos incluso que este planeta fuera desintegrado, no obstante, sólo sufrimos un leve salto temporal.

Lisa se puso en pie de improviso y ambas manos golpearon fuerte contra la pantalla. ¿Acaso ellos eran los culpables de la alteración en el espacio? Los miró con un destello de ira en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Saben qué han hecho? —cuestionó en voz dura.

—Alteramos el curso de una fracción del espacio, transportándolo a otro tiempo—dijo Erodas tranquilamente.

—También alteraron la vida de mi nave y toda la gente que ustedes mantienen retenidas en este lugar—pausa en que las dos miradas de los ancianos se centraron en su rostro contraído por el enojo—. Fuimos alcanzados por una distorsión en el tiempo, sufrimos un destino que no esperábamos y no…no…—ni siquiera pudo continuar la idea porque sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

—Si sufrieron los daños colaterales, lo sentimos—dijo Eronea.

—Decir "lo siento" no cambia la situación actual—reconoció rendida, dejándose caer en su asiento.

—No podemos reparar nuestros errores y es lamentable—afirmó Erodas—. Perdimos tiempo a causa de eso. El espacio en este tiempo es más hostil que antes. Ambas partes sufrimos consecuencias y para nosotros, este error puede significar el fin de nuestra raza.

Lisa bajó la mirada compungida, no sabía qué estaba sintiendo exactamente. Meditando, llegó a la conclusión que había muchas razones para odiarlos y a su vez, encontró una razón poderosa para alejar los malos sentimientos. Y ellos sólo buscaban el bienestar de su gente; habían obrado y errado con ese fin. Viéndolo por ese lado, no se sentía con el derecho de juzgarlos tan duramente.

—Quiero saber…cómo está mi gente—habló cuando pudo hacerlo, en un tono que sonaba a súplica.

—Ellos están saludables. Los heridos han sido curados. No hemos alterado sus mentes—señaló Eronea.

-"Eso es bueno"-se dijo Lisa

— ¿Quiere saber en qué consiste nuestra propuesta?

Lisa levantó la mirada fijándola en el anciano, y su gesto fue tomado como un asentimiento.

o0o0o

Tras la reunión con Erodas y Eronea, Lisa recorrió las instalaciones acompañada por Telov, la misma persona que a primera hora le guió ante los ancianos. Su última parada fue el nivel de las celdas donde pudo ver a su gente, hablar con ellos, saber lo que pasaba, lo que sentían al saberse prisioneros. Los tranquilizó y les pidió paciencia mientras ella resolvía los pormenores de su liberación. Por supuesto, nada resultó fácil.

Lisa hubiera deseado que todos sus tripulantes estuvieran en esa celda, sin embargo, aunque costara demasiado aceptar la nueva vida de los ausentes, debía resignarse al hecho que ya no eran los mismos, que ya no podían regresar con los demás, porque así se lo habían indicado, porque así eran las circunstancias, le gustara o no.

Ya de nuevo frente a su aposento, sintió un vacío profundo. Fue como si le hubieran arrancando parte de sí y lo lanzaran al espacio infinito.

—Que tenga buen descanso—dijo Telov, retirándose y dejándola, por primera vez en el día, sola.

Lisa se quedó quieta, incapaz de dar un paso más allá. Todo valor que antes tuviera, parecía haberse escurrido de su ser como agua entre los dedos.

"¿Por qué ya no tengo fuerzas?…si las cosas parecen tomar buen rumbo…"

Este cuestionamiento lo hizo dentro del mar de amargura que la consumía. El valor que necesitaba para andar lo obtuvo mucho rato después, pero ese valor apenas fue el suficiente para ingresar, porque después, de nuevo sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas flaqueaban; cayó sentada, y así se quedó, evitando las lágrimas.

—Almirante Hayes…

Lisa no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en ésa posición, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y aquel llamado del Capitán Hunter lo oyó como una voz en la lejanía. Apenas y pudo levantar la vista para enfocar su mirada en él.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Ethan preguntó preocupado. No obtuvo respuesta— ¿Almirante?—volvió a insistir, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella—Reaccione por favor…Dígame qué pasó que la puso así—finalizó con voz débil.

—Nada…no pasó nada—dijo Lisa en un suave murmullo, desviando la vista.

—Almirante—Ethan sostuvo su mejilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo—. Por favor—suplicó.

Lisa se había dicho que ya no quería llorar más y que quería ser fuerte, sin embargo, la situación que vivía se hacía insostenible, le dolía el alma, tal vez más de lo que llegó a imaginar.

—Vi…vi a mi tripulación—dijo casi sin fuerza en la voz—…están bien, pero…

-"¿Pero?"-repitió Ethan en su mente, no quiso exteriorizarlo para no sonar insistente. Debía darle tiempo a su superior para expresarse.

—Es una tontería capitán, no se preocupe.

—No es una tontería, almirante—la miró con insistencia—. Usted es humana, y los humanos tendemos a sentirnos mal…Si tiene que llorar, hágalo, no es bueno que se guarde todo para sí. Mire cómo está.

—Pero yo…—Lisa quiso levantar protestas, más no pudo, sentía como sus ojos se tornaban acuosos mientras toda valentía se esfumaba.

—Llore. Llore todo lo que tenga que llorar.

Una vez más Ethan abrazó a esa mujer que mostrara siempre una apariencia fuerte y dura. Él sabía que el peso del dolor aplastaba como una fuerza monstruosa y cruel que podía volver frágil hasta la persona más fuerte del universo. Comprendía su angustia y su sollozo ahogado en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza con manos consoladoras.

Ethan sentía la creciente necesidad de poder hacer algo más para terminar de una vez con esa desazón que la consumía desde que llegó a su mundo. Se decía que ni ésa mujer, ni ningún otro humano merecía sufrir de ésa forma; así mismo, la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de él, al no obtener respuesta a las preguntas que se hizo. Cuanto más la aferraba contra sí, tanto más hacía su dolor como el propio, y por un breve momento también sintió la necesidad de llorar, no obstante, las palabras de Lisa le hicieron abrir los ojos que antes había cerrado al caer en cuenta desasosiego surgido de aquel contacto.

—Me duele mucho pensar que ellos vivirán las mismas incertidumbres que yo…Encontrarse en un mundo que no es nuestro, en que todas las personas que conocimos murieron o han envejecido…No es lo mismo saber que nos hemos alejado de los demás y que su vida sigue corriendo al mismo tiempo que la nuestra, que llegar a un mundo alterno que ha corrido más rápido…No sé qué será de sus mentes cuando se enfrenten a esta nueva realidad…

—No cree…—dijo separando a Lisa de sí—, que está cargando con un peso ajeno…Quizás las cosas van a ser diferentes. Quizás ellos al verla a usted seguir adelante la imitarán sin problema alguno. Porque si yo fuera uno de ellos y la viera con su lucha, no tardaría en decirme en decir: yo también puedo.

Lisa trató de enfocar bien su mirada en el piloto, cuyas palabras no tenían mucho sentido.

—Usted almirante, tiene una fuerza que no he visto en otra persona; usted en sólo unos días pudo enfrentarse a nuestra realidad y seguir en pie. Ellos van a imitarla, de eso estoy seguro.

—Quisiera creer eso—Dijo Lisa con una triste sonrisa.

—Créalo, las cosas serán más fáciles de esa forma; el optimismo siempre es un buen arma para aminorar el peso de las circunstancia adversas de la vida.

—Usted es un optimista, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tanto se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Podría decirse que nunca me rindo.

—Eso es buen mérito de un líder de escuadrón.

—Es lo que se necesita, quienes están tras de mí siempre deben ver un ejemplo a seguir, aunque a veces…sólo a veces, cometo errores, no soy perfecto.

—Su peor defecto es ser adulador—Lisa esta vez sonrió con más tranquilidad.

—Si ha vivido toda una vida con un ejemplo a seguir, un ejemplo que traspasó toda una generación…—se rascó la cabeza sin saber cómo explicarse—Me refiero a que en la academia nos enseñaban poniéndonos a usted y al Almirante Gloval como figuras dignas a imitar en nuestro desempeño militar, y así es lógico que sienta una extrema admiración por usted, al punto de querer ser como usted.

—No sé qué decir.

—No diga nada.

Ethan miró más fijamente a la mujer frente a él; su rostro, su mirada esmeralda, su fragilidad emergida en un momento de tensión. No sabía qué sentir o pensar. No mentía al decir que siempre quiso ser como ella, desde que era un simple niño que soñaba ser militar. Su mente viajó entonces hacia el pasado cuando vio su fotografía en la oficina de su padre, vestida de uniforme blanco y luciendo una pequeña sonrisa que se curvaba en sus labios. Ella, la mujer de la que oía hablar en sus paseos por el SDF-3; ella, la mujer cuya imagen estaba en el sitial de honor al lado de los más grandes líderes de la historia; ella, su ilusión de niño; ella, Elizabeth Hayes.

Inconscientemente su mano viajó nuevamente hacia la mejilla de Lisa, la acarició con sutileza, sintiendo el calorcito que desprendía su piel suave. Su ilusión de niño era real, tanto como el aire que respiraba. Ni en sus más locos sueños alguna vez pudo imaginar que tendría la oportunidad de tocarla, de saber cómo era en realidad, o qué sensaciones se desencadenarían en su interior ante su cercanía. Lo cierto fue que Ethan ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento sus labios probaron el sabor de los labios de Lisa, y ella, ella se dejaba dándole la venía para continuar.

Lisa por su parte, no tenía certeza de qué estaba pasando o a quién estaba besando, lo hacía en forma involuntaria mientras sus manos vagaban por la espalda del piloto moviéndose a voluntad. Podía sentir la dureza de sus músculos trabajados por ejercicios, cada huequito bajo su traje de vuelo. Esa boca se transformó en un deleite, la engañaba haciéndole creer que era un Rick Hunter. Profundizó el contacto gustosamente, pero al final ni su corazón ni su fragilidad pudo más que una razón aparecida del dolor.

En la habitación se oyó el ruido emitido por la fuerte cachetada que asestó al atrevido.

—Óigame bien capitán Hunter ¡Nunca más vuelva a hacerlo! —advirtió con dureza y una frialdad inusitada en ella.

Ethan se había llevado la mano a su mejilla que ardía por la violencia del golpe y la miraba de reojo, mientras los reproches por aprovecharse de su fragilidad del instante se sumaban en su mente.

— ¿Lo entendió, capitán? —insistió Lisa, que sin esperar una respuesta se puso en pie—. Ahora salga de esta habitación, es una orden.

Lisa había sentenciado y Ethan se irguió sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla. Se sintió un completo tonto, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso en este momento? Abandonó el cuarto sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su alocado corazón. Por primera vez desde que la vio llegar a su vida, se preguntó si se había enamorado de ella-Posiblemente-se respondió.

— ¡Qué estabas haciendo Lisa Hayes! —se cuestionó Lisa, dando vueltas en la habitación como una leona enjaulada—Lisa, ¡cómo pudiste! Él no es…Rick…

Le costaba aceptar que había cometido un error, aunque sabía de antemano que iba a ocurrir en algún momento, dada las circunstancias del extremo parecido de Ethan con Rick. Sus sentimientos la habían traicionado. Un amor tan grande como el que ella sentía por Rick no era fácil olvidar en tan sólo unos meses, estaba consciente de ello, así como también del hecho que era la carga más pesada que tenía sobre sí en estos largos días, y de la que debía deshacerse pronto. Rick tenía a su esposa e hijos, y ella no tenía derecho a meterse en una familia ya conformada. Se repetía esto en su mente, cada vez que las emociones le llevaban por la tomentosa senda en cuya meta se veía la señal de una falla de su postura.

Finalmente terminó por recostarse en la cama, acosada por los pensamientos recriminatorios, aquellos que la señalaban como la autora del peor de los pecados, y aunque trató de desviar su mente a algo distinto, era imposible dejar de cuestionarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, apenas pudo oír el llamado a la puerta. Se sobresaltó pensando que era el capitán Hunter, pero afortunadamente se trataba de Telov.

—Elizabeth Hayes, los ancianos demandan su inmediata presencia.

—¿Sucedió algo? —inquirió

—Ellos le explicarán. Por favor, tenga la amabilidad de seguirme.

o0o0o

Habían llegado nuevos antecedentes provenientes de la plataforma espacial donde el resto de la flota de la misión Haydon completaba su estacionamiento y se preparaba para el reabastecimiento y posibles reparaciones de emergencia. Y esta llegada era considerada por Rick como la mejor oportunidad que tenía para desahogarse con alguien, más si ése alguien Max Sterling, la única persona que podría escucharle, entenderle, y quizás, darle un consejo para superar hacer frente a sus dolores del alma.

Conforme había pasado el tiempo la poca esperanza de hallar a Ethan y Lisa se había desvanecido casi por completo. Ya había dado la orden de retirar los todos los escuadrones que se destinaron a la búsqueda y sólo el Ventura, apoyado por el Strike, permanecía en la superficie del planeta recogiendo del destruido SDF-2 todo lo que pudiera brindarle información. Rick ya estaba consciente que permanecer orbitando el planeta era un riesgo totalmente innecesario, sobre todo ante el acecho constante de un enemigo que ni siquiera sus aliados del planeta Haydon conocía. De esta forma, antes de que la oscuridad cubriera el lado del planeta en que se hallaba el gigante destruido, se señalaría la hora del abandono de la órbita de XP.

Cuando el capitán del Ventura informó que sólo restaba el retorno de los transportes a la nave, Rick tuvo la sensación que una parte de él mismo quedaría abandonado en ése lugar. No había más opción que resignarse a perder a los que quería y eso dolía mucho más que horas atrás. La discusión que tuvo con Grace tampoco ayudaba mucho a su tranquilidad; ella había insistido en que diera más tiempo, y él sólo había respondido que una flota completa no valía el precio de dos personas; luego, simplemente la dejó hablando sola.

Estaba consciente que le costaba mucho mantener la postura inmutable ante sus subalternos cuando las esperanzas alimentadas en su interior se desvanecerían completamente con tan sólo una orden salida de su propia boca.

—El enemigo ha cambiado su posición. Se alejan, señor. —informó el controlador de radar.

Eso bastó para traerlo un poco a la realidad.

—Continúe vigilando la posición hasta confirmar el completo abandono del sector. —ordenó William Gram, primer oficial.

—Señor—asintió el teniente, regresando sus ojos a su pantalla.

— ¿Por qué cree usted que se alejan ahora? —la pregunta de Gram dirigida a Rick.

—Sólo nos estudiaban, y es muy probable que ya hayan cumplido con sus propósitos.

Gram quedó en silencio un momento. —Esto no me gusta nada. Existe algo dentro de su actuar que no tiene lógica—murmuró luego.

—Yo creo que esto sólo es el principio; es un aviso de que ya no estamos seguros en esta zona del espacio. Es muy probable que nos veamos envueltos en nuevas batallas, más pronto de lo que creímos.

Rick volvió a guardar silencio, esta vez para meditar sus propias palabras.

o0o0o

En la superficie dos almas solitarias dejan atrás un túnel extenso que los llevó hasta el pié de un masivo rocoso. Los sistemas de protección de la entrada se activaron creando una ilusión óptica.

—Cruzamos una pantalla—murmuró Lisa para sí, al volver la vista hacia atrás.

Ethan también se volvió para comprobar que el acceso al túnel había desaparecido. —Así que una ilusión ¿eh? — al extender su mano para tocar la roca, ésta traspasó el umbral—. Así de simple, pero funciona.

—Definitivamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué, almirante Hayes? —preguntó retirando su mano.

Lisa se giró tratando de ubicar un trecho que los llevaría más allá de una roca que se presentaba como muro antes de llegar a la planicie. Sentía la fuerte necesidad de salir de allí antes de que sumieran completamente en la oscuridad. Al hallar la senda más apta y libre de rocas filosas, instó a su subalterno a andar; sólo bastó bordear la roca para encontrarse con una casi borrosa figura en la lejanía: su destartalada fortaleza.

—Es el SDF-2—murmuró.

—Nos enviaron en dirección de la nave—secundó el piloto, denotando satisfacción en su voz.

Lisa no quiso perder tiempo, comenzó la caminata soportando la ventisca que levantaba polvo de arena que irritaba sus ojos. Pensando en que la situación iba a empeorar debían llegar cuando antes al refugio que les proporcionaría el SDF-2.

— ¡Tal vez deberíamos volver! —gritó Ethan, a unos metros detrás de ella—. Esto no es bueno; oscurece y podríamos caer de nuevo en uno de los túneles.

—¡No hay tiempo Capitán! —respondió Lisa.

—Es una mujer terca—gruñó Ethan—. Si quiere caer de nuevo en un hoyo, no pienso sacarla de ahí.

— ¡¿Qué dijo capitán? —le dijo Lisa, creyendo haber escuchado un murmullo ininteligible entre el ruido del viento.

—¡Que creí oír el sonido de unos motores! —no mentía en verdad, escuchaba un sonido, que entre la arena que le impedía ver libremente y la oscuridad, no sabía con certeza de dónde provenía.

—También lo oigo—dijo Lisa deteniéndose. Trató de enfocar bien su visión, no habían avanzado mucho, a lo más unos trescientos metros y por lo menos el SDF-2 se encontraba a unos tres kilómetros de distancia. La ventisca se había vuelto más intensa.

¿Si tal vez el sonido que oían era propio del viento?

¿Y si Ethan tenía razón y era mejor volver?

Esa última pregunta que se hizo quiso pasarla por alto, Erodas le había informado que, según los soldados dispuestos en vigilancia, su gente estaba retirándose a la órbita, si es que ya no lo habían hecho.

En un instante Ethan estaba a su lado.

—Volvamos almirante Hayes, nos mataremos si continuamos.

—No podemos…—Quiso insistir cuando de pronto la ventisca pareció ser una gran tormenta y un sonido intenso inundó sus oídos.

—Ventura aquí Wolf-1, no saben lo que la tormenta trae consigo—informó Jeremy.

—Especifique Wolf-1, no estamos entendiendo.

—Informe al almirante Hunter que hemos encontrado a la almirante Hayes y al capitán Hunter.

Wolf-1 terminó por aterrizar su alfa en modo guardián y sus luces iluminaron las figuras que se protegían de la arena que se había levantado.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó por la alta voz. Desde el Ventura seguían demandando información.

— ¡Brannigan, maldito imbécil, podrías más sutil! —gruñó Ethan, consiente que sólo la almirante había oído su insolencia.

—Esa expresión me huele a enojo. Vaya Hunter, pensé que te alegrarías en verme—Jeremy dijo sonriente, para luego reportar al Ventura—. Están en buen estado, pero la situación no es muy buena.

—Enviaremos un transporte para trasladarlos—informó el controlador.

—No es necesario Ventura, los llevaremos con ustedes—contactó a su escuadrón—Descienda Wolf-2.

Al poco rato, Ethan y Lisa sufrieron una nueva avalancha de arena sobre sí.

—Disculpe Almirante Hayes, pero tendrá que sufrir un viaje un poco tormentoso—dijo extendiendo la mano mecánica de su nave hacia ella.

Lisa asintió ante las protestas de Ethan, que no estaba de acuerdo viajar así. Se dejó abrazar por las manos del alfa que con mucho cuidado y sutileza la protegieron. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando Ethan también estuvo preparado, las dos naves alzaron vuelo, encontrándose más allá con el resto del escuadrón Wolf. Ya a bordo del Ventura, y sin caer en cuenta de todo el alboroto que se produjo entre la flota por su aparición, Ethan se abrió paso entre quienes lo recibieron y fue directamente hacia Jeremy que se alistaba para salir de la cabina de su nave.

—¡Qué sutileza en tu aterrizaje! — le dijo en tono agresivo.

Jeremy aterrizó en el piso metálico y se quitó su casco.

—No te quejes Hunter, debieras agradecernos por encontrarte, aunque fue por casualidad. Tuviste suerte…aunque la suerte diría que es de usted almirante—terminó dirigiéndose a Lisa que estaba con cara de pocos amigos al lado de Ethan—.¡Bienvenida a bordo!

—Muchas gracias comandante Brannigan—miró a Ethan—. Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear. Oí todas las maldiciones que dijo, ya se reportará ante mí cuando volvamos a al Strike.

—Sí, almirante—respondió sumiso.

Jeremy no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa burlesca dirigida a Ethan, y más tarde, cuando Lisa se alejó guiada por un oficial que la conduciría al puente, le dijo: —Así son las cosas Hunter—pasó de su lado—. Ahora tendrás que rendir cuentas, y no vaya ser que por tu mal comportamiento con una almirante esta vez pierdas tu liderazgo.

Ethan apretó los puños enojado, trató de contener una respuesta lo más que pudo y luego se giró hacia un oficial que le esperaba.

Lisa en tanto, tan rápido como pudo llegó ante el capitán al mando del Ventura. Tras el saludo oficial, se dirigió a Rick que estaba en comunicación con ellos.

—Almirante Hayes, es bueno tenerla de regreso—dijo Rick guardándose su alegría.

—Almirante Hunter, tenemos una situación que debe ser tratada en forma prioritaria. Solicito permiso para abordar el SDF-3.

— ¿Capitán Stevenson? —Rick se dirigió al comandante.

—El último de los transportes ha abordado el Ventura, se espera mis instrucciones para alzar el vuelo.

—Hágalo inmediatamente—ordenó Rick. El capitán se volvió hacia su gente—. Almirante Hayes, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rick en tono más personal.

—Sí señor.

—Me alegra saberlo— breve pausa en que Rick no pudo descifrar nada en la expresión de Lisa—. La espero ante mi presencia.

Dicho esto, Rick cortó la comunicación y se dirigió Gram.

—Estaré en mi oficina, ordene disponer todo para recibir a la almirante Hayes a bordo. Que nadie me moleste hasta que ella llegue.

Gram asintió.

o0o0o

La llamada en la puerta anunciaba la presencia de la almirante Hayes, ese hecho marcaba el fin de la ansiosa espera de Rick. Ella se presentaba con un rostro consumido en cansancio, un traje de vuelo sucio, y un ferviente deseo de concluir esa conversación lo más pronto posible.

Él le dio la bienvenida e instó a sentarse, bajo un ambiente frío que ella ocasionaba con expresión extremadamente seria que detonaba su incomodidad. Pero Lisa era sólo apariencia. Tras esa máscara ocultaba un torbellino de sensaciones molestas originadas a raíz del recuerdo del beso que respondió a Ethan, recuerdo que iba y venía como una nítida película que se proyectaba en su mente. Lo peor era sentir que había traicionado a Rick.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros—prosiguió Rick, deseando poder sonreírle, no obstante, el témpano de hielo frente a él lo cortaba —. Nos has dicho que debemos abordar un tema de escucho.

De esa forma Lisa comenzó rápidamente a entregar un informe detallado de su estancia en el planeta. Hablaba rápido, sin pausa para apurar la entrega de datos acerca de los ancianos, su gente, sus prácticas de bioingeniería y otros que dejaban perplejo a Rick; habló sin dejar nada en aire informando casa una de las cosas que es enseñaron, así como también la proposición textual entregada por Erodas y Eronea.

—Dice usted, almirante Hayes, que esa gente ¿busca un tratado de paz?¿se ha preguntado, que con toda la información que entregó acerca de lo que le hicieron a nuestra gente, tal vez no estemos dispuestos a tolerar un tratado con ellos?

—La prueba de sus intenciones es la liberación de la tripulación del SDF-2.

—No es suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿qué es para usted encontrar la paz con antiguos enemigos? —Lisa habló con voz dura—. Ellos demostraron su fuerte convicción de querer vivir en comunidad en esta zona del espacio, sólo quieren libertad y el tiempo que necesario para hallar su propio mundo donde residir. No es algo de lo que debamos esforzarnos demasiado.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de toda esa gente en sus manos?

—Ya le expliqué señor: ellos ya no forman parte de nosotros, no tienen recuerdos, y sin la ayuda de los ancianos ni siquiera tendrían vida…—pasó saliva con dificultad al sentir que le faltaba el valor de recordar a parte de su tripulación perdida—. Ahora lo importante es ir por esa gente que si está en condiciones de regresar con nosotros y que aguardan un rescate.

—Ojalá no me hubieras puesto en una posición bastante dificultosa—emitió Rick.

—Sé en qué posición nos encontramos ambos y no sabes cuán angustiante me ha resultado esto, nunca podrías ponerte en mi lugar…ahora almirante, espero que ejecute una orden de descenso, mi tripulación estará esperando bajo condiciones adversas en ese planeta.

—Lisa, Lisa— Rick se sobó las sienes en un gesto de verse sobrepasado por las circunstancias. Cuando levantó la vista hacia ella, dijo: —. Esto tendrá que discutirse en un consejo, será todo el alto mando quien decidirá el futuro de esa propuesta de paz.

—Lo sé. Pero tenga en cuenta algo: empeñé mi palabra para lograr la liberación de mi tripulación, aún cuando sé perfectamente que no estaba en mis manos tomar una decisión precipitada como es. Lo hice por ellos.

—Lo entiendo, pero no soy quien deberá tomar la deliberación final.

—Si esto me cuesta mi mando, lo asumiré—señaló poniéndose en pie.

—Tampoco se precipite—Rick imitó a Lisa—. Ahora vaya a descansar, y no es algo que quiera discutir, es una orden.

—Pero Señor.

—No se preocupe.

—Si tengo que preocuparme, esa parte de la tripulación no sabe en qué año estamos, no tenemos certeza de cuál será su reacción inicial…

—Debemos suponer que es la misma que mostraste cuando te encontramos—dijo Rick interrumpiéndola—. Tendremos cuidado, no te preocupes, se tomarán todas las consideraciones al respecto y me encargaré personalmente de guiar la operación. Ahora ve a dormir, emitiré una orden para que dispongan un camarote a tu servicio.

—Gracias, señor.

—Lisa…permíteme llamarte así—suplicó. Lisa se tensó un poco—. Creo que en tu situación habría hecho lo mismo, pero desde la posición en que estoy ahora no puedo entenderlo. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Mientras Rick se disponía a entablar comunicación con el puente, Lisa dejó la cabina del almirante. Tras la puerta, Ethan esperaba su turno.

— ¿Todo bien, almirante Hayes? —preguntó al advertir una expresión intranquila en ella.

—Todo bien por el momento, no se preocupe capitán.

—¿Regresará al Strike?

Lisa iba a emitir una respuesta cuando en el pasillo vio a una mujer acercándose a pasos acelerados. Ethan se giró.

—¡Ethan! —exclamó Grace, apresurando su marcha hasta el punto de ser una carrera que finalizó en los brazos de su hijo.

—Madre—murmuró Ethan, negándose a demostrar cariño excesivo ante su progenitora frente a la presencia de Lisa—. Lo siento, pero estamos frente a un oficial superior.

Grace se separó de Ethan, su emoción la había superado por completo. Sólo entonces pudo ver a Lisa Hayes y se disculpó saludándola debidamente. Nunca antes había estado frente a ella y el ambiente que se vivía era de incomodidad.

—Si así lo desea Capitán Hunter, puede tomarse su tiempo antes de regresar a su puesto—concedió Lisa.

—Gracias almirante, aunque mi deber me indica que debo regresar lo antes posible con mi escuadrón.

—No me obligue a ordenárselo, capitán—concluyó Lisa para luego agregar: —si me disculpan, me retiro.

Lisa se alejó por un pasillo ante la mirada escudriñadora de Grace Hunter.

—Madre, no la mires de esa forma—cuestionó Ethan ante el gesto—. Es nuestra oficial superior, entiendo tu antipatía con ella, pero no debes saltarte los protocolos militares.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Grace miró a su hijo como si a éste le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Algo de lo que estoy en pleno conocimiento—dijo y le dio un beso en la frente—. Debo regresar al Strike ahora, y no te preocupes por ella, esa mujer no es como tú la supones.

—Yo no estoy suponiendo nada—se defendió Grace quien no terminaba de entender todas las palabras de su hijo mayor.

—Tu cara me lo dice todo.

—Ves cosas dónde no debieras.

—Veo mucho más de lo que creo que expresas y creo que ella igual lo advirtió antes de irse. Ten cuidado madre, no vaya a ser que por una paranoia eches a perder una futura buena relación con la almirante Hayes.

Grace miró a su hijo sintiendo como éste desnudaba su alma. Poco a poco fue soltando su mano retenida por la suya.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de forma repentina, y en su salida Rick pudo ver la tensión entre su esposa e hijo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada señor—contestó Ethan saludando con formalidad.

—Por ahora llámame padre—Dijo Rick. Dejando de lado el protocolo oficial, estrechó a Ethan en un abrazo—Bienvenido, hijo.

—Gracias papá.

Al separarse, ambos vieron como Grace se encontraba con las manos cubriéndose la boca, bastante alejada en pensamientos.

—Ya tienes a tu hijo de vuelta mujer, alegra ésa cara—le dijo Rick. Grace sólo lo miró.

—Es la emoción, padre—dijo Ethan—¿Verdad, madre?

—Si…si…

—Está bien. Me retiro al puente, y tú—viendo a Ethan—regresa y descansa.

—Sí señor.

Cuando Rick se alejó, Grace aún se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Levanta ese ánimo mamá, y no te llenes la cabeza con ideas tontas—comenzó a alejarse retrocediendo.

—Hablaste de esto con Neela—supuso Grace.

—Hablando de ella, quiero ver a mi hermana, por eso ya me voy. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, Ethan se giró y alzó su mano a modo de despedida.

o0o0o

Lisa ansiaba una buena taza de café y se cuestionaba por haber escapado de Grace antes de que alguien llegara por ella. La fortaleza, desconocida para ella era como un gran laberinto. Por lo pronto, necesitaba ubicarse, por esa razón detuvo a la primera persona que se cruzó en su camino y solicitó información, consiguiendo mucho más que eso, fue guiada directamente al nivel de las barracas donde un oficial encargado esperaba por ella. Lisa agradeció al cabo su gentileza y éste se retiró a completar sus funciones.

—La estábamos buscando almirante Hayes—dijo el encargado, guiándola hacia un corredor de oficiales de alto rango.

—Me perdí, lo siento.

—Suele pasar en esta nave, aún a mí me cuesta ubicarme a veces—le señaló el acceso a un amplió pasillo—. Por aquí, tenga la amabilidad.

No avanzaron mucho cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta. El oficial abrió señalándole el paso.

—Es el camarote que han dispuesto para usted.

—Gracias…teniente—dijo Lisa mirando la placa de su acompañante.

—No hay de qué. Que tenga usted buen descanso.

El oficial se retiró

— ¡Fue una gran huida, Lisa Hayes! —dijo dando una barrida con la vista al amplio camarote que disponía de todo; Su blanco uniforme, su la máquina para preparar café…-Ya lidiaremos tú y yo—señaló.

Lisa se quitó el traje y se metió a la ducha. Al salir preparó su ansiado café y se sentó a disfrutarlo, sentada frente a un escritorio vacío, evitando pensar.

o0o0o

La llegada de Ethan al Strike pareció no producir la euforia que supuso entre sus pilotos. El escuadrón Skull lo rodeó, mirándolo de arriba abajo, luego se miraban entre ellos. Ethan no comprendía nada hasta que uno de sus pilotos tomó la palabra.

—Lo lamento señores, pero mis días como líder de escuadrón terminaron.

Las risas precedieron a las palabras de Perry, y como si se trataran de niños, se abalanzaron sobre el capitán Hunter.

— ¡Qué gusto de verlo jefe! —decía uno.

—Tenía razón al decir que usted era un hueso duro de roer—decía otro.

—Es el tipo con más suerte que he conocido.

—¡Y la tiene, se merece todo mi respeto!

Las voces alegres acallaron e Ethan se giró lentamente a ver a la persona que hablaba. —Robert—murmuró.

—Capitán Hunter—dijo el serio Robert extendiéndole la mano—, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta—finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos pilotos se estrecharon en un fraternal abrazo.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Si se refiere a mi salida del hospital, fue el día en que lo dieron por desaparecido—aclaró Robert interrumpiendo—. Ya decía yo que sin mi usted está perdido.

Ethan sonrió, sonrisa que fue acompañada por la de sus pilotos.

—A mí también me gusta estar de vuelta, muchachos.

—Y era necesario que volviera—dijo Seamus Flick, piloto del Skull-7—, mire que sin usted el comandante Brannigan estado brillando y ya es hora que alguien venga a joderle el ego.

Ethan soltó un gruñido.

—Lo imaginaba.

—Eso no es nada, si bien estaba como líder de escuadrón, me vi obligado a obedecer sus órdenes—señaló Perry—, eso sí que fue humillante.

—Pero ya estoy aquí—dijo Ethan palmeándole el hombro a Ian.

Los miró a cada uno a la cara; una vez más el escuadrón estaba completo con el regreso de Robert.

—Saben que no dejaremos que el escuadrón Wolf se luzca como el mejor de entre nosotros—emitió sonriente.

—Por supuesto que no, jefe—apoyaron su idea.

Todos rieron por un buen rato para luego ponerse serios.

—Quiero que me informen todo lo que hicieron durante mi ausencia—solicitó Ethan.

—Aparte de permanecer en espera, colaboramos en su búsqueda, claro, comandado por el comandante Brannigan. No tenemos más que informar, jefe—contestó Perry.

—Siento haberlos dejado muchachos…y siento dejarlos ahora, pero tengo que ver a la teniente Hunter, sólo pasé a saludarlos.

—No tenga cuidado señor, la teniente estaba muy preocupada por usted, se le notaba en la cara cada vez que informábamos malas noticias sobre la búsqueda—señaló el piloto del Skull-4.

—Vaya de una vez capitán—instó Ian Perry.

—Y por favor, dale mis saludos—dijo Robert a modo de broma.

—Ya te cobraré esa—dijo Ethan señalando al piloto con un dedo.

—Ah, claro, olvidé la cuarta regla del escuadrón.

—¡Nunca miren a la hermana del capitán Hunter! —dijeron los demás a coro, riendo.

—Son unos desgraciados, pero ya los haré pagar—advirtió Ethan ajándose entre sonrisas.

Sus pasos se volvieron apresurados al dejar a sus pilotos atrás, casi corría por los pasillos de la nave esquivando a los que pasaban. Encontró a Neela esperándole en su camarote y no pudo evitar que ésta se abalanzara a sus brazos apenas cruzó la puerta.

—Si estás llorando, te juro que te envío puertas afueras—le dijo aun abrazándola.

—No lloro, estoy feliz de verte—Neela le sonrió—. Me alegra verte hermano. Sabía que estabas vivo.

—Pues no soy fácil de hacer desaparecer de este mundo—la asió del brazo y la instó a sentarse junto a él en la cama—. Neela Hunter, dime, ¿cómo va tu trabajo?

—¡Ethan! —exclamó Neela—. Me hablas de eso cuando deberíamos hablar de ti y lo que pasaste allí abajo.

—Lo que pasó abajo no tiene importancia, caí en unas cuevas, me tomó tiempo salir y ahora estoy de regreso, es lo que cuenta…ahora dime, ¿qué tal te va?

—Bien, me he adaptado al puesto, aunque claro, todo ha sido relajado debido a la ausencia de la almirante Hayes…ella es una oficial muy dura, es como papá cuando está preocupado.

—Es demasiado dura—soltó un bufido, bajando la vista al recordar lo que le pasó con ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Ethan?

—Tengo que reportarme ante ella por una disputa entre Jeremy y yo.

—¡Otra vez! Hasta cuando hermano. ¡Ustedes dos no hacen más que pasarla discutiendo por cosas estúpidas!

—Jeremy me saca de quicio—se defendió Ethan.

—¿Y tú no?

—Él siempre empieza.

—Y tú le llevas la corriente, son un par de críos cuando se topan ni siquiera se respetan cuando están en misión y me di cuenta cuando descendimos al planeta.

—Ya no me regañes por eso—dijo con cansancio.

Neela miró bien a su hermano, sabía que eso no era todo.

—Hay algo más allí Ethan, te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa.

—Nada, no es nada—se levantó caminado unos pasos, mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

—¿Ethan? —Neela se paró y lo abrazó por atrás, apoyando su mejilla en su espalda—¿Qué te pasa hermano?

Ethan soltó un suspiro que no pudo retener.

—¿Alguna vez te has visto superada por tus deseos y has hecho cosas involuntarias por lo mismo?

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo que no debiste hacer…un error.

—¿A qué tipo de errores te refieres? —preguntó separando su mejilla de su espalda—¿Qué hiciste Ethan?

El piloto miró el cielo mordiéndose los labios. Sentía la urgente necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, y no sabía si contarle o no a su hermana.

—Dime Ethan—insistió Neela.

—Besé…le robé un beso a la almirante Hayes.

Neela dio un paso atrás, separándose. Ethan se giró hacia ella viendo su rostro completamente horrorizado.

—Lo hice por un impulso—explicó. Neela se cubrió la boca con la mano—. No quise hacerlo. ¡Agh!…La verdad no sé porque lo hice—se revolvió los cabellos en un acto nervisoso.

—T-tú…es que no puede ser—emitió Neela cuando pudo.

—Ya lo sé, no debí hacer eso.

—Es que te das cuenta, ¡¿tú? ¡¿interesado en ella? —chilló Neela

—Si así fuera, ¿tendría algo de malo? —dijo a la defensiva.

—O sea que ya aceptas que te gusta.

—No—dijo fuerte y claro para continuar con un hilo de voz—. Creo que es más profundo…Neela, creo que me enamoré de ella.

—¿En un par de días?… Ethan estás loco.

—No estoy loco—se volvió a sentar, fijando la mirada en sus pies—. He estado enamorado de ella desde siempre…desde que vimos esa fotografía en la gaveta de papá.

—No lo creo…—se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de sus manos por unos segundos, tratando de procesar la información; luego, dijo:—.Ethan tú… ¡ah! No sé qué decirte.

El piloto miró a su hermana.

—Yo tampoco creo lo que estoy sintiendo, pero lo siento, y ese beso me dejó las cosas de cabezas…me enamoré de ella y es una locura.

—Lo es Ethan…¿sabes lo que dirían nuestros padres si lo supieran?

—Ni idea.

—Yo tampoco—se sentó rendida al lado de su hermano—. Lo cierto es que ella no está a tu alcance.

— ¡Neela! —exclamó Ethan mirándola

— ¿Qué?

—No pensé que me fueras a comprender.

—Vaya hermanito que me gasto, desconfiando de mí.

—Es que pensé que me iba a regañar cien veces peor de lo que lo hiciste.

—Mírame bien Ethan Hunter—exigió—. Tú estás enamorado de Elizabeth Hayes, y ella, si en caso hipotético llegara a corresponderte, todo estaría bien, mamá no la vería como una amenaza, te apoyaría…creo.

—No me va a corresponder—dijo desganado—, ella ya me lo hizo saber, o al menos eso me insinuó.

—En ese caso tendrías que olvidarla.

— ¿Crees que eso es tan fácil? Yo lo veo imposible.

—No te resignes tan pronto.

Neela terminó abrazando a su hermano. Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, ambos buscando la mejor manera de solucionar el problema.

¿Acaso era el destino de los hombres de la familia Hunter, enamorarse de una Lisa Hayes?

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Durante la semana continuaré subiendo los capítulos, y para los que leen este fic por primera vez, les recuerdo que esta historia es antigua, se había publicado anteriormente en esta página hasta el capítulo 14.


	6. Chapter 6

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

El viento agitaba las arenas del paraíso seco e inhóspito para un humano normal. Los primeros haces de luz se del nuevo día que se asomaba en ese lado del planeta iluminaban el rostro de un hombre que parecía inmutable ante toda circunstancia, y es que sencillamente el almirante en jefe de la RDF debía vigilar cada movimiento de sus fuerzas, que en ese minuto trasladaban a los sobrevivientes del SDF-2 a la fortaleza sucesora.

El oficial al cargo, una vez concluida su tarea, informó al controlador:

—El último de los transportes se encuentra a bordo.

—Entendido comandante. Procederemos a elevar la rampa.

En pocos minutos el SDF-3 alzaba vuelo con una orden de Rick.

Grace, como médico jefe del hospital, controlaba los procedimientos de su equipo de profesionales que acaban de recibir nuevos pacientes. Por razones de seguridad y con el objetivo prioritario de descartar cualquier mal de carácter infeccioso, se había despejado toda un área, el que ahora permanecía aislado.

—Sesenta y ocho tripulantes…apenas sesenta y ocho tripulantes—dijo en un suspiro, tras comprobar el número de nuevos internos—. Pensé que serían más.

Dejó la sala de atención y se dirigió a la sala contigua, allí las enfermeras terminaban el procedimiento de extraer las muestras de sangre en los tres pacientes que yacían recostados en las camillas. A primera vista, uno de ellos se veía muy pálido, estaba con los ojos cerrados y su pecho se movía con la respiración de un profundo sueño. El doctor presente, se acercó. Ella aún tenía los ojos fijos en el paciente.

—Es un caso de deshidratación extrema, pero es único —señaló.

—Resulta extraño doctor, hasta el momento es lo más grave que he visto en un paciente. —comentó Grace.

—Aún no podemos descartar nada hasta tener los resultados de todos los exámenes. Podemos encontrarnos con patologías desconocidas.

—Confiemos en que no será así doctor, pero hasta descartar todo, la cuarentena en esta área no se levantará—el médico asintió—. Puede continuar con su labor.

Dicho esto, Grace se retiró en dirección a la siguiente sala.

Ajena al trabajo de la doctora Hunter, Lisa atendió un llamado a la puerta de su camarote. El oficial frente a ella le informó que su presencia era requerida en el puente de mando. Rick, quien la esperaba, entablaba comunicación con la plataforma espacial. Los Generales Brown y Sterling estaban en conferencia.

—¿Cómo afectará el retraso de esta situación en las conversaciones de paz con la gente de Haydon? —Decía Max—Ellos están intranquilos desde que iniciaron los ataques a sus tropas en las cercanías de su planeta. Necesitan contar con nuestro apoyo.

—Es una necesidad en común, general Sterling—señaló Rick—. Pero lo cierto es que no se verá afectada, sólo retrasada momentáneamente.

—¿Enviará entonces el apoyo que requieren? —preguntó Brown.

Rick meditó un momento.

—Tenemos que tomar una determinación acerca de la flota que enviaremos. Recordemos que la tierra también está solicitando refuerzos y Reinhart ha manifestado su molestia puesto el Invid les han provocado más bajas de las esperadas.

—Realmente enfrentamos una situación muy dura, almirante. —reflexionó Max.

—Así es. Los problemas se siguen sumando.

—Los ingenieros—murmuró Brown—, no confió en su propuesta de paz. Ellos son los que más daño han causando a nuestro planeta, y no conforme con eso atrajeron hacia nosotros a los Invid, que hasta ahora son una invasión difícil de controlar. ¿Deberíamos perdonarlos y formar un pacto con ellos?

—No es cuestión de perdonar o no, el asunto aquí es ver lo que nos conviene a ambas razas con la finalidad de encontrar la paz en este sector del universo—dijo Rick—. Ya no somos enemigo para ellos, somos sus probables aliados ante un enemigo en común que son los Invid

—No vamos a ponernos a pensar en esa frase que dice: "el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo", es absurdo—Brown no ocultaba su molestia.

—Me parece que usted está hablando de negar toda posibilidad de estudio de un tratado. Con todo respeto le digo que ese no es el correcto proceder; lo justo aquí es analizar todo cautelosamente antes de dar un veredicto tan radical como el suyo.

—Apoyo la postura del general Sterling—señaló Rick—, por esa razón convoqué a una junta con el alto mando.

—Está bien, pero ya deben saber que mi postura es en contra hasta no tener la certeza con fundamentos, que sus intenciones son verídicas y no una mera pantalla.

—Pues puede pasar toda una eternidad para que tenga hechos concretos—Max reprimió una risa—. Lo digo porque aún con los Haydonitas, que ya se prestan como nuestros seguros aliados, y después de más de un año de conversaciones, no tememos claridad acerca de sus objetivos. Ellos en el primer momento oportuno podrían darnos la espalda, o peor aún, podrían traicionarnos; no lo sabemos, sólo ellos conocen ésa respuesta. Por lo pronto debemos confiar en que mientras los Invid, y quienes quieran que sean los que nos acechan, los tendremos de nuestro lado.

—Sabías palabras—alabó Rick momentos antes de que Lisa Hayes se abriera paso al interior de puente de mando—. La esperábamos, almirante Hayes— le dijo.

—Almirante Hunter, General Brown—saludó en ese orden para luego fijar su vista en la pantalla donde se proyectaba la imagen de Máx. Abrió la boca para continuar, sin embargo, ante la impresión del leve reconocimiento que tuvo de él, ningún sonido emergió de su garganta.

—Almirante Hayes, es un gusto saludarla—la voz de Max le salió con un marcado toque de impresión. La vio tan joven como la recordaba. Cierto era que ya tenía una advertencia de Rick acerca de ella, no obstante, eso no evitó que se sintiera perturbado.

Lisa se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de emitir el saludo, tomando en cuenta la insignia de su uniforme.

—General Maximilian Sterling, también es un gusto poder saludarlo nuevamente.

—Bien señores, nuestra pequeña discusión ha terminado por ahora. Nos veremos en conferencia a nuestra llegada en la estación Libertad—intervino Rick para evitar una posible tensión en Lisa, no podía estar seguro que el reencuentro con más conocidos le era indiferente. Había pasado muy poco tiempo para que todo estuviera superado.

—No veremos entonces—contestó Brown y dio por terminado el enlace.

—También me despido—dijo Max, aunque la verdad, deseaba poder cruzar más que un simple saludo con Lisa-almirante Hayes—Espero que nos podamos encontrar en la plataforma. A Miriya le dará gusto verla de nuevo.

—Y a mí Max—correspondió.

—Hasta entonces.

Max cortó su transmisión y Rick informó a Lisa:

—Hemos efectuado un rescate con éxito. Su tripulación en estos momentos está siendo sometidos a los exámenes de rutina.

Ella respiró aliviada, al menos por el momento.

—Muchas gracias por atender mi petición.

—Es mi deber y ellos son de los nuestros, usted lo recalcó.

Lisa asintió.

—Capitán—Rick se dirigió a su segundo oficial—, puede iniciar el conteo regresivo para regresar a la plataforma espacial.

—Entendido señor— respondió el hombre que, de forma inmediata, pidió abrir comunicación con el resto de la flota estacionada, informando que el salto espacial se efectuaría en T-5 minutos.

Rick en tanto, acortó la distancia con Lisa, y le habló en forma más personal:

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Asuntos oficiales?

—Sí, y no. —fue sincero con sus intenciones. Ella accedió, aún a costa de sus deseos de su razón que le pedía estar los más alejada posible de ése hombre.

o0o0o

Una vez más Lisa se encontró en la oficina de Rick.

—Quiero saber…—Rick inició la conversación con timidez—, cómo te sientes Lisa, y me refiero a tu salud mental, porque he oído el reporte de los médicos, pero quiero que tú me digas.

—Siendo sincera almirante…

—¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? Como cuando éramos amigos, porque esa situación no ha cambiado, aún ante las circunstancias en que nos vemos envueltos.

—Son treinta años…Rick, ya nada es igual.

—Son treinta años que no considero, para ti debería ser más fácil, sólo han sido unos meses; eres la misma.

—No, no lo soy—contestó categórica —. Esta realidad no es mi mundo, no es lo que yo conocía. Me siento como una extraña entre ustedes, y cada vez que me encuentro con alguien, como Max por ejemplo, la sensación tiende a incrementarse…

—Pero que te sientas extraña no significa que seas diferente, o que tus pensamientos hayan cambiado—interrumpió Rick.

—No Rick, esto…yo,… he cambiado a un nivel que ni siquiera puedo explicar, sólo sé que me siento diferente y me esfuerzo en seguir siéndolo porque muchas de las cosas de esta realidad me lo exige. Por mucho que quiera que se invierta la situación, es un sueño imposible… no tengo tiempo para aferrarme a fantasías.

—Entonces…—Rick habló un poco temeroso, enfrentando la mirada insistente que Lisa le dedicó cuando terminó de hablar—el amor que decías tener por mí, ¿también se relega a ese nivel?

Lisa sonrió con ironía, desviando la vista.

—También eso, Rick Hunter—dijo.

—¿Sabes qué estás diciendo? —Sabía que estaba siendo atrevido con ese tema, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder—. No pensarás que con decirlo un sentimiento tan especial como es el amor, va a quedar de lado. ¿Eres capaz de encerrarlo en una especie de caja fuerte para no dejarlo salir?

—Cuando acepté tener una conversación contigo—lo miró mostrando una expresión dura—, no creí que todo tema apuntara directamente hacia mis sentimientos personales. Nada me costaría ponerme de pie ahora y marcharme.

—¿Piensas huir de mí como en las otras ocasiones en que he tratado de hablar contigo?

—Rick Hunter, ¡si que has cambiado con el paso del tiempo! —ironizó— Aunque en un momento dado pensé lo contrario.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —entrelazó sus dedos, apoyando su barbilla en ellos, en una postura completamente natural.

—Mírate Rick, en nuestro tiempo nunca hablabas de esta forma…digamos incluso te costaba mucho expresarte, que hasta llegaba pensar que era un poco tonto.

—¿Tonto?

—Hablar no era lo tuyo, y creo que también lo sabes.

—Pero acabas de decir que me considerabas tonto.

—Lo pensé en algún momento, pero no siempre me dabas esa impresión.

—No era tonto Lisa, sólo indeciso…introvertido diría yo.

Lisa rió.

—No eras para nada de eso cuando te enfrentabas a mí. Siempre tenías un productivo vocabulario para sacarme de mis casillas.

—Hasta ese entonces no comprendía tu deber. Sé que muchas veces recibía tus regaños porque en verdad me lo merecía, y mi tendencia a ser impulsivo me instaba a estallar en protestas—suspiró con melancolía—. Al final de nuestros días, si logramos congeniar, aunque no estábamos exentos de discusiones.

Lisa viró la vista de un lugar a otro, en tanto se daba cuenta que la conversación era menos tensa de la que pronosticó.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Rick, deshaciendo la postura de sus manos.

La almirante dejó la sonrisa para su ser interior.

—No pasa nada Rick.

—Es que te veo inquieta.

—No lo estoy.

—Bien…hablábamos de nuestro pasado…

—Y creo que fue suficiente por ahora—interrumpió—. Hablemos del presente.

—Si eso quieres—accedió resignado.

—Temas que nos relacionan con nuestros cargos, Rick—aclaró.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Que me expliques como el indisciplinado piloto Rick Hunter, llegó a adaptarse en el cargo de almirante.

Si Rick pensó en algún momento que Lisa huía de nuevo de una conversación amena, se equivocó por completo. Le agradaba que fuera así.

—Mejor te explico cómo es que llegué a serlo—Lisa asintió, y se acomodó mejor en su asiento—. Fue en año 2017 en que ascendí al mando porque la necesidad lo requería. Ya tenía el mando de SDF-3 y estábamos próximos a viajar a esta zona del espacio—Sonrió—Leonard siempre mostró total oposición a mi designación, y no era el único que se resistía a la idea, sin embargo ninguno de ellos tenía el peso suficiente. Sorprendentemente quien me propuso fue Maistroff, fundamentando que los nuevos tiempos requerían nuevos componentes "de mente abierta", ya que para entonces el alto mando estaba sumido en la rigidez de pensamientos cerrados que llevaron al caos. Maistroff reconoció que obró muy mal tras la pérdida de Gloval, y que la peor de sus ideas fue haber permitido que Leonard tomara el poder en la tierra, ya que en poco tiempo él cambió mucho los objetivos de la RDF, enfocado netamente al poder defensivo; su idea era proteger la tierra con todos los recursos disponibles y no permitir que el SDF-3 los abandonara. Con él en el poder, nada de lo que hoy conocernos, esta base ni las expediciones serían posibles…Breetai apoyaba el pensamiento de Maistroff; hasta el final el propuso su estrategia: anticiparnos antes de que nos sorprendieran, y bajo esa noción se convocó a un consejo donde por votación de quienes tenían los más altos rangos, se me designó como almirante.

—¿Qué hizo Leonard? —preguntó Lisa.

—Golpear la mesa a puños cerrados—volvió a sonreír—. Gritó a todos que habían pasado sobre su cargo, dijo que eso no se quedaría así, que tenía que invalidar la asignación porque simplemente un joven piloto inexperto no podía ni estaba capacitado para asumir un cargo tan alto, y que implicaba muchas decisiones que podían definir el futuro de la humanidad.

—En ese entonces también hubiera opinado lo mismo—dijo Lisa con un ligero toque de humor.

—Si tú hubieses estado Lisa, el puesto que Gloval dejó habría sido tuyo. En esos años todos ya habíamos asumido que la siguiente serías tú. Por eso dolió tanto tu pérdida. Breetai era quien más te sentía; él un día me dijo que podía depositar su confianza en ti, tanto como lo hacía con Gloval.

—Breetai—murmuró Lisa—¿Qué fue de él?

—Breetai continuó siendo nuestro aliado, y digamos que fue una especie de tutor para mí. Gran parte de lo que ahora soy es gracias a él. Cuando me veía sobrepasado en mis inicios en el cargo, siempre estaba allí; Aprendí de sus estrategias y conocimientos—Bajó la vista, y suspiró—. Lo perdimos en una de las primeras expediciones cuando tratábamos de desmembrar el último resquicio de las fuerzas Zentraedie rebeldes que estaban reuniéndose para una nueva ofensiva, que suponíamos, iba hacia nosotros. Estábamos en plena batalla cuando uno de los cruceros embistió su nave; no pudimos hacer nada.

—Oh, Rick, lo siento—dijo Lisa. Éste al fin levantó la vista.

—Así es la guerra, siempre se pierde, aunque creamos que ganamos. Es un hecho inevitable y no nos queda más que seguir adelante.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en que ambos parecieron meditar acerca de los dichos. Cuando Lisa volvió a retomar la palabra, lo hizo con quietud

— Lo que me cuentas resulta tan ajeno… Breetai, Gloval—suspiró—, a ellos los vi hace tan poco tiempo, que todo me resulta tan increíble.

—Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti.

—Lo es, porque nunca pensé que el final de mi expedición me llevaría a un tiempo paralelo en que tendría que ver a mis conocidos envejecidos, o saber que muchos de ellos fallecieron en el transcurso de los años. Cuando desperté en la plataforma y el general Brown me explicó dónde estaba, sentí que el universo se me venía encima. Creí que era una mala broma…una pesadilla de la que quería despertar pronto, y ahora, cada día que pasa, trato de acostumbrarme y convencerme que no voy a despertar…

—Si hubiera alguna forma de volver atrás, ¿tomarías la decisión de intentarlo?

—No, Rick—señaló segura—, el destino ya se fijó de esta manera, y la verdad no creo que haya alguna forma. Nuestro paso en el tiempo fue debido a un error de pruebas de los ingenieros Robotech ; si ni siquiera ellos tienen la capacidad de poder hacernos volver, ¿entonces quién?.

—Aún no exploramos este vasto universo; no sabemos acerca de la probabilidad de encontrar a una raza que pueda manejar la tecnología para manipular el tiempo.

—Tiempo Rick—dijo Lisa—, el tiempo es lo que no podemos perder. Sólo por un deseo, no iría persiguiendo a quienes pudieran hacer que volviera atrás…por alguna razón estoy aquí; ni siquiera culpo a los Ingenieros Robotech, no podría. Todos, y sin excepción, cometen errores en pro de buscar la libertad de vivir alejados de una guerra. bajo ese concepto, no puedo obrar acción de venganza contra ellos, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos.

—Aún frente a todo, sigues siendo la misma Lisa Hayes, que no ha cambiado para nada sus ideales, sigues siendo la mujer intachable que conocí en mi juventud. Así que no vuelvas a repetir que no ya no eres tú.

—Hay cosas Rick, en la que no soy la misma.

—Si me dices en qué, daría mi opinión.

Lisa de levantó de su asiento, el fundamento que podría dar, implicaba hablar del pesar de sus sentimientos. No se sentía en condiciones de hablar de ello.

—Ha sido una buena conversación Rick, espero que tengamos una nueva oportunidad para hablar de más cosas, cuando esté en calma y haya superado un poco más esta realidad—dijo.

—Lisa—Rick también se levantó.

—Algún día hablaremos sobre eso, almirante; aún no es tiempo y yo no me siento bien ahora.

Rick bordeó rápidamente su escritorio y quedó a un paso de ella.

—Lisa mírame—pidió al ver que ella desviaba su mirada—Mírame Lisa…por favor.

—No Rick, piensa que me estás forzando a mantener la brusquedad que tenía contigo—advirtió.

—Lo haces porque no puedes tenerme en frente…porque los sentimientos que dijiste tener por mí, están allí y son molestos—ella no respondió ni le miró—Lisa— insistió, obligándola a verle de frente.

—No sabes lo que dices Rick, y aunque mis sentimientos por ti permanecieran intactos, no debería importarte.

—¿Por qué no debería importarme?

Lisa sonrió de tal forma que a Rick le pareció un gesto de burla.

—Ni siquiera sé que decirte o pensar de tu forma de actuar.

Rick alejó su mano del rostro de la mujer.

—¿Forma de actuar?

—Pareciera que te debo algo, pero no… no Rick…a tu veinte y tantos años no te importó que yo sintiera o no algo por ti, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado para ti, ¿parece que te importa?

—Lisa, yo…

Ella le presionó los labios con un dedo, acallando sus palabras.

—No hagas que esto sea una ridiculez.

—¡Qué crees que estás pensando!

—Nada Rick, dejemos esto hasta aquí.

Lisa intentó alejarse, sin embargo, él le agarro de un brazo, la giró con brusquedad que ella quedó contra su pecho. La abrazó.

—Te quería Lisa…fui un tonto por no darme cuenta y te fuiste—tragó saliva y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella—Te amaba Lisa, te amaba…

Lisa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la declaración de Rick que le provocó un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. ¿Él decía quererla?… ¡entonces por qué no lo dijo!

—Tarde Rick, es muy tarde para decirlo—murmuró amargamente, aún aferrada a él.

—Lo sé—susurró—. Todo sería diferente si hubiera hablado con el corazón y no con la simple impresión de que quería a Minmei…ahora estaríamos juntos y serías tú, no Grace, la que estaría a mi lado.

Lisa se apartó dándole una cachetada a Rick.

—No hables de tu esposa como si fuera un premio de consuelo. Disculpa, pero tus palabras me sonaron a eso.

—Lisa y-yo…creí que lo había superado, pero tú regresaste y…

—¿Y también los sentimientos que dijiste haber tenido por mí? —interrumpió.

Rick enmudeció ante la impresión de que Lisa parecía estarle leyendo la mente.

—Responde Rick Hunter, aclaremos esto de una buena vez—instó con voz dura—¿Acaso no dijiste que querías hablar conmigo? Aunque no quiera, es tiempo de hacerlo.

—Creo que sí—susurró al fin la respuesta a la pregunta.

—¿Crees que sí? —le dio la espalda respirado hondo antes de continuar—. Resulta gracioso de tan sólo pensarlo…Resulta ser una estupidez—se volvió a encararlo—. No hay lo que tú crees que hay, estás confundido y más vale que sea así porque tienes a tu familia.

—La tengo, quiero a Grace, pero a ti…—furioso se rascó la cabeza—. Lisa, mi amor por ti parece que está renaciendo.

—Parece Rick, sólo parece. De ti depende que no sea cierto, porque hace mucho rato moriste para mí. No vas a encontrar más que un vacío donde antes hubo amor. Soy consecuente, razono, y esa razón me lleva a un camino muy alejado del tuyo…Por favor Rick, ya tengo suficiente con saberte perdido, no me crees más problemas de lo que tengo, no me obligues a mantener una fría distancia contigo…No me hundas Rick, como ya lo hiciste un día.

Lisa terminó hablando casi en un hilo de voz. Definitivamente, haber aceptado una charla, era la peor idea de una larga lista de malas ideas.

—Sigue siendo feliz con tu esposa y déjame a mí la posibilidad de forjar una nueva vida después de todo esto. Piensa Rick, que yo te olvidé.

Con su corazón en una mano, Lisa salió de la oficina de Rick. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Cómo! Rick no había tomado conciencia que para con ella no era el momento. La había empujado a un abismo oscuro y nadaba en el tormento.

Mientras las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se deslizaron por su mejilla, comenzó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a su camarote donde se dejó desmoronar.

o0o0o

La enorme plataforma espacial quedaba a la vista de las naves que emergían de la transposición; se mostraba como el centro de una cantidad de naves que se congregan a su alrededor y que a la distancia se mostraban como pequeños puntos estáticos.

El primer oficial del Strike emitió la orden de aproximación.

A medida que la distancia se estrechaba, desde la estación provino la instrucción que les indicaba el área de estacionamiento. El SDF-3 en tanto, se aproximó hasta acoplarse.

El doctor Smith, como jefe de la unidad médica de la estación, estaba a la espera del trasbordo de los pacientes. Se había estimado, por común acuerdo entre Rick, Grace y él, que se tratarían allí, donde los recursos eran similares a los de la fortaleza pero que contaba con la ventaja de la presencia del mejor equipo de psiquiatría, para una posterior terapia que les ayudara a enfrentarse de mejor manera a sus nuevas realidades.

Lisa, ella aún no había salido de su atontamiento debido a la declaración de Rick, pero el anuncio de la llegada a la estación espacial fue como una bofetada que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. En forma casi inmediata, abandonó su camarote y posteriormente el SDF-3, no sin antes proveerse de la información necesaria acerca de sus antiguos tripulantes.

Sencillamente, Lisa no tenía ganas de volver a ver a Rick, al menos por un buen tiempo; sin embargo, el deber implicaba encontrarse de nuevo frente a él, por supuesto que las circunstancias eran otras y relativas netamente al trabajo.

La estación le resultó un entorno caótico debido a la alta cantidad de movimiento que había. Tuvo que resignarse a un corto periodo de espera de arribo de la nave que comandaba. En su retorno al puente de mando, fue puesta al tanto de los reportes de los últimos sucesos, que quedarían anexados a la bitácora de navegación.

—Se nos han dado instrucciones de permanecer estacionados hasta nuevo aviso—el segundo al mando informó a Lisa.

—Estoy al tanto comandante. Efectué la solicitud porque necesito transbordar nuevamente a la estación. Se requiere mi presencia en una junta de alto mando y después de ello, debo lidiar con asuntos que conciernen a mi antigua tripulación.

—Entendido, almirante.

Lisa se percató de la ausencia de Neela en el puente, en su reemplazo se encontraba otro oficial de turno

—¿Y la teniente Hunter? —preguntó.

—En su periodo de descanso, almirante.

—Envíe por ella, necesito que me acompañe.

Obedeciendo al ordenamiento de Lisa, Neela la acompañó a la estación, en dirección a al área médica. Fueron en búsqueda del doctor Smith, a quien hallaron en el pabellón B de psiquiatría, charlando con Grace Hunter. Apenas éste la vio, le dirigió la palabra.

—Almirante Hayes, esperaba por usted.

—Doctor Smith, doctora Hunter—Lisa saludó.

Grace ni siquiera correspondió; se despidió de Smith y se alejó.

—Si me disculpa—dijo Neela a Lisa. Ésta asintió.

Mientras Smith señalaba a Lisa el camino a su despacho, Neela dio alcance a su madre y la obligó a detenerse.

—Es un oficial de alto rango. Madre, ¿cómo se te ocurre no contestar a un saludo? —reprochó.

—Ésa mujer, Neela…

—No importa quién sea, es una oficial y no recuerdo momento en que ni la capitana Hunter se haya saltado los protocolos… ¿Qué te pasa, madre?

Grace tuvo que respirar profundo para controlar su arrebato.

—Estoy cansada—se excusó.

—No estás cansada, lo que estás es celosa de ella, y ni siquiera tienes fundamentos para estarlo, ¿o sí?

—No.

—Bien, si estar cansada te altera, ve a descansar.

Neela se devolvió, dejando a su madre con la impresión de que le estaba dando una orden.

Grace sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Cómo tienes razón hija…si bien me dije que no debería preocuparme, sin querer lo estoy haciendo…es el cansancio, no puede ser otra cosa, y soy médico, ¡qué horror! Un médico no puede permitirse estar cansado porque puede llevar a cometer un error con los pacientes—se dijo reiniciando su andar.

A diferencia de Grace, Smith se mantenía muy fresco, y estaba atento con la persona que tenía en frente.

—Quiero saber—dijo una Lisa cautelosa—, si existe la posibilidad de ver a una de sus pacientes.

—No se lo recomiendo almirante Hayes. Si bien hemos descartado afecciones de tipo infecto-contagioso, tal como usted en su tiempo, los pacientes se encuentran desorientados y afectados por un estrés agudo producto del cautiverio.

—Entiendo—musitó.

—Lo que informo es en forma general, pero si usted me indica el nombre de la paciente, puedo efectuar una evaluación, y tal vez, hacer una excepción.

—Kimberly Young.

Smith tomó un lápiz e hizo una nota.

—En cuanto sea factible, le avisaré.

—Gracias doctor—dijo Lisa poniéndose en pie.

—¿No necesita más? —inquirió extrañado.

—Están en buenas manos y usted ya me ha dicho lo que quería saber, sólo confirmar de su boca su buen estado físico, ya que lo otro, es inevitable.

—Lo más difícil.

Lisa asintió.

—Ahora me retiro, doctor.

Lisa salió del despacho. Neela estaba a la espera.

—Necesito llegar a la sala de juntas.

—Ya entiendo almirante—emitió la teniente—, el por qué solicitó mi compañía.

—Aún me pierdo y era mejor tener a alguien de mi propia tripulación.

—Pero pudo pedírselo a otro.

Lisa la miró.

—Pudo haber sido, pero usted fue la primera persona que se me vino a la mente. Además, no tuve sacarla de su puesto.

o0o0o

Lisa llegaba con tiempo de antelación a la sala de juntas; allí sólo se encontraba una persona que disponía vasos y bebidas en los lugares que ocuparían los participantes de la reunión. Ésta levantó la vista al verla aparecer en la puerta.

—Almirante Hayes, el general Brown ha venido y se ha retirado, me ha pedido que le informe que regresa en diez minutos más.

—Gracias, cabo.

La joven asintió, retirándose luego.

Lisa tomó asiento y consultó su reloj; faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de la reunión. De pronto, Rick apareció en la pantalla frente a la mesa semicircular.

—Rick—emitió con voz de sorpresa.

—Lisa…esperaba encontrar al General Brown, estábamos charlando y hubo una interrupción en la transmisión.

—Pues él no está aquí, aunque no tarda en regresar.

—Lisa, antes de que lleguen los otros integrantes quería decirte…

—Nada, almirante Hunter—interrumpió con brusquedad—. Di por terminada la conversación.

—Pero Lisa—protestó.

—Limítese a llamarme por mi rango señor.

—No Lisa, por favor escúchame. Necesito disculparme, aunque tampoco es por haberte dicho sobre mis sentimientos, sino porque fue un mal momento, me lo dijiste, no quise entender , pero yo…

Rick calló al ver que Neela estaba presente.

—Venía a…hacerle compañía, pensé que estaba sola—dijo la muchacha a Lisa.

Lisa miró a la joven Hunter, preguntándose cuánto tiempo estuvo a sus espaldas y si escuchó todo. No tardó en obtener respuesta de en su expresión, y en la siguiente pregunta:

—¿De qué sentimientos estás hablando, padre?

Rick se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto de verse atrapado en las redes de su propio impulso.

—¿No vas a responder? —insistió Neela.

—Teniente Hunter— Lisa quiso intervenir.

—No es usted quien debe responder, él tiene que hacerlo.

—Neela, no puedo explicarte, no ahora…yo…

Una vez más se cortó la comunicación. Rick llamó al puente mencionando el problema que se suponía, estaba arreglado.

—Lo siento señor, tenemos una falla en los sistemas. Ya solicité a los técnicos una nueva revisión.

Rick se hundió en su silla.

—Informe a la estación que la junta se cancela hasta nuevo aviso.

El segundo al mando asintió.

Si bien Rick podía efectuar la junta a su tiempo yendo a la estación, no quería. Se sentía muy agobiado, Neela, su hija, había escuchado algo que no debía. Se vio contra la espada y la pared, ante una situación en que debería dar una buena explicación.

Por su parte, Neela pensaba que su padre había terminado el contacto adrede y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para Lisa.

—Teniente Hunter—dijo mirándola de frente—. Siento que haya sido partícipe de esta situación.

—Yo lo siento más almirante, no debí haber entrado dónde no se me llamó.

—En verdad…no sé qué decirle.

—Que me diga por ejemplo… no—se corrigió rápidamente—, quiero que me prometa que jamás va a intervenir entre mi padre y madre.

—No es mi intensión, teniente.

—Entonces prométalo—encaró—, dígame que, aunque siga enamorada de mi padre, porque sé que así es dada sus circunstancias, usted nunca lo mirará como un hombre. Quiero su promesa y la quiero ahora.

La puerta se abrió en ese justo momento.

—Almirante Hayes—dijo la oficial que se asomaba—, se nos ha informado que la junta se suspende por una falla en los sistemas de comunicación en el SDF-3.

—Está huyendo, perfectamente puede venir a presidir desde aquí—escupió Neela, con una airada voz.

—No lo hace—contestó Lisa.

—Yo me retiro a informar a los otros miembros—con timidez y sintiéndose fuera de lugar ante una situación que parecía tensa, la oficial se retiró.

—Teniente Hunter, contrólese—Lisa se vio obligada a llamar la atención de Neela.

—No puedo almirante, usted no sabe lo que esto significa para mí.

—Y tú no sabes, ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo que me afecta a mí—emitió con una muestra de dolor en sus ojos.

Consciente de la suspensión de la reunión, Lisa salió a grandes zancadas de la sala de junta, casi choca con Claudia en el acceso, sin embargo, la hizo a un lado sin contestar a su saludo. Sus pasos rápidos se volvieron una carrera que terminó en un pasillo donde tropezó con alguien que la recibió en sus brazos.

—Almirante Hayes, ¿está bien? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Comandante Brannigan—emitió con una cuota de alivio al levantar la vista y ver a la persona; por un momento tuvo el temor de haberse topado con Ethan—Yo…—se hizo de valor para recobrar la compostura—, estoy bien.

—No lo creo, no tiene buen aspecto.

Lisa se deshizo de las manos que le sostenían de los hombros.

—No es nada—insistió.

—Almirante Hayes—Neela llamó a Lisa desde sus espaldas, con una voz agotada debido a la falta de aire tras la carrera en que la siguió.

Lisa bajó la vista un momento antes de volverse hacia su subordinada. Le costaba tanto sostener la mirada de ésa mujer.

—Comandante Brannigan, por favor…ella y yo necesitamos hablar.

—¿Almirante?

—Muchas gracias comandante Brannigan—contestó Lisa.

Jeremy continuó su camino, evitando volver atrás la vista. No le incumbía lo que podía estar pasando entre ella, no obstante, le preocupaba porque su superior no se veía bien.

—Lo siento —dijo Neela—, en verdad no sé nada, pero lo que oí no puedo olvidarlo, aunque existiera la posibilidad de estar equivocada—finalizó dirigiendo una mirada insistente en que quería que le dijeran que su vaga esperanza fuera cierta.

Lisa no dijo nada y ella bajó la mirada con desasosiego.

—Le debo una explicación teniente, pero ahora quiero estar sola un momento.

—No puede—emitió Neela con voz débil—, no hay explicación.

—Usted y yo necesitamos pensar y analizar las cosas. Hay una explicación, muy vaga, pero existe—señaló.

Neela alzó la vista, forzando una sonrisa triste.

—Tiene mi promesa teniente y aunque me cueste, la voy a cumplir.

Lisa le dio la espalda a Neela y se alejó.

Neela pensó en que lo que vio en la mirada de Lisa, una mirada sincera que proyectaba una gran pena. Se limpió las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y decidió seguirla una vez más.

Al percatarse Lisa de los pasos de la muchacha, abandonó su deseo de escape. Dejó ser conducida a través de pasillos y un elevador.

o0o0o

Llevada por el deseo de Lisa, Neela la condujo al sitio más solitario de toda la estación; se trataba de la un área desocupada que en primera instancia había sido reservada para un recinto de diversión que nunca llegó a ser habilitada, debido a que Brown estimó que un lugar de esas características no era conveniente para las fuerzas. Dicho sitio contaba con un mirador, el más grande presente en toda la plataforma.

Y mientras Neela regresaba en solitario, de pronto se dio cuenta que entendía un poco más a Lisa y el dolor que ésta tenía.

 _-"Es por amor-_ se dijo _-, sólo una persona que sufre por amor puede desmoronarse de esa manera"_

Detuvo sus pasos y miró atrás, hacia el fin del pasillo donde se ubicaba la puerta tras la cual Lisa estaba. Tanto había temido de la presencia de ella que hasta llegó a pensar que sería la persona más desagradable del universo, a la que debía odiar porque sencillamente Lisa Hayes representaba una gran amenaza para su familia. Había sido una ignorante y darse cuenta de aquello, hizo que la figura de una mala persona se desmoronara por completo.

La envolvió un aire de humanidad por aquella que se empeñaba en estar sola. Neela se dijo que no era justo que Lisa no tuviera con quien descargarse, ya que cuando alguien pasaba una situación tan delicada como esta siempre se necesitaba un alma amiga. Volvió sobre sus pasos, abrió la puerta, traspasó el umbral y recargó su espalda en el muro a uno de los costados del vano, decidida a ser la silenciosa compañía de una figura cuya vista era absorbida por lo profundo del vasto espacio.

Y Lisa tuvo la sensación que la teniente no se había ido como se lo pidió; no necesitaba verla ni oírla, sabía que estaba allí. Pero su presencia era el menor de sus problemas, no importaba que no obedeciera, daba lo mismo cuando su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho, provocándole un dolor que a ratos llegaba a ser asfixiante. Recriminó a ese órgano testarudo que no entendía las órdenes de su mente, ni daba razón a la lógica, ni mucho menos cedía en su empeño de mantener vivo un sentimiento que no tenía futuro.

—Dios mío, si estás allí, has que este sentimiento muera porque ya no quiero llorar más por Rick…—murmuró en una súplica dolida mientras se dejaba caer sentada—, no seas cruel conmigo…dame una oportunidad…

Las últimas palabras murieron en su garganta. Guardó silencio, acalló las voces de su mente y se preocupó de oír los latidos duros de su corazón tratando de controlarlos. Recogió sus piernas, enlazó sus brazos a ellas y ocultó su rostro.

Neela, la paciente teniente estaba a la espera, no precisamente de su comunicador que sonó en un momento dado.

—Teniente Hunter, es preciso que regrese al puente. Su descanso terminó hace diez minutos—le dijo el operador de turno.

—Iré en cuanto pueda, tengo un pequeño problema, estoy…—miró una vez más a Lisa—, con la almirante Hayes.

—Hablando de la almirante Hayes, debe recordarle que se le necesita en la sala de juntas de la estación en veinte minutos.

 _-"La reunión"-_ recordó.

—Por favor teniente, informe a nuestra superior—dijo el controlador.

—Lo haré—señaló cortando la comunicación.

Neela exhaló profundo antes de decidirse a ir con Lisa, odiaba tener que molestarla, sin embargo, existía de por medio una fuerte necesidad de recordarle algo que, en su estado, quizás había olvidado.

—Almirante Hayes—llamó una vez, con suave voz.

Lisa viró su rostro para ver a la teniente de pie a su lado, y con una expresión que guardaba un toque de preocupación. No le dijo nada.

—Los del alto mando aguardan por usted.

—¿Ya es hora?

—No—se sentó a su lado—, falta un poco más de quince minutos.

Lisa volvió a esconder su rostro y Neela meditó acerca de sus deseos de hablarle, que luego de un rato consideró no prudentes, ¿qué podría decirle? No hallaba en su interior las palabras justas para salvar una situación así. Finalmente se decidió por no hablar, no obstante, una de sus manos, como provistas con decisión propia, se posó en el hombro de la mujer a su lado.

—Almirante Hayes…¿existe alguna posibilidad de que yo…pueda hacer algo por usted?-preguntó con trémula voz.

—Su presencia me basta—respondió Lisa aún con su rostro oculto.

Neela retiró su mano convencida de que otra palabra sería propicia, no contando que, al hacerlo, Lisa volvería a mirarla, con insistencia, analizando su rostro como si quisiera desnudar su interior.

—Te pareces a tu padre, pero diría que más te pareces a tu madre.

—Es verdad, tengo más parecido a mi madre, incluso en carácter.

—Sus genes ha sido los dominantes en ti. Me agrada.

Neela se mostró de acuerdo.

—Bien—Lisa se puso en pie—, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos—extendió su mano a la teniente ayudándola a levantarse.

Cuando ya iban caminando por el pasillo, en el mismo punto donde Neela se había devuelto, Lisa preguntó: —¿A qué edad te enlistaste?

—A los quince, como todos, y después de mi salida de la academia se me designó al SDF-3. No hubo forma de convencer a mis padres de que no era lo que yo quería.

Lisa la miró.

—¿Y qué es lo que realmente querías?

—Ser piloto de combate como mi hermano. No es extraño, creo que lo llevo en la sangre.

—Tienes razón—dijo Lisa—, los Hunter se caracterizan por amar el aire; la historia familiar lo dice todo.

—Pero aun cuando es lo que quería y lo que quiero, me he resignado…con el tiempo aprendí a amar mi trabajo.

—Es bueno que sea así—Dijo Lisa—, la función que desempeñas es una gran labor; los pilotos dependen de ti en todo momento, que no se puede andar con desgano o desconcentración. Sería fatal que por un error ellos pagaran las consecuencias.

—Yo me equivoqué una vez—admitió Neela—, no precisé las instrucciones adecuadas…estábamos en plena batalla y un impacto del enemigo rompió el casco de la nave, tenía que haber pensado rápido y enviado a uno de los escuadrones a proteger esa área, pero estaba molesta con mi padre y eso influyó…lo cierto es que entraron unas naves de asalto por la abertura y…—se mordió el labio antes de continuar—perdimos nueve vidas por mi causa.

Lisa se detuvo y obligó a la teniente a hacer lo mismo. Ésta se veía bastante afectada por un suceso del pasado.

—Todos alguna vez cometemos errores—le dijo.

—Lo mío fue grande, si hubiera hecho las cosas como se debía…esas nueve personas no hubieran muerto.

—¿Y qué aprendiste de ese hecho? —preguntó Lisa.

—Que no podía llevar mis dramas personales ante el tac-net, o dejar que otro hiciera mi trabajo en una situación personal compleja.

— Nadie a está a salvo de errores, entiéndelo—Neela enfrentó la mirada seria de su superior—. Y aun cuando veas que por ti misma no eres capaz de levantarte, ir al control y dar instrucciones, hazlo por todos aquellos que dependen de ti; verás entonces que todo, absolutamente todo problema personal quedará relevado. Y si aún así flaqueas, es normal, somos humanos, no seres superiores incapaces de sentir.

—No habla como la mujer estricta que parece. Creí que usted me iba a dar un grandioso sermón sobre deberes en los que debemos ser perfectos.

—Deja la perfección para Dios, ni siquiera nosotros, los militares, podemos ser perfectos aún cuando lo parezcamos. De los errores se aprende, pero lo primordial es no cometerlos en una segunda vez, ¿o me vas a decir que eso te pasó dos veces? —Neela negó—. Aprendiste tu lección.

Continuaron caminando.

—Yo una vez también cometí un error y casi pierdo a un piloto, y aprendí de ello que no estaba a salvo de las vicisitudes que nos superan y llevan la cabeza a otro mundo—comentó Lisa.

—¿Cómo fue eso? Si se puede saber.

En ese momento llegaban al fin del largo corredor. Traspasaron la puerta hacía un pasillo principal que conducía hacia uno de los elevadores más cercanos. Lisa contestó: —También fue en combate, en la tierra—aclaró—. El enemigo iba en picada contra nosotros; para defendernos de ataques así solíamos usar la maniobra de Dedalus…La orden de fuego estaba en mis manos, pero mi cabeza estaba perdida en las palabras de un hombre que estaba contra la guerra y no avisé con tiempo al piloto que estaba justo en frente de la línea de fuego. Él tuvo que decírmelo para que yo cayera en cuenta. Lo hirieron nuestros propios misiles y él estuvo un largo tiempo en el hospital; casi muere por mi culpa.

—Al menos usted no cargó en la conciencia con muertes.

—Fue un error de todas formas. A veces se erra y se tiene suerte, otras veces no.

Se hizo un silencio de parte de la teniente que duró hasta que Lisa estuvo frente a la puerta de uno de los elevadores. Allí debían separarse, ya que Neela tomaría su camino de vuelta al Strike.

—Ése piloto—murmuró con timidez—¿le reprochó después por haberlo dejado en la línea de fuego?

La puerta se abrió y Lisa se metió dentro del ascensor.

—Le pedí perdón y él me lo concedió, más nunca se quejó contra mi mala función de ese entonces—contestó, y pulsó el botón del nivel al que se dirigía—. Él fue un gran piloto y un gran líder de escuadrón—agregó el comentario.

—¿Él aún vive, se ha encontrado con él en este tiempo? —se apresuró a preguntar Neela al ver que las puertas se cerraban.

Lisa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que interponía su mano evitando el cierre de las puertas.

— ¿Tú padre alguna vez te reprochó la mala acción de esa vez? —preguntó.

—No. Me comprendió y me dijo que esas cosas pasaban, sobre todo siendo nueva en el cargo, porque yo lo era…Él me dijo que…—detuvo sus palabras al comprender lo que Lisa quería decirle.

—Él fue el piloto que casi mato—Lisa respondió a la interrogante que se mostraba en la expresión de su subalterna. Quitó la mano y al instante, la puerta terminó de cerrarse.

Neela avanzó meditabunda hacia el elevador de al lado, se introdujo en él cuando la puerta se abrió. El soldado que se encontraba allí, le preguntó:

—¿A qué nivel?

Respondió ida, y así mismo se mantuvo durante el corto trayecto. Sólo cuando llegó al puente de Strike, salió de su letargo cuando el oficial que la cubría en su ausencia le habló:

—¿Todo bien, teniente?

—Sí…gracias por cubrirme.

—No hay de qué—se marchó.

 _-"Era mi padre-_ se dijo Neela- _ella casi lo mata pero él siempre la ha visto como la mejor de todas las oficiales de la RDF…y la almirante Hayes…a pesar del comentario de Claudia Grant, que él siempre fue indisciplinado con ella, lo respeta como un buen piloto y líder"._

Suspiró.

—Es una gran mujer y muy fuerte…lo ama y no es para reprochar, pero que mi padre la siga amando, es un gran problema. —terminó con la angustia reflejada en su susurro.

o0o0o

Lisa se tragó su malestar de tener que ver a Rick mientras se sentaba en torno a la mesa, al margen de las miradas de sus pares que debieron soportar un leve retraso de su parte.

—Ahora podemos iniciar—dijo Rick.

El almirante puso sobre la mesa los temas a discutir; el primero de ellos y el más trascendental, era la propuesta hecha por los ingenieros Robotech, que desató airadas reacciones de sorpresa en quienes no estaban entendidos del tema. Cuando Lisa tuvo la palabra se dedicó a explicar con precisión acerca de los planes de Erodas y Eronea, puntualizando que el tratado apuntaba directamente a una estrategia de dejar vivir en paz al otro y a la vez, quitarse de encima el temor de una represalia debido a la manipulación genética efectuada en algunos de los miembros del SDF-2.

—Cualquier acción de nuestra parte podría señalar su ubicación; hasta el momento, se consideran una fracción de fuerzas que huyen de un enemigo desconocido que acecha esta zona del espacio—concluyó.

—Ellos una vez más son los culpables—señaló Brown en forma inmediata—. La presencia en las cercanías de nuestros nuevos enemigos se debe únicamente a que ellos los atrajeron a nosotros.

—Quienes sean, están por todas partes. Los Haydonitas han enviado reportes de ataques a sus tropas de un enemigo de tales características, de esa forma queda en claro que están atacando a diestra y siniestra a todos quienes invadan los sectores que consideren suyos—se expresó Max Sterling.

—La pregunta es: ¿Por qué? —intervino Miriya—¿simple dominio de un sector o hay algo más?

—Su pregunta no tiene sentido—atacó Brown.

—Pensándolo bien, si lo tiene—aportó Rick—, no debemos descartar los márgenes de posibilidades.

—La flor de la vida—señaló Lisa tranquilamente. Las miradas quedaron fijas en ella—Invid, Maestros de la robotechnología, Zentraedie, Haydonitas, nosotros…somos razas que ha hecho uso de la flor de la vida. No es dominio de un sector, es el dominio de esa energía, siempre ha sido así, la guerra comenzó por eso. Si buscan una razón para sentirnos amenazados, es esa; y siendo así, tarde o temprano nos hallarían para destruimos y quedarse con la matriz albergada en el SDF-3. Estamos envueltos en guerra que no vislumbra fin, sin embargo, se nos han propuesto alianzas que van en búsqueda de la paz, como fue con el Zentraedie. En estos tiempos se nos suman los Haydonitas, otros dependientes de la flor de la vida, y hasta el momento se está discutiendo una paz que al final será efectiva, no hay duda de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué dejar fuera la propuesta de otro antiguo enemigo? Consideren que ya seríamos cuatro los aliados con un mismo objetivo, y no tres…la propuesta de los Ingenieros es sencilla al verlo desde el punto "vive y deja vivir". No tenemos que hacer nada, ningún esfuerzo. Ellos no nos piden más que la libertad de poder terminar con un proyecto que los conducirá a un nuevo mundo, su mundo donde vivirán en forma pacífica. No confundan el deseo de paz con un intento de dominar y extinguir al otro, con tal de terminar con las batallas.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestra gente retenida? —preguntó Brown.

—Ellos perecieron en el cumplimiento de un deber. Como oficial al mando fui testigo de ello.

—Usted señaló que están vivos—cuestionó Claudia.

—Capitana Grant, están vivos relativamente; ya lo dije y lo repito, sus mentes es lo único que queda de ellos, pero en esas mentes ya no cabe la posibilidad de recobrar la memoria de sus pasados. Si optamos por intentar recuperar a esa gente, no sólo estaremos destruyendo su posibilidad de vida, sino que nos encausaría en una nueva batalla que no queremos y que al final de cuentas, terminará con la extinción de una raza. No nacimos ni nos formamos para destruir; no nos pongamos en lugar de aquellos que nos atacan y nos invaden, rebajándonos a la altura de unos crueles destructores. Yo tengo entendido que protegemos a nuestro mundo y a nuestra gente, porque las circunstancias lo ameritan. No vayamos más allá de eso. Insto a aceptar el acuerdo bajo ese fundamento. No tengo más que aportar.

—Usted ha resultado el mejor emisario que ellos pudieron enviar, tal vez le han lavado el cerebro, o la clonaron como al resto. Nadie lo descarta—comentó Brown.

—Si de verdad cree eso—Lisa se puso en pie—, terminando esta discusión dejo mi mando sobre esta mesa.

Las reacciones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

—No desconfío de usted, almirante—dijo Brown—. Sólo fue un comentario.

—De pésimo gusto—criticó Claudia Grant, cuyo ser se encontraba apoderado por el temor.

—No debe tomarse un comentario tan apecho, almirante Hayes—dijo Rick.

—Entregué mi palabra de conseguir el acuerdo con los ancianos, porque es lo más conveniente para nuestra gente, pero también- y es la razón más importante- fue porque significaba la liberación de mi antigua tripulación, sanos y salvos. Es cierto, solo son sesenta y ocho, pero pudieron ser cero considerando que yo tampoco estaría aquí. Ellos no nos atacaron, nos rescataron e hicieron todo lo posible por salvar cuántas vidas pudieron sin alterar nuestros cuerpos ni mente. Siendo así, mi tripulación y mi palabra empeñada es muy importante, tanto así como para entregar mi mando si es requerido. Aclaro, es un comentario personal.

—Siéntese, Hayes—ordenó Rick—. No nos hemos reunido para ponerla en tela de juicio llevado por un temor oculto de la posibilidad de una clonación o alteración en su mente. A mi juicio actúa y ejerce sus funciones de acuerdo a los estatutos y sin salirse de ello. Su devoción para con su tripulación es loable y es digna de ser líder. Ahora y antes los antecedentes estudiados, el consejo determinará; quienes estén de acuerdo con el tratado que se expresen; debe quedar en claro que esto es oficial y representa la voluntad de la mayoría de los integrantes de más alto rango de las fuerzas, exceptuando la pronunciación del general al mando en la base lunar, cuyo contacto debido a inconvenientes en los sistemas de comunicación, no fue posible.

Uno a uno, los presentes se fueron pronunciando, realizando a la vez su aporte para estudiar posibles detalles que quedaron en el aire. Al final, todos aceptaron el convenio, inclusive el general Brown.

La siguiente discusión fue relativa al envío de una flota de apoyo a la gente de Haydon. Se estimó conveniente, al final de la junta, que sería la flota comandada por el General Max Sterling. Además, Rick determinó libertad de acción a la almirante Hayes, de acuerdo a los requerimientos de la tierra y de las fuerzas locales, para luego, concluir con el reporte oficial acerca de la tripulación del SDF-2.

Lisa fue la primera en abandonar la sala de juntas, sabiendo que aún quedaban detalles que tendría que resolver con Rick acerca del acuerdo con la gente de XP.

Iba por un pasillo con una ligera sensación de satisfacción en la que recordó un pasaje, de su salida de la fortaleza subterránea de los ingenieros.

— _Aquí termina nuestra guía. Pueden seguir por este túnel que les llevará directamente a la salida—había dicho Telov, cuando llegaron a un punto de retorno de la escolta que le llevaría a la superficie de XP._

 _Ethan y ella asintieron entonces._

— _Recuerde Elizabeth Hayes, que nuestro destino está en sus manos; estamos a disposición de una determinación favorable de vuestra parte. No somos una fuerza a la que temer dado nuestro pequeño número; somos quienes temen de ustedes y de que nuestros enemigos que nos acechan nos encuentren._

— _Lo tengo en mente y no olvidaré lo que he aprendido aquí, como tampoco que no sólo voy con la finalidad de su petición, lo hago por los míos que viven entre ustedes, porque se merecen algo más que una guerra inservible—había contestado._

— _Ahora apresúrese, nuestros vigías nos señalaron antes de salir que sus naves están ascendiendo. Pero si por mala fortuna son dejados aquí, no duden en volver, conocen el camino y nosotros los recibiremos una vez más, a todos, considerando a los que serán liberados en el punto señalado; serán nuestros huéspedes._

— _Gracias._

— _Vaya con bien, señora_ – _Telov le había despedido con una leve reverencia que repitió para con Ethan._

 _-"El primer paso se ha dado"-_ dijo Lisa para sus adentros al salir de su recuerdo.

—¡Lisa!

Se dio un susto con el grito de Miriya a sus espaldas. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Lisa—repitió Miriya abalanzándose en un abrazo en que la estrechó con fuerza, separándose luego—.Te ves…tan joven—dijo mirando su rostro.

—Y tú Miriya, no has cambiado mucho que digamos—emitió con una sonrisa—. Te ves hermosa.

—Siempre lo ha sido—aportó Max llegando a espaldas de su mujer—. Almirante Hayes, lo repito, es un gusto tenerla con nosotros—. Le dio fraternal abrazo.

—Ustedes…¡Dios, qué comen que no envejecen!

—No exageres Lisa—dijo Miriya, que se presentaba como una mujer hermosa de no más de treinta y cinco años, de estilizada figura bajo el uniforme de oficial. Lucía un cabello corto.

—Pero es que sí—insistió Lisa viendo esta vez a Max—. Tú luces…muy joven. La verdad es que no sé cómo lo hacen para que el paso de treinta años no se note, pero claro, parece que no le dieron lo mismo a Claudia porque ella si…

—Tiene arrugas y parece vieja—completó Miriya riendo.

—No te vaya escuchar amor, la vejez le ha sentado mal y anda un poco más gruñona de lo que la conocemos.

Lisa liberó una sonrisa ante los comentarios.

—Pero en fin—dijo Miriya, asiéndose del brazo de su esposo—, tengo el honor de ser la esposa de un guapo general, aunque claro, Grace me gana porque ella tiene a su lado a un guapo y aún muy joven almirante.

La mirada de Lisa se ensombreció al instante.

—Oh, Lisa lo siento—se disculpó.

—No hay por qué, pero es cierto, Rick se mantiene muy bien para su edad, representa menos, hay que ser realistas.

—Es cierto.

Lo que Max notó en Lisa no le gustó para nada, sabía que el comentario de su esposa había causado estragos en ella.

—¿Has quedado conforme con la decisión? —preguntó en un intento de cambiar el sentido de la conversación.

—Por el momento sí, aunque fue estresante estar allí, sobre todo ante los cuestionamientos del General Brown.

—No siempre es así, y su comentario, no te preocupes por ello, sé que no lo quiso decir.

—Eso no tiene importancia Max.

—Me alegra, me había preocupado.

—Y a mí—aportó Miriya.

—No lo niego, a mí también—dijo mostrando buena cara.

—Sé que te dije que tendríamos una conversación de reencuentro, sin embargo, tendremos que posponerlo para otra ocasión. Rick aguarda por nosotros ahora, luego nos iremos en nuestra nueva misión.

—No hay cuidado Max, el deber es primero.

Max asintió.

Con un nuevo abrazo, Miriya y él se despidieron de Lisa, y ésta continuó su camino rumbo al Strike.

o0o0o

" _¿En qué estaría pensando que me quedé dormido?"_ —se preguntó Ethan. Debía haber asistido a la prueba de motores de su nuevo VF, y no lo hizo; el tiempo ya había pasado, y estaban en la hora de almuerzo. Se sentó en la cama y revolvió los cabellos, mostrando un gesto de frustración que fue advertido por quien ingresaba a su camarote en ese instante con la clara intención de despertarlo, ya que aseguraba que su líder estaba dormido, y no se había equivocado.

—¿Qué tal la siesta? —preguntó Robert con ironía.

Ethan no le hizo caso. Se puso en pie y se vistió con su chaqueta. Al cabo de un momento, Ian llegó.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó.

—¿Listos para qué? —preguntó el joven capitán.

—Para almorzar, jefe—contestó el teniente—Envié a Robert con usted con esa intensión.

—¡Qué considerados!

Robert curvó una ligera sonrisa.

—Por ser hoy, decidimos no comer en esta nave. Vamos a al comedor A de la estación—explicó.

—Ah no, ni sueñen con que iremos allí, si bien hoy estamos libres, no voy a permitir la bebida. De ninguna forma—advirtió Ethan.

—No vamos a beber jefe, vamos por la comida que es mejor que la que nos dan aquí—replicó Ian.

—La comida es igual en todos los comedores.

—No señor, la mano es la diferencia—dijo Robert en su empeño de convencer a su líder.

—Es ese toque maestro que le dan los cocineros de allí—apoyó Ian sonriente.

—No puedo ganarles, ¿verdad? —preguntó rendido.

—De ninguna forma, jefe—señaló Robert.

En el comedor, Ethan descubrió que la mayoría de los pilotos y oficiales de las distintas naves acopladas a la plataforma se habían reunido allí. Aún quedaba espacio, su ventaja había sido llegar temprano.

Buscaron una de las mesas vacías y se sentaron. Al poco rato otros dos de los pilotos del escuadrón Skull se les sumó.

—Parece que todos tuvimos la genial de idea de reunirnos aquí a comer, cuatro más y el escuadrón estará completo—dijo Ian.

—No sólo nosotros tuvimos la misma idea—murmuró Percy, piloto del Skull 4-miren allí—dijo señalando la entrada.

Las miradas de los pilotos se desviaron hacia la puerta, donde Jeremy Brannigan se encontraba buscando con la vista algún lugar vacío.

—Lo siento comandante, llegó tarde—Ethan dijo riendo con malicia.

—O espera o se va a otro lado—dijo Robert.

—Que se vaya a otro lado, este sitio ya está repleto—emitió Ian.

—Mejor ignorémoslo, no vaya a ser que se nos atragante la comida—resolvió Ethan.

—Usted podría atragantarse, nosotros no tenemos problemas con él—aclaró Percy.

Ethan decidió pasar por alto comentario. Continuó comiendo, entre las risas que desataban los miembros de su escuadrón.

Por su parte, Jeremy encontró un lugar vacío entre pilotos que apenas conocía. Con su bandeja en manos, estaba decidido a dirigirse su mesa cuando Neela lo sorprendió por la espalda.

—¡Qué coincidencia comandante Brannigan!

El piloto se volvió hacia la teniente, encontrándose que ésta iba acompañada por la almirante Hayes, que cogía su comida.

—Wow, sí que es una coincidencia y muy grata—señaló.

—La teniente me dijo que en este lugar es de lo mejor que hay—explicó Lisa.

—Es cierto, por algo siempre está lleno—dijo, quedando atrapado en forma inmediata por la preocupación de dónde se sentarían—¿Tienen lugar, o quiere…?—quiso preguntar.

—Mi hermano está por allá—dijo Neela indicando la dirección de la mesa de Ethan.

—Lo vi, pero al menos a mí me pareció que no sería bien recibido.

—Que yo sepa este es un comedor destinado para todas las fuerzas—aclaró Neela—es más, te invito a acompañarnos.

—Neela— Jeremy llamó su atención casi entre dientes. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la Almirante, dada la confianza de usar su nombre y no rango.

—Entonces, ¿viene con nosotras o no? —intervino. Tenía prisa en salir de allí ya que estaba retrasando el paso de todos los que estaban tras ellos.

Jeremy asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la mesa de Ethan, donde Ian anunció su llegada.

—Oficial de alto rango acercándose—dijo.

Ethan se volvió rápidamente hacia el trío. Se levantó para saludar al mismo tiempo que el resto de su escuadrón.

—Descansen—señaló Lisa, para luego agregar—¿Les molestaría que los acompañemos a la mesa?

—Por supuesto que no Almirante—dijo Robert quien siendo atento, le acomodó la silla, instándola a sentarse. Percy, repetía el mismo gesto con Neela. Mientras que Jeremy no tuvo más opción que arreglárselas por sí mismo, sentándose entre Neela e Ian, siempre ante la atenta mirada de Ethan, que volvió a sentarse de mala gana.

—Si te incomoda mi presencia Hunter, puedes decirlo y me voy a otra mesa—le dijo.

—No, estoy muy cómodo.

—Bien.

—Sólo recuerda no mirar demasiado a su hermana—bromeó Robert.

Neela estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo de bebida que había tomado. Las risas se desataron ante la molestia de Ethan.

—Les recuerdo señores que esto es una mesa y tenemos a dos señoritas con nosotros, que además son oficiales, así que les pido respeto.

Todos callaron al instante, asintiendo a la orden. Lisa miró a Neela, y ésta le devolvió la mirada. Sonrieron con complicidad antes de comenzar a comer.

El almuerzo en sí disfrutado en medio de conversaciones amenas, fue muy tranquilo. Para Lisa, era la primera vez que se encontraba comiendo con otros y le agradó la idea de hacerlo. Agradecía el gesto de Neela al invitarla. Después de un día largo en que casi quedan como enemigas declaradas, las cosas parecían ir bien, Neela estaba poniendo de su parte siendo sincera consigo misma; quería conocer más a Lisa, y sabía que sólo lo lograría estrechando la distancia que los malos entendidos habían provocado.

Neela estaba más firme en su pensamiento de "no juzgar antes de tiempo y sin razón".

Lo que Neela no podía adivinar, era hacia dónde le llevaría este impulso de acercarse a Lisa Hayes.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Fueron días de intenso trabajo. Lisa se dio cuenta que no había tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para ponerse a pensar en la incomodidad al enfrentarse a Rick.

En torno a la plataforma espacial había muestras evidentes de la movilización de las fuerzas de la Tierra que se alistaban para una inminente partida. La flota de Max había sido la primera, y en unos días más se sumaría a su misión una pequeña flota de refuerzos dado que la situación en las cercanías de Haydon había empeorado.

En poco tiempo Lisa se había dado cuenta que se creó una extraña distancia entre Claudia y ella. Cuando hablaban casi no encontraban tema de conversación. No podían culpar a las intensas sesiones de discusión acerca de los procedimientos de las fuerzas, no podían decir que esa fuera la razón, siendo que antaño, y muy a pesar de que se encontraran agobiadas por sus trabajos, siempre y de alguna forma tenían tiempo para ser amigas, aunque fuera por escasos cinco minutos.

Toda falta de la cercanía de un ente amigo comenzó a ser suplida por Neela. Con ella podía hablar libremente de todo lo que se le viniera en mente, pero siempre siendo cuidadosa de no tocar el tema de los sentimientos. A menudo, en los ratos que coincidían, iban a comer juntas.

En el fondo de sus corazones ambas se daban cuenta que al dejar de lado las diferencias que las apartaba podían llegar a ser amigas, por supuesto, en el ámbito extra oficial, ya que bajo las insignias que representaban sus cargos, Neela debía respeto total a Lisa.

A la joven teniente le costó muy poco convencerse del todo de la realidad; para ella, Lisa Hayes era tan real y compleja como cualquier otra mujer, pero fuerte de carácter, decidida, y digna de admiración. Neela también se dio cuenta que Lisa no era como su padre y madre. Definitivamente era muy diferente a ellos. Y en base a la mujer que estaba conociendo- una correcta en el sentido estricto de la palabra- daba por hecho que jamás quebrantaría un juramento.

Pudo entender por qué su padre se enamoró de ella y por qué dicho amor pudo sobrevivir a través de los tiempos. Pudo entender todo eso, menos ver cómo su madre estaba siendo traicionada por un hombre que le juró amarla hasta la muerte. Pero su pena tenía juicio y una razón que excluía a Lisa de toda culpa.

o0o0o

Rick había señalado en la última junta, la posibilidad de la partida de la treceava flota que hasta el momento permanecía como una eterna reserva en caso de situaciones de conflictos. La tierra solicitaba refuerzos, y ante las bajas de recursos registrados, lo más razonable era ir en su apoyo.

Si bien Lisa estaba en su periodo de descanso, permanecía al frente de sus funciones.

Mientras permanecía tranquila en el puente de mando, contemplaba a sus subalternos que cumplían con sus obligaciones. Se había acostumbrado a ellos y su modo de trabajo; siempre tan serios e inalterables que a veces le daba la impresión de tener por tripulación a unos oficiales mecanizados. Ellos distaban mucho de la antigua tripulación del SDF-2. Echaba de menos a las chicas del trío terrible, sus risas y comentarios fuera de lugar. Y si dos de ellas ya nunca volverían a reír, por lo menos le quedaba la esperanza de volver a contar con la presencia de Kim.

Desde que se había levantado la cuarentena a los sobrevivientes- dos días atrás- había pensado que haría todo lo posible por tenerla de vuelta entre sus filas, por supuesto, sí y sólo sí, ella pudiera estar en condiciones de ejercer sus funciones. Sólo el tiempo y la voluntad de alguien a quien consideraba una amiga, le daría las respuestas.

De pronto, la alarma de una comunicación entrante rompió la monotonía del lugar. Claudia llamaba desde el transporte que le conduciría de vuelta a la base lunar.

—Ya me voy—anunció la morena—. Lo único que lamento es que no hayamos podido hablar en todos estos días…pero ya sabes, no sabemos cuándo estaré de vuelta por estos lados.

—Espero que pronto Capitana, tenemos muchos temas pendientes que tocar.

—Lo sé amiga mía—Claudia sonrió—, pero me voy sin muchas preocupaciones. Sé que estás mejor porque te he visto más relajada y me alegra…siendo así, cuando nos encontremos frente a frente, espero volver a ver una de tus sonrisas.

Lisa carraspeó a propósito con el fin de recordarle que no era una conversación privada. Ella sentía todas las miradas de los presentes sobre sí. Advertía la intriga en las expresiones de sus subordinados, y es que ellos se preguntaron en forma inmediata, si una mujer que parecía tan fría sabía reír.

—Es un hasta pronto almirante Hayes—continuó Claudia—. Ya vamos a despegar.

—Cuídate capitana, y que tenga un buen regreso.

Cuando la comunicación se dio por finalizada, todos excepto Neela volvieron la vista a sus funciones. Ella se quedó pendiente en la expresión de Lisa y el dejo de intranquilidad que se mostraba en ella.

—¿Todo bien, Almirante? —preguntó.

—Todo bien—asintió Lisa.

No muy conforme con la respuesta, Neela regresó a lo que hacía. En todo este tiempo había comenzado a interpretar cada gesto de ella y, definitivamente, engañarla se convertía en una tarea difícil.

—Si le interesa saber—dijo pensando en la tranquilidad de Lisa—, el escuadrón de escolta es uno de los mejores que tenemos. No tenga cuidado, si se presenta algún inconveniente, el comandante Brannigan podrá solucionarlo.

—No dudo de las habilidades de la escolta…más bien dudo…—suspiró, deteniendo su hablar por un instante—. No es nada, son cosas mías—finalizó.

La preocupación de Lisa iba más allá de un posible ataque al transporte de Claudia, su inquietud, aunque sin fundamento efectivo, giraba en torno a una posible alteración en el espacio. Lang, en sus incursiones efectuadas día atrás en el punto exacto dónde el SDF-2 se perdió en el tiempo, había detectado una ligera alteración que se presentaba en forma de una tormenta espacial. Y aunque no se había comprobado una expansión efectiva, los científicos no descartaban una explosión repentina de la alteración.

Lisa se dijo que antes descansar se aseguraría que el viaje de su amiga se efectuara con éxito.

En esos momentos de espera, el doctor Smith se abría paso a la habitación en que se hallaba Kim. La rubia Samantha Hamilton reía de los cuentos relatados por ésa chica de ojos alegres que aún conservaba su chispa encantadora en su interior.

—Me alegra darme cuenta que en esta habitación los ánimos son muy buenos—dijo pasando por alto todo protocolo de saludo—. La verdad me sorprendió oír risas antes de entrar. No todos mis pacientes demuestran un estado anímico como el de ustedes.

—Pues no todos sus pacientes tienen un encanto como el mío, doctor—contestó Kim, guiñándole un ojo a Sam, quien sin poder evitar volver a reír, ahogó los sonidos de su garganta con sus manos—. Pero por favor, si nuestras risas son molestas para usted, discúlpenos.

Smith esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me molesta para nada. Recuerden ustedes que esta área permanece exclusiva para la tripulación del SDF-2. Pienso que su alegría desatada en estos momentos puede servir de ayuda a los demás. Y por cierto…—se sentó con toda tranquilidad en una de las camas. La de Kim, quien se acomodó a su lado. Sam aún seguía intentando recobrar la compostura—Soy el doctor Brian Smith, jefe del área médica.

—Gusto en conocerlo al fin, doctor Smith. Hemos oído de usted por medio de las enfermeras. Soy la teniente Kimberly Young, oficial de puente del SDF-2.

—Yo soy Samantha Hamilton, cabo y piloto de combate del escuadrón Fucsia —bajó la mirada entristecida y prosiguió con voz trémula—. Bueno, más bien fui piloto de ese escuadrón.

Ante la advertencia de intranquilidad de su compañera, Kim fue a su cama y la abrazó, atrayéndola contra sí. Esa situación era la que todos los días, desde que se les informara de la nueva realidad. Por un momento, y ante la mirada del doctor, le tranquilizó con palabras susurradas a su oído, hasta que al final le hizo reír de nuevo.

Smith, sencillamente no pudo descifrar qué le decía para lograr un cambio tan brusco. Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, pensando en lo importante que era levantar los alicaídos ánimos de ésa muchacha sensible.

—Díganos doctor, a qué debemos su visita—consultó Kim.

—He seguido personalmente su evolución en estos días—comenzó a explicar con la tranquilidad característica en su forma de hablar—. Me han solicitado un permiso para poder visitarla…Siendo específico, quien desea verla es la almirante Elizabeth Hayes.

—¿Lisa? —preguntó Kim, emocionada.

—Así es—afirmó él—. Hasta el momento y debido a la cuarentena, se tomó la determinación de denegar toda visita de personal no médico; sin embargo, la restricción sigue en pie por la condición psicológica diagnosticada en todos los pacientes…

—No es mi intención criticarle, doctor Smith—interrumpió Kim—, pero la forma en que nos contaron todo fue excesivamente brusca. Debieron darnos tiempo, por lo menos para recuperarnos un poco de la traumática situación que vivimos siendo prisioneros de los Maestros Robotech.

Sam miró fijamente a Kim, sorprendida de verla algo irritada. Smith por su parte, continuaba con expresión inalterable.

Él dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Las decisiones se tomaron en conjunto con el alto mando, considerando todas las variables.

—Pues el alto mando ni siquiera llega a imaginar qué tan traumático ha resultado todo esto—se pronunció Sam.

—Cabo Hamilton, permítame decirle que la almirante Hayes forma parte del alto mando y cuando a ella se le explicó todo, no fue con cautela, no se usaron a doctos en la materia psicológica. Fue un general bastante rudo y directo que le dijo todo de golpe…Y eso es sólo por citarle un ejemplo.

—Lisa—murmuró Kim con preocupación.

—Ella evolucionó muy bien—dijo Smith para tranquilizarla—. Ya no muestra vestigios de estar lidiando con la experiencia traumática, aunque seguimos monitoreando su comportamiento.

—Es que Lisa siempre fue una oficial superior a los demás en todo sentido.

—Su preocupación gira en torno a ustedes, su tripulación. Me bastó con verla expresarse para saber que ustedes fueron el pilar principal para superar toda situación adversa. Y como le explicaba, me ha manifestado sus intenciones de verla.

—¿Sólo a mí? —Kim miró a Sam.

—Por el momento—dijo sin saber cómo explicar.

—Tú eras una de sus cercanas Kim, por tu trabajo en el puente. Es lógico que por amistad quiera saber de ti y lo entiendo perfectamente puesto que yo en su lugar haría lo mismo si fueras mi amiga. Además, ten en cuenta que ella se ha preocupado por todos, el doctor acaba de decirlo. Sabemos quién es la almirante Hayes…A su tiempo todos volveremos a verla de nuevo, y si es posible, estando una vez más bajo su mando, porque eso es lo que deseo al salir de aquí.

Kim asintió en conformidad y miró a Smith.

—Es usted quien decide, doctor.

—Ya he hecho un análisis de la situación, puedo irme conforme—se levantó—. Pero antes, quiero que me diga una cosa teniente Young.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podría decirme que hacía usted ayer en el ala de pacientes masculino? Las enfermeras me entregaron un reporte.

Kim sonrió fingiendo inocencia, mientras Sam la acusaba.

—Visitaba a un amigo—contestó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—No es mi intención reprenderla, pero debe hacer caso de las instrucciones de las enfermeras.

—No se nos dijo nada acerca de restricciones de visitas entre pacientes…Pensé que un amigo deprimido podría necesitar un poco de mi buen humor y por eso fui. No es nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

Samantha se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza ante la desfachatez de su compañera.

—Está bien, usted gana—dijo él—. No está prohibido, pero hay un horario.

—Lo tendré en cuenta señor.

—Me parece aceptable, y si me disculpan…

—¿Verá o hablará con la almirante Hayes? —interrumpió una vez Kim. A Smith le hacía gracia la energía con que lo hacía.

—Es muy probable.

—Entonces les da los saludos de Sam, de mi persona, y de un aguerrido piloto que no puede esperar el tiempo para recibir nuevas órdenes suyas.

El doctor frunció el ceño queriendo preguntar de quien se trataba. Esta vez fue Sam quien le interrumpió.

—Por favor, sólo dígale eso, porque creo que la teniente Young no entrará en mayores explicaciones.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

—Muchas gracias, doctor Smith.

Brian Smith abandonó la habitación prácticamente riendo, y aunque pretendía marcharse inmediatamente a cumplir con sus funciones pendientes, se tomó un tiempo tras la puerta. Bastó esperar unos cuantos segundos para oír nuevas risas de las jóvenes. Se fue en total conformidad, pensando en las buenas noticias que daría a Lisa.

o0o0o

Prácticamente escondido en la cabina de su VF, Ethan trataba de entender el porqué tuvo que enamorarse de Lisa Hayes. Hacía pocos días, en este mismo sitio, sin querer oyó la conversación de sus pilotos donde comentaban sobre Lisa; cosas buenas desprendidas de una charla donde él estuvo ausente.

Ya se estaba dando cuenta que en su ausencia Lisa parecía ser alguien muy distinta. Con él ella era todo frialdad, falta de palabras y una que otra orden difícil de desobedecer. Bastaba con recordar aquella oportunidad en que ella llegó a su mesa junto a Neela y Jeremy, nunca le dirigió directamente las palabras y nunca le miró a los ojos, sonreía con todos, menos con él y eso dolió de manera inimaginable. Pero al ir en búsqueda de razones rebuscada se encontraba con lo siguiente: él era un Hunter, desgraciadamente muy parecido físicamente a su padre, por lo tanto, estaba condenado por la historia de aquel tortuoso amor que no llegó nunca a buen término.

Pensó que hubiera sido mejor nunca haber hablado con su hermana y saber a través de ella que Lisa seguía enamorada de su padre. No, porque todo eso lo derrumbó por dentro y le hizo caer en la total desesperanza para con su amor.

Suspiró pesadamente. Y darse cuenta ahora de la condena en la que estaba sumido su escuadrón no ayudaba mucho a sus ánimos. Odiaba esperar. Odiaba saber que Jeremy tenía un poco de acción mientras él, se tragaba su amargura en un silencioso aburrimiento en tanto escuchaba, a lo lejos, a sus muchachos burlándose de él. Hacía una semana ellos, sus amigos, iniciaron una apuesta cuyo monto a estas alturas ya superaba con creces el sueldo de un teniente; todos creían conocer a la mujer que lo mantenía en la luna, y entre las alternativas que se sugerían habían jóvenes pilotos, oficiales y hasta una doctora que trabajaba junto a su madre en el SDF-3, la más probable candidata a ser la afortunada.

Y si él, Ethan, no era feliz, ellos tampoco lo serían; se imaginó saltando de su cabina para ir directo hacia el Skull-3 donde todos, e incluso técnicos, estaban reunidos. Aunque todo deseo quedó en eso: un deseo.

Pero alguien más acabó con la diversión. Se trataba de una mujer que poco conocían y que nunca imaginaron ver llegar hasta un hangar; ella era Grace Hunter. De modo que ante su insignia todos se irguieron al saludar a un oficial superior para luego descansar ante su señal. Fue Robert, el más cercano a ella dada su amistad con Ethan, quien tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí doctora Hunter? ¿En qué podemos servirle? —preguntó, servicial y caballeroso, como resultaba ser su característica con los oficiales de rango mayor.

—Busco al capitán Hunter—respondió mientras barría el sitio con la vista.

—Pues ha venido al lugar correcto. Por aquí—le señaló el camino.

Aún en su silencioso encierro, Ethan miraba los controles de su nave con desgano, rogando porque estos estuvieran encendidos y anunciando un pronto despegue. Los golpes propinados al fuselaje llamaron su atención.

—¿Madre? —emitió al verla de pie junto a su amigo.

—Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…—murmuró la mujer

De un brinco Ethan aterrizó en el suelo. Robert se disculpó y les dejó a solas.

—Es impresionante madre, nunca pensé verte visitando un hangar— dijo Ethan instándola a caminar a un lugar lejos de las miradas y oídos de los demás.

—No he venido a visitar el hangar, vengo a visitar a mi hijo que no se ha aparecido en muchos días—contestó viéndole seria.

—Pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje, este sitio no es para ti—replicó el piloto a la defensiva.

—Lo envíe con tu hermana, pero no sé quién de los dos está más perdido. Por lo visto no te dijo nada…Desde que fue transferida está muy cambiada. Parece que se toma sus responsabilidades muy en serio…

—Es su trabajo, madre—interrumpió ante la crítica—. Neela no ha cambiado, es solo que la situación es diferente porque ya no está en el SDF-3, cercana a ti como antes.

Grace bufó.

Ya se encontraban muy lejos de los oídos inescrupulosos. Se detuvieron, quedando uno frente a la otra.

—La razón de tu visita, ¿es sólo porque te hago falta o hay algo más tras de esto? —inquirió el joven capitán con una mirada inquisidora.

—Necesito hablar con alguien… no sé, creo que estaba acostumbrada a tu hermana y a esa familiaridad en que tratamos nuestros temas. Sabes que por mi trabajo usualmente no me doy tiempo para entablar amistad con nadie, sin ustedes… me siento sola—confesó la mujer con la mirada triste.

—¿Y papá, acaso está de adorno? —susurró a modo de broma, pero al notar que ella bajaba la vista, la abrazó suavemente—. Madre…—suspiró—, ya es tiempo que dejes de depender de nosotros… no somos unos niños, déjanos vivir nuestras vidas—la separó ligeramente y besó su frente para luego acariciar su rostro con suavidad.

—Son mis hijos—insistió ella.

—Lo somos y siempre lo seremos…Es tan poco lo que te pedimos.

Grace dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? —cuestionó con la voz dolida—Primero es tu padre el que me ignora, casi no lo he visto en todos estos días y cuando lo veo, apenas me habla… Neela…ella ni siquiera me visita, se pasa cada instante tras ésa mujer, lo sé porque la he visto y en la nave se murmura que parecen muy buenas amigas…

—Por algo será—interrumpió Ethan.

—Y tú—Grace continuó con su ataque—, parece que te burlas de mí y mi carencia de afecto de la parte familiar.

—Estás exagerando madre—le reprendió secamente—¿No te das cuenta que estás montando una escena?… ¿Te has preguntado qué dirán la gente de la esposa del almirante Hunter?… ¡Por favor madre, compórtate como una verdadera mujer de tu edad, pareces una niña caprichosa que se siente ignorada! No es así.

—Ethan—murmuró en voz temblorosa.

—Lo siento madre, pero es lo que pienso. Tú me conoces, soy así.

—No…te desconozco hijo—dio un nuevo paso atrás.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo con voz cansada—Estoy de servicio y no es el tiempo ni el lugar para este tipo de charlas…Si deseas ver a Neela-miró su reloj—, sale del servicio en diez minutos. Su camarote es el 11B. Hasta pronto, capitana Hunter—se devolvió sobre sus pasos.

Grace no hizo más que mirar el piso.

o0o0o

Intentando ser fuerte, Grace arrastraba la consternación que le provocaron las palabras de Ethan. Se reprendió así misma por su frustrado intento de recobrar un poco la atención de su hijo.

Respiró profundo antes de caminar sobre el piso de la plataforma y miró hacia atrás. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo; Ethan y Neela tenía la razón. Pero… ¿cómo lidiar con ese corazón de madre suyo que se negaba a reconocer que ellos habían crecido, que no solo eran hombre y mujer ya maduros, si no también oficiales hechos y derechos?

—Está será…la última vez—murmuró con voz queda y retomó su andar. Su deber la llamaba a bordo del SDF-3.

o0o0o

Ante su atenta mirada, la enfermera llenaba la jeringa hipodérmica con el líquido contenido de un frasco que luego dejó sobre la bandeja; acto seguido, se hizo de su brazo y le clavó la afilada punta directo a su vena. Él contrajo su rostro ligeramente a medida que veía que el líquido ingresar en su organismo, dicho gesto no era propio del dolor sino más bien era debido la incomodidad producida por el cosquilleó raro producido en su antebrazo.

—Listo Mayor, ¿ve que no era algo de lo que se debía tener miedo? —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa al tiempo que le colocaba una compresa en la cicatriz rojiza.

Sonrió con ella sin decir nada, limitándose a ver como repetía los mismos pasos a su compañero de cuarto.

Kim, de pie junto a la puerta, carraspeó para señalar que aún permanecía allí.

—Tiene un aire inquieto, teniente. Pero no se preocupe, el paciente está listo—le dijo sin mirarla y siempre concentrada en el brazo blanquecino de iba a clavar.

Con su más radiante sonrisa, Kim se acercó a la cama del mayor que no despegaba la vista de la hermosa espalda de la enfermera. No quiso emitir comentario alguno al respecto y se sentó, no sin antes pellizcarle sutilmente en su pierna.

—Tengo excelentes noticias—anunció con un gesto de inocencia ante su reciente acto que, por cierto, el mayor comprendió como un simple llamado de intención.

—No me digas que pronto saldremos de aquí.

—Aún no, mayor —intervino la enfermera, cuya labor en su otro paciente había dado por concluida—. Recuerde que le dije hace un rato que falta mucho para eso.

—Pero yo estoy bien—-volvió a fijar su vista en ella, específicamente en su lindo trasero enmarcado por el uniforme blanco de tela tan delgada que permitía definir bajo ella los bordes de lo que llevaba puesto—. Corrijo: estoy muy bien.

Su sonrisa y palabras insinuantes le costó otro pellizco. Esta vez si le dolió y soltó un leve quejido. La enfermera, que no era tonta para no darse cuenta que era observada, se volvió hacia él sonriendo.

—Mmmm, creo que la próxima vez no le daré la espalda, temo que con usted puedo correr cierto peligro—murmuró divertida. Ya le habían advertido que ese piloto era algo atrevido y que no perdía tiempo de coquetear con cualquier chica.

—Por supuesto que debe tener cuidado con él—dijo Kim palmeando la pierna de su amigo—. Usted y cualquier mujer que goce de juventud y buena presencia.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta, teniente—respondió la enfermera, ya con bandeja en manos y dispuesta a dirigirse a la siguiente habitación.

—En todo caso no muerdo—aclaró el mayor.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos, pero igual lo hacen.

Finalmente, entre las risas despertadas por Kim y el otro paciente, ella se retiró.

—Ahora sí—dijo Kim—. Te interesará saber que acabo de recibir la visita de alguien que me dijo…—pausa dramática—, que recibiré la visita de Lisa Hayes.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —preguntó él realmente interesado, mientras su compañero de cuarto se acomodó de espaldas y se concentró en mirar el techo, fingiendo no oír nada.

—Así es—confirmó Kim—. Ella está muy preocupada por todos nosotros, en especial por mí…

—Claro, como eres su amiga—interrumpió con un tono desdeñoso.

—¡Ay, Jack! —suspiró—No te pongas así.

—Pero ella ni siquiera se acuerda de mí, sólo me faltó pintarme la cara para llamar su atención…aun así, parece que no existo—protestó, aunque con fingido enojo.

—De repente me asustas, ¿sabes? Pienso que alguna vez llegará el momento en que crea que hablas enserio.

El mayor sonrió y la jaló para que ella se recostara a su lado.

—Así está mejor—dijo una vez que ya la tuvo acurrucada contra sí—. A esto se le puede llamar una conversación privada—su compañero de cuarto, viendo el hecho de reojo, sonrió.

—Si ella te viera conmigo de esta forma, te aseguro que definitivamente te manda directo a un agujero negro —correspondió a su abrazo—. Pero a mí me encanta que seas así.

—Es cierto, mi corazón está con ella, pero siempre tengo espacio para ti.

—Ni siquiera para mí, para todas—recalcó ampliando aún más su sonrisa—Eres todo un "Donjuán"

—Y con orgullo.

—Lo sé.

Ambos rieron un breve momento hasta que Jack adoptó expresión medianamente seria.

—¿Qué más averiguaste de ella?

—Lisa está al mando, pero sin duda que su rango es inferior al de Rick Hunter.

—Hunter—murmuró él—. Quisiera saber cuán viejo está.

—Más que tú, te lo aseguro.

—Pero yo no estoy viejo, es cierto, tengo mis añitos pero digamos más bien que soy un adulto joven y sigo siendo el perfecto candidato para nuestra almirante.

—Oye, admiro totalmente tu confianza—emitió ella en tono burlesco.

—Déjelo soñar, teniente—murmuró quedamente el de la cama de al lado—. Eso no le hace mal a nadie.

Kim sonrió y se aferró aún más al mayor, aquel que fue la persona que durante el cautiverio le levantó sus alicaídos ánimos por la muerte de sus mejores amigas.

Jack había sido uno de los que siempre mantuvo la confianza de salir de la situación en que se encontraban, si bien, y hasta entonces, no veía en él más que una fama de casanova, aprendió a verlo en forma distinta por la entereza que demostró; de un simple amigo de fiestas, pasó a ser un amigo en el cuál depositar su confianza. A él le debía la sonrisa que en estos días sabía mantener.

Complacida con la calidez de su compañía, cerró sus ojos suspirando, no obstante, muy pronto tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

—Así que aquí está, teniente Young—se trataba de otra enfermera, la que siempre solía darle regaños por estar fuera de su habitación—. Venga conmigo, tiene una visita.

o0o0o

En la oficina del doctor Smith- sitio elegido por éste mismo para que se llevara a cabo el reencuentro con mayor comodidad- Lisa esperaba a su amiga en conformidad tras haber recibidos los antecedentes generales de todos. Saber que habían sido puestos al corriente de la situación la hacía sentir ligeramente más tranquila, sin embargo, venía el tiempo de aceptación donde serían sometidos a intensas sesiones psicológicas y le asustaba pensar que a pesar de ello quizás más de uno nunca recobraría la total sanidad mental. Por suerte saber que Kim era de los casos más simples, le daba un gran alivio.

Ella terminaba de contarle al galeno algunas cosas acerca de su vida y su relativa integración con la gente que le rodeaban.

—Me parece un gran avance en usted—murmuró tras escuchar atentamente todo su relato, en que hiciera completa omisión de los incómodos encuentros con Rick Hunter—, y sinceramente espero que todo vaya conforme a los estándares normales de su salud mental. Dado que no puedo intentar convencerla de aceptar la ayuda especialista, ruego que usted misma tome conciencia, y si se ve superada por situaciones o emociones difíciles de controlar siempre puede recurrir a nosotros.

—Lo sé, disculpe mi terquedad.

—Casos extremadamente especiales—dijo Smith—. Además, fue una orden directa y ante eso no puedo hacer más.

Lisa guardó silencio sin saber cómo contestar debidamente a eso. Luego de un rato, y ante la extensiva espera que provocara en ella un toque de impaciencia-reflejada en su continuo enfoque de su vista hacia la puerta-, el doctor dijo:

—Deben estar buscando a la teniente Young—sonrió—. Es una de los pacientes que ha estado causando estragos en las enfermeras por las escapadas de su cuarto. Es inquieta y alegre por naturaleza.

—Lo es, y no sabe cuánto.

—Sólo puedo imaginarlo—se puso en pie sonriendo—. Creo que ya es hora que las deje a solas.

Lisa frunció el ceño debido al inesperado anuncio, después oyó las pisadas y voces de gente que se acercaba. Los llamados a la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando Kim estuvo frente a ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo me retiro—dijo el doctor, yendo a la salida y llevándose con él a la enfermera.

—Kim, me alegra verte.

—Y a mí, almirante Hayes.

La teniente se abalanzó sobre su superior estrechándola en un abrazo que ésta correspondió con mucha calidez.

—Todo está bien—la tranquilizó.

—Lo sé… Ahora que la vuelvo a ver, sé que sí—se distanció un poco recobrando la compostura tras la emoción. Sonrió mirándola—. Se ve muy bien en ese nuevo uniforme, aunque…—mostró una expresión pensativa—le quedaba mejor el antiguo.

Lisa bufó.

—Creo que en estos nuevos tiempos no tienen sentido de la comodidad, los hacen más ajustados y provocan comezón, el sentido común se ha esfumado totalmente al usar materias primas inorgánicas, puedo decir que amo más que nunca lo que nos proveían las ovejas.

Ambas rieron y siempre tomadas de las manos, se sentaron una frente a la otra para charlar.

o0o0o

Ethan y Neela charlaban mientras iban por un pasillo rumbo a una cafetería. El joven capitán Hunter ya había puesto a su hermana al tanto de los pormenores de su corta charla con su madre.

—Creo…—decía ella, meditabunda—que debemos plantearnos la idea de hablar con nuestros dos padres a la vez, hablar seriamente de lo que está pasando con mamá… Ella no era así, era cierto que era cariñosa y algo sobre protectora, pero creo que ahora está exagerando.

—Mamá está mal, siento decir esto, pero desde que llegó Lisa Hayes está actuando extraña. No—se corrigió—, desde que ambos estamos designados a esta nave mamá está extraña, no soporta que nosotros estemos al lado de la almirante Hayes, por eso actúa así.

Neela suspiró. Llegaban a la puerta de la cafetería, y su hermano le cedió el paso caballerosamente. Mirando la vastedad del recinto, buscaron la mesa más apartada con el fin de continuar la conversación con tranquilidad.

Una vez ubicados en su mesa y con un café negro en mano, Neela dijo: —Mamá está celosa de Lisa Hayes, por eso se comporta así.

—Es por culpa de nuestro padre, él le está dando razones—acusó Ethan fríamente.

—Y ten en cuenta que sus suposiciones son ciertas—dio un sorbo a su café—. No sé qué podría pasar con nuestros padres cuando mamá se entere que él no ha dejado de querer a nuestra almirante. Ella no podría perdonarle.

—Y tú, ¿le perdonas?

—¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo segura y molesta-Creo que tardaré mucho tiempo en perdonarle, si es que algún día llego a hacerlo.

Ethan miró el contenido de su taza, perdiéndose en el color oscuro del líquido contenido.

—Lisa corresponde a papá—murmuró quedo.

—Pero Lisa sabe dónde está pisando. De lo poco que la conozco te puedo asegurar que no fallará a la promesa que me hizo—atrapó la atención de su hermano —. Confío en ella hermano, aunque no lo creas, es así… Lisa no me parece una mujer de ésas destruye las familias por gusto, ni siquiera por el gran amor que parecer tenerle a nuestro padre…

—No me digas eso…por favor—suplicó Ethan en un suave murmullo. La mano de su hermana no tardó en tomar la suya en un agarre cálido.

—Sé que las amas, pero entiende algo; las cosas son así y por el momento es imposible que las cosas cambien. Ethan…—apretó su mano con más fuerza—, no eres el primero en este mundo que sufre por amor—luego añadió en un tono más firme—. Desde hace unos días te he notado bastante distraído y malhumorado, estás dejando que todo esto altere tu mundo. Eres un militar, para serlo y sobre todo para no cometer errores, es necesario que aprendas a separar las cosas.

El capitán sonrió.

—A veces me sorprendes…hablas como toda una mujer madura.

—Sólo estoy aprendiendo algo de ella, de Lisa… Ella es genial, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le ocasiona todo esto, no permite que le afecte en su trabajo.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Ethan, ampliando su sonrisa hacia un sentido burlesco—¡Qué tiene ésa mujer que maravilla hasta a las mujeres!

—Eres un tonto—bufó ella soltándole la mano y agarrando su taza.

—Es verdad, mira como hablas. Podría hasta decir que ella se ha transformado en tu ídolo.

—Si lo fuera no tendría nada de malo—dijo sonriendo mientras sorbía su café—. Pero si mamá lo llega a saber, te aseguro me mata.

—Me has alegrado el día hermana, como siempre—dijo él fuera de toda broma.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para eso soy tu hermana y mejor amiga.

—Hermana sí, mejor amiga lo dudo—murmuró divertido.

—¿Acaso tienes otra mejor amiga? —preguntó ella con falso enojo.

—Claro que no, tontita. No hay nadie como tú en este universo—Neela sonrió complacida. Él dio el primer sorbo a su café—. Está delicioso, ¿o es que en verdad lo necesitaba?

—Ambas cosas.

La charla entre ellos se concentró desde ese entonces en cuestiones relacionadas al trabajo y la situación actual que acontecía en el sector, olvidándose por un momento de la razón principal que les llevó a reunirse. Pero Lisa se presentó repentinamente.

—Pensaba beber un café en sola, pero los vi y me pregunté…

—Por supuesto que puede acompañarnos—Neela asintió interrumpiendo, mientras su hermano desviaba la vista hacia donde fuera, menos hacia Lisa. Él quería evitarla a toda costa y en su fuero interno rogaba que no se sentara a su lado, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte.

—Y cuéntenos almirante, ¿cómo le fue en su ida a la estación? —consultó la teniente con toda soltura, divertida por el nerviosismo de su hermano a quien le sudaban las manos.

—En una sola palabra: excelente—respondió sonriente.

—Me alegra por usted—correspondió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Estoy muy contenta, muchos de mi antigua tripulación están evolucionando muy bien… No sabes el peso que me quita de encima—se permitió relajarse en su asiento. Suspiró—. Creo que estoy más tranquila, aunque eso no quiere decir que me sienta menos exhausta, pero por lo menos cuando descanse lo haré a plenitud.

—Después de aquí usted se va directo a la cama, merece un descanso, ¿no es así Ethan?, ¿No te parece que nuestra almirante se ve muy cansada? —terminó dirigiéndose a su hermano con una malicia apenas perceptible en su rostro.

—Eh…—se giró a ver el rostro de la almirante. Apenas cayó en cuenta que fue preso de una broma de su hermana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse.

—¿Enserio me veo tan cansada? —consultó Lisa.

—Un poco—musitó Ethan desviando su vista una vez más.

—Ve almirante, mi hermano es totalmente distraído y aun así puede ver sus ojeras.

—Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta—sorbió de su taza.

Por su parte Ethan, muy molesto con su hermana, le dio un pequeño puntapié. Neela evitó quejarse, pero si demostró un rictus de dolor en su rostro.

—¿Pasa algo, teniente? —consultó Lisa.

—Nada, o bueno sí, de pronto sentí un extraño dolor en mi pierna derecha—Ethan se molestó aún más con esa respuesta.

—Tal vez debería cuidarse de eso—Lisa dijo seria—. Esos dolores en extraños lugares pueden ser el índice de que algo malo le ocurre.

—No lo creo almirante—se excusó, siempre mirando a su hermano—. Debe ser que apenas ahora me dolió la zona donde me golpee hace un rato atrás. Cuando Ethan me fue a buscar tropecé con algo, eso es todo.

—Ah—emitió Lisa. Miró a Ethan, confundida por su falta de intervención. Estaba convencida que ése piloto a veces hablaba hasta por los codos—. Capitán, qué le pasa que está tan callado—consultó extrañada, después de todo ya se conocían, sabían un poco de la vida del otro. Ella figuraba un comportamiento del capitán con más soltura cuando se encontraban juntos, sin embargo, ahora-como la vez en que compartieron un almuerzo- mostraba cierto ausentismo.

—¿Yo? —se volvió hacia ella—Nada, es sólo que me siento un poco incómodo.

—¿Por qué? —ella frunció el ceño y rápidamente pensó en una excusa del porqué—No me diga que sigue molesto conmigo.

—Es que usted…—sentía todo el peso de la mirada intensa de ella y las palabras no salieron.

—No se reprima y diga lo que tenga que decir, estamos fuera de turno.

" _Siendo así"_ pensó, y respiró profundo antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Aunque estemos fuera de turno usted sigue siendo la almirante Hayes, y todo lo que diga, incluso ahora, puede ser usado en mi contra—habló sin un respiro.

Lisa se echó para atrás en su asiento, un poco asustada por los dichos. Neela estaba casi con la mandíbula desencajada por el atrevimiento de su hermano.

—Dice usted…que en toda ocasión le parezco… ¿un ogro de oficial? —dijo Lisa balbuceó.

—No un ogro, es sólo que…—bajó la vista pensando un instante, pensando qué decir —. Usted es muy estricta conmigo en todo momento—Dijo finalmente.

—¡No es así! —protestó Lisa—Yo sólo actúo cuando su comportamiento deja mucho que desear y lo sabe muy bien, y si en algún momento fui dura con usted por algo, eso queda en el pasado porque ya tomé las medidas que estimé conveniente. Aquí y ahora estamos en completa neutralidad—miró a una sorprendida Neela—. Su hermana y yo también tuvimos una diferencia, pero usted puede ver la forma en que nos tratamos. ¿Por qué las cosas con usted no pueden ser iguales?

Él no supo qué responder. Bajó la vista, rendido.

—Está bien almirante, usted gana.

—No gano, nunca he pretendido ganarle. Sólo le pido un poco de comprensión ante los hechos, necesito que vea la diferencia entre ser oficiales y ser simplemente dos personas que se pueden comunicar con naturalidad, dejando los rencores de lado… Piense usted, yo ya me olvidé de ese beso que me robó.

Neela, en ese preciso momento, miraba la puerta buscando una salida a esa conversación que se había tornado muy personal.

—Entonces, capitán, ¿puede o no haber paz entre nosotros en este momento? —insistió Lisa.

—Sí—asintió el piloto finalmente. Su hermana pudo respirar tranquila.

—Excelente—bebió un nuevo sorbo de su café.

—Bueno…—intervino Neela, con un poco de timidez—, ahora que estamos como amigos podemos iniciar una charla amena, ¿no les parece?

—Por supuesto—asintió Lisa.

—Claro—secundó Ethan, sin ver otra salida.

o0o0o

La charla que se había iniciado en la mesa tras el momento de relativa crisis se transformó en un instante en más que agradable, y Ethan comprobó Lisa era entretenida y bastante espontánea; una persona totalmente distinta a la que había conocido.

Podría concluir que fue lo bueno de la charla, sin embargo, había un lado malo, desastroso, abrumante que le producía escalofríos. Conocer aquella faceta hacía que se interesara aún más en ella. No se conformaba con lo poco que obtuvo en ese día, quería más y eso le aterraba; su camino, su destino y su corazón enamorado, ansiaban tener más que una sonrisa pasajera, las quería todas para él, exclusivamente para él.

Hacía rato que Neela se burlaba a costa suya, reía recordándole cada palabra que dirigió hacia la almirante Hayes, pero él no la oía; todos sus sentidos se mantenían en ausencia, era como si conciencia hubiera sido absorbida por aquella mujer.

En un instante dado se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Tan loco estoy por ella? —Preguntó.

Neela contempló su expresión perdida con un dejo de preocupación, y tuvo plena certeza que no había oído una palabra de lo que le había dicho, ni siquiera lo último que era más serio, importante y trascendente en sus vidas. Suspiró dirigiendo su vista al piso, ahora si que confirmaba la acertada teoría de Claudia Grant: "el amor puede volver tonto hasta la persona más inteligente". Su hermano estaba definitivamente perdido.

Neela tuvo que olvidarse de su deseo de ir a descansar. Tenía y sentía el deber de cuidar a un loco que alucinaba a medio pasillo. Recargó su espalda contra el muro, suplicando a Dios darle paciencia. Por mucho rato vio pasar a los miembros de las filas, que de detenían a ver a su hermano y negaban con la cabeza, luego la miraban a ella con la pregunta marcada en sus expresiones- "¿y a éste qué le pasa?"- Les sonreía y se hacía la desentendida encogiendo los hombros. Pero cuando ya fue suficiente, sí, suficiente, optó por darle un coscorrón; él reaccionó sobresaltado, mirando hacia todos lados, sin certeza de cómo llegaron allí.

—Tonto y mil veces tonto—acusó Neela—. Ethan Hunter, nunca pensé que llegaras hasta el punto de la torpeza total. Si te vieras en un espejo podrías ver cuán idiotizado te encuentras en este preciso momento. Me has hecho pasar vergüenza ajena todo este rato.

—Y entonces—habló algo atemorizado—¿por qué no me despertaste antes?

— ¿Despertarte?… ¡Qué cretino eres! Hasta lo reconoces—reaccionó con ironía—. Caminabas dormido, o más bien caminabas con la conciencia en otro universo al que podríamos perfectamente ponerle rango, nombre y apellido.

—No es para tanto—río fingidamente mientras por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

—Lo es—le tomó de un brazo instándolo a avanzar—Ay, hermano, ¿qué haré contigo?

—¿Tan patético me veo?

—No, sólo estás estúpidamente enamorado—contestó resignada. Otro suspiro en que tomó una rápida determinación—. Voy a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿a desenamorarme? Pues yo lo dudo, no podría fijarme en nadie más.

—Estoy convencida que, aunque te meta una mujer entre los ojos, si no es "Lisa Hayes", no la verías… A lo que me refiero es que tantearé el terreno. Es cierto que te dije categóricamente que la olvidaras, pero si tienes una posibilidad con ella, aunque sea remota, la encontraré y seré yo quien más te apoye en conquistarla; pero si es nula, tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y olvidarla sin derecho a protestas.

—Pues gracias por el apoyo.

—No, sólo quiero que tú estés bien, si tu corazón y destino están con ella, yo no tengo más que aceptarlo.

—Papá jamás lo permitirá, digo; una relación entre ella y yo. Puedo decir lo mismo de mamá.

—¡Que se joda nuestro padre! Él ya tiene a mamá, y ella… bueno, no puede oponerse, es tu derecho poder ser feliz con la persona que elijas, aun cuando esa persona sea Lisa Hayes.

Llegaron a la puerta de su camarote y ella se distanció abriendo la puerta.

—Sólo una cosa, Ethan… No vuelvas a mostrar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, una cara de tonto como la que vi hace un rato atrás. Nos vemos luego— Se perdió en el interior de su habitación.

o0o0o

En su morada, y a pesar del cansancio que la abrumaba, Lisa se negaba a dormir. Sentada frente a su pequeño escritorio, recargando su rostro contra las palmas de su mano, repasaba los momentos anteriores. Una sonrisa le acompañaba en todo momento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una satisfacción plena, en que la angustia, preocupaciones e intranquilidad, quedaban relegados a segundo plano. Ver y hablar con Kim fue un momento extraordinario; su amiga estaba bien y se mostraba bien. Había reído con ella como no recordaba en este último tiempo. Pretendía charlar de la seriedad de todo el asunto que les envolvía, pero no sabía de dónde, esa chica sacó un cúmulo de anécdotas de todo tipo, chismes de aquellos que hacen reír hasta sacar lágrimas de los ojos.

Pero olvidándose de ella y pasando al suceso inmediatamente posterior, no pudo más que quedar en la clara convicción de que también fue divertido. Ethan resultaba para ella un personaje bastante particular, carente de falsedad alguna, que resaltaba por su pequeño toque de inmadurez. Él era un cañón que disparaba a diestra y siniestra, ¡Y qué susto le provocó cuando disparó contra ella! Pero al menos, como buena estratega militar, supo manejarlo, o al menos eso creía.

Dejó de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle- tan simple y notorio a la vez-que hasta este minuto no había tomado en cuenta; pudo estar a su lado, hablar y reír con él en varias ocasiones meritorias, sin temer a su aspecto físico.

—Guau! —emitió recargándose contra el respaldo de su asiento, sin terminar de comprender qué había pasado, qué había sido todo aquello… Quizá la presencia de Neela, no sabía. Pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Se giró hacia su cama que la tentaba a dormir. Su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

o0o0o

Rick se concentraba en el tablero de ajedrez, mirando las piezas y el último movimiento que había hecho. Dudaba completamente de su astucia y estaba resuelto a vislumbrar el error en su jugada.

Habiendo descubierto la semejanza entre el juego y la guerra, nació en él una creciente fascinación. Llevaba muy poco en el cargo cuando se dio cuenta que, tanto en el ajedrez como en la guerra, cualquier movimiento en falso significaba la pérdida de piezas muy importantes, y en su caso más desfavorable, la guerra misma.

Transcurrido un buen rato se rindió. No había error en su última jugada; sencillamente la mente de su oponente lo dejó sin salida amparándose en el fallo que cometió en el inicio del juego. La próxima vez que Max hiciera su movimiento, seguro se sentiría más acorralado que ahora.

—Será un jaque mate inevitable—murmuró quedamente, recargándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, se levantó con exagerada lentitud para luego dirigirse a su lugar de descanso que se presentaba vacío y helado. Se sentó en su cama y se pasó las manos por el rostro, restregándose con fuerza. A su mente vino esa charla con Max, aquella que provocó en él la sensación de que el universo entero se le había venido encima.

— _Dices…que todavía sientes algo fuerte por Lisa, que sin querer le revelaste intenciones… ¿inapropiadas? —había dicho Max, con absoluta incredulidad._

— _Así es Max—hubo contestado él—, y lo peor: mi hija oyó gran parte de la conversación._

— _Pero Rick—Max había reído ante lo ridículo que le parecía la situación—, Lisa Hayes no regresó para tener que lidiar contigo y tus supuestos sentimientos inconclusos, ¿te has preguntado que puedes estar torturándola?… Es lógico que no te ha olvidado en tan poco tiempo y que está sufriendo al verte con otra persona, con hijos de su misma edad. Y tú simplemente haces que la situación le sea imposible._

— _Lo sé, Max._

— _No, no lo sabes. Le estás causando más daño a Lisa que ese hecho que la trajo hasta nosotros en este tiempo. Por tu bien no dejes que esos sentimientos que renacen proliferen—demandó Max, serio._

— _No puedo evitarlo._

— _Claro que puedes. Si no lo puedes hacer por ti, hazlo por Ethan, Neela y Grace, que son tu familia y que no merecen esto._

— _Pensé que ibas a entenderme—lo miró con cierto toque de decepción._

— _Te entendí y escuché en el pasado, te comprendí como nadie más en este universo; sin embargo, ahora con todo lo que involucra esto no puedo decirte otra cosa más que… que estás loco._

— _Max, no se puede mandar en el corazón._

— _Tendrás que hacerlo Rick; usa la lógica, la cordura… Mírate bien, sobre ti han pasado treinta años. Estás viejo. Lisa todavía es una jovencita que tiene derecho a buscar una nueva vida, y estoy seguro que dicha vida se alejará mucho de la tuya… La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que Lisa nunca se interpondrá entre Grace y tú._

— _¡Qué dices, Max! —rió incrédulo_

— _La verdad—dijo Max, serio como nunca lo había estado—. Lisa no se interpuso en la mediocre relación que tuviste con Minmei, ahora menos se interpondrá en una relación consolidada, con hijos de por medio. Sólo si Grace muriera Lisa podría volver a mirarte como un hombre, aunque lo dudo._

— _¡Eso sí es una ridiculez! —se había exaltado tanto ante esa solución estúpida, que golpeó su escritorio con las palmas abierta. Su rostro mostraba enojo, decepción y repulsión hacia lo oído._

 _Max se mostró imperturbable._

— _Bien, es mi opinión—dijo mientras se ponía de pie—.Mi tripulación me espera, almirante. Debo partir._

— _¡Max espera! — pero Max simplemente se había retirado de su oficina._

-"Sólo si Grace muriera…-sacudió su cabeza para impedir que ese pensamiento se afianzara en su mente—No, no, no, Rick Hunter… ¡Qué diablos es esto! ¡No puedes estar pensando en eso!…es un tontería… estás mal, estás confundido…"

Fue al baño y avanzó hasta el lavabo. Sus ojos toparon con su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo frente a él. Su atuendo se hallaba prolijamente planchado. Por un instante tocó el símbolo majestuoso representativo de su rango; era el hombre con más poder dentro de la RDF, y aún con todo ese poder que le daba dicho emblema no tenía la capacidad para volver su cuerpo a la juventud.

Atosigado con la problemática de ser veintisiete años mayor que Lisa, contempló el reflejo de su rostro con angustia; la reluciente juventud de antaño había disminuido mostrando un rostro marcado por el esfuerzo y la preocupación que habían generado arrugas, aunque muy pocas, visiblemente notorias.

Rick comenzó a reír de sí mismo, pensando que Max en cierto modo tenía razón.

—Rick, amor…

Tras él, Grace reprimió sus primeras palabras al ver a su esposo riendo de esa manera tan particular.

—¿Por qué ríes? —preguntó. La extrañeza dominaba su expresión.

—De mi aspecto—contestó él, viéndola por el reflejo.

—Mmmm—respiró aliviada al advertir una preocupación sin sentido. Se acercó en forma caprichosa y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando una de sus mejillas en ésta—. Para mejorar ese aspecto es precisamente porque te vengo a ó mi turno así que pensé que podríamos descansar juntos… ¿Te parece?

—Dudo que un sueño pueda quitar las arrugas de mi rostro—Grace frunció el ceño—. Me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy viejo.

—Ambos estamos viejos, amor. Pero no te puedes considerar un abuelito, ¿o eso es lo que te preocupa?

—¿Un abuelito, yo?, ¿me acabas de llamar anciano? —inquirió con un ligero rictus de molestia en su rostro.

—Sí; anciano, abuelo, lo que quieras—sonrió con el goce de hacerlo enfadar—. Pero ten en cuenta que yo también lo soy.

—Olvidaré que estás diciendo eso.

—Pareces enojado y me gusta.

Grace guardó silencio esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Rick estaba más molesto que antes porque Grace era la segunda persona que le insinuaba su supuesta vejez, aunque no se daba cuenta que ella estaba jugando.

—¿Amor? —ella llamó entonces con voz muy dulce e insinuante al tiempo que sus brazos se aferraban con más fuerza al contorno del cuerpo de su esposo.

Rick sólo suspiró.

—Yo noto en ti vigorosidad, tus músculos se sienten fuertes…

—Por supuesto—interrumpió Rick—. Tal vez me consideres ya un viejo, pero tengo mucho que entregar.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me lo demuestras?

Rick se molestó aún más por el cuestionamiento. Se deshizo del agarre de su mujer y volteó rápidamente.

—Te lo demostraré si así quieres, porque no estoy tan viejo como tú y Max lo insinuaron.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Él se atrevió a ofenderte? —dijo en tono de notoria diversión.

—Sí, se atrevió el muy desgraciado, pero…

Tomó con sus manos las mejillas de Grace y atrapó sus labios en un ardiente beso arrebatándole todo el aliento. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió.

—Aún me quedan dudas, un beso no demuestra nada—desafió.

No hubo más respuesta, Rick le cogió de una mano y la llevó de vuelta al cuarto. No quería demostrarle a Grace que no estaba viejo, su empeño iba con la finalidad de demostrárselo a sí mismo.

o0o0o

Para muchos integrantes de la RDF, una jornada había terminado.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Hizo a un lado todos los malos sentimientos y se entregó a él con alma y corazón, como era su costumbre desde que se habían casado. Pero esperar que Rick también fuera el mismo era absolutamente ridículo dado su comportamiento último. No se sintió plena. Él ya no era él, lo pudo comprobar en su forma de amar.

Grace estaba desilusionada, herida, llenándose de una creciente ira.

Culpaba a Lisa, porque si ella nunca hubiera aparecido su matrimonio seguiría siendo el perfecto ensueño, sin peleas ni discusiones, con sonrisas, lindas palabras, mimos de ambos lados, dos hijos que cualquiera quisiera tener y por sobre todas las cosas, amor mutuo.

Demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

Y el velo del hechizo que cubría su fantasía comenzaba a caer revelándole que la verdad era aún más cruda que la que veía a simple vista; al final de la noche de pasión, sólo quedaron unas sábanas frías y un inquietante estremecimiento de dolor en su corazón.

o0o0o

Rick comprendió, en el mismo momento en que finalizó su acto impulsado por su orgullo, que se había equivocado completamente. Sentía como si se hubiera contagiado de una enfermedad que le roía el alma.

Cayó en su propia trampa yendo más allá de sus límites.

Quien podría juzgar su acto era él mismo, y en verdad lo hacía extrema dureza, de forma que se aplastaba a sí mismo dejando su interior en un estado de inminente derrumbe. No sabía qué hacer. ¡Por Dios que nunca antes se había sentido tan podrido como ahora! Se odiaba a sí mismo, a las circunstancias, a la vida, y al ingrato destino insensible que lo puso en esta encrucijada maldita.

— ¿Podemos iniciar?

Aquella pregunta que resonó en sus oídos como un tenue murmullo, le hizo le hizo recordar que tendría que presidir una junta.

—Almirante Hunter—insistió Brown, viendo que su amigo aún no salía del todo de su letargo.

—Sí, podemos iniciar—dijo, dándose cuenta que Lisa se acomodaba mejor en su asiento. Sus ojos la siguieron mientras se lamentaba amargamente.

Hoy pensaba que podría dar cualquier cosa por volver atrás en el tiempo, para cambiar ahora el horrible e inevitable curso de los acontecimientos. Hoy más que nunca quería el poder en sus manos, ser un Dios que todo lo puede…Él quería a esa mujer a su lado, más que su propia existencia. La noche anterior había comprendido que todo su mundo era Lisa, que nada en el curso de la historia llenó el lugar que quedó vacío por treinta años, y nadie, excepto ella, desde ahora en adelante, podría apaciguar el dolor que le revolvían las entrañas.

A ella también la odiaba; por ser Lisa Hayes, el huracán viviente que destruía devastando todo lo edificado a fuerzas y sacrificio que involucraba una gran mentira. Porque nunca dejó de amarla, y en ese aspecto había mentido a todos, incluso a él mismo al creer que se había enamorado de alguien más. Se equivocó, para su desgracia, para la de Grace que era la fiel representación de lo que es la destrucción sin culpa alguna. ¡Cuánto lamentaba todo! Sólo ahora comprendía que antes, ahora, y siempre, no habría nadie más que Lisa Hayes.

—Hace dos horas hemos perdido contacto con la tierra —inició Brown—. Tenemos una inminente falla en nuestros sistemas de comunicación que hace una semana la consideramos un problema de rutina, sin embargo, descartamos que el problema sea de nuestros instrumentos; se han hecho las pruebas pertinentes y los resultados no indican falla alguna.

Hizo una pausa mirando al hombre de ojos azules sentado a su lado. Su letanía le estaba preocupando, hacían demasiadas horas que soportaba su ausencia y eso no era muy adecuado para la junta.

Dadas las circunstancias Lisa decidió a hablar, en un intento de probar qué produciría su llamado de atención en ése hombre que en ningún momento dejaba de observarla con ojos firmes, provocando su incomodidad.

—Almirante por favor, estamos en espera.

—Sí… lo siento—carraspeó ligeramente antes de proseguir—. Continué, General.

Brown asintió, y dijo: —Como todos saben, hace días se detectó una alteración en el espacio; el doctor Lang en su última comunicación hace escasos minutos me dijo que presume que nuestra falla en las comunicaciones tiene directa relación—miró a Hunter—. Él quiere confirmar sus suposiciones y por eso ha solicitado permiso para incursionar nuevamente en el sector.

—Si es necesario—Rick habló pausadamente, pensando con rapidez—. Es decir, si estamos sujetos a la necesidad evidentemente apoyaremos su misión con una flota completa debido al riesgo en esa zona. Pero al hacer eso violamos nuestro reciente tratado.

—La gente de XP entenderá, pero siempre y cuando los pongamos en sobre aviso—intervino Lisa cautelosamente.

—Usted es quien ha tratado con ellos, por tanto, debemos suponer que si solicita una intervención en el sector deberíamos esperar una respuesta afirmativa—señaló Brown sin mucha meditación.

—No suponga nada a primera instancia—todos los presentes la miraron en forma expectante—. Aquí no discutimos un tema de más o menos confianza. Si ellos se deciden a decir que no, no importa que sea yo u otro quien extienda la solicitud.

—¿Qué insinúa con eso?

—No insinuó nada, General—miró a Rick—. Almirante Hunter, no podemos dar rodeos con respecto a esto; este tema no necesita ser extendido.

—Eso es cierto—concedió—. Procederemos según los protocolos, y de acuerdo a la respuesta la treceava flota será la encargada de llevar a cabo la misión de apoyo.

—¿Almirante? —cuestionó Lisa un poco contrariada. Brown no estaba ajeno a la sorpresa por la rápida determinación — ¿Dice usted que nuestra misión se cancela? Se supone que mi flota partiría a la tierra…

—Ese es otro tema que debemos zanjar en esta reunión—interrumpió Rick—. La decisión no es tan sorpresiva como parece. Estuve pensando respecto a la distribución de las misiones y he determinado que la décima flota es la única acorde en número de naves para ir en apoyo de la tierra. Sé que Reinhart no estará de acuerdo en que su solicitud no sea acatada con las exigencias pedidas, sobre todo considerando como están las cosas allá. Si pudiéramos, en este preciso momento enviaría todo lo disponible para de una vez liberar la tierra de la invasión Invid, sin embargo, no podemos, no sin un aliado como el que estamos tratando de lograr. Es cierto, toda determinación es una medida paliativa, como lo fue la expedición Marte que lamentablemente perdimos al subestimar el poderío de nuestro enemigo. Aún lamento haber enviado a nuestros hombres y mujeres a morir en nuestra propia atmósfera.

—Señor—dijo Lisa al notar como el brillo de los ojos de él se opacaban debido a una mal decisión del pasado—, en ese caso entiendo su punto de vista y estoy de acuerdo.

—Gracias, Lisa.

—No tiene nada que agradecer almirante, como tampoco tiene que dejarse llevar por las emociones, la idea es que no se vuelvan a cometer errores, y es ese interés el que visualizo al tomar esta nueva determinación—se puso en pie—. Si me disculpan, mi presencia aquí ya no tiene sentido. Debo regresar a mi nave, entablar comunicación con la gente de XP, y ordenar todo para que mi flota parta en misión lo antes posible.

Lisa abandonó la sala de juntas.

—¿No cree usted que la almirante Hayes toma rápidas decisiones y sin esperar un asentimiento, o en este caso, una orden o afirmación de su parte? —consultó Brown a Rick.

—Lisa Hayes tiene tanto nivel de mando como yo, y ella sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer. No necesita órdenes mías cuando en cierto modo pensamos de igual manera.

o0o0o

Avanzaba con singular prisa por un pasillo mientras de nuevo la sensación de que era seguida por alguien se mantenía latente, como lo fue en aquellos momentos en que se dirigía a la sala de juntas; más de una vez había mirado hacia tras y no vio nada raro. Sólo cuando llegó al elevador y se metió dentro, se sintió un poco más segura.

Lisa pensaba en lo que extraño que era sentirse perseguida en terreno donde no había enemigos, no que ella recordara; era imposible que los tuviera.

La intriga de quien fuera la persona que la siguiera la llevaría a su nave, donde sin duda alguna olvidaría-La próxima vez que vagara por los pasillos de la plataforma, le pediría a alguien que la acompañara- Eso resolvió cuando llegó al nivel que indicó en el tablero del ascensor.

o0o0o

Su viaje exploratorio le llevó hacia el Strike, impulsado por su ferviente deseo de dar caza a la almirante Hayes. Llegó hasta la plataforma de hangares que a esas horas estaba casi vacía. Sus ojos contemplaban los VF con un brillo de emoción que hacía que su corazón latiera más de prisa. Frente a él tenía los nuevos modelos, avanzados en treinta años en tecnología que se iba mejorando con el paso del tiempo. Él sabía, aún si probar una de esas máquinas, que obtendría un placer incalculable al volarla. Se acercó despacio a la primera de ellas visualizándola como las más bellas de las damiselas, después acarició su fuselaje con suavidad, como si temiera destrozar el metal si ejercía más fuerza.

A lo lejos se encontraba uno de los pocos técnicos en servicio acompañado por el joven capitán Hunter. Le miraban con recelo, gesto que se traducía en sus ceños fruncidos. Para ellos, el mayor Archer era un perfecto desconocido que nada tenía que hacer allí.

Cuando Jack se percató de las miradas, miró a ambos y comenzó a acercarse cauteloso. Tenía en frente a un Hunter, perfectamente reconocible por el extremo parecido físico con Rick, su antiguo y más duro rival por el amor de Lisa. No esperaba tener tan pronto el placer de conocer al hijo del actual almirante de la RDF. Sonrió a medida que la distancia se aminoraba. No había sido tan malo escapar del área médica.

Ethan por su parte, se cruzó de brazos. Nunca antes había visto un gesto de arrogancia tal como la que veía en ese uniformado desconocido. Le embargaba la intriga de saber cuál era el nombre y rango de aquel que daba claras señales de ser un piloto, por la forma en que miraba las naves. Vio en él, muestra de amor puro hacia aquellos medios de combate, y ahora veía en su mirada, una ligera muestra de desafío que no sabía bien cómo interpretar.

Archer finalmente se detuvo, a menos de tres metros y escrutó el uniforme del capitán Hunter por no más de tres segundos, antes de saludar formalmente.

—Capitán Hunter—emitió sin temor a equivocarse.

—¿Y usted es? —fue la respuesta inmediata del mencionado.

—Mayor Jack Archer…

—No me parece haber oído mención de usted—interrumpió.

—Pues no creo haber entrado a los libros de historia…Soy uno más de la tripulación del SDF-2. Mi insignia proviene del escuadrón Wolf.

El técnico miró a Ethan que meditaba un poco la respuesta. Él tenía un conocimiento previo, que dicha tripulación aún estaba en custodia médica, entonces… ¿qué hacía este piloto en el Strike, solo?

—Pues si es así—dijo finalmente, deshaciendo las arrugas de su ceño—. Bienvenido a la nueva era.

Jack pareció ignorar estas palabras, concentrándose en seguir viendo los VF a su alrededor.

—Estas máquinas son unas bellezas…Me gustaría poder volar una ahora mismo—murmuró.

Con un gesto de Ethan, el técnico entendió que debía marcharse. Éste por su parte se acercó al Skull siete y e instó a Jack a subirse.

—Tal vez no pueda volarlo, pero si puede conocer parte de él—le dijo.

—¿Seguro no hay problema? —preguntó Jack, pero inmediatamente su cuestionamiento le pareció tonto. No dudó un segundo más y pronto estuvo en la cabina, mirando todos los controles, tratando de ver diferencia con los antiguos Varitech.

—¿Le complace lo que ve? O es muy avanzado con respecto a su era—sus palabras sonaron con un toque de burla.

—Para nada—respondió Jack con total convicción—. Tiene mucha tecnología nueva, lo que lo hace más fácil al pilotarlo…Yo diría que esta dama no representa amenaza alguna para mis viejos conocimientos de vuelo.

—Su seguridad me sorprende, mayor.

La demostración más clara de Archer, fue el encendido de los motores.

—¿Lo ve?…¡Ahora solo me falta una orden para salir de aquí!—gritó enormemente complacido.

—Dudo que la tenga—señaló Ethan un poco molesto por el acto repentino—¡Apáguelo!

Jack no le oyó, la descarga de adrenalina recorría la vastedad de su cuerpo. Necesitaba esta sensación, la echaba mucho de menos al estar encerrado en un cuarto de hospital sin poder salir. Sólo cuando sintió que era suficiente, apagó los motores. Ethan había subido a la escalerilla de la nave.

—¡¿Es idiota o qué! Le pedí que lo apagara—le espetó furioso.

—Lo siento, creo que no le oí capitán—respondió con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bájese inmediatamente y váyase de aquí. Fui un estúpido al permitirle subir a esta nave—no descendía en su tono de voz, llamando de esta forma, la atención de las pocas personas presente en el recinto.

Jack se acomodó aún más en el asiento, respondiendo con toda tranquilidad:

—¡Qué genio! No me lo esperaba de un Hunter. En todo caso, no puedo bajarme si usted entorpece mi salida, ¿no cree?

Ethan gruñó por lo bajó, accediendo a liberar el camino.

Jack se sentía complacido. Ya empezaba a convencerse que esta nueva era tenía mucho más de la antigüedad de lo que él estimaba. A su parecer, el genio de Ethan demostraba un poco de lo que era Rick en sus tiempos de exaltación.

Su sonrisa se amplió a medida que se disponía a abandonar la cabina.

Una vez abajo se disculpó con Ethan con tal de no hacerlo enfadar aún más; no le convenía ser echado de allí cuando seguía con el sincero deseo de hallar a Lisa. Para entonces, unos pilotos con cara de pocos amigos se acercaron; lo miraron de arriba abajo, desconociéndolo completamente.

—Les explica usted capitán Hunter—dijo a Ethan—, lamento no poder hacerlo yo, pero antes de que me encuentren y me manden de vuelta al hospital, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Jack se marchó del lado del grupo, gesto que enardeció a Ethan.

—Y ése, ¿quién es? —preguntó Ian mirando al piloto marcharse.

Respiró profundo antes de responder. Tenía que calmarse.

—Un antecesor de Jeremy. Un arrogante al que por desgracia le debo respeto.

—¿Él? —dos de pilotos preguntaron al unísono.

—Así es—dijo pasando entre ellos con la idea de subirse a la cabina y llamar al puente a informar—. Parece que todos los del escuadrón Wolf se parecen mucho en ciertas actitudes—terminó por meterse a la nave, con rapidez.

Los muchachos se miraban entre sí, sin entender mucho de la información entregada por su capitán.

o0o0o

—¿Dices que el mayor Archer deambula por esta nave? —preguntó Lisa a Neela.

—Así es almirante. Mi hermano, digo, el capitán Hunter me informó que lo encontró en el hangar. Me comuniqué con la estación y se ha emitido una orden de búsqueda que he hecho extensiva en esta nave; él será arrestado y enviado de nuevo al área médica…

—De dónde no debió salir—intervino Lisa. Se sobó la sien derecha, sintiendo que ya le dolía un poco la cabeza —. Emita una nueva orden: una vez que lo atrapen y antes de devolverlo al hospital, que lo traigan ante mí.

—Sí, señor.

—Y una cosa más.

—¿Sí, almirante?

—Que alguien me traiga algo para este dolor de cabeza.

Lisa se reclinó en su silla con la vista en el cielo.

Pensó en todo el tiempo que no vio a Archer; la última vez había sido en esa celda en las profundidades de XP, pero no habló mucho con él, no al menos como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraban en la fortaleza y se comunicaban como ¿amigos?…Sí, amigos. Por más que él insistiera en su empeño de querer conquistarla no podía verlo de otra forma, su corazón estaba con Rick, sumándole a ello, que no intentaría involucrarse con alguien que no le parecía una persona del todo seria.

De un momento a otro rió tras recordar todo lo que Kim le dijo sobre él.

—Jack, Jack. Espero que tu escapada no esté relacionado conmigo, aunque no descarto la posibilidad… ¿Acaso eras tú quien me seguía?…Probablemente sí—suspiró—.Definitivamente tendré que tener cuidado contigo.

El tiempo avanzó desde allí con extremada lentitud. Ya todas las órdenes estaban dadas, sólo faltaba que la flota estuviera lista para la partida.

Lo que más agradecía de todo era la disposición mostrada por los ancianos a quienes pudo contactar. Por un momento creyó que no respondería, pero lo hicieron y atendieron cortésmente a su solicitud. Dentro de la corta comunicación que tuvo con ellos, hubo algo que la dejó muy extrañada: Erodas le dijo que su enemigo se había marchado del sector y que hasta entonces no había señales de un regreso, agregando que se sentían complacidos de la nueva situación debido a que permitía nuevos exploraciones y ensayos en el espacio; aunque les oliera a trampa, iban a correr el riesgo debido a que el tiempo era inclemente con sus aspiraciones.

¿Tanto era su deseo de huir de esta galaxia que se arriesgaban a mostrar su relativa invisibilidad?

Cierto era, que advertía en ellos más impaciencia de lo que vio cuando estuvo cautiva, y en verdad le gustaría estar frente a los ancianos y saber qué los influenciaban hacia esta nueva estrategia. No calzaba para nada con el fundamento bajo el cual se concedió el tratado. No tenía sentido.

Cuando el llamado a la puerta alertó sus sentidos, se sentó correctamente en la silla y adoptó una postura seria, pero serena.

Jack Archer, el enigmático piloto del escuadrón Wolf, se presentó ante ella bajo la custodia de dos guardias que retrocedieron a su señal.

—Déjenlos solos, y esperen afuera. —ordenó.

Jack emitió una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción viendo de reojo a la marcha de los dos hombres, y una vez que sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, enfocó la vista en Lisa. Abrumado por la satisfacción personal, echó fuera un suspiro, y se acercó.

—Tome asiento, mayor—convidó Lisa—. Puedo citar sin temor a equivocarme, que "el fin justifica los medios", ¿no es así?

—Como siempre, no se equivoca—se sentó.

—Me alegra verte, Jack.

—A mí también, Elizabeth.

Mientras tanto, en los hangares de cada nave correspondiente a la treceava flota el movimiento de personal fue en rotundo aumento tras el anuncio de pronta partida. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

En el SDF-3, Rick Se dirigía rumbo al puente de mando cuando Grace le dio alcance.

—Hace unos momentos hablé con el doctor Smith y me dijo que necesitaba mi opinión en cuanto a uno de sus pacientes—le dijo. Él la miró.

—No veo problema en eso.

—Sólo…—bajó la vista presionando más aún la ficha que tenía aferrada contra su pecho. Suspiró antes de proseguir—quería que supieras dónde voy a estar.

—Grace…—se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro caído—sabes que no tienes por qué decirme dónde y qué harás preciosa—susurró antes de acercar su rostro queriendo besar su frente. Ella dio un paso atrás.

—No sé cuánto me tarde. Todo depende del caso que por lo demás es extraño—sonrió forzadamente—, Nos vemos a la hora de la cena, amor.

Tras ver alejarse a Grace, Rick se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su mente le sugería hacer caso de la frialdad que ella demostraba.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"-se preguntó una y otra vez, retomando su andar.

o0o0o

—Lo dije, y lo repito: —decía Jack a Lisa en franca cordialidad—Tenía que verte y ese deseo hizo que me escapara.

Una súbita carcajada espontánea sorprendió al piloto.

—Eres realmente sorprendente Jack, tu descaro al decírmelo me confirma que no le temes a nada, ni siquiera a quedar más tiempo recluido en un cuarto de hospital.

—Si le temo, aunque no lo creas—confesó en tanto jugaba con la figurilla que adornaba el escritorio—. No me gusta sentirme encarcelado; me gusta ser libre y poder volar… Esa es otra razón que me impulso a hablar contigo. Quiero que tú con tu influencia hagas algo y pronto, para que yo pueda salir de allí.

—Francamente no puedo prometerte nada. La decisión depende del doctor Smith y de quienes te estén tratando.

—Pero estoy bien y tú lo sabes. Hombres como yo no se dejan llevar por los sentimientos.

—Lo sé—emitió Lisa adoptando una postura más seria. Ella bien sabía quién era Jack Archer antes del inicio de la guerra. Sino fuera por Roy, él no estaría formando parte de la milicia.

—¿Y entonces? —la miró a los ojos.

—No te prometo nada, pero haré algo.

—¿Y ese algo incluye una petición para que yo quede dentro de la flota que usted comanda?

—¿No te parece que pides demasiado? —se reclinó en su silla, relajadamente

—No, para nada—dijo, dejando la figurilla dispuesta en su sitio—. Sólo pido lo que todo piloto querría, y estar contigo.

—Jack—Lisa sonrió por la declaración. La había oído ¿cuántas veces? …Ya no recordaba la cuenta—, creo que ya me acostumbré a tu forma de ser—terminó por decir.

—Vaya, he avanzado un gran paso contigo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Jack se tomó unos segundos precisos para escrutar el rostro de la mujer que tenía en frente. Durante el viaje en el espacio había visto un demonio encerrado allí, o más bien había visto un alma que sufría por el desamor de un hombre. A su parecer, Rick Hunter no podía ser más tonto; él había despreciado el amor de la persona más perfecta que existía en este universo, y no exageraba, ya que por esa mujer él, Jack, dejaría todo, absolutamente todo para seguirla al infinito. Y esa misma idea había sido la que le guió a seguirla en su misión de ir en busca del planeta de los Maestros de la Robotechnología, y hasta el momento no se arrepentía de lo hecho. Unirse al SDF-2, aún era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida.

—No sabes cómo me alegra verte renovada, Elizabeth—murmuró, consiguiendo nuevamente un enfrentamiento de miradas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hay algo novedoso en mí?

—Es que simplemente ya no veo en ti al fantasma uniformado que ensombrecía tu rostro…La primera vez que hablamos a bordo de SDF-2 te veías muy mal, y aunque te esforzabas en ocultarlo, nunca pudiste engañarme.

—Lo siento mayor, pero este es un tema que no deseo tratar—habló a la defensiva, bastante incómoda.

—Sé que no quieres, pero es preciso, porque la décima vez que hablamos…

—¿Acaso llevabas la cuenta y recuerdas cada vez que charlamos? —curioseó un poco, sorprendida. Él sólo se encogió de hombros—Bien, entonces hablemos y dime sobre aquella vez.

—Ahora estás dispuesta—breve pausa en qué esperó tontamente un asentimiento—. Está bien…Yendo directo al grano, te diré que en aquel tiempo estabas cometiendo un error de mujer despechada—Lisa mostró un inmediato gesto de molestia—. Pero no interrumpas, déjame seguir…Y te dije esa vez que era malo usar la técnica de un "clavo saca otro clavo", pues a mi parecer eras una persona de la que jamás me esperé que llegara a esos límites.

—Soy humana Jack—se defendió Lisa, quien sentía que esta conversación iba más allá de lo que podía tolerar.

—¿Por lo menos lo extrañas o te acuerdas de él?

Lisa tragó saliva duramente ante el golpe bajo del piloto. No sabía qué decir, pero si sabía que tenía que responder con sinceridad. Jack por su parte, esperaba expectante una respuesta, siempre sosteniendo las miradas cruzadas.

—No.

La respuesta era la que él esperaba. Ésa era la Elizabeth que le gustaba.

—Lo sabía—emitió—. Pero lo bueno de todo es que tú nunca das falsas esperanzas, y sé que no se las diste a él.

—Lo siento por él Jack, así como el resto de la tripulación que murió en XP, no lo merecía.

—Él fue quien te salvó—le dijo sin un interés en vacilar.

—¿Él?

Su corazón latió dolorosamente en su pecho. No lo sabía, no lo recordaba.

—Sí—confirmó—. Lo hizo a costa de su vida, y antes de que su VF fuera derribado me dijo que estabas a salvo y que, si algún día podía hablar contigo, te dijera que era necesario que lo supieras. Él líder del escuadrón Fucsia, es decir, Doug Jackson, merece un reconocimiento.

—Lo siento—dijo girándose en su silla para esconder las lágrimas que sentía, iban a brotar de sus ojos—. Fue por Rick que me olvidé de él—confesó—Me olvidé de Doug y lo siento tanto.

—Yo lo siento Elizabeth, por decírtelo. Pero era un deber hacia la persona que salvó tu vida.

—No—se enjugó las lágrimas y volvió a encararlo—. Tenía que saberlo, por eso no tú no debes lamentar nada…Gracias.

Jack asintió, casi al tiempo justo en que las alarmas se desataron.

—Jack—emitió Lisa poniéndose en pie rápidamente—, es preciso que me vaya al puente ahora mismo. Tú te quedas aquí.

—Pero Elizabeth—se quejó imitándola.

—Te quedas aquí o de caso contrario te envío de vuelta a la estación.

—Esto es un ataque, soy piloto, puedo ayudar.

Para entonces Lisa ya alcanzaba la puerta. Se volvió hacia él.

—Se queda aquí mayor, es una orden—salió.

En el SDF-3, así como en todos los monitores, los controladores de radares llevaban el conteo del número de naves que de la nada emergían de la transposición.

—¿Señor? —dijo el primer oficial a Rick.

—Ordene a la flota más cercana formar una línea de defensa. Esto no me parece una simple visita de cortesía.

—A mí tampoco—opinó Brown desde uno de los monitores—. Era cuestión de tiempo. Debimos suponer que atacarían en masa—su molestia se presentaba con evidencia en su rostro.

—Fue por esa misma razón que retrasé la partida del resto de la flota—Rick, a pesar de todo, se mantenía imperturbable.

—¿De qué habla Almirante?

—Son predecibles si analizamos su forma de atacar. Cuando nos encontramos con ellos en XP sólo estaban probando nuestro poder de fuego. Me esperaba un ataque similar según la información que pude obtener de Haydon…Max no estuvo equivocado al contactarnos y decirnos que una fracción de ataque que se movilizaba tras su llegada, probablemente se dirigía hacia nosotros. Allí tienes la prueba, General.

—¿Dice usted que nos obligaron a ir en ayuda de Haydon sólo para dividir nuestras fuerzas?

Rick no respondió; se limitó a dar vueltas en lo que pensó la noche anterior mientras analizaba las estrategias de su tablero, relacionándola con las piezas sueltas que tenía dentro de las fuerzas. Al menos en el juego de la guerra no había puntos débiles como los que tenía en el ajedrez, ya que ahora contaba con la habilidad de Lisa y en ella podía apoyarse.

o0o0o

—Almirante Hayes, que bueno que llega—dijo Neela, tras verla aparecer en el puente

—Informe la situación—dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

—Tenemos treinta y tres naves contabilizadas, y el almirante Hunter ordena una partida inmediata. Ya todos los comandantes han sido informados, en este preciso momento se procede al retiro del túnel de anexión; el conteo para movilización ha iniciado.

—Proceda segundo al mando—dijo al oficial—. Teniente Hunter, emita las órdenes a todos los pilotos.

—Ya lo hice almirante; todos se encuentran en sus puestos, listos para la batalla.

o0o0o

El VF de Ethan era conducido por la carretera de acceso a la plataforma de elevación. Él miró hacia un costado y escasamente pudo ver como Robert levantaba el pulgar, señalándole que estaba listo para partir. Cuando la plataforma giró y comenzó a elevarse, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás; la batalla que ya había empezado, le esperaba afuera.

Respiró profundo.

Todo este tiempo estaba esperando algo de acción para evitar sumirse en un estado de aburrimiento, sentimiento que ahora encontraba absurdo. Qué inmaduro había sido. Nadie en su sano juicio llegaría a desear una batalla para sentirse vivo como piloto. Si alguien le acusara por pensar como un crío, le daba la razón.

Cuando ya su nave se encontró en el exterior, en vías de un pronto lanzamiento, pudo darse cuenta cuán mal estaban las cosas; a lo lejos podía ver los destellos de disparos de las naves cruceros enemigas, cuyo fuego poderoso hacían temblar a la línea de defensa formada. Confirmó entonces que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender para llegar a ser un buen líder de escuadrón. Sin embargo, tenía que salir a la batalla a como diera lugar, guiar a sus pilotos a salir con bien, y sólo tal vez tomar esta ocasión para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser merecedor del puesto; en caso contrario, al no sentirse conforme con su desempeño, estaba dispuesto a ceder el liderazgo a alguien verdaderamente merecedor del título.

—Líder de Skull, ya puede despegar. Repito: ya puede despegar.

La voz del controlador invadió sus tímpanos, y sus manos se apoyaron firmemente a los controles. Comenzó el despegue.

—Muy bien, escuchen todos—habló con voz dura y demandante—. Esto es real muchachos. Es hora de que demuestren que pueden cuidar de sus traseros y de los que están tras nosotros, porque no quiero tener que enviar condolencias a sus familias, ni que ustedes hagan lo mismo por mí, ¿Lo han entendido? —el asentimiento de despiertos pilotos no tardó en llegar—. Localicen coordenadas en la computadora y preparen la modalidad de combate a mi señal…Control, nos acercamos al límite de demarcación.

—Entendido Skull-1.

—Desde ahora mantendremos silencio radial.

—Ethan…—Neela decidió dejarse llevar por las emociones— cuídate mucho,…por favor.

No obtuvo respuesta.

A medida que el Strike se acercaba la línea de fuego se podía contemplar la magnitud a lo que se enfrentaban; al enemigo despiadado atacaba sin tacto, masacrando a naves que estallaban frente a sus narices. Pero no era el tiempo para hacer reflexiones o dejarse llevar por las emociones cuando las naves de asalto se acercaban de manera peligrosa, orillándolos a un punto crítico.

La misma Lisa estaba preocupándose mientras daba instrucciones apresuradas de maniobras, y lo último que sucedió no le gustó para nada. El Strike se había sacudido con violencia ante el roce de uno de los cañones de protones y si escaparon, fue por suerte.

En el SDF-3, Rick se asustó mucho cuando el Ventura anunció un impacto a la nave de Lisa. Por sobre todas las cosas odiaba la lentitud con que su nave se había desconectado de la plataforma. Y dado su convencimiento de que sólo el cañón principal podía ser verdaderamente efectivo, ordenó una inmediata transformación y pidió que se despejara la línea de fuego.

En otro sector, Jeremy hacía lo que podía con lo que tenía.

— ¡Todo esto es una maldita mierda! —gritó cuando un segundo componente de su escuadrón fue destrozado a sus espaldas. En vez de ir contra ellos, estaba huyendo de tres; sin embargo, a pesar de todo mantenía plena conciencia de lo que hacía. En su huida alejaba a las naves de asalto del Ventura, pero no era nada fácil, los llevaba hacia espacio abierto donde no había posibilidad alguna de evadirlos, no sin pilotos de flanco.

Por otra parte, si Lisa creía que Jack se quedaría quieto, estaba equivocada. Apenas él sintió la sacudida violenta, abandonó la oficina, esquivó a sus guardias, y se dirigió al sector de plataformas del Strike donde constató que aún había un escuadrón apostado ahí. Pero su ida en busca de un VF fue interrumpida por alguien.

—Por desgracia mayor Archer, no puedo permitirle que suba a una nave—le dijo el técnico que reconoció como aquel que estaba con Hunter la primera vez que estuvo allí.

—Olvídese del piloto de relevo —exclamó, justo a tiempo que el mencionado llegaba vestido y listo para tomar el VF más cercana a su persona. Se giró hacia éste—. De ti depende. Te aseguro que tu nave llegará sin un rasguño —le dijo.

El piloto miró al técnico después a Jack. No lo conocía, aun así, cedió, impulsado por el temor de una batalla de la que no sabía si iba a volver o no.

En un minuto, Archer se encontró vestido con el traje de vuelo. Pasó entre los tripulantes que se dispersaban, subió a la cabina, se acomodó el casco y accionó el encendido.

El técnico que fue tras él y que se encontraba pisado en la escalerilla, le dijo:

—Pero señor, no puede hacer esto, causará problemas al piloto.

—Le estoy salvando el pellejo.

Sin una palabra más procedió a cerrar la cúpula, mientras inspeccionaba sus sistemas e instrumentos en forma rápida, para acto seguido, comunicarse con el controlador.

—Control, aquí el Mayor Archer, solicito permiso…

—Mayor Archer, ¿qué hace usted ahí? —exclamó Neela, llamando a su vez la atención de Lisa.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Necesito el permiso de vuelo.

—No lo tiene mayor, salga de allí inmediatamente.

—Si lo tiene—intervino Lisa apoderándose del Tacnet—. Mayor, lo que sea que vaya hacer, regrese, porque lo estaré esperando.

—Será para darme un beso de bienvenida, almirante Hayes.

—No es el tiempo de hablar de esas cosas Mayor—dijo esto y cedió nuevamente el puesto a Neela.

—Inicio de secuencia de despegue en este instante. Tiene visto bueno, mayor.

—Entendido control.

Era todo cuanto esperaba Archer.

Una vez que se encontraba en la pista de impulsión ya había recibido las instrucciones del líder de escuadrón. Sentía que no las necesitaba. En el espacio él sabía bien todo lo que tenía que hacer; volar y deshacerse de todo estorbo que se presentara en su camino.

En pleno vuelo, sus manos se movían con maestría sobre los controles mientras se desviaba hacia el punto indicado por el control.

Desde la batalla librada por el SDF-2 no había visto tantos estragos de múltiples impactos en las corazas de naves, pero ello no tuvo mayor importancia, no cuando la adrenalina recorría sus venas y le impulsaba a maniobrar como en los viejos tiempos; cauto e impulsivo a la vez, certero y con mente fría…Era su estilo y los enemigos temblaban a su paso.

o0o0o

Por sobre la coraza de Strike, protegiendo de los daños que provocaban las naves de asalto, Ethan pudo ver a la distancia al piloto que demostraba casi nulo rango de falla. Se unió a ellos en un intento desesperado de impedir la incursión del enemigo en la abertura provocada por el primer impacto.

No recordaba ver a alguien con similares habilidades de vuelo. No podría compararlo siquiera con la reputación de Max Sterling, cuyo nivel de maniobrabilidad era extremadamente alta al punto de derrotar incluso al mejor piloto de las fuerzas Zentradie.

¿Quién era él? No lo sabía y no había tiempo, ni era el momento de averiguarlo.

Concentrado en su misión, oyó que una oleada de naves pequeñas se dirigía a la plataforma espacial.

—Ethan sal de allí, el escuadrón Delta se concentrará en la protección de la zona. Ve en apoyo del escuadrón Wolf.

—Entendido control.

—Yo también voy—se oyó en la línea de comunicación.

—Mayor Archer, no se entrometa y concéntrese en apoyar a su escuadrón.

—¿Archer? —repitió Ethan, esquivando a tiempo un disparo perdido de uno de los suyos, que finalmente dio a la nada—¿Es él?

—Líder de Skull, saque a su escuadrón de allí, ahora—insistió Neela.

—Escuadrón Skull, ya lo oyeron.

En pocos segundos y a toda potencia de los impulsores, el escuadrón de Ethan, uno de los pocos que se mantenían intactos, se dirigió rumbo a la estación.

Por su parte, Jeremy sudaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Prácticamente dos de los suyos le habían salvado el trasero cuando se vio entre la espada y la pared.

El Wolf llevaba ventaja con respecto a Skull, ya había traspasado la última línea de defensa y se encontraban en campo abierto entre la estación y ésta, sin estar exentos de las pequeñas naves enemigas que se presentaban como moscas.

En el SDF-3 Rick trataba de mantener la calma mientras instaba a disparar el cañón principal una y otra vez. A esas alturas, los informes de naves perdidas o dañadas con seriedad eran desalentadores. Le resultaba extremadamente difícil romper una estrategia donde una nave se escudaba tras otra, impidiendo de esta forma que fuera alcanzada por los disparos. Comenzaba a creer que a quienes tenía en frente no eran humanos, bien simplemente sacrificaban las naves controladas a distancia. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el alcance de las naves de asalto tras comprobar que ni siquiera los nuevos cazas podían con ellos. Se sentía frustrado, hasta el punto que en instantes tenía ganas de dejar su mando, tomar un VF y salir a librarles batallas, como cuando era un simple piloto.

—Señor, a este paso acabaran con nosotros.

Rick odió las palabras del primer oficial y pensó que no era nada que no supiera.

—Vista al frente capitán—demandó—. Proceda a iniciar un acercamiento y ordene el retroceso de la flota. Fije curso e inicien secuencia de trasposición.

— ¿Señor?

—Haga lo que le ordeno.

Mientras el oficial acataba informando a la flota el retroceso, Rick meditó acerca de la incursión. Su enfoque se concentraba en la línea central del enemigo, tres naves que no se movían de su sitio y que permanecían escudadas tras otras. Hacia allá fijó curso el SDF-3.

Desde el puente del Strike, Lisa no sabía qué estaba pensando Rick. Impávida veía como la gran fortaleza incursionaba de manera peligrosa tras la línea enemiga.

—¿Qué hace? —Neela miró a Lisa.

—No lo sé, en verdad no sé qué está pensando Rick.

—¡A ese paso terminará por destruirse! —-chilló preocupada la teniente, alertando los sentidos de sus compañeros de puente, quienes intentaban mantenerse concentrados en sus funciones. Aun con la retirada, tenían a los cazas sobre los talones, y el fuego de cañones prácticamente rozando entre las naves.

—No, no lo hará—resolvió Lisa—. Entablen comunicación con el resto de la flota, que los disparos de los cañones se concentren en abrir paso al SDF-3. Ahora creo saber lo que hace Rick, y vamos a apoyarlo.

Cuando Rick oyó parte de la información transmitida, sintió satisfacción al saber que Lisa había actuado. Se lo esperaba de ella.

Una vez con el camino libre, la arremetida del SDF-3 tomó una senda más segura. El conteo del inicio de transposición marchaba.

20-19-18-17…

Las sacudidas de los impactos a veces les hacían perder el equilibrio. Él se mantenía firme a la espera de alcanzarlos con el radio de transposición.

"El SFD-1 una vez se llevó a toda una ciudad al espacio"-pensó. Esta vez serían tres naves, con el riesgo siguiente de que la propia tendría que enfrentarse a ellos en desventaja. Pero valía la pena. Rick no toleraba el tener que perder a más de los suyos, no frente a sus narices.

…9,8,7…

—¡Los alcanzamos en rango de salto señor! —gritó el controlador.

-"Para circunstancias desesperadas, medidas desesperadas…Encárgate de lo demás, Lisa"-pensó, dos segundos antes de que el conteo en re regresiva terminara.

La orden de Rick se ejecutó y esta, cumplió con su propósito.

El SDF-3 desapareció del sector bajo la terrible sensación de angustia de Neela, quien ahogó un grito, mientras tras ella Lisa se preparaba para lo que vendría y que quedaba, después de la maniobra de Rick.

o0o0o

Ethan, Jeremy, y sus respectivos miembros de escuadrón, no supieron que ocurrió a sus espaldas. La estación se encontraba asediada y llegaban reportes desde el interior; se señalaban la intrusión en los niveles octavo y noveno.

Escuadrones de alfas habían sido desplegados en el exterior, librando una extenuante batalla por impedir el paso.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos adentro? —Jack había entablado comunicación con Ethan.

—Ciclones, alfas…

Jack bufó cortando las palabras de Ethan.

—No sé ustedes, pero a mi más preocupa el interior que el exterior—manipuló los controles, desviando la trayectoria que llevaba. Con ojos extremadamente agudos había advertido una zona de intrusión y por allí iba a entrar.

—Es un engreído—soltó Ethan a diestra y siniestra—. Pero yo no me quedo atrás…Robert, encárgate aquí; Ian, ven conmigo.

—A la orden, jefe—dijo Ian, Robert le secundó.

o0o0o

En su carrera por los corredores en el área bajo ataque, Grace se había detenido a socorrer a uno de los heridos. En un aire de desesperación miraba hacia todos lados deseando tener más manos para ayudar a los demás. En un instante dado, se encontró bajo una terrible encrucijada; a quien primero encontró no tenía posibilidades de salvar, si al de al lado, quien a duras penas mantenía su mano presionando su cuello para evitar que la sangre escapara a borbotones. Con la conciencia en jaque fue hacia él y presionó con sus dedos la arteria dañada.

—No quiero morir…No me deje morir—suplicó él, que apenas era un chico de no más de veinte años. Temblaba entero, preso del terror del fin apresurado de su existencia.

—Calla…no te dejaré morir, no lo permitiré—le dijo mientras miraba en uno y otro lado del pasillo esperando que llegara alguien—Por favor—siseó en una súplica, dejando que su mirada fuera inconscientemente hacia quien estaba tendido a mitad del pasillo, temblando con violencia.

Grace cerró los ojos, rogando por un poco de compasión. Bajo estas circunstancias no podía hacer nada más. Suponía que era el único médico que se encontraba en ese nivel, dónde había ido a dar para pensar un poco sobre su vida, y su relación con su marido.

Los estallidos cercanos llegaban con claridad a sus oídos. Temía incluso que llegaran hasta allí y terminaran con su vida.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando el muchacho aferró una mano a su muñeca. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver a través de su retina su terror y angustia por el dolor de la carne. apenas fue consciente que su mano había viajado hacia el costado de él, donde un pedazo de metal estaba incrustado entre las costillas.

-"No puede ser"-se recriminó viendo la zona afectada. Y una vez más lo miró a los ojos pudiendo contemplar, como se le iba la vida en un suspiro.

Terminó sentada en el piso, sin valor, sin poder siquiera ponerse en pie, viendo como una llamarada de un estallido se avecinaba directo hacia ella.

o0o0o

Lo más caótico de todo- pensó Lisa-, era el enorme daño que causaban las naves de asalto, tan veloces y pequeñas que esquivaban si dificultad el fuego en su contra.

Desalentadores informes de bajas iban en aumento a cada minuto, en que los fuegos cruzados de las naves mayores definían el destino de un ganador. No había forma de escapar porque estaban condenados a proteger lo que consideraban su territorio, aunque ella bien sabía, que los enemigos buscaban su destrucción.

—Almirante…—la agitada teniente al frente del tacnet se volvió a Lisa, mostrando un semblante de preocupación extrema—, nos acaban de informar la intrusión de los enemigos en el nivel de ingeniería de la estación.

Lisa mantuvo el silencio, con un ojo puesto en el espacio y otro en los monitores de radares.

—¿Almirante?—insistió Neela.

—Se retiran—dijo, apenas segundos antes de que las oficiales a cargo le repitieran los mismo.

o0o0o

—Se me escapó uno —dijo Ian con frustración.

Ethan pasó por alto la información, enfocando su vista en el enemigo; fijó el blanco y lo sostuvo, dispuesto a disparar, pero el fuego proveniente desde atrás le ganó la partida. Detuvo en seco la velocidad de avance de su nave.

—Hace pocos segundos estos miserables han emprendido la huida—explicó Archer a Ethan—. No debes vacilar si pretendemos detenerlos.

Extrañamente el capitán Hunter no protestó, y se limitó a ver como el VF del mayor traspasaba el fuego y la caída de escombros en el túnel.

—Jefe—llamó Robert apareciendo en su monitor—, las cosas no están bien aquí afuera…No veo más que desastre.

—Y aquí tampoco las cosas están bien.

—Se ha confirmado el retiro de las tropas…Informe situación actual Skull-1—solicitó Neela.

Ethan miró una vez más hacia el llameante túnel.

—Nivel nueve despejado, pero con daños de consideración…Continuamos en la persecución de los rezagados.

—Entendido, Skull-1.

Al cortar comunicación, Neela sintió que no se desharía tan pronto de la tensión. Tras ella nadie cesaba en su empeño de prestar atención al gran número de comunicaciones de los técnicos y personal que se encargaban de controlar la alarmante situación que implicaba tener fuego y explosiones constantes en la zona de uno de los generadores.

Los agudos gritos de los heridos estaban el aire provocando escalofríos en los que estaban con ella.

Lisa por su parte, se dividía en hablar con un alterado Brown y el resto de los comandantes de naves que sobrevivieron al desastre.

—Ni siquiera fue un ataque verdadero, ¡cómo pudieron destrozarnos!, ¡qué pasaba por la cabeza del almirante Hunter cuando decidió aquella maniobra…!

—Lo que el almirante Hunter ha hecho, hizo que todo terminara ahora.

—Él no pensó. Dependemos del SDF-3 y de la matriz que guarda en su interior. ¡¿Sabe usted que pasaría si la fortaleza, nuestra principal arma fuera destruida? Y ahora quien sabe dónde fueron a dar, y sin en este mismo minuto los están haciendo trizas o no—la voz de Brown terminó siendo un airado aullido.

—No es tiempo General, antes de protestar preocupemos de los que están aquí, de los heridos y naves que aún podemos salvar…

-"Son muchos-pensó Neela sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, y las voces cesaban en inundar sus oídos-No sé qué hacer…padre,…no estaba preparada para esto"

Hacía tiempo, mientras el SDF-3 se encontraba explorando las inmediaciones de Fárrago les tocó enfrentarse a un enemigo, pero sin duda aquella batalla fue muy distinta en magnitud con respecto a ésta, y ella no tenía el puesto en el que estaba ahora.

Le recorría por su cuerpo una ansiedad que le retorcía las tripas. Le preocupaba su propio papel en los acontecimientos inminentes. Aunque hubiera hecho todo bien, le parecía que no fue suficiente.

Y Lisa…

Tuvo que sacar a Neela de su preocupación con un grito.

En los veinte minutos siguientes el último de los rezagados caía bajo el fuego del cañón de Jeremy. Sin piedad, él y su escuadrón habían perseguidos a los que escaparon de la estación. Con su cañón aún enrojecido por los constantes disparos, hizo girar su nave sobre su sitio y pudo ver la magnitud del daño que les causaron.

Su mente vagó un momento por la realidad de la pérdida de algunos de sus pilotos, y aunque conservaba uno de sus puños cerrados producto de la ira, sostuvo un comportamiento calmado mientras informaba la situación a la persona tras su monitor.

Todo había acabado.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Tras abandonar la estación espacial, Ethan Hunter se encontró con el horroroso espectáculo dejado por la batalla. Ante su insignificante perspectiva, una flota de naves se mantenía flotando en el espacio, muchas de las cuales mostraban la desolación de haber sido reducidas en nada más que una pila de metal inservible; otras tantas dejaban a relucir sus cicatrices que estriaban en sus corazas. Eran menos aquellas que podrían destacarse como ilesas, destinadas a socorrer a las demás, y por eso se movilizaban de un lado a otro. Ciertamente esto no era lo peor que se podía ver o esperar de una batalla de gran magnitud, pero aun así era lamentable, sobre todo porque sabía que muchos habían muerto y ahora flotaban en el espacio perdidos entre los restos de chatarra. Hombres y mujeres valerosos sucumbidos en una guerra que apenas daba inicio. Una guerra que dejaba un agrio gusto en la boca.

Lo peor al pensar sobre el destino de los caídos, era la incertidumbre en saber si todos aquellos cuerpos serían recuperados para ser despedidos con el honor correspondiente y merecido de alguien que servía para proteger a los demás.

Una vez que cruzó la rada de aterrizaje del Strike, bastante agotado y conmocionado, pudo ver el ambiente que se desarrollaba en el interior. Allí tal vez, el espectáculo era peor que lo hubiera visto afuera. Era desagradable ver como sacaban a pilotos heridos de sus cabinas, compañeros, conocidos con los que había compartido una mesa o alegres conversaciones. Y la sensación de que muchos de los heridos no soportarían más luchas y se dejarían vencer ante sus heridas estremeció su cuerpo. Tantos años de preparación para soportar una situación así, y aún no era capaz de dejar atrás la sensibilidad propia de un humano con sentimientos.

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente en un intento de deshacerse de la desesperanza, mientras la cúpula de su veritech se elevaba; luego, al quitarse el casco, se vio sorprendido por un tripulante que se encaramó a la escalerilla que rápidamente fuera colocada para su descenso.

—Señor, ¿todo bien?, ¿está herido?

Vio que el tripulante inspeccionaba toda la cabina cautelosamente, enfatizando su observación en su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien—respondió recuperando el aliento.

—Sí señor, pero es que muchos han dicho lo mismo y en realidad…

—Estoy bien del todo, sólo mi nave ha sufrido rasguños—interrumpió levantándose.

—De acuerdo, señor—dijo, y de un salto aterrizó en el metal.

Posteriormente, Ethan le vio ir hacia la nave que llegaba tras él, así como advirtió un equipo técnico a inspeccionar la suya. Estaba listo a bajarse cuando la voz en el radio, intervino.

— ¿Capitán Hunter?

Se giró y sentó para responder al comunicado.

—Diga, Teniente.

Neela, con voz y rostro que denotaban agotamiento, aclaró un poco su garganta para continuar hablando. Tras ella se podía ver al segundo al mando, que se coordinaba con el resto de los comandantes de la flota.

—Señor, es bueno saber de usted, ¿por qué no se había reportado…?

—Teniente, la interferencia me impidió comunicarme. Algo andaba mal con mis transmisiones—dejó su casco sobre la consola y se relajó al mismo tiempo que su hermana. —Dígame cuáles son nuestras nuevas órdenes.

—Las órdenes son permanecer en alerta, mientras sus varitech son reparados. Saldrán en el próximo patrullaje.

—Entendido control.

Dispuesto a terminar el contacto, notó que Neela quería decirle algo más.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, señor…—respondió un poco vacilante— el comandante Brannigan y su escuadrón atendieron al llamado de un problema. Hace unos momentos atrás llegaron reportes de una fracción de naves de asalto ocultas entre la chatarra enemigas que estaban interfiriendo en la ayuda a los nuestros. Por desgracia, el comandante fue alcanzado por el fuego enemigo y su Alfa flota en el espacio en estos momentos.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó perturbado por la información.

—Sí, señor, pero el rescate tendrá que esperar. Apremia el rescate de las tripu…

—Me olvido de la espera. Iré por él—resolvió en un instante poniéndose nuevamente el casco.

—Olvídese de eso piloto—exclamó Neela.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, Ethan se apresuró en cerrar la cúpula mientras la gente que esperaba abajo, le hacían gestos para que le permitieran trabajar; llamados que él no atendía.

Por más que se consideran rivales en la actualidad, primaba el bienestar de un antiguo compañero de vuelo. Por supuesto, hubiera ido en socorro de cualquier otro en su situación.

—Solo, usted no irá capitán. Está desobedeciendo una orden—decía Neela con insistencia.

—Iré, teniente Hunter—debatió el decidido líder de Skull, accionando el generador de la nave. El conocido zumbido de los motores de la nave hizo que finalmente los técnicos se alejaran.

—Pero, Señor…

—Volveré enseguida…Estoy preparado para despegar.

—Ni siquiera han checado su nave.

—Teniente, todo funciona correctamente. Necesito la orden.

La controladora vaciló un momento antes de asentir a su petición. Así rápidamente el veritech Skull-1 inició las maniobras de salida de la plataforma de despegue, siendo observada su acción por el resto del escuadrón que no entendían qué pasaba, o por qué a ellos no les designaban seguir a su líder.

—Dudo que puedas hacer algo—murmuró Neela informalmente.

—Lo traeré de vuelta, si está bien así será. De otra forma si hay más enemigos por ahí, estará protegido.

—Entonces te deseo buena suerte.

—No la necesito—dijo, ya con su nave lista para impulsión—Informe a mis pilotos.

—Esto le costará, Capitán—advirtió seria en preocupación.

—Tal vez, pero correré el riesgo.

Uno minuto después se encontraba nuevamente con el vacío y naves desplegadas ante su campo de visión. Con las manos firmes en sus controles se comunicó con el control de Ventura, informándose acerca de estado y posición de Jeremy.

o0o0o

Por el rabillo del ojo, Lisa se percataba de la impaciencia de la teniente Hunter tras el debate que escasamente pudo oír, con lo cual le quedó claro que un piloto Hunter, seguía siendo el típico Hunter que tendía a desobedecer las órdenes.

Hacía una larga media hora que ella se encontraba en contacto con los del alto mando sopesando las consecuencias del ataque, la situación adversa que representaba la incomunicación con la fortaleza SDF-3, y lo que podía pasar con sus reservas de protocultura si la matriz se perdía. El debate se produjo bajo un tenso ambiente donde Brown seguía siendo el más fiero opositor a la maniobra del almirante de quien, fuera de toda obligación, era su amigo.

Algunos oficiales en torno a la mesa de juntas de la estación -o video conferencia desde sus respectivas nave- opinaban que aún con la presencia del SDF-3 las fuerzas estaban condenadas a la incertidumbre de un nuevo y probable ataque, estimando que las fuerzas enemigas se reagruparan en algún punto del espacio y decidieran acceder a una ofensiva póstuma aprovechándose de las debilidades y las bajas producidas en gran parte de las tres flotas estacionadas. Otros opinaban que no se estaba tan mal, considerando que ya habían aprendido bastante de las estrategias de los enemigos, y que las bajas habían sido sobreestimadas. Y aún quedaban otros, como Lisa Hayes, que permanecía ausente a las disputas, pensando cautelosamente todos los puntos de vital importancia, aunque muchas veces se le llamó con fiereza a exponer su opinión ante la junta.

—Si quieren mi opinión—dijo Lisa en un momento dado, mostrando toda su tranquilidad en su rostro —, tengo que decir que creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo en discusiones sin sentido. Que el SDF-3 se encuentre incomunicado es un punto importante, pero no por ello podemos sentarnos a pensar en: "¿qué pasaría sí?". No señores. Discutamos el presente y lo que hay que hacer para reordenar nuestras tropas; nos ataquen o no, no nos encontraran con la guardia baja.

Brown escuchó eso y se irritó por la arrogancia de Lisa Hayes, sin embargo, evitó algún comentario que desencadenara más discusiones. En cierto modo temía de una reacción de la almirante, ya que a su parecer una persona exasperantemente tranquila aún ante situaciones adversas, podría representar un peligro que minaría la autoridad que quería imponer aun cuando estas no le correspondían por rango.

Para los unos cuantos, disidentes del rumbo que tomó la junta, estaban fascinados y conformes con la nueva autoridad que procedía del asombro y respeto, y tal vez incluso miedo de las rápidas y frías determinaciones de una mujer, que antaño era considerada como la más capaz de todos los oficiales bajo el mando de Henry Gloval. Tal como el mismo Rick Hunter lo hubo mencionado atrás en juntas anteriores, se podía confiar en ella como en él mismo, y eso era lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer: dejar que Lisa Hayes se encargara de ser la cabeza de tropas separadas por las circunstancias de una nueva y fiera batalla que apenas comenzaba.

—Entonces…—miró cada uno de los rostros de las personas que exponían en esa junta; nadie se pronunció en contra—continuemos señores.

Desde esa instancia, la reunión se centró en los puntos citados por Lisa. Con el paso de los minutos, llegaría el último reporte completo que cuantificaba las bajas, dentro de los que se contabilizaban trece cruceros destruidos y otros tantos que había sufrido severos daños.

—Las bajas son considerables—señaló Brown, mientras que con sus dedos golpeaba la mesa en un gesto nervioso e inconsciente —. Bajo estas condiciones no podemos darnos el lujo de enviar refuerzos a la tierra; antes que nada, debemos proteger esta estación a como dé lugar, o perderemos una posición estratégica que tanto nos costó adquirir.

—Esta vez tiene razón general Brown, apoyo totalmente esa postura— quien hizo intervención, fue el brigadier Donald Fudge, al mando de la décima flota—. Mi flota en particular, es la que ha sufrido los más grandes daños, y dada la baja de cinco de nuestras naves no podemos aventurarnos en la misión otorgada por el almirante Hunter.

—Concuerdo con ustedes—Lisa alzó nuevamente la palabra—. No existen las condiciones óptimas en número de fuerzas, enviar sólo parte de ellas sería un atropello para el humor del General Reinhart.

—De todas formas, él estará muy molesto—murmuró Brown con desagrado—. La tierra creerá que una vez más le hemos abandonado.

—No hemos abandonado a la tierra, sólo retrasaremos un poco todas las acciones, hasta que el orden aquí se restablezca—Lisa exhaló profundamente—. Necesitamos calma mientras esperamos una comunicación del SDF-3…Si es que aún podemos contar con ello.

Ante aquellas palabras de Lisa, Neela bajó la mirada mordiéndose los labios.

—No se preocupe—la operadora del tablero contiguo se había vuelto hacia ella—. Es el SDF-3…Sólo están incomunicados, como el resto de los nuestros.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Neela agradeció el gesto de su compañera, y luego se concentró en sus funciones. Hacía mucho rato que sentía que sentía un cansancio que provocaba que sus manos estuvieran torpes, pero ahora ese cansancio ya hacía estragos en ella y a ratos sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

Cuando una mano le tocó en su hombro, se asustó un poco. Se giró rápidamente.

—Teniente, necesito un informe completo de nuestros escuadrones—demandó Lisa.

—Sí, de inmediato almirante.

Lisa notó el agobio en su subordinada, y girándose para ver a los demás, se dio cuenta que todos estaban en iguales o peores condiciones.

Cansancio extremo. Eso provocaba una estresante batalla.

Bajó la vista respirando profundo, pensando en qué hacer. Ella misma se sentía bastante incapaz de seguir en pie, y sólo ahora lamentaba no haber podido dormir bien en estos últimos días.

o0o0o

Frustrado ante la imposibilidad de expulsar la cabina del alfa-porque esta se encontraba atorada entre los restos retorcidos de metal que bien podrían rasgar el casco si se le forzaba-, Jeremy se limitó a pedir paciencia a Ethan.

—Bueno Comandante Brannigan, tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Serás capaz de soportar un cautiverio en tu propia nave? —Ethan preguntó con cierto toque de burla.

Jeremy sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Hunter —dijo— ¿Sabes? Quedar preso en mi propia nave permitiendo que de esa forma tú te burles de mí, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

— ¿Enserio? —respondió con despreciable sarcasmo, aun cuando antes de llegar se había dicho que evitaría a como diera lugar, todo tipo de confrontación con él, por más mínima que fuera.

—Así es Hunter—respondió en el mismo tono, aun sonriendo—. No sabes lo que se siente estar en esta posición. Deberías probarlo algún día.

Dentro de la comodidad que le permitía la cabina de su nave, Ethan negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante el hecho mismo de haberse percatado que una vez más se estaban sumiendo en un su usual enfrentamiento verbal. Siempre uno empezaba y esta vez había sido él. Consciente de ello y de la necesidad de detener esto antes que las idas y venidas de palabras tomaran un tono más agrio, decidió callar. Se relajó en su asiento, con un ojo puesto en el alfa que flotaba frente a él y el otro posado en el tablero, alerta ante cualquier situación que pudiera alterar la relativa paz en el sector donde se hallaban.

Ciertamente el silencio que percibió Jeremy, lo interpretó de buena manera, tomando en cuenta que no era el lugar ni el momento para pelear como niños.

Por largo rato lo único que se oía en una u otra cabina eran los reportes que circulaban por la radio, instante que propició que cada piloto se permitió pensar en lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, allí donde estaba la angustia de los que estaban heridos y de los que trataban de ir en su ayuda. Fue Ethan al final, quien decidió terminar con el silencio entre ellos.

—Ése desgraciado de Archer es bueno—comentó mientras su mente regresaba a los instantes de horas atrás, donde fue un observador de las hazañas del aludido.

— ¿Es una queja? —contestó Jeremy.

—Para nada…—respondió sonriente, a la vez que se encogía de hombros—. Era sólo un comentario para atraer tu atención…Esto es verdaderamente aburrido.

—Tienes razón. Eso de que no quieras pelear conmigo, y las instancias en que nos encontramos, hace que el momento se transforme en algo desastrosamente intolerable…Pero si quieres hablar con decencia conmigo no le veo el problema. Habla con comodidad y tal vez a cambio puedas ser informado de lo que fue y sigue siendo esa persona.

—¿Sabes de él? —inquirió Ethan, consiente que él sucesor de Archer en estos tiempos debía estar totalmente al tanto de la historia de su escuadrón y de quienes a través de los años fueron sus líderes.

—Lo sabía Hunter—la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro—. Eres un despistado.

—Despistado, ¿por qué? Si se puede saber—emitió frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso no era que iban a hablar pacíficamente?

—Tu pregunta me hizo suponer que sabes poco y nada de él. ¿Cómo es posible que tú no te permitas estar al tanto de todo?… Es un hecho Hunter, cuando las cosas estén tranquilas dedica un poco de tiempo a averiguar un poco más de la historia.

—Lo sé, lo sé—murmuró fastidiado—. Me lo dijiste cada día en la academia, no lo repitas más. Sólo dime lo que sabes de él.

—Está bien—accedió divertido, pero al concentrarse en lo que le diría adquirió expresión y tono serio—. Él no es un piloto cualquiera, ni es un hombre que se enlistó por amor a la defensa de los demás. Se dice de él que antes de ser un piloto fue un mercenario, traído a la milicia por Roy Fokker. Él es un sanguinario en el aire, apodado Gigante Asesino…

—Me suena ese apodo…—interrumpió Etahn—, creo que mi padre lo mencionó alguna vez.

—Después de todo no estás tan ajeno a los conocimientos públicos.

—Sigue—instó Ethan.

—Nada más que eso te puedo decir, el resto es que vuela endemoniadamente bien y lo sabes—Hunter asintió—. Lo otro sería que ahora que él está de regreso-y no para desatar burlas- es que mi puesto peligra si se le ocurre quitármelo—terminó riendo de esta pequeña broma que le hacía a su dizque rival.

—Las cosas no funcionan así—se rió de buenas ganas—. Pero en sí, teme un poco, ya que de lo que tú me acabas de decir a él no le importa nada, menos le importa quitarse de encima a alguien como tú.

—Sueña, Hunter—dijo en un gruñido—. Recuerda bien con quién estás hablando.

—Nunca me olvido quién eres si me lo estás recordando a cada momento.

Mientras nuevas risas que desataban entre dos que parecían haber alcanzado un poco de cordialidad, Smith trataba de contener sus emociones. Ante la incredulidad de que uno de los tantos pacientes en el hospital fuera su amiga y colega, tuvo que dejar a sus pacientes en manos de otro médico y a grandes zancadas llegó allí donde ahora precisamente estaba parado, con los ojos bien abiertos frente a la mujer irreconocible que el equipo trataba de estabilizar con desesperación. Ella era Grace Hunter; la placa quemada que sostenía en su mano lo confirmaba.

Poco a poco, y por inercia, comenzó a retroceder para abandonar esa sala. No se sentía en condiciones para estar allí como mero observador porque no podía hacer nada si apenas podía mover sus músculos. Ya en el pasillo, de espaldas al cuarto, miró una vez más esos pedazos de metal en su mano. En cierto modo quería engañarse y leer en allí la impresión de otro nombre, pero desgraciadamente la realidad era la realidad, por muy dura que fuera. Cerró su palma en torno al objeto, levantó su rostro marcado por el pesar y respiró profundo, tratando de controlar todas las sensaciones que convergían en el punto más vulnerable de su ser: el corazón de un amigo que había aprendido a estimar tanto a esa mujer, que ahora se sentía al borde de la destrucción.

Él ni siquiera sintió los llamados de una enfermera, que al final tuvo que optar en acercarse y tocarle el hombro. Se giró a verla.

La joven mujer se preocupó demasiado al notarlo tan aturdido que, hasta deseos de apartarse y dejarlo solo pasaron por su mente. Sin embargo, si había venido por él era por una razón: los pacientes eran muchos y faltaban las manos que atendieran a las urgencias.

—Doctor Smith, por favor—demandó ella.

Él sólo pasó saliva, y una vez más su vista se fijó en aquella sala de urgencias de pared vidriada, en donde Grace que estaba siendo atendida. Sólo en ella se fijaba, porque, aunque hubiera más pacientes en ese sitio, ninguno figuraba y ninguno le importaba como la señora Hunter.

— ¡Doctor! —la enfermera esta vez le sacudió con fuerza y lo obligó a mirarla—¡Lo necesitamos, reaccione de una buena vez! —le gritó en su desesperación.

Sólo entonces él reaccionó, y sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente deshaciéndose del letargo que le mantenía pálido y en cualquier parte, menos en el lugar donde el deber llamaba.

—Venga conmigo—indicó ella al constatar que volvía a aparentar ser el hombre despierto de siempre, y le jaló de un brazo arrastrándole en la dirección.

En ese camino ella le dio completa información de lo que estaba sucediendo; que llegaban más pacientes conforme los iban encontrando, que las camas no daban a vasto, y que por tanto se había habilitado la zona que antes confinada como cuarentena. Además, le dijo que absolutamente todo el personal estaba colapsando a falta manos, y alguien, él, como el jefe máximo tenía que alentarlos a seguir adelante en un instante de desesperación.

— ¡Doctor Smith, Amy! —exclamó un enfermero aliviado al verles aparecer en la sala 4-b donde se necesitaba personal con urgencia. Señaló la camilla a un lado de la que él atendía, donde un paciente aullaba de dolor por su pierna maltrecha.

La enfermera corrió inmediatamente a rendir la primera atención, mientras Smith regresó la vista al pasillo y vio venir a su gente con varias camillas. Eran los heridos derivados desde las naves.

Por fin reaccionó completamente.

o0o0o

Jack Archer lamentaba estar en un sitio de retención y no en un hangar. Ahí había demasiado silencio y demasiada seriedad en el rostro de la persona que le custodiaba. Él se había pasado los últimos minutos sometido al consiguiente sermón desatado por las cuestionables acciones cometidas, una de las cuales fue deshacerse de mala manera de los oficiales que le vigilaban cuando Lisa le ordenó quedarse quieto. No obstante, y a pesar de que actuó siempre fuera del límite que se le permitiría, ya le habían informado que no recibiría mayor sanción, y sin duda tenía que agradecer a Lisa, puesto que estaba seguro que ella intervino en su favor. Pero a su vez estaba en desacuerdo con dicho apoyo que evidentemente denotaba un privilegio, puesto que a estas alturas de su vida se consideraba una persona que bien sabía lidiar con cada consecuencia proveniente de sus actos.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, para algunos otros la reprimenda que acaba de recibir hubiera significado para cualquiera un golpe a sus sentidos y orgullo, no así para él, que tenía la firme impresión de haber cumplido con su deber y la emoción que le impulsaba a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: volar y sentirse satisfecho al dejar emerger todo ese ímpetu que siempre retenía en su interior. Por tanto, conforme consigo mismo, se sentía como una roca difícil de roer, pero sí que de vez en cuando, esa persona que tenía en frente, esa puerta cerrada que esperaba abrirse a la persona que vendría a hablar con él, se convertían en un estorbo.

—Me rindo, estoy aburrido de la espera —dijo en cierto instante, sin tener certeza que lo que pensó en su mente lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Lo siento señor, pero no puedo dejarle ir.

Por supuesto que la disculpa le pilló desprevenido, y moviendo la cabeza, rió de sí mismo.

—No se estrese sargento, no pretendo escapar a ningún lado al parecer—dijo, sentándose finalmente el silla que por largos minutos se negó a ocupar.

No le convenía ser un indisciplinado en estos momentos; tenía en cuenta que hasta no tener la seguridad de ser reincorporado a las fuerzas, debía mantener un comportamiento dentro de los límites, porque en caso contrario la misma Lisa Hayes que lo protegió esta vez, sería la primera en condenarlo a las merecidas sanciones.

—Paciencia mayor—demandó el sargento, que sentía cierta intranquilidad al verse sometido a este deber, con un hombre que aparentaba dureza y cierto toque de desfachatez y arrogancia en su comportamiento.

Archer no emitió comentario alguno, y cruzándose de piernas y brazos, contempló la puerta que después se abriera para dar paso al mismísimo segundo oficial de la nave donde se encontraba. Se puso en pié saludando con respeto, y dejó que éste avanzara hasta quedar a dos pasos de su persona.

—Mayor Jack Archer—dijo leyendo un reporte que traía en sus manos, luego levantó la vista y le miró, prosiguiendo—, Queda usted designado a esta nave—le cedió el papel—. Es su orden que le exige reportarse cuanto antes con el líder del escuadrón Skull.

— ¿Oí mal? —llamó un poco confundido.

—La orden es provisional. Mi superior cree que su experiencia y pericia serán un buen aporte para llenar los puestos vacíos que han dejado nuestros hombres caídos en batalla.

—Entendido.

Una vez que él se marchó, el sargento a su lado le hizo un ademán incitándole a salir.

o0o0o

Ajeno a sus pasos que le conducían a Archer al encuentro con su nueva asignación, al fin Ethan y Jeremy vieron luces en su rescate cuando un grupo de rescate llegó a hacerse cargo del problema. El joven capitán Hunter vio cumplida su misión y se despidió momentáneamente de su rival; acto seguido, fijó sus manos en los controles de vuelo y fue de regreso al Strike, que procedía en las maniobras de acoplamiento a la estación espacial. Para cuando detuvo completamente los motores, ya la situación que se vivía en ese sitio había cambiado y todo movimiento de la gente se traducía en nada más que reparaciones apresuradas. Bajó de su cabina, y esquivando a todos y todo, quiso salir de allí. Desesperadamente necesitaba líquido y algo de azúcar en su cuerpo. Iba a medio pasillo rumbo al primer dispensador de café cuando vio al Sargento Ibañez y Jack Archer aparecer en una intersección. Por obviedad se sorprendió bastante de ver la vigorosidad en el rostro del mayor; él estaba acabado mientras que Archer…él no mostraba indicio de haber participado de una batalla. Pero si esto era sorpresa, ¿entonces qué fue aquello cuando recibió en manos la orden de ese hombre?

—A ratos tengo la impresión que tienes muchas influencias en los niveles más altos —murmuró mirando fijamente al piloto.

—Tal vez no tantas como tú, Hunter.

Bajó la cabeza sonriendo, sin pretender responder a eso, y fue por su preciado café que le esperaba unos metros más allá. Archer le siguió.

—Si hay algo que tenemos en común, es aquello de desobedecer las órdenes, ¿o me equivoco?

Ethan casi escupió el café, ante el comentario.

—Oí todo por la radio—prosiguió el mayor.

—En lo poco que te conozco podría decir que te encanta atacar al resto—Archer sólo apoyó su espalda contra la pared, en un gesto de indiferencia—. Un consejo mayor: no me importa quién hayas sido, quien seas, pero en el aire priman las reglas del escuadrón, ¿entendido?

— ¿Nada más?

—No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos— sorbió su café y se adelantó rumbo a la sala de estrategias donde se encontraba lo que quedaba del Skull y otros escuadrones. Y lo que vio allí no le gustó para nada; vio unos rostros decaídos, consternación, incluso en el capitán que se volvió hacia él, interrumpiendo sus instrucciones.

—Capitán Hunter— le dijo—, es necesario que vaya inmediatamente a la estación. El Doctor Smith le está esperando.

— ¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar sumido en la confusión.

—No soy yo quien debe darle la noticia.

Como un acto reflejo miró a sus pilotos, los dos más amigos quienes sólo se mordían los labios reprimiendo las palabras.

—De acuerdo, señor.

En tanto giraba sobre sus talones y salía, Jack fue instado a incorporarse con el resto de los pilotos. Él entre los murmullos de los demás supo lo que estaba pasando. Hacía escasos 10 minutos se había confirmado la muerte de la Capitana Grace Hunter.

o0o0o

La joven teniente había entrado en el cuarto tan silenciosamente que la enfermera que se encontraban allí, no advirtió su presencia hasta que la divisó de reojo al otro costado de la camilla.

—Mamá…

El susurro lastimero, el llamado desesperado que provino desde lo profundo del corazón de una hija incrédula ante las circunstancias que veía con sus ojos acuosos, hizo que la enfermera la mirada con una impotencia al no saber qué decir en ese momento. Ella pudo ver mucho dolor y desasosiego impresos en la retina de sus ojos, más de lo que podía soportar, y se marchó, para dejarla sola, aunque hubiera preferido decirle algo.

—Mamá…

Repetía Neela en tanto apenas rozaba los dedos de Grace, como si temiera destruir su piel aún más de lo que estaba; no podía creer ella fuera la que estaba en esa cama, se suponía que estaba en el SDF-3, la suponía perdida junto a su padre y el resto de la tripulación… Jamás la imaginó en la estación, presa de uno de los niveles donde los daños fueron catastróficos por la irrupción enemiga.

Se preguntó por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta manera, o por qué dolía tanto perder a uno de sus seres queridos; también se preguntó qué sería de ella sin Grace, siendo que en estos últimos días ni siquiera atendió a su necesidad de ella de querer estar al lado de sus hijos…Fue esa pregunta la que le hizo alejar su mano, mirar hacia cualquier lado menos a la figura que yacía en esa cama, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer.

Y tal como ella misma lo hubiera hecho, otra figura entró sin ser oído. Era Brown, una de las tantas personas que en este universo sabía que de los dos hijos del matrimonio Hunter, Neela era la más apegada a su madre, y por tanto entendía que ella estuviera sufriendo mucho, tal vez demasiado por la forma en que Grace, su amiga, estaba postrada en esa cama.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró y ella lo miró con una expresión sumida en la nada. —Debe ser fuerte, teniente.

—Ella no debió estar aquí—las palabras amargas de Neela sonaban a un lamento de súplica de que todo fuera nada más que un sueño—¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

—No lo sé—dijo Brown, acercándose a ella para estrecharla en un abrazo cálido. En momentos como este, más que dejarse llevar por la frialdad adquirida durante su carrera, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento paternal surgido de la visión del sufrimiento de quien, y debido a su relación con Grace, podría considerar como su hija.

—Mamá no se merecía esto—su tono no fue más que un hilo voz ahogado contra el pecho del General.

—Nadie merece algo como esto—la separó y tomó su rostro entre las manos, mirándola directo a los ojos—. Pero debemos entender que el desastre es así…Debemos entender también, que indistintamente a como nos llegue el final a cada uno, las personas vienen a este mundo con un fin y cuando ese fin se encuentra, se van.

—Por favor, no me diga eso…Este no era el fin para ella, le quedaba mucho más de vida—se giró hacia su madre a fuerzas—Mire como ha quedado…,ni siquiera la puedo reconocer.

Neela dejó escurrir sus lágrimas, mientras su mente pedía a gritos que la noticia le fuera informada a Ethan; quería que él llegara allí, la abrazara, la consolara, le mintiera diciéndole que todo era un mal sueño.

—Lo siento Neela, lo siento tanto. —dijo Brown, entregándose también a la amargura, liberando a su vez el rostro de la teniente, el que fue tornando más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

— ¡Enfermera! —gritó mirando hacia la puerta, en tanto sus brazos sostenían el frágil cuerpo de mujer de la joven.

No muy lejos de allí, y al mismo tiempo que la enfermera ingresaba a socorrer al general, Ethan ingresaba a la oficina de Smith. Lisa en tanto había buscado esconderse un momento en su camarote para cambiarse de ropas y beber café antes de continuar con el gran número de cosas que le quedaban por hacer.

Ella, al detenerse tan sólo un momento, permitió que unas oleadas de pensamientos acabaran con su fortaleza y le obligaran a sentarse un momento, frente a su escritorio. Su rostro demostraba un color rojo enfermizo producido por la desagradable situación que tuvo que presenciar cuando a una de sus oficiales se le informó de la muerte de su madre. Esta repentina muerte calaba hondo en su ser. Grace no era cualquier persona; para el mundo militar era la respetable esposa de un almirante; para ella, era la mujer que, en la vida de éste, ocupaba el lugar que ella en sus más fervientes días de enamoramiento deseaba con todas las fuerzas su alma.

 _-"Dios Rick, ¿dónde estás?_ —se preguntó en su mente estremecida- _En estos momentos debieras estar aquí para consolar a tu hija…a tu hijo…"_

Cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, se levantó con pesadez y se cambió de ropas. El café quedó relegado a otro momento. Regresó al puente donde ya el personal de nuevo turno se encontraba ejerciendo sus funciones, y se sumió en las propias hasta que su primer oficial la interrumpió.

—Sin ofenderla almirante, su resistencia es encomiable, pero ahora es inútil—Sus miradas se encontraron, chocaron, y entonces añadió el capitán: — Tal vez mi comentario fue precipitado…Le pido mis disculpas.

Lisa le miró con muda desaprobación antes de relajarse un poco.

—Usted tiene razón—reconoció—. Estoy cansada

—Vaya a descansar, cubriré su turno como ya lo he estado haciendo.

Asintió, pensando que era tiempo de dejar de lado lo que había venido haciendo: no confiar en nadie más que ella para hacer todo, sin embargo, las cosas no funcionaban de esa forma; se debía trabajar como un solo equipo y no pretender dejar que todo el peso de las acciones cayera sobre una sola cabeza.

Mientras iba de regreso a su camarote pensaba en lo que alguien le había mencionado, relacionado con su aguda capacidad para dirigir a todas las fuerzas; personalmente se decía que estas suposiciones eran erradas, ya que le faltaba experiencia, mucha experiencia, dado que después de haber asumido relativamente las funciones de Rick, pudo entender que la carga era excesiva y en ningún caso se visualizaba permanentemente en su puesto.

Su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta por los estresantes hitos que venía acumulando en su vida desde que salió de la tierra. Tal vez algún día caería en una cama de hospital y eso a nadie le gustaba, menos a ella.

Lisa se dijo, antes de cruzar la puerta de su camarote, que no estaba mal comportarse como una humana que debiera dormir lo suficiente, comer bien, y pensar que mientras su ausencia se prolongara los demás harían su trabajo, porque para ello los entrenaban.

o0o0o

—No te levantes—la voz de Ethan era cálida y tranquila a pesar de todo.

—No sé qué pasó—emitió Neela, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Estaba con el General Brown…—sus ojos se aguaron una vez más —. Mamá…

Él tomó su otra mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Mamá ya se fue—lo dijo reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, para soportar ver llorar a su hermana—, se fue y tenemos que ser fuertes.

—No…Aunque pueda fingir que soy como tú, no lo soy—continuó con sus lágrimas silenciosas—. Mamá murió y no soporto este dolor en mi pecho…Mamá se fue y yo siento mucha culpa porque la ignoré…

—No Neela, no tienes por qué sentir culpa. —se apresuró a decir.

—Tengo culpa—insistió.

—Deja ya de decir estupideces, aquí el único culpable es esta guerra. Así como ella a muchos les tocó a muchos morir hoy en batalla…Nadie está a salvo, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.

Un doloroso silencio se hizo entre ellos, un tenso silencio donde Ethan clavó sus uñas en su mano al empuñarla. Estaba sumido en una vorágine de emociones de todo tipo donde le costaba mucho mantener una expresión de tranquilidad sólo para que ella supiera que tenía a alguien donde apoyarse. Rabia, pena, impotencia se fundía en su interior formando un tormentoso huracán a punto de explotar.

—Quiero que estés tranquila Neela, no te hace bien estar así—dijo, cuando al fin pudo pronunciar palabras sin que estas sonaran ásperas. Ella, entre las lágrimas le dedicó una mirada—. Quiero que estés bien, hermanita—se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Sé que el dolor es grande porque yo lo estoy compartiendo, pero nada cambiará las cosas y hay que saber enfrentarse a todo. Somos militares, y estamos preparados para esto, para la muerte y destrucción…Te necesito fuerte, todos te necesitan…Nos necesitan fuertes en este justo momento.

Neela comenzó a darse cuenta que en este momento era necesario hacer caso omiso a las emociones que nublaban el deseo de la responsabilidad. Se sentó en la cama y enjugó sus lágrimas buscando la fortaleza interna que sabía que existía.

—Ella no querría verme así.

Ethan asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Neela liberó su mano y bajó sus pies de la cama. Se acomodó el uniforme y con una postura erguida, aunque aun sintiendo el pesar que encogía su corazón, salió de esa habitación donde estaba para dirigirse nuevamente al lugar donde residía el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Él la seguía detrás, conforme por haber conseguido que ella aceptara un poco de la evidente realidad que se estaba viviendo.

Frente a la cama de Grace, Smith y un grupo de médicos y enfermeras que conocían a la difunta señora Hunter, rendían los primeros honores pos morten despidiéndola a su manera. A ellos se les sumaba distintos oficiales -los más amigos-, incluyendo a un acongojado Brown que no se molestaba en corregir su evidente exteriorización de los sentimientos de amistad que lo ligaban con Grace…Todos ellos les miraron abriéndoles paso. Se detuvieron uno al lado del otro, bajaron sus cabezas, y se hizo el silencio de respeto y honor, para luego, con un ademán de Ethan, Neela fuera instada a cubrir el rostro de su madre con la sábana blanca, de manera ceremoniosa lenta y dolorosa.

o0o0o

Transcurrido trece horas desde el deceso, el pesar por la muerte de Grace Hunter persistía en los oficiales de alto rango, sobre todo porque aún no se había conseguido comunicación con el almirante Rick Hunter, ni siquiera con la tierra, ni ninguna otra fracción de fuerzas repartidas por el vasto espacio.

Lang y su equipo ya se encontraban en la plataforma, sumidos en conversaciones con el General Brown y oficiales de alto rango, entre ellos una descansada Lisa Hayes.

A los hijos del matrimonio Hunter se les otorgó dos días libres considerando su duelo, sin embargo, Ethan se negó a aceptarlo considerándose no apto para el beneficio solo por ser hijo del almirante Hunter. De tal forma, él descansó únicamente en el rato en que le hacía compañía a su hermana y ya se encontraba de regreso con su escuadrón tras haber recibido instrucciones superiores y un listado de pilotos que asumirían en los puestos vacíos en el Skull.

El Ventura, que se había acoplado recientemente a la estación para ser sujeta a reparaciones, permitía la salida de su personal a ésta. Jeremy Brannigan fue el primero en abandonar esta nave y se dirigió al Strike, en búsqueda de Ethan; Lo encontró junto a los suyos, demostrando una envidiable y fría fortaleza digna de un líder de escuadrón.

Sólo cuando el instante fue propicio, se acercó y lo instó a apartarse de los demás.

—Siento mucho lo de tu madre— le dijo, y pudo ver en la retina de sus ojos un pequeño brillo de intensa pena que se extinguió rápidamente al ser controlado a fuerzas de voluntad. —. Has de saber, que cualquier cosa que necesites, apoyo o lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos donde Jeremy trataba de adivinar qué estaba pensando Ethan, mientras éste, por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba a sus pilotos que se retiraban con cierta reticencia del lugar, de manera lenta, insinuando una espera.

—Ve con ellos—resolvió al fin, el comandante—. Yo sólo quería decirte que estaba contigo en estos momentos…por la amistad que nos unió en el pasado, y el cariño que le tenía…Bueno…—bajó la vista, expulsando con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones. Se mordió los labios pensando en qué más decir. Sin duda, parecía no ser bueno para esto.

—Descuida, Jeremy—posó su mano en su hombro, atrayendo su mirada—.Te agradezco mucho el gesto. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien.

— ¿Y Neela? —la pregunta escapó de su boca.

—Ella no tanto, pero es fuerte—señaló Ethan con seguridad—. Está en su camarote, y creo…—aunque vaciló un poco en sus pensamientos, al final agregó: —. Te agradecería mucho si vas con ella…Está sola y al final, tú eras tan amigo mío como de ella.

Ethan se alejó y dio alcance a su escuadrón. Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba dentro de la cabina de su VF.

Todo el Skull, sobre todo Robert, notaba que pese a las circunstancias Ethan no parecía tener mayor inclinación al cansancio o notorio gesto de pesar, pero sí a eso de hablar poco, muy poco, y esto era preocupante, al menos para él.

—De acuerdo muchachos — dijo Ethan, una vez que estuvieron listos para salir—, tenemos instrucciones y al parecer este será un largo vuelo de reconocimiento…Estén muy atentos y recuerden que nuestra misión será buscar, registrar y reportar, cuerpos o naves enemigas.

—Esto será muy divertido—murmuró Jack, irónicamente.

—Todo depende desde el punto de vista que lo vea, mayor — contestó Ethan, para luego dirigirse al control de vuelo, anunciando que en ese momento despegaban.

Desde la estación avanzaron hacia el sector donde yacía el despojo de naves. A varios de los pilotos se le erizaron los pelillos de la nuca ante el encuentro cercano con la destrucción, y se separaron en grupos de dos, para ir recorriendo así la vasta extensión de chatarras.

—Esto es lo que quedó de ellos—observó el teniente Perry, al internarse con su VF dentro de una de las naves grandes partida casi en dos, por medio de una de las más grandes aberturas que dejó el cañón del SDF-3—. Aquí no hay nada, y si hubo alguien se evaporó por el poder de fuego.

—No sé en realidad qué estamos buscando—señaló su compañero que entró tras él— ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieren hallar?

—Tal vez algo inexistente…Vámonos.

Viendo como Perry salía de allí, el piloto respiró hondo antes maniobrar sus controles y seguirle. No muy lejos de allí Jack efectuaba sus propios movimientos dejando al margen a su compañero. Él se estaba concentrando en buscar algo que verdaderamente fuera de utilidad; su pensamiento giraba en torno a hallar una de las naves de asalto, las menos dañadas, y por eso iba de lugar en lugar, volando con rapidez y destreza entre los escombros.

—Espero…—dijo Robert—, poder seguirte el ritmo. No quisiera perderte de vista.

— ¿Así? —preguntó Jack—¿Acaso Hunter te dio instrucciones especiales para mantenerme controlado?

—Para ti es capitán Hunter, no te pases de listo—criticó dura, aunque serenamente—. Y no, no me ha dado instrucciones, es sólo que se supone que vamos en equipos.

—Se supone mmmm…Pues déjate de suposiciones y sólo vuela como te enseñaron.

Agregando más potencia a su nave, Archer apresuró más su marcha. Robert soltó un garabato ininteligible al ver que se estaba quedando atrás. Lo siguió cuanto pudo, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista. Se comunicó inmediatamente con Ethan.

—Jefe, ése desgraciado de Archer me burló. No sé dónde se ha metido.

—Pues ése desgraciado, capitán Hunter—replicó Jack, en contacto directo con Ethan—, fue en busca de algo que ya tengo mis manos…Y estoy aquí, justo detrás de ti, piloto.

Como si se hubiese tratado de un espíritu, Jack se había materializado a espaldas de Robert. Se dio un susto con su presencia; nunca podría llegar a entender cómo llegó allí si se suponía estaba delante. Cuando pudo verlo, vio que el VF de Jack en modo guardián, cargando con las robóticas manos los restos de lo que sería un caza enemigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él le dijo: — ¿Cree que con esto sea suficiente? —Dejando lo que traía flotar en el vacío, transformó su VF a modo varitech, y se marchó de la zona.

—Desgraciado ¡Quién te crees!

—Supón que alguien a quien no le gusta andar con exceso de carga.

Entre su molestia por lo que consideraba una burla, visualizó lo que bien podría ser la cabina de la otra nave, de donde sobresalía un cuerpo extraño e inerte.

—Señor—se dirigió a su amigo—, definitivamente Archer encontró algo…Creo que esto le encantará a los científicos.

En ese justo instante una transmisión difusa provocaba la agitación en el personal de la estación espacial. Lisa y los demás fueron informados.

Cuando ya el mensaje se aclaró, quedó confirmado que provenía de la flota de apoyo en Haydon y Max Sterling estaba al habla.

Brown y los demás fueron tomados por sorpresa, que después de todo resultaba muy grata. Al fin tenía una señal del resto, cuando ya compartían el pensamiento que tal vez, la única forma de entablar comunicación con los demás era enviar una nave.

El mensaje trasmitido tenía una noticia satisfactoria: El SDF-3 había escapado de sus perseguidores y se encontraba en el límite en las proximidades de Urano, aunque con los sistemas de transposición dañados.

—Es un alivio saberlo—dijo Brown, mirando a Lisa quien expresaba en su rostro la misma sensación que él.

—No todo fue precipitado como ustedes me han señalado—Intervino Lang, a sus espaldas—. Al parecer el almirante Hunter siempre supo adónde dirigirse.

—Pero… ¿por qué en las cercanías de la tierra? al parecer, inquirió Brown frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Yo no me atrevo a aventurarme en suposiciones al parecer, señaló Lisa, mientras que los demás presentes, en un mudo gesto, señalaban coincidir con ella.

—Pues el almirante Hunter tendrá sus razones—emitió Lang serenamente.

—Con o sin razones…nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer, sobre todo usted—Brown dijo a Lang. Éste asintió.

—Antes del ataque mi equipo y yo ya estábamos listos y a esperas de dirigirnos a hacer nuestras investigaciones—miró a Lisa—. Usted dispone, Almirante Hayes.

—Como ya lo discutimos—dijo ella—, intentar restablecer las comunicaciones, suponiendo que la alteración en el espacio es la que la provoca, nos induce actuar cuanto antes. Sin embargo, ateniéndonos a las reparaciones que se efectúan en varias de nuestras naves, por el momento no nos queda más que esperar, pues no pretendo arriesgarlo enviándolo a esa zona sin el debido apoyo.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Los reportes de los avances, nos pronostican tres días, Doctor.

El tiempo señalado fue tomado por aceptable dentro del grupo reunido. Desde ese punto, se concentraron en iniciar nuevas discusiones en torno a las pruebas que se realizarían con los nuevos modelos de veritech, cuya incorporación de nueva tecnología-aún no probadas-, pudieran resultar un valioso elemento para estar a la altura de los nuevos oponentes. No obstante, a poco andar nuevamente se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó el informe preliminar del escuadrón Skull y sus hallazgos.

—Bueno señores—dijo Lang, levantándose de la mesa—, temo que debo retirarme y dedicarme a mi función principal.

—Recuerde, doctor Lang—Brown fue el que habló—La importancia de sus investigaciones, como lo que seguirá siendo tratado en esta mesa, apremian.

—Si hay una cosa que le pido, General, y con todo respeto hacia usted y a los que están inmersos en esta junta, es que no dude de mí. Ya le he dicho muchas veces que no tolero su arrogancia, y esto no es nuevo—una vez más centró su vista en Lisa— . Sólo usted almirante, está ausente de conocimiento de las diferencias que el general y yo tenemos.

—Nunca he dudado de usted, doctor Lang—se defendió el General.

—Entonces deberé pensar que su petición se debe a nada más que la tensión existente…Mil disculpas almirante Hayes. Con permiso.

o0o0o

Aunque la pequeña discusión fuera de lugar de Lang y Brown estuvo rondando en su cabeza por un largo rato, olvidó todo el asunto mientras aceleraba el paso rumbo al Strike, ansiosa por encontrar un poco de calma tras la tensa reunión. En su camino se encontró con muchas caras ni siquiera advirtió; rostros que a estas alturas se encontraban con expresiones más tranquilas, pero serias. Al llegar a destino, un enviado de Smith le estaba esperando. Junto a él se devolvió sobre sus pasos y fue al encuentro con el doctor, cuyo interés en tratar con ella se refería principalmente al destino de los tratamientos de su antigua tripulación, que había sido trasladada a otro sector de la estación. Smith le dijo entonces de la posibilidad de dar el alta a muchos de ellos en forma anticipada, siendo específico en señalar que se trataría de quienes hasta el momento- y según las consideraciones médicas-, cumplían con las condiciones mínimas de estabilidad emocional aceptables. Él le entregó un listado, en el que aparecía Kim.

—Como puede ver, son veinte pacientes a quienes se les otorga el alta, y que por tanto desde ahora quedan a disposición de ustedes—señaló Smith con serenidad.

Lisa no necesitaba preguntar a qué se debía esta decisión, confiaba en la experiencia y criterio de Smith y del equipo que trataba a su gente.

—Según su opinión profesional, ¿cree que se encuentran médicamente aptos para soportar las tensiones propias del deber? —Preguntó, sólo para estar completamente segura.

—Confió en las determinaciones del equipo de especialistas; ellos consideran que sí—nada más dijo, quedando Lisa satisfecha con dicha respuesta—.Ahora…—prosiguió Smith, alcanzando con su mano una especie de libro cuya tapa se encontraba quemada, también los extremos de sus hojas—…esto pertenece a la familia Hunter. Considero preciso que la familia lo tenga en su poder…

Acalló sus palabras en tanto miraba con algo de pesar lo que tenía en manos. Respiró hondo y miró a Lisa nuevamente.

—Lo hallaron junto a su cuerpo y mi deseo es que se lo entregue a la teniente Hunter. Sé que Grace lo hubiera querido así—le extendió a Lisa el objeto, que ella se dispuso a recibir.

—No tenga cuidado, llegará a sus manos—aseguró ella.

Media hora más tarde, Lisa ya se encontraba en el Strike, en su oficina, esperando la llegada de la teniente Hunter. De vez en cuando miraba la hora preguntándose en qué momento llegaría la otra persona a quien envió a buscar, pero lo justo era atender a Neela antes que a él. Cuando ésta llegó, tuvo la dura labor de intentar levantarle un poco los ánimos con el apoyo que no había podido otorgarle antes, no al menos como era debido. Y a su tiempo, le entregó la partencia de su fallecida madre.

—Es su diario de vida—dijo Neela apenas tuvo en su poder el objeto —. Una vez la vi escribiendo en él…—sus ojos se aguaron por primera vez en este día—. Esa vez me dijo que un día, a Ethan y a mí, nos permitiría verlo…Dijo que comenzó a escribir cuando se casó con mi padre,…para contar lo que fue la aventura de su vida —miró a su superior con emoción dentro de su llanto que se esmeraba en contener, y sonrió, a duras penas, pero sonrió—. La vida de mi madre está aquí.

—Eso es un recuerdo que podrás tener de ella, aparte de los muchos que sé que tienes.

—Gracias, almirante Hayes.

—De nada…Ahora ve a descansar.

Neela apegó el objeto contra su pecho y se giró para retirarse lentamente en tanto hojeaba rápidamente. Pero se detuvo frente a la puerta que se abría a su paso; había llegado al final de las páginas escritas, donde se encontraba lo último que Grace plasmó, algo datado con la fecha del día anterior. Su deseo de ver lo que escribía fue más fuerte que la razón, encontrándose con algo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera, sus ojos se aguaran aún más de lo que estaba, y detuviera totalmente cualquier movimiento.

" _Ni los besos ni las caricias que me dio, son para mí. No tengo por qué seguir engañándome ante una realidad que es tan evidente; él la ama a ella y temo que siempre fue así._

 _Hoy me pregunto, qué pensará Elizabeth al respecto de lo que le sucedió en el espacio, ¿tomaría la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo si se le presentara? …No lo sé, sólo sé que yo la tomaría, y volvería atrás, al día en que decidí entregarle mi corazón a él. Aunque suene egoísta para mis hijos, juro que lo haría; le diría que no a mi corazón, que es malo, que Rick jamás me correspondería como es debido, que Rick siempre sería para ella: Elizabeth Hayes._

 _Siento que a ella la odio como nunca, no obstante pienso que ella no tiene culpa alguna. Sí, no debo culparla porque en el pasado ella también fue una víctima; ella también sufrió de igual manera por la torpeza de un Rick Hunter; él la destruyó y la obligó a involucrarse en una misión que casi le cuesta la vida…Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se siente después de reencontrarse con este futuro, donde yo me proyecto como un muro entre lo que fue su amor no consumado. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hace para mantenerse firme como un roble. ¡Qué mujer es ella! En el buen sentido de la palabra, es una mujer envidiable, y por eso también t entiendo al que es mi esposo, sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, no puedo perdonarlo. No, algo así no se perdona fácilmente porque soy una mujer que tiene orgullo._

 _Rick me acaba de dar la más poderosa de las puñaladas y me siento morir con el daño que me causó; y no sé sinceramente cómo seguir adelante, cómo enfrentarme a él cuando ya he comprendido que no me quiere. Hacerme la tonta e inocente que no se ha percatado de nada no es una opción, porque con eso sólo conseguiré ahondar mi dolor y hacer que él…Tampoco sé qué hará él._

 _Te odio, te odio, te odio. Repetiría esto mil veces hasta el cansancio, hasta deshacerme de la sofocación que siento en este justo momento._

 _¿Me llamaste Lisa cuando estábamos haciendo el amor?_

 _¡Demonios Rick! Eres un imbécil de primera clase._

 _Hoy acabas de matar mi sueño del perfecto matrimonio. Hoy me mataste a mí…Hoy no me siento con ganas de nada._

 _Si por lo menos me llegas a extrañar, aunque sea un poquito mientras permanezco escondida de ti, aquí en quién sabe qué lugar de la estación, sabré que por lo menos veintisiete años de matrimonio han servido de algo más que ser la madre de tus dos hijos._

 _Así es querido diario, único amigo de confianza, este ha sido parte de mi gran día… parte, porque por lo que veo aún queda más. Ha iniciado un ataque, los pabellones de este nivel están temblando…Yo ante todo soy médico, y tengo que ayudar si es que se me necesita"_

—¡No!—emitió Neela soltando nuevas lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza—.No—repitió, y el diario se soltó de su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Consultó Lisa, rodeando rápidamente su escritorio y llegando a frente a ella. Le levantó el rostro por el mentón y volvió a preguntar.

— Él la mató…Fue él…Mi propio padre mató a mi madre.

—No es cierto.

—Él la mató, está en su diario—repitió Neela ya sin poder contener su llanto.

El impulso de Lisa hizo que abrazara a la joven teniente.

—Por favor teniente, no diga eso—susurró desesperadamente en tanto la aferraba contra sí. La sentía temblar, sentía la calidez de sus lágrimas en su cuello—Neela, tranquila…

—No—y de un empujón se separó de Lisa— ¡No puedo estar tranquila, ni calmada, ni poder evitar sentir lo que siento por mi padre! ¡No puedo!…Él…—apuntó el diario tirado en el suelo boca abajo con su brazo que temblaba por rabia pura, odio, e impotencia—Allí está la prueba… ¡allí!…

Sin poder más con sus emociones salió corriendo a toda prisa, sin ver por dónde iba, ni a quienes atropellaba en su carrera tras cruzar la puerta.

Las dos personas lanzadas a un costado por el empujón de la teniente Hunter, miraron todo con estupefacción; luego uno de ellos, un cabo, miró al interior de la oficina de Lisa. Ella le hizo una señal de esperar antes de inclinarse a recoger el diario.

Con algo de temor ella hojeó el diario hasta encontrar la última fecha allí escrita, y abrió mucho los ojos al ir leyendo. Ella comenzó a sentir algo que no sabía describir, que la descolocó y perturbó su externa tranquilidad.

Desde la puerta, Jack la miraba con ojos críticos, y aunque su paciencia le decía que se quedara quieto, su impulso fue más fuerte. Traspasó el umbral cerrando la puerta a su paso, y se acercó a ella.

—Rick…—musitó sintiendo que se le secaba la boca.

Jack no dijo nada, sólo atinó a quitarle el diario de las manos, cerrándolo. Lisa entonces levantó la vista dejando entrever la conmoción de la que estaba presa por la culpa.

—Rick…—repitió e intempestivamente se lanzó a los brazos de Archer—. Abrázame por favor. Abrázame y no permitas que siga sintiendo esto…

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Al parecer de Lisa, en muy poco tiempo habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas dentro las que destacan inigualablemente aquellos eventos que generaban inestabilidad en sus emociones, más allá de lo que ella misma era capaz de soportar. La actitud positiva a la que quería aferrarse de pronto se escapaba como agua entre los dedos debido al odio dirigido hacia todos aquellos hechos que la situaron en este punto, en esta posición que nunca esperó tener.

Llevaba varios días que Neela no le dirigía la palabra más que para tratar con ella los asuntos netamente relacionado con sus funciones; fuera de allí era una persona que bajaba la cabeza o desviaba la mirada cada vez que se encontraban. Neela la estaba evitando y la entendía. Sentía que Neela la culpaba y ella le encontraba razón, porque se creía merecedora de ese sentimiento que le dirigía por ser ella, Lisa Hayes, la razón del quiebre de la relación del matrimonio Hunter.

Ni siquiera Jack la había podido convencer en su momento de que no se odiara por ser Lisa Hayes. Él le había dicho que su persona iba mucho más allá de la representación física de una ilusión perdida de Rick Hunter; se había esforzado en tratar de hacerle ver que ella no era nada más que una víctima de una circunstancia desastrosa y que Rick y nadie más tenía la culpa de lo que pasó y pasaría, no ella.

— _Si sigues pensando así, te derrumbarás, Elizabeth—había dicho él—. Piensa que tal vez esto sólo es el inicio. Vendrán muchas cosas más a partir de ahora._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó entonces._

— _Rick Hunter se sentirá aún más libre sin su esposa, libre…_

— _¿Libre para qué? —creía haberlo entendido, pero por otra parte quería saber exactamente lo que Jack estaba pensando._

— _Ya lo sabes._

De acuerdo a esa conversación producida cuatro días atrás, no cabía duda que Jack y ella pensaban en el peor de los pronósticos pesimistas. Pero Rick no sería tan descarado para intentar venir tras ella, ¿o sí?… Era una posibilidad que no se podía descartar, porque él aún con Grace en el camino se había atrevido a insinuarle sus sentimientos.

—Si sigo así…—se dijo en voz baja, viendo un reporte cuyas letras se le mostraban lejanas y borrosas—, perderé por completo la sobriedad de una mente fría.

Dejó el reporte sobre su escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos sobre los cuales después apoyó su barbilla. Deseosa de liberarse de toda sensación de molestia que interfería en su trabajo trató de pensar en lo bueno que sucedía en estos días. Pensó en Kim, y en la asignación que solicitó para tenerla trabajando bajo su mando. Le costó un poco liberarse, pero lo hizo, y terminó sonriendo al imaginarse trabajando juntas, a Kim incitando a los demás a la alegría y a las risas.

—Definitivamente a mi nueva tripulación le hará muy bien contar con tu don—dijo en voz alta, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y daba paso a la teniente Hunter.

—Le traigo su café, almirante Hayes—señaló Neela—. Necesitaba hablar con usted, y por eso le pedí a Sarah…

—Adelante—indicó con su mejor cara de agrado. Luego siguió cada movimiento de la teniente que dejó su café a su alcance, negro, de buen aroma, como el que necesitaba en ese preciso momento —. Café. Amor el café—No pudo evitarlo y habló en un suspiro.

—Es como a usted le gusta—mencionó la chica, que esperaba un asentimiento para hablar con libertad.

—Gracias, teniente—y tomando el primer sorbo que le supo delicioso al paladar, le hizo una ademán para que se sentara.

—Yo…—comenzó a hablar tímidamente Neela, sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja contra su pecho—, tengo que pedirle disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas por qué? —preguntó, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, siempre enfrentado su mirada.

—En estos días me he comportado con usted de forma diferente e imagino que está pensando que yo en cierto modo la estoy culpando…No es eso, es sólo que—suspiró profundamente sin saber cómo continuar, bajando el rostro a la vez.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, teniente Hunter—dijo comprensivamente —.No me debe disculpa alguna.

Neela alzó su opaca mirada.

—Pero yo me comporté muy mal. Frente a usted ese día dije cosas muy feas…Incluso culpé abiertamente a mi padre, pero tiene que saber que yo sentí mucho dolor al leer lo que mi madre escribió…y aún siento ese dolor…

—Es normal que una persona se sienta así. Es parte de ser humano.

—Pero es mi padre, y una hija no debiera hablar así frente a otra persona, ¿o me va a decir que a usted no le pareció indignante que yo dijera esas cosas?

—Cuando uno se siente herido, cuando las cosas superan nuestro entendimiento— hablaba pausadamente—, hasta la persona más cauta y tranquila, tiende a perder la razón. Teniente Hunter, siendo sincera, tal vez hubo una parte de mí que no gustó de eso, sin embargo dada la situación puedo entender perfectamente que aquello se debió a nada más que la rabia e impotencia. Su lamentable pérdida ocasionó que se desatarán sus emociones tormentosas que expulsó al exterior en palabras de odio y culpa hacia su padre. Le pasa a cualquiera.

—Usted es demasiado tolerante conmigo—musitó Neela —. En este tiempo he visto como trata a los demás, y en cierta forma, y a pesar de que yo me comporto como una niña caprichosa, usted tiene una especie de trato diferencial con mi persona.

—¿No has pensado que es porque te estimo mucho? —Neela abrió mucho los ojos, y Lisa decidió proseguir—Desde que llegué a este lugar me aferro a las personas que pueden brindarme la sensación de una sociedad que no es la mía. Una de las cosas más duras con la que me enfrenté al despertar en una cama de la estación, fue ver a mí alrededor y darme cuenta que no conocía a nadie; todos, incluso a los que yo conocí en mi era, resultaban ser personas distintas. Caminando sola por estos rumbos creo haber encontrado en ti a una persona con la que inmediatamente me sentí a gusto, o bien, no tan inmediatamente porque al principio…

—Yo la miraba como la persona que podría destruir la relación de mi padre con mi madre—Lisa asintió, sin sentirse la menor inquietud por la interrupción.

—Pero eso no fue nada más que un hecho sin mayor importancia. En el poco tiempo que llevamos tratándonos, he aprendido a estimarte mucho como oficial y persona, como una amiga de mi edad.

Neela sonrió tímidamente.

—Tiene casi mi edad, pero obviamente es más mujer que yo. Soy sólo una persona con mente de niña a su lado, por eso no sé cómo puede estimarme de esa forma.

—No es tan así Neela, no te aminores frente a nadie.

—Me sale natural lo patéticamente infantil que soy a veces. ¿Podríamos culpar a mi educación por ese hecho?

—Para nada—dijo con seguridad, abandonando finalmente la taza que estaba casi intacta con su contenido. Su atención estaba centrada en la persona que tenía en enfrente, y que más relajada, al fin se deshacía de la bandeja que dejó sobre el escritorio —.Tus padres como tales, te han dado la mejor educación que ha estado a su alcance. La personalidad es algo de cada persona, con la que se nace. No eres infantil, eres sensible. Y sin pretender atacarte, podría decir que no estás hecha para esto, sino para una vida normal que hasta el momento es sólo un sueño que entre batallas y mucha sangre pretendemos alcanzar.

—Yo hubiera sido cualquier cosa menos médico y militar —Neela sonrió plenamente —. Pero ese es un sueño, esta es la realidad como usted bien dijo; y ante esta realidad quiero comportarme como debe ser.

—Todos y sin excepción tienen sus defectos, no te sofoques pensando demasiado. Tienes que relajarte un poco más.

—Lo sé y me estoy esforzando en ello—se puso en pie y tomó la bandeja—. Muchas gracias por haberme dado un poco de su tiempo, almirante Hayes.

—De nada, teniente.

Lisa vio marchar a Neela y se sumió en pensamientos que giraban en torno a esa mujer capaz de reconocer sus malos actos, sus palabras de arrebato; una mujer que auguraba, podría lidiar de buena manera frente a lo que venía, y que se relacionaba directamente con la vuelta de Rick Hunter y su inevitable encuentro con él.

Daba gracias sin dudar, a las circunstancias que propiciaron su distancia. Para cuando Rick llegara probablemente las heridas de Neela dolerían menos, y por tanto la crudeza de su encuentro no sería tan fatal como si se hubiera producido en el momento mismo en que ella se enteró de la verdad de su madre.

Y refiriéndose al diario…Lisa recordó que aún lo tenía en su poder. Abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio, y lo vio allí por eternos segundos mientras suspiraba profundamente; luego, simplemente cerró el cajón, y retomó su labor olvidada.

o0o0o

Ninguno de los rostros de las personas que iban llegando al comedor se salvaban de ser observado fugazmente por Ethan quien, olvidándose por completo de su comida, miraba la puerta como si esperara a alguien especial. Frente a él, Jack Archer con apetito voraz en tan solo unos minutos terminaba por acabar con su ración.

Jack ya se había adaptado al escuadrón, pero a su manera tan particular de ser. Por supuesto que ya había levantado habladurías en torno a él; se decía que era un arrogante y desdeñoso, alguien en cuyo mundo sólo existían aquellos capaces de llamar su atención.

—Me pregunto, Hunter…—murmuró repentinamente, sacando a Ethan de su abstracción—si te vas a comer eso—señaló su ración con un gesto.

—Si lo deseas, es tuyo.

—Gracias—acercó la comida hacia sí y siguió comiendo.

Por unos segundos, Ethan lo miró extrañado, no por su apetito, sino por la forma en que comía dando la impresión de que tuviera en su poder el mejor de los manjares del universo. A él particularmente no le gustaba el menú del día, y por eso, sumado a sus preocupaciones, no tuvo mayor intensión de darle más que una corta probada.

—O te encanta esta comida o definitivamente tienes mucha hambre—dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Un hombre, mi estimado capitán, tiene que comer como tal para tener energías —respondió Jack entre bocado y bocado.

Ethan negó con la cabeza, aquello le había sonado a burla, y aunque pensó en decirle algo más, decidió callar. Continuó con lo suyo, hasta que Jack terminó.

—Ahora me encuentro listo para todo, incluso para la peor de las batallas —señaló el mayor, conforme con tener el estómago lleno.

—Entonces disfrutarás mucho las horas en el simulador.

—No me recuerdes eso, mil veces preferiría hacer las pruebas en terreno.

—Tú y tu ego.

—Yo y mi ego somos los más fieles compañeros; solos uno solo.

Ethan soltó un respingo mientras veía aparecer a un par de sus muchachos, y tras ellos, a dos oficiales desconocidas acompañadas por un tercero.

— ¿Las conoces? —preguntó señalando a Kim y Sam con un gesto. Jack miró en su dirección y dibujo en sus labios una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—Son dos bellezas del SDF-2—dijo, y dio el sorbo final a su bebida —. Pensaba irme de inmediato, pero viendo que ellas han llegado…—alzó su brazo en alto, y dio un grito para que Kim supiera que estaba allí. Cuando ella le divisó, él les señaló la mesa —. Espero no le moleste la compañía de dos mujeres guapas capitán. Quién sabe, quizás una de ellas se fije en usted —se encogió de hombros.

—No bromees conmigo—dijo con un tono bastante serio.

—Vamos Hunter, no seas así, ve lo divertido de cada situación—insistió, claramente divertido —. Todo hombre solitario gusta gozar de buena compañía femenina, a menos claro, que sientas que no te van las mujeres.

—Ya estás diciendo estupideces, compórtese.

—Me cansa tu poco sentido del humor, Hunter padre si lo tenía, pero al parecer tú no.

—No que yo sepa, él siempre fue…—Las palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta que iba a entrar en temas personales con un desconocido, que por supuesto, esperaba que continuara hablando —. Nada, no es de tu interés.

—Eres aburrido Hunter.

—Siempre lo ha sido—llegó diciendo Robert, que se sentó junto a Ethan, mientras Ian pretendía hacerlo al lado de Jack, pero este le dijo que ese lugar estaba reservado. El piloto no hizo más que bufar y optar sentarse al lado de su compañero, después de todo, tampoco le agradaba mucho estar al lado de Archer.

Cuando Kim fue al encuentro de su amigo y estuvo muy cerca como para reconocer el rostro de Ethan, se cubrió la boca con la mano. Estaba totalmente impresionada por la viva imagen del rebelde Rick Hunter, tanto así que había detenido sus pasos, y con ello detenido a su compañera que la miraba y miraba a Ethan.

—No puede ser—dijo cuando pudo.

—Si puede ser, todo puede ser—dijo Jack, y señalando al líder del Skull, agregó: —teniente Young, le presento a una eminencia, el hijo mismo de nuestro conocido Rick Hunter.

Ethan había bajado la cabeza en tanto golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, en un gesto de cansancio.

—Vamos Hunter, saluda a la dama, ¿o pretendes que te lo ordene?

Al final el aludido volvió a levantar la vista en medio del silencio que presentaban sus colegas a su lado. Se puso en pie y correspondió debidamente, presentándose. Kim se acercó más, mirándole de arriba abajo como asegurándose de que sus ojos no le engañaran.

— ¡Eres igual a Rick! —exclamó—Es impresionante tu aspecto físico.

—Lo es, pero no es para sorprenderse demasiado—murmuró Jack, quitándole la bandeja que tambaleaba en sus manos.

—Lo mismo digo yo—secundó Sam, viendo qué lugar en la mesa ocuparía.

—¡Ay ustedes! Siempre restándole importancia a todo—Kim se quejó, viendo a sus amigos—. Si parece un clon del Rick que conocemos—señaló al capitán con sus manos—.Sólo mírenlo.

Por su parte, Ian y Robert se miraban entre sí, reimprimiendo la risa. Ellos sabían cuánto molestaba a su líder eso que precisamente estaba pasando. Quienes la pagarían más tarde serían seguramente ellos, pero por ahora disfrutarían de ese malhumor que tenía que aguantarse.

Ethan tuvo que carraspear adrede para hacer notar a la teniente que no estaba tan a gusto con eso, y mientras Sam ya se ubicaba en la mesa, dijo:

—Por favor, no es para tanto.

Kim le volvió a mirar, pero esta vez acercó mucho su rostro a de él, tal vez demasiado.

—Tienes algo, un no sé qué te hace más guapo que Rick—dio un paso atrás rascándose la cabeza, mientras al lado todos estallaban en risas ahogadas—.Bueno…—se encogió de hombros—, ya averiguaré qué es.

—Seguro que lo harás—se burló Jack.

Una vez que Kim se acomodó, Jack dijo, mirando a las mujeres.

—Y el perrito guardián, ¿lo despacharon?

—Si te refieres al Sargento Jerek, pues sí—contestó Kim—. Cuando te vi, le dije que ya no necesitábamos su compañía.

—Sabia decisión—se relajó en su asiento pasando un brazo por la espalda de esa chica—. Como te decía Hunter, ésta es una de las bellezas de la que te hablaba, y no estaba equivocado al pensar que se fijaría en ti —hizo lo mismo con Sam al otro lado—. Esta otra belleza, es la cabo Samantha Hamilton, un piloto como nosotros.

Sam levantó su mano a modo de saludo, siguiendo el juego de Jack.

—Bienvenidas, teniente Young, cabo Hamilton. —dijo Ethan por buena educación. Sus pilotos a su lado le imitaron.

—Yo no pensé…—dijo Kim en forma meditabunda— que algún día tendría el privilegio de conocer al hijo de Rick, más bien no pensé que llegara a tener uno con alguien que no fuera…

—Cuida tus palabras Kim—le acalló Jack.

—No se preocupen—intervino Ethan—. Lo sé. Minmei, ¿verdad? —silencio rotundo de parte de Jack y Kim—O bien, Lisa Hayes. El caso es que no importa.

—Entonces puedo tratar el tema…—murmuró Kim, el capitán asintió mientras la mirada de Jack sobre ella seguía siendo extrañamente seria, y la de Sam y los otros dos eran de expectación —Me refería a Minmei. —terminó explicando.

—Mi padre en su tiempo estuvo loco por ella. Es algo que supe siempre.

—Es que ella lo cegaba totalmente. Esa chica resultaba impresionantemente bella para más de algunos.

—Y para otros, bastante cabeza hueca—agregó Jack, sin mucho tacto, atrayendo la atención de los dos pilotos que interesados habían dejado de comer.

—En cosas de gustos no hay nada escrito—respondió la teniente—. Pero bien que te gustaba pasar el rato con más de alguna de ese tipo, pero tus ojos…—miró burlescamente a su amigo—siempre estuvieron fijos en una sola persona, las más inalcanzable para ti.

— ¿Y esa era? —preguntó Robert sin pensar.

— ¡Rayos! Por qué tienes que tocar este tema con quienes no conocen o no están interesados—criticó Jack a la teniente.

—Vamos Archer, tú siempre has tenido los cojones para hablar dónde y cuándo sea. Estoy segura que ya has hecho de las tuyas, insinuándote abiertamente a Lisa Hayes.

— ¿Perdón? —emitió Ethan.

— ¿Acaso aún no lo ha hecho? —preguntó Kim en son de burla.

—Ya lo hice, pero no es de la incumbencia de ellos.

—Eres una boca floja—criticó por lo bajo, la cabo Hamilton.

—No entiendo nada—dijo Ethan.

—Pues no hay nada que entender Hunter, esta conversación se acabó, está fuera de lugar, ¿verdad teniente? —terminó dirigiendo una seria mirada a Kim y ésta, tragando saliva, asintió —. De acuerdo, hablemos de otra cosa.

—Yo lo siento—dijo Ethan poniéndose en pie—. Si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

— ¿Le incomodó mi comportamiento? A veces suelo hablar demás, y fuera de lugar. Perdón capitán Hunter, no volverá a suceder.

—No es eso teniente Young—miró fugazmente a sus pilotos que comían apresurados para irse con él—, es sólo que recordé que debo presentarme en mi puesto. Disculpe mi abrupto retiro, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos en otra oportunidad. Con permiso.

o0o0o

El estómago de Lisa había comenzado a gruñir, provocando en ella incomodidad mientras oía los reportes de la persona que tenía en frente.

El teniente Namura, jefe del personal técnico de la nave, le estaba entregando el completo informe de porcentaje de avance en las reparaciones, que satisfactoriamente comprendía más del noventa y cinco por ciento; quedaban sólo los detalles mínimos que comprendían las reparaciones de los espacios interiores que fueron dañados y que debían ser repuestos, pero no tenían mayor prioridad por ahora.

—Es todo, almirante Hayes—concluyó Namura.

—Excelente—emitió Lisa poniéndose en pie, alisando disimuladamente una arruga en su falda—. Creo que en conformidad con su informe podemos decir que esta nave ya se encuentra en óptimas condiciones para partir—agregó, tratando de cubrir los molestos ruidos que ya se hacían más sonoros.

—Listos y en espera de las demás naves que comprenden la flota.

—Es posible…—bajó la mirada un momento, centrándose su vista en el informe correspondiente entregado por el General Brown, y que ella había estado estudiando a fondo. Meditó un poco y luego volvió a mirar al teniente—Dígame teniente, ¿no ha considerado usted que esta labor que efectúa en esta nave no es para su categoría? —miró directo a sus ojos marrones.

Visiblemente incómodo, suponiendo que la almirante estaba cuestionando su efectividad en el trabajo, él respondió:

—Con todo respeto almirante Hayes, mi hoja de vida presenta excelentes recomendaciones y creo que mi capacidad está acorde a las funciones que ejecuto aquí.

—No me refiero a ello—Aclaró Lisa —. Me refiero a que quizás esté perdiendo su tiempo. He estado estudiando su ficha donde se destaca su labor como ingeniero. No sé qué opinará el doctor Lang al respecto, pero he estado pensando en recomendarlo para su equipo.

—No sé qué decir…—musitó vacilante el teniente.

—Sólo tiene que decirme está dispuesto a aceptar mi recomendación.

—Creo que cuento con la experiencia suficiente para arriesgarme, sin embargo, la gente que trabaja con el doctor Lang destaca por sus capacidades.

—Lamento que usted se aminore teniente Namura, debiera ser capaz de ver más allá y poner a prueba sus conocimientos, que por su ficha técnica parecen ser muchos. Y la verdad no entiendo cómo es que hasta ahora lo mantengan en funciones inferiores a las que podría realizar…—buscando bajo el informe de Brown, Lisa obtuvo la ficha del teniente en cuestión y comenzó a leer—. Su currículo dice que usted ha estado en el área de ingeniería del SDF-3, como un técnico asistente del jefe James Ryan. No tiene antecedentes de mala conducta, en realidad no tiene mancha alguna—lo miró al rostro nuevamente—. No entiendo por qué no fue ascendido a una función mayor.

—Discúlpeme almirante, pero la función que ejerzo aquí es de vital importancia para esta nave.

—Eso lo tengo claro, teniente—respondió Lisa con toda seguridad. Retiró su mano de la hoja y agregó: —¿Hay algún problema que no haya sido incorporado en su ficha personal?

—No, señor.

Lisa escrutó con cautela el rostro de facciones asiáticas del teniente, buscando alguna señal de inseguridad, que no obtuvo.

—De acuerdo.

—Almirante Hayes—llamó muy seguro de sí mismo —. Aprecio mucho su consideración al respecto, pero personalmente deseo quedarme en este puesto.

— ¿Por qué razón? —preguntó curiosa.

—Dentro de lo que pueda ser importante, y de gran aporte para nuestras fuerzas, a cualquiera le gustaría ser parte del equipo de investigación, no obstante, mi forma de ver todo es distinta. Debo aclararle que fui yo quien se ofreció para este puesto cuando se supo que usted comandaría en esta nave. Usted es una almirante, y cualquier función que vaya en pos de mantener en condiciones la nave que le salvaguarda, tiene mérito para elevarse a la categoría de la gente apta para trabajar en los más altos grados de ingeniería.

—Veo que ama su trabajo, y eso es admirable. —Alabó Lisa.

—Así es, señor. Tal como los pilotos se hacen pilotos para protección desde el aire, yo me hice técnico de ingeniería para protección de toda la tripulación que depende de nosotros.

—Me ha quedado muy claro—dijo Lisa curvando una sonrisa en sus labios—, y estoy muy conforme con su disposición. Puedo sentirme conforme en que el personal bajo mi mando tiene la categoría y pensamiento necesario requerido…Lo invito a almorzar.

— ¿Perdón? —Inquirió Namura muy sorprendido.

Lisa se limitó a señalarle la puerta, y aunque reprimido, aceptó gustoso.

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando él expresó sus sensaciones.

—He de pensar que es un gran honor que me invite a almorzar.

—Usted y yo lo necesitamos, teniente—contestó Lisa.

—Es cierto —y con un poco de timidez, agregó: —El trabajo en estos días ha sido agotador, no hemos parado si no es para lo justo y necesario.

—Estoy consciente de ello. Para todos aquí es igual—soltó un fuerte suspiro—. Pero nada acaba aquí, aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

—La verdad, no quisiera estar en el lugar de los que trabajaron en el Ventura. Para poder tener todo listo a tiempo trabajaron sin cesar, apenas descansaban y comían. Lo sé porque tengo un amigo allí.

Llegaban en ese entonces a un elevador. Ingresaron en él y Lisa presionó el botón de tres niveles más abajo.

— ¿Tiene familia, teniente?

—Tengo una esposa y un hijo de tres años en el SDF-3. Como verá, ahora los veo muy poco.

—Lamento que sea así.

—Así son las cosas en esta realidad. Mandan los deberes adquiridos, y vamos a donde se nos designa.

—Es la pura verdad.

Con un suave zumbido del elevador, se anunciaba la llegada a destino. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el panorama del pasillo. Gente que iba y venía, todos con un aspecto más tranquilo que días atrás.

Amablemente, el teniente cedió la salida a Lisa. Retomaron el tema de familia mientras se dirigían la zona de los comedores, pasos lentos; el teniente Namura le contó más sobre su hijo, sobre la función que desempeñaba su esposa, cómo se las arreglaban con los cuidados del niño, que en su mayor parte del tiempo quedaba a cargo de la guardería presente en la fortaleza.

Una vez que llegaron a su mesa, instalados con comida en manos, el teniente Namura se atrevió a preguntar algo sobre Lisa.

—No tengo mucho que contar al respecto—dijo Lisa, en tanto picaba su comida—. Mi padre era mi última familia y él falleció en la base Alaska, cuando la flota de Dolza destruyó la tierra. Verá que para mí eso sucedió hace sólo un poco más de cuatro años. —Sonrió ligeramente.

—Realmente no puedo ponerme en su posición, ni tratar de adivinar que piensa al respecto—dijo Namura.

—La verdad es mejor no pensar, porque pensar a veces es molesto y nubla la tranquilidad.

—Oh, entiendo su punto—señaló Namura.

Desde la distancia, Ethan que había llegado a ese lugar tratando de encontrar a su amiga se detuvo a mirar un momento a Lisa. Las palabras de Kim aún golpeaban con fuerza su interior, su miedo se estaba haciendo realidad al saber que tenía a alguien como serio contrincante en el amor de esa mujer.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse y sufrió un sobresalto al encontrarse de frente con Neela, quien rió por el susto que logró causarle.

—Un militar que no está atento al acecho, no merece ese título—dijo en son de burla, y se asió de su brazo, intentando arrastrarlo al interior. Él se resistió— ¿Acaso no quieres acompañarme a almorzar? —preguntó entonces.

Ethan vaciló un momento, pero después de todo la buscaba a ella para charlar un rato, sin embargo, en dicha charla no se contemplaba la presencia de la almirante en los alrededores.

—Está bien, te acompaño.

Los jóvenes Hunter fueron por la comida de ella, y a petición de Ethan se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la de Lisa. Neela no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Lisa en el recinto.

—En verdad te estaba buscando—confesó al fin el capitán.

—También quería verte—Neela bajó la mirada—. Disculpa por no querer hablar contigo en estos días. Sobre todo, ayer…Después de que despedimos a mamá quería estar sola.

—Sola no estuviste—replicó Ethan—, Jeremy estuvo contigo, y a él si le abriste la puerta.

Las palabras de Ethan no tenían la más mínima cuota de recriminación.

—Jeremy…Cómo te explico…

—No tienes que explicar nada—sonrió al decir esto—. No me olvido para nada que es tu amigo.

—Ethan, yo quiero decirte algo importante—señaló ella mirándole muy seria—. Necesito que sepas esto, pero…en vista de que este no es el sitio, te lo contaré cuando salgamos de aquí.

—Dudo que vayamos a salir juntos de aquí—miró su reloj—. Tengo que estar en mi puesto en menos de quince minutos.

—Así que estás apurado, ¿eh?…Y siendo así quiero saber por qué me buscabas. —dijo la teniente entre bocado y bocado.

—Quería ver que estuvieras bien y bueno, saber algo de Jeremy…Imagino que te contó algo sobre su nueva misión

—Tenía el ego por las nubes—mencionó Neela divertida—. Me dijo que estaba muy feliz de estar en misión mientras tú te quedabas aquí, esperando a entrenarte en el simulador.

Ethan soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Es mentira, tonto—aclaró la chica—. No dijo nada de eso. Sólo me dijo que estaba un poco preocupado por los nuevos pilotos que fueron designados a su escuadrón.

— ¿Porque no calzan con el perfil del escuadrón?

Ella frunció el ceño, en un gesto de molestia.

—No pienses eso. ¿Hasta cuándo ustedes dos dejarán de pensar mal el uno del otro? —él no respondió en su corta pausa—Este es el momento de lograr una paz definitiva entre ustedes.

—También lo creo—y quitándole el servicio a su hermana, probó su comida—Está buena—dijo después.

— ¿Tú comiste? —preguntó la chica intrigada, recibiendo de vuelta su tenedor.

—Claro, en la estación, pero la comida no estaba buena como ésta…Ya me voy.

—Ethan espera—llamó la chica al verle marchar presuroso.

—Hablaremos más tarde de esto.

Desde la distancia, Lisa se había dado cuenta de su presencia y le seguía con la vista permaneciendo ausente a lo que Namura le estaba preguntando.

— ¿Almirante Hayes?

Lisa devolvió la vista al teniente, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por su falta de atención.

—Lo siento, teniente. Disculpe mi distracción—devolviendo su vista de reojo hacia el lugar dónde se hallaba Ethan, se dio cuenta éste que ya no estaba— ¿Me decía?

—Oh, no era nada importante.

—Insisto en que repita—sonrió con ligereza, viendo su comida que apenas había tocado—, aún nos queda mucho tiempo para entretenernos charlando mientras comemos.

o0o0o

Jack ya se encontraba de vuelta en el Strike, precisamente en la cabina de su VF, de brazos cruzados, contemplando los controles. Se mantenía alerta a la sensación de sospecha de que no todo estaba tan bien como creyó en un principio; no sabía ni entendía muy bien que era, sin embargo, podía escasamente relacionarlo al hecho de que mantenía latente la sensación de que se encontraba fuera de lugar, siendo que nunca en su vida, una emoción de dicha naturaleza había sido parte de él.

Charlando con Kim tras salir del comedor, había conocido la inquietud que a ésta le embargaba y era básicamente la marcada diferencia en el trato hacia ellas por parte del resto, como si para el universo ellas representaran una casta de seres débiles que sufrían los complejos traumáticos que les daban aires de incapacidad.

Y pensar que todo estaba bien hasta que tuvieron que vivir el desastre en el espacio, se sentía cómodo con lo que hacía, hasta era capaz de acatar órdenes; no obstante, ahora y este lugar, presagiaba un cambio que le inquietaba en el nivel más profundo del que estaba dispuesto a confesar. Estaba ansiando sentirse libre, como aquellos días en que su razón de ser apuntaba directamente hacer las cosas a su conveniencia y según su punto de vista, pero dicha ansiedad contrastaba totalmente con otro deseo, y era aquel de conseguir lo más visible que su `yo´ era capaz de exteriorizar: conseguir a la única mujer que era capaz de hacerle temblar con su tan sola presencia.

Varias veces, cuando se encontraba solo y sin nada que hacer o qué pensar, debatía consigo mismo acerca del significado de ése "deseo" que Kim tachaba como amor hacia Lisa Hayes. En algunas oportunidades llegaba a la conclusión que ella sí le interesaba, para establecerse como un hombre normal -que requería estar con alguien del sexo opuesto- y vivir el sueño que todo humano ansiaba: amar y ser amado; pero en otras ocasiones se decía que todo era un mero capricho, que su deseo por ella no era más que una excusa para dejar a ver a los demás que era humano, y que por tanto tenía emociones tras esa faceta de hombre frío al que parecía que nada ni nadie le importaba.

Justamente tras los comentarios indiscretos de aquella mujer que decía ser su amiga, estaba creyendo fielmente que su interés hacia Lisa Hayes no era más que una entretención. Todo esto hacía que las cosas y personas de su alrededor cobraran poco y nulo interés, dando paso a la emoción de sentirse un león atrapado por las circunstancias. Él pensó que todo sería más fácil estar en la tierra, allí donde la gente para sobrevivir tenía que pelear; ese era su real estilo de vida: estar peleando con alguien, con o sin fundamento de por medio.

Con un dejo de ironía enmarcada en una apenas perceptible sonrisa, miró a su alrededor, la jaula palpable que representaba esa nave. Pero más allá de dicha jaula estaba ese gigante e invisible obligación que le ordenaba respeto estuviese donde estuviese; un rango, un protocolo, una orden que no podía enfrentar…

— No veo que esto tenga algo interesante—dijo desde abajo Rudy Vegas, imitándole en su sentido de visualizar el techo del recinto donde se hallaban. Su postura era bastante relajada y se apoyaba de espaldas en el fuselaje del VF inmediatamente cercano.

Jack se levantó, haciéndose el total desentendido de un comentario sin mucho sentido. Bajó las escalerillas con total tranquilidad y luego simplemente avanzó en el sentido contrario al que debería ir.

— ¿Adónde va, mayor? Se supone que debiera ir a…—intentó decirle Rudy, pero viendo que seguía siendo evadido por el silencio, desistió y quedó parado —. Éste tipo es un imbécil—siseó—, hace lo que se le viene en gana y no escucha a nadie.

Muy a pesar de lo que Rudy pudiera estar pensando, Jack sabía muy bien que en escasos cinco minutos debía reportarse para iniciar las pruebas de simulador. Jack…quien quería que las pruebas fueran a como en la vieja escuela donde las prácticas de vuelo eran reales y se corría riesgo, donde se descargaba adrenalina y se eliminaban las emociones reprimidas.

Pero no era frustración lo que Jack sentía, era otra cosa; era aburrimiento debido a un itinerario que consideraba absurdo.

Dejó de pensar cuando llegó a su casillero y de allí extrajo su antiguo traje de vuelo que deseaba conservar para la posteridad. Nadie, ni él mismo sabía si algún día llegaría a usarlo, pero lo mantenía allí, como un símbolo que representaba aquella voluntad que lo impulsó enrolarse a la RDF cuando Roy Fokker se lo sugirió.

—Veo un poco de melancolía en usted.

La voz que provino de sus espaldas lo sobresaltó totalmente. Dejó el traje dentro del espacio del casillero y se viró hacia Lisa que había llegado allí tan silenciosa como un fantasma.

—Elizabeth, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu presencia? —preguntó dedicando una sonrisa pícara a la mujer de profundos ojos verdes, en tanto se recargaba contra el casillero de al lado.

—Preferiría que en estos lugares me llamaras por mi rango—avanzó hasta él, y estiró su mano para palpar la textura del traje color rojo y blanco que él había dejado arrugado en el casillero—. Busco información, mayor. —contestó al fin.

— ¿De qué?

—Sobre…—retrocediendo con tal de mantener distancia prudente con él, prosiguió: —Sobre lo que viste afuera. Yo sé que siempre dices menos de lo que sabes, pero lo que puedas informarme, no lo dirás a aquí, quiero que vayas a mi oficina.

— ¿Sólo para verme vino personalmente? —le divertía la situación.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—Vamos Elizabeth, ¿cuándo lo vas a reconocer? Te intereso tanto como yo a ti.

—Lo veo después, mayor.

Lisa se marchó sin mirar atrás. A su paso se encontró con unos pilotos que la vieron algo extrañados, pero ella pasó sin inquietarse por sus miradas.

o0o0o

Después de haber pasado a dar un leve vistazo a quienes estaban de guardia en el puente, se fue a la estación espacial con tiempo de sobra antes de la hora que Marcus Brown había señalado. Iba tranquila, consciente de haber estudiado a fondo los detalles de su informe. Para nada se le pasó por la mente que se encontraría con una cara bien larga cuando se suponía que las cosas habían mejorado un poco para tomar un rumbo tranquilo. Pero así se daban las cosas; el serio General estaba con el rostro contraído en preocupación cuando se enfrentó a su mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lisa.

—Es sobre los estudios que estaba llevando a cabo el doctor Lang.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —se sentó ante la señal de Brown que le indicaba el asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Resulta que hace escasos momentos, él informalmente me dijo que los estudios develaron que nuestros enemigos son entes ciento por ciento mecánicos, y me refiero a los cuerpos que pilotean esas naves que tantos problemas nos causaron—comenzó a explicar.

— ¿Mecánicos? —inquirió siguiendo con la mirada al hombre que apoyó sus dos manos en la mesa, con la cabeza gacha.

—Sí. Y eso hace que me preocupe—levantó la vista—. Lang me ha dicho que desconoce totalmente su tecnología, que le llevará más tiempo de lo debido llegar a una conclusión de qué o a quiénes nos enfrentamos.

—Creo que en estos momentos no debiéramos darle tanta prioridad—dijo Lisa cautelosamente. Brown frunció el entrecejo —, recuerde que Lang debe apresurar la misión para estudiar la anomalía espacial.

—Eso es cierto—finalmente tomo asiento, pesadamente—. Por ahora no le daremos más vuelta. Concentrémonos en un punto importante, que es la implementación de las nuevas tecnologías en nuestros cazas. ¿Piensa usted que estamos apresurando demasiado las cosas? Me refiero al riesgo en que podemos someter a nuestros pilotos.

—Siempre ha existido el riesgo al implementar algo desconocido—señaló Lisa—. Acordamos que haríamos todo lo posible para tener la capacidad de enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos, simplemente no podemos retroceder.

—Mi decisión. Recuérdelo, yo me impuse ante las opiniones de los demás —reconoció hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Fue aprobado porque consideramos que era viable.

—El punto es, almirante Hayes—exhaló profundamente—, es que ahora estoy preocupado y el por qué, es más que nada referido a un accidente que tuvimos hace una hora atrás. Las primeras pruebas de vuelo fallaron y el piloto falleció. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

—Es lamentable, pero no significa nada—Lisa resaltó su opinión mostrando seguridad en su expresión —. Muchas veces hemos visto lo mismo, no será la primera ni la última vez que suceda algo como eso. Son fallas de cálculos generalmente, y generalmente pueden ser resueltos para que todo funcione correctamente.

—Ya está hablando como Lang—murmuró Brown con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, que simulaba un instante de relajamiento.

—No se preocupe demasiado, General, ya debería estar acostumbrando con sus años de experiencia.

—Es increíble—Brown murmuró viendo su imagen en el portarretratos en una esquina de su escritorio, donde se veía como el hombre joven, de veinte años que recién había sido ascendido al rango de cabo—. Siendo usted tan joven aún, parece que ha llevado una larga vida militar…He de pensar, bueno…tengo claro que es la única mujer que ha alcanzado un tan alto nivel militar. No niego que usted a veces me exaspera con la frialdad con que ejerce su mando, sobre todo porque en plena juventud sabe muy bien donde está parada…Pero este comentario no viene al caso de nuestra reunión…

Lisa guardó silencio ante eso, mientras tanto Brown miraba su reloj; estaban en la hora en que debería llegar alguien más. Sólo pasaron breves segundos para que el siempre puntual brigadier Donald Fudge, hiciera presencia.

—Ahora que estamos los tres aquí—Brown dijo teniendo ya a las dos personas solicitadas frente a él—, les explicaré la razón del por qué esta reunión extraoficial. Como ambos saben, nuestra cabeza máxima se encuentra a la deriva con problemas en su sistema de transposición espacial. Mi propuesta es enviar una nave que pueda traer de vuelta al SDF-3. Siendo ustedes comandantes de flota, quiero saber su posición.

—Yo no tengo problemas en enviar a una nave, pero…—intentó decir Fudge.

—El problema es evitar la zona de conflicto. Nos tomaría mucho tiempo y riesgo ir en ayuda del SDF-3—intervino Lisa—. Créame general, también lo he pensado y he estado evaluando la situación con más de una nave con la que no contamos en este preciso momento. Usted propone enviar una sola nave, ¿cree que un comandante sería tan temerario para correr el riesgo? Además, tenga en cuenta nuestro problema de incomunicación presente. Es muy probable que los de la tierra hayan pensado lo mismo si es que nuestro almirante logró entablar comunicación con ellos, y siendo así podríamos enviar a alguien a una misión sin sentido.

—Lo he estimado, almirante Hayes—dijo Brown— ¿Pero si no es así? ¿si por no enviar a alguien perdemos una carga tan valiosa como lo es la matriz de protocultura?…Sigo insistiendo en que nuestra capacidad gira totalmente en pos de esa energía, y tenemos que protegerla a toda costa.

—Nadie le contradice—expresó Fugde—, todos pensamos de igual forma, pero la verdad innegable es que muy poco podemos hacer por ahora.

—No me digan que ambos…—se exasperó un poco mirando enfáticamente a Lisa, quien le sorprendía nuevamente por su cautela en cuanto a aventurarse en esa misión— ¿dejarán que las cosas tomen su rumbo sin intervenir? Me decepcionan un poco. Creí que ustedes daban el todo por el SDF-3.

—Damos el cien por ciento, pero es para proteger lo que tenemos—se defendió Fudge—Yo sólo me apego al ideal expuesto por el almirante Hunter. Él señalaba no arriesgarse por algo que quizás no se pueda salvar. Me mordí la lengua para no protestar aquella vez en que decidió enviar a sólo una flota a la tierra, flota que fue destruida enteramente porque su número era insuficiente para hacer frente a las tropas Invid.

—Rick Hunter ya reconoció que esa forma de actuar fue un error—Brown defendió enérgicamente a su amigo— ¿Acaso no vieron la maniobra tonta que ejecutó con el fin de que no nos terminaran por hacer trizas? Faltó muy poco para eso, y esa salvación de lo que tenemos se debió únicamente a él decidió tomar todo el riesgo.

—Sin embargo, usted sigue sin aprobar lo que hizo—dijo Lisa.

—Por supuesto, fue muy arriesgado, sigue siendo arriesgado—calmó un poco sus ánimos—, pero tenemos que hacer algo para no perderlo todo.

—Mi nave está disponible—señaló entonces Lisa.

— ¿Está dispuesta a la división de su flota? —preguntó Fugde mirándola—. El Ventura, y dos más de los suyos están próximos a partir.

—La situación lo amerita.

—Yo iré—el brigadier regresó la mirada a Brown—. Soy un comandante de flota, no tengo una responsabilidad mayor que velar por los míos, mis naves y mis pilotos bajo mi mando. Si hay un riego que correr en el camino lo tomaré yo.

Brown asintió conforme mientras Lisa, no parecía aceptar mucho la decisión.

—No está totalmente de acuerdo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Brown.

—Viendo el beneficio, no tengo más que acceder—respondió Lisa—. Si el Brigadier Fudge decide ir, no me opongo; sólo me queda desearle éxito. Pero que quede clara la responsabilidad de cada uno en esta determinación; es personal, y cada uno tendremos que dar la cara si las cosas no resultan como se espera.

—El riesgo lo tomo yo, por algo la cité aquí como comandante de flota y no como la cabeza mayor de los que permanecemos estacionados aquí.

—No—protestó Fudge, levantándose —. Como nuestra almirante dijo, ninguno de nosotros puede huir de nuestra responsabilidad que aceptamos al citarnos con usted. Podríamos perder hombres, podríamos sufrir eventualidades que pueden llevar a una nave al desastre, y entonces, por honor de quienes están al mando, debemos responder si eso pasa.

o0o0o

Tras horas que le parecieron interminables, Ethan al fin se encontraba en los vestidores, registrando entre las cosas que tenía allí, algo que suponía perdido. Su mente no registraba el volumen de las voces de la gente en ese lugar. Era como si estuviera en su propio mundo, preso de la urgencia de encontrar aquel objeto tan preciado que siempre llevaba consigo en las batallas, y que representaba para él un amuleto de buena suerte.

Robert estaba vigilando cada movimiento o expresiones de su amigo, desde la distancia, mientras se encontraba recargado contra su propio casillero. Él se sobresaltó cuando vio a Ethan cerrar la puerta con fuerza, y asestarle posteriormente un puñetazo que llamó la atención de todos en aquel sitio. Vio furia en la expresión de su rostro, aunque fue momentánea, pues inmediatamente después de la explosión de sus emociones todo regresó a la calma. Y le miró, a él y a todos los que se atrevieron a verle con cierto dejo de perplejidad.

— ¿Está bien, jefe? —preguntó Ian.

—No—respondió Ethan echando fuera un hondo suspiro—. Perdí algo…Era de mi madre.

—Aferrarse a un recuerdo no hace bien a nadie—llegó diciendo Jack relajadamente—. El hombre no debe aferrarse a las cosas ni mucho menos a las personas.

— ¿Así? —preguntó Rudy Vegas, adelantando en un paso al su capitán que sólo había echado fuera un fuerte bufido.

—Sí—respondió Jack deteniéndose en medio de todos los que ahora le miraban con cara de pocos amigos — ¿Qué? —giró en su sitio a barrer sus rostros con la mirada—¿Acaso les suena demente lo que dije?

—Es un arrogante, Archer—soltó Rudy mientras llegaba hasta él en un cara a cara —. No me agrada tu forma de ser.

—No me interesa si te agrado o no. —fue la respuesta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¡Basta! —intervino entonces Ethan —. No quiero problemas entre ustedes…Terminen de una vez acá y vayan a dormir.

Reticente, Rudy desvió su mirada fulminante que chocó por varios segundos con la mirada de indiferencia que le dedicaba Archer, quien siguió sonriendo hasta que vio a Ethan llegar frente a él, encarándolo casi de la misma manera que el otro piloto.

— ¿En verdad dije algo tan malo? Que pudiera molestar a los demás. —se adelantó a decir.

—Está bien que a ti no te importe nada—dijo Ethan—. Pero estos pilotos no son como tú. No vengas a mostrar tu arrogancia frente a ellos, que no siempre me interpondré si deciden llegar a patearte el culo alguna vez—terminó un siseo de muy bajo tono.

—En verdad son todos especiales, bastante sensibles —señaló divertido, viendo como Vegas le dirigía una fría mirada—Está bien, lo siento. Tendré más cuidado para no alterar el ánimo de las damitas en una próxima vez.

Quiso pasar de Ethan, no obstante, éste le retuvo del brazo.

—No te atrevas a ofenderme a mí o a mi escuadrón.

— ¿O qué? —sonrió al ver que Ethan no respondió a eso—. No te lo tomes en serio, sopórtame nada más porque así es mi estilo, y créeme, dudo que vaya a cambiar.

—Eso me temo, mayor.

— Ahora suéltame—demandó—. Necesito estar presentable para ir con la almirante Hayes.

Le soltó—Pues suerte con ella. —dijo.

— No la necesito —iba a seguir su camino, no obstante, se volvió nuevamente a ver el rostro del capitán, y agregó en un tono sugestivo: —O bien, quizás si la necesito…Ya sabes.

—No, no sé.

Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Busco lo que todo hombre busca en una mujer…Pero eso tú lo pasas por alto porque me he dado cuenta.

— Escúchame, y escúchame bien —dijo Ethan agarrándolo de la solapa, para después estrellar su espalda contra los casilleros —Oí muy bien lo que dijo tu amiga, y sólo quiero darte un consejo: juega con quien te dé la gana, no con ella que es un alto oficial que no merece las burlas de alguien que a simple vista demuestra ser un patán.

— ¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando con ella? —Inmediatamente se sintió más acorralado contra la pared, viendo de reojo, como los que aún permanecía allí los miraban sin intensiones de intervenir.

—Pues si no lo estás más te vale que te vayas con cuidado, o…

—Jefe—la voz que provino de a sus espaldas era de Robert.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó secamente.

—No se olvide de los rangos.

—Eso es cierto, Hunter—agregó Jack, con aires de superioridad y una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro—. Podría hacer que te encierren.

—Y no lo valdría—señaló Ian al lado de Robert.

—Quien sabe—acotó Vega.

—Es cierto—soltó de una buena vez a Jack—. Sólo eres un arrogante, no valdría la pena un encierro sólo por callar tu boca. Pero equivócate Archer, porque allí me tendrás.

— ¿Tú y cuántos más? —se desarrugó el traje con total indiferencia.

—Los que sean necesarios.

Dicho eso, prefirió abandonar el recinto seguido por Robert, mientras Rudy e Ian le decían a Jack quien sabe qué cosas que él no logró registrar.

—Perdiste la paciencia con poco—dijo Robert tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo de pasos que su capitán— ¡Maldita sea Ethan! Tienes que calmarte, no puedes andar mal todo el tiempo.

—No estoy mal—respondió deteniéndose en seco para mirarlo a la cara—. Es sólo que ése tipo me exaspera…Él…Él…—apuntó con su mano el lugar que había abandonado sin ser capaz de seguir con sus palabras.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa—Ethan bajó su brazo y cabeza rendido—. Ya lo dijo, es así, y nadie ni nada va a cambiar su personalidad fastidiosa.

Ethan se mordió el labio, y a los pocos segundos sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó la vista para ver a su amigo.

—Jack no es el problema, el problema eres tú. Te estás guardando el dolor de la muerte de tu madre…Déjalo salir, Ethan.

—No es eso—susurró.

—Sí lo es…Ve a descansar y piensa en cómo apaciguar el dolor que sé que estás sintiendo. Es lo mejor amigo.

Ethan asintió después de meditarlo un momento.

o0o0o

Rick Hunter había analizado la situación después de días de haber dejado la estación espacial; no todo había salido bien, pero tampoco las cosas habían salido mal.

Contemplando la imagen de la superficie de Urano que se proyectaba en el monitor principal del puente, ahora meditaba acerca de sus últimas decisiones, preguntándose si había sido acertado decir "no" a la propuesta de Reinhart cuando éste le dijo que Vincent podría ir en su socorro, de no haber sido así ya no estarían solos, ni estancados en este lugar: la órbita del planeta que albergaba el vuelo de su nave.

Rick estaba totalmente concentrado, ajeno a los normales movimientos que se desataban en ese lugar, pero en un momento dado cuando las alarmas se desataron producto de que los radares detectaron a naves que salían de un salto espacial, volvió a la realidad en todo sentido. Atento recibió la comunicación proveniente de los suyos.

—No alegra saber que están intactos—dijo un sonriente capitán, comandante de la nave Norad, misión Fárrago.

—A nosotros nos alegra que estén aquí, aunque no los esperábamos.

—Agradezca al General Sterling—mencionó el Capitán Vargas—. Nos avisó que estaban en problemas, y Jonathan Wolf no dudó en enviarnos.

—Como siempre, Max…—murmuró más para sí, para luego agregar: —Pues como pueden ver, no estamos en graves problemas; sólo tenemos un pequeño inconveniente en nuestros sistemas de transposición, pero agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de haber hecho un viaje tan largo.

—No, señor. No fue un viaje largo — aclaró —. Nos encontrábamos siguiendo una pista en las cercanías a este sistema. Específicamente en un planeta donde se suponía que una fracción de las fuerzas Invid habían estacionado; no encontramos nada más que desiertos, y estábamos prestos a devolvernos cuando nos llegó el aviso.

—Siendo así…—vaciló en sus siguientes palabras—, entonces no me quejaré—dijo finalmente.

—No puede, señor, ya estamos aquí—Rick sonrió ligeramente—. Nos acercaremos y tomaremos la órbita, pero no podemos hacer mucho para ayudar en su problema, sólo seremos su apoyo y escolta.

—Y se lo agradezco, Capitán Vargas.

—Para eso estamos, señor.

Rick quedó totalmente extrañado por ciertas situaciones que se estaban dando, y no dudó en ir con los analistas de las comunicaciones, quienes trazaron las rutas según las posiciones de las fuerzas con las que podía contactarse y con quienes no. Al final de largas horas triangularon la zona en que las comunicaciones eran escasas y nulas; la estación espacial estaba en el centro.

—Esto no es bueno—dijo entonces.

Las personas frente a él, advirtieron la preocupación en su rostro y le vieron salir en completo silencio de su recinto.

Rick se dirigió a su oficina, pretendiendo meditar este dilema, no obstante, en pleno camino encontró a gente buscándolo.

—Señor nos han informado que no hay avances en la reparación de los sistemas de transposición. Se debe reemplazar algunos equipos que están muy dañados…

Rick detuvo la marcha mirando al oficial que se intimidó con su mirada seria.

—Sólo ahora me lo informan.

El oficial tragó pasó saliva con dificultad.

—Señor, se hizo todo lo posible con los equipos con que contábamos y…Lo siento señor, fue un grave error de cálculos, nunca nos imaginamos que nos pasaría algo así…Lo que necesitamos para tener esto esté funcionando prontamente sólo lo podemos obtener de la estación espacial.

—Siempre, y escúcheme bien, mayor—Rick estaba molesto—.No debemos depender de las cosas que están en otro sitio, ¿por qué no hay equipos de reserva en esta nave?

—Los había, señor, pero en el ataque perdimos un área de almacenamiento. Sólo pudimos recuperar ciertas cosas, y no sirven.

—Era su labor informarme antes.

El mayor bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento señor, no tengo excusas.

—Por supuesto que no las tiene—le dio la espalda retomando la marcha—. No habrá una próxima vez, téngalo claro.

Aquella advertencia provocó en el mayor una sensación de enorme frustración. Consideraba que había tenido suerte y que el almirante había sido condescendiente con él. Más le valía en una próxima vez ser más riguroso con su función, o su cabeza rodaría. Estaba seguro de ello.

Rick, arrastrando más carga que ya estaba sobrepasando el límite de su paciencia, luego de minutos finalmente pudo llegar a su oficina. Estuvo a solas allí no más de veinte minutos cuando un llamado a la puerta interrumpió su calma. No obstante, dicha interrupción no fue del todo desagradable pues tenía frente a él a una persona que hacía mucho no veía. Ella era Dana Sterling, la primera hija de Max a quien vio crecer hasta que ella tuvo cinco años.

Dana ya era toda una mujer militar, de un porte arrogante, que mantenía la rebeldía de sus tiempos de juventud. A sus casi treinta y tres años había alcanzado el rango de mayor, y se encontraba siendo parte de la gente bajo el mando de Jonathan Wolf.

Para Rick, siempre era agradable tener a un Sterling en frente, a los que consideraba como su misma familia.

— ¿Problemas, almirante Hunter? —hubo dicho ella con una sonrisa, apenas al verlo.

—Son los complejos de siempre por estar al mando.

Dana avanzó hasta él, y la recibió estrechando su mano.

—No sabía que venías con el capitán Vargas—le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento.

— ¿Enserio creía que me anunciarían con sonidos de tambores? —se permitió bromear mientras se sentaba. Desató una sonrisa en Rick —. Hablando en serio almirante…

—Supongo que has crecido demasiado como para seguir llamándome "tío" —interrumpió Rick.

—Siempre lo será en el fondo de mi corazón—sonrió—, pero en la realidad tengo que limitarme al uniforme —Rick asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ahora bien, por qué estoy con el capitán Vargas es porque simplemente mi escuadrón es el más apto para incursiones en tierra. No tenían mejor opción que nosotros—terminó diciendo sin un toque de humildad, que divirtió a Rick.

—Y hablando de tu escuadrón…

—Sean Phillips, Bowie Grant, Angelo Dante y otros de mis muchachos se quedaron en la nave, viéndome partir para verlo a usted—vio que Rick se quedó pasmado con la rapidez en que expresaba sus palabras, con la boca abierta por la interrupción brusca.

Rió de sí misma meneando la cabeza.

—Es lamentable señor, pero parece que siempre hablo demasiado. Disculpe.

—No, Dana—se reclinó en su silla, divertido—. Ya sabes que estamos en privado. No hay formalidades entre nosotros.

—Sí señor, lo sé—su expresión se tornó seria—. Pero debo controlarme. Siempre he tenido problemas por esta forma de ser, que por supuesto no hederé de mi cauto padre.

—Dana, sé que en tus funciones eres excelente. Wolf me ha hablado muy bien de ti y de tu equipo, y tus padres están muy conformes. Eres una digna Sterling.

—Me halaga, señor, pero hay error en todo esto, yo no…

La puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas la interrumpió, antes de girarse uno de los oficiales ya anunciaba un nuevo evento que se detectaba. Una nave. Otro de los suyos.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó Rick levantándose.

—Que la nave del comandante de la décima flota ha emergido de la transposición y se dirigen hacia nosotros. —contestó el agitado oficial, que sudaba por la carrera desde el puente.

Rick, advirtiendo la falta de aire en él, miró el aparato comunicador sobre la mesa que había apagado para que no le molestaran, consiente que en su ausencia su primer oficial estaba al mando.

— ¿Son buenas noticias? —preguntó Dana mirando a Rick.

—Muy buenas, señor—el oficial respondió por Rick quien se sumió de pronto en la idea de que detrás de eso estaba la mano de Lisa—, anuncian que vienen por nosotros.

— ¿Cómo?

—He de suponer el modo—dijo Rick al fin.

— ¿Entonces qué esperamos?

—La veré después, Mayor Sterling.

Dana asintió viéndole iniciar la rápida marcha hacia el puente, luego al quedarse allí en total soledad, miró sobre el escritorio de Rick donde se encontraba un portarretratos boca abajo. Con aires de curiosidad lo miró. Allí estaba la familia Hunter con una sonriente Grace. Se preguntó inmediatamente en qué parte de la nave estaría. Deseaba verla, y saludar también a Neela. Sonrió cuando pensó en lo que ellas dirían después de volver a verla, después de más de cuatro años en que no lo hacían cara a cara.

o0o0o

—Esperábamos que no estuvieran solos—dijo Fudge en pleno contacto con Rick—, pero nunca esperábamos a parte de la flota de la misión Fárrago con ustedes.

—Pues me llevé la misma sorpresa—contestó Rick—, y ahora no es diferente. No esperaba que nos enviaran ayuda desde la estación espacial.

—Fue idea del General Brown…

Rick sintió un golpe a sus sentidos. Él pensaba que era idea de Lisa; quiso creer en algún momento que ella lo haría volver de alguna forma y esta noticia lo desanimó.

—Lo sentimos señor—continuó hablando Fudge—, esta determinación se tomó sin el protocolo de rigor. Debo ponerlo en claro, antes que nada. Usted decidirá sobre nuestro proceder.

—Ya hablaremos de eso brigradier Fudge, ahora dígame como están las cosas en la estación.

—Tuvimos una baja del treinta y dos por ciento de nuestras fuerzas, y los daños materiales y humanos en el resto fue considerable.

— ¿La almirante Hayes está bien?

—Sí, señor. En su ausencia ella ha estado a la cabeza de gran parte de las determinaciones, entre las que cuenta el envío de del equipo del Doctor Lang al denominado punto cero de disturbio en el espacio. Ellos partieron un día antes que nosotros, pero por el problema de las comunicaciones, eventualmente a nuestra salida no teníamos mayor información sobre la misión.

—Y mi hijo, ¿sabe algo de él? —preguntó seguro de que Neela estaba bien, si Lisa lo estaba.

—El capitán Ethan Hunter está bien señor, pero no así…—bajó la mirada, deteniendo sus palabras.

— ¿No así qué? —no sabía por qué, pero tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

Fudge por su parte, se dijo que éste no era el momento ni la forma en que él debía darse por enterado; tampoco pensaba que él tenía el deber.

—Lo siento almirante, pero no me corresponde decirle. —optó por decir.

—Hable, o tendré que ordenárselo.

Fudge se giró a ver a la persona a su espalda que confirmaba un acercamiento efectivo, de modo que debían esperar la orden para el inicio de la maniobra.

—Estamos listos, señor—señaló evadiendo al impaciente Rick —, cuando usted diga iniciaremos el conteo para la ejecución del salto espacial.

—Eso puede esperar, ahora responda a lo que le pedí, es una orden.

—Señor—exhaló profundamente al verse sin salida, y dijo, con todo el pesar que podía sentir—Lamentablemente en el ataque…perdimos a su esposa. Lo siento señor,… la doctora Grace Hunter falleció…

o0o0o

Lisa trataba de dominar su ansiedad por no saber nada de Lang, pero era una batalla perdida. Se levantó de su asiento y vio a Neela muy concentrada en dirigir a escuadrón que había salido misión de reconocimiento rutinario por la zona donde se concentraban las chatarras del desastre de la batalla. Ésa chica ciertamente había levantado la cabeza y se veía mejor, tranquila consigo misma. Dado que todo parecía estar en calma, anunció que iba a su oficina; sentía que necesitaba un café.

Por su parte, Ethan se encontraba recostado en su cama. Se sentía sumido en una pesadilla de despertar. Se sentía perdido. Confundido. Sin conformidad consigo mismo. Después de días, había llegado a la conclusión de que algo estaba mal en él. Si bien siempre se mantenía tranquilo explotaba a la más mínima provocación, y en esos momentos no se sentía a gusto.

—Creo que seguiré su consejo, General—murmuró en un instante dado. Se refería a dicho consejo que le dio Marcus Brown cuando fue a verlo dos días atrás, donde le expuso todo lo que pasaba con él en un intento de obtener un buen consejo. Él le dijo que, si tanto se sentía afectado por el tema emocional que lo atacaba, finalmente se dignara a tomar los días libre que le otorgaron.

Finalmente, cuando se levantó, tenía el firme pensamiento en no declinar en esta decisión. Era lo mejor para él, pero por sobre todas las cosas para el escuadrón Skull. A pasos firmes se dirigió a hablar con su superior directo, no obstante, éste organizaba los turnos de cada escuadrón para el uso de los simuladores y le dijo que esperara.

Casi con disgusto se veía en la penosa tarea de esperar mientras voz interna le decía que no lo hiciera, que dado el problema de Archer con el resto del escuadrón las cosas podrían tomar un rumbo desconocido que pudiera acrecentar los malos ánimos que se estaban desatando; pero la voz de la conciencia contradecía; le gritaba que no estaba apto para seguir con su mando. Así que se quedó esperando, viendo a la gente entrar y salir de la oficina del capitán. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Robert lo encontró, y sin decirle nada, lo jaló de un brazo arrastrándolo por los pasillos, elevadores, por la rampla de descarga, hasta soltarlo una vez en la estación. En todo ese rato, él se había negado a responder a sus preguntas, pero finalmente se dignaba a darle una respuesta.

—Tu padre, Ethan,…el SDF-3 está a punto de acoplarse a esta estación.

— ¿Y eso qué? Es una buena noticia, pero no el sentido para mí—le dio la espalda a su amigo.

— ¿No quieres verlo? ¿No quieres saber cómo está? ¿Estar con él por lo de tu madre? —se viró hacia Robert sin mostrar expresión alguna—Vamos Ethan, es tu padre, y está aquí, de vuelta con nosotros.

— ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Neela hace algunos días atrás? —Robert le miró turbado por su insensibilidad—Algo con lo que estimo que mi padre no merece derecho al consuelo porque no lo necesita.

— ¿Por qué lo odias, Ethan?

—No lo odio, sólo siento indiferencia hacia él. No sabes cuánto daño hizo. No tienes idea del papel que jugó en la muerte de mi madre—sonrió con ironía—.Lo peor es que Neela…ella me dijo tantas cosas; me dijo la verdad, me dijo también que debíamos hacer un esfuerzo por perdonarlo.

—No sé de qué hablas Ethan, y quisiera saberlo para ayudarte…Soy tu amigo, merezco el derecho a saber algo de ti.

Aunque vaciló un poco, al final determino contarle.

—Ven—le dijo, y juntos fueron a un lugar de la zona de carga donde casi no había nadie. Quedaron ocultos en medio de dos transportes estacionados.

Ethan le contó a Robert sobre la información del diario que le proporcionó Neela; también le dijo sobre ese amor que Rick tenía por la almirante Hayes. Le contó todo y con lujo de detalles, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

—Es que no lo creo—dijo Robert cuando pudo sacar palabras.

—Créelo. Ése es mi padre.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo pudo seguir amando a una mujer que supuestamente estaba muerta?

—Enamorarse de ella es muy fácil; es bella, es inteligente, es una mujer espectacular.

—Lo sé —Intervino Robert un poco más repuesto de su impresión—. Cuando la encontramos, aún oculta bajo la capa de polvo me pareció muy hermosa—frunció el ceño repentinamente—. Ethan, ¿No será que tú…?—éste asintió y él negó incrédulamente.

—Si puede ser —estaba nervioso por su confesión, pero no lo demostraba—.Yo la quiero, … mi padre la quiere…Ambos amamos a la misma mujer, pero con ese amor él causó mucho daño a mi madre, a mi familia…

—Y eso es lo que te tiene mal, ¿verdad? —otro asentimiento de parte de su amigo—. Eso y la muerte de tu madre.

—Todo me tiene mal—se giró dando un golpe al vehículo con su puño cerrado—He pensado que bajo estas condiciones no estoy para seguir siendo el líder de Skull —obtuvo nada más que un frío silencio de parte del teniente—Tienes que comprenderme, y tienes que guardar esto como un secreto de amigos…No espero que lo divulgues con el escuadrón.

—Jamás lo haría—sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente para despabilarse—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo a que dejes el liderazgo.

Ethan encaró a Robert—Será providencial, y estoy seguro que el cargo recaerá en ti—dijo.

—Si es que no se lo otorgan a Jack Archer.

—No creo que le den el liderazgo a ése imbécil.

—Veo odio allí también, y creo saber la razón ahora que sé de tu amor por la almirante Hayes…Tiene que ver con lo que dijo aquella teniente en el almuerzo de la otra vez.

—He de suponer que él las tiene todas de ganar —se cruzó de brazo suspirando con resignación—. Ella no es para mí, lo mejor es que me olvide, y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

— ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella?

—No lo creerías—sonrió. Robert le miró extrañado—. Desde niño Robert, la amo desde que ella era una persona que supuestamente se encontraba muerta. Suena a ironía, pero los hombres Hunter tienen el mismo mal.

—Vaya mal…Está destruyendo su familia.

—Ya lo hizo—dijo sereno—.Todo ha cambiado y ya nada será igual…

Comenzó a caminar alejándose, sintiendo que tenía un peso menos tras sincerarse con su mejor amigo, aunque el dolor interior no parecía disminuir.

Y mientras él iba sin rumbo fijo, Lisa salía rumbo a la estación donde había sido convocada a una reunión de emergencia. Brown había sido claro al decirle que Rick quería una reunión privada.

Una vez que llegó a la sala de juntas y mientras esperaba en compañía del Brown y del doctor Smith, se permitieron tratar un poco del tema de la evolución de la ex tripulación del SDF-2 que aún permanecían en observación psicológica, como también de aquellos que estaban de alta y se preparaban para recibir asignaciones.

Un Rick serio, frío, y algo molesto, se presentó acompañado de dos oficiales escolta.

—Necesito hablar con la almirante Hayes—dijo despidiendo a su escolta con un gesto.

—Pensé que se tocarían los temas oficiales en conjunto—dijo Brown, levantándose de su asiento.

—Por favor —demandó Rick—.General, doctor, salgan.

Los dos hombres se retiraron con desgano, mientras Lisa se puso en pie, de frente a él.

— ¿Cómo fue? Quiero saberlo—Lisa no sabía a qué se refería y no respondió—.Dime Lisa, cómo murió Grace.

—Rick…—musitó, y negó levemente con la cabeza—.No necesitas saber cómo…Lo siento.

— Dime, Lisa—insistió.

—El doctor Smith y Brown iban a decírtelo. Yo no soy quien.

— Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

No había dolor en su voz, sólo frialdad, y Lisa lo percibió.

—No me corresponden los detalles, sólo le pudo decir que su esposa recibió los honores militares en despedida hace diez días. Siento mucho que se haya efectuado en su ausencia…Le doy mi más sentido pésame.

—Lisa—quiso acercarse, pero ella retrocedió esquivándolo — ¿Qué hace, almirante Hunter?

—Sólo quiero…—meneó la cabeza a ojos cerrados—.Perdí a mi esposa…

—Sí, la perdió. Ya le dije que lo siento, es lo único que puedo hacer—él la miró sentido, obligándole a decir algo que ella no quería—. No estoy para consolarlo. No señor. No sé qué piensa al hacerme esto, pero es incómodo. Demando que se comporte como la persona que es, porque me está obligando a ser cruel.

—No me hagas esto, te necesito—sólo deseaba abrazarse a ella, sentía que la necesitaba y se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones, no por la conciencia.

Quiso tocarla una vez más y la cachetada en su rostro no tardó en llegar. Para mala suerte de ambos Ethan presenció lo último. Él -después de haber reconsiderado su idea de no ver a su padre- había llegado hasta allí encontrándose con Brown, quien le dijera acerca de la petición de Rick. Decidió entrar rápidamente enfrentándose a un espectáculo que le dejaba pasmado.

— ¡Capitán Hunter! —exclamó Lisa, sorprendida, avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

Rick, sobándose la cara se volvió hacia su hijo. Tenía una sensación de De javu. Algo parecido había ocurrido con Neela.

Ethan no sabía qué decir. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí, y avanzó para encarar a su padre.

— Si pudiera, te rompería la cara sin dudar.

— No, Ethan es tu padre —dijo Lisa poniéndose rápidamente en medio de los dos, dando la espalda a Rick.

—Un padre que por lo visto deja un excelente ejemplo como persona —Lisa tragó saliva al ver tanto odio en la mirada del piloto, y no imaginaba la cara de Rick tras ella—. Lamento que las cosas sean así, almirante Hunter. Lamento ya no poder llamarte nuevamente como mi progenitor.

—No digas eso Ethan, lo lamentarás—dijo Lisa, al tiempo que sentía la mano de Rick que la instaba a hacerse a un lado.

—Escúchame, Ethan—suplicó Rick.

—No, no puedo.—su voz carecía de fuerza y demostraba mucho dolor.

—Escúchalo Ethan—le dijo Lisa.

—No apeles por él después de eso que le hizo merecedor de tu cachetada—dijo mirándola—Dile a nuestro almirante que ya estás con Jack Archer, ¡díselo!—apuntó a Rick con su dedo—¡Dile para que de una vez deje pensar que tiene esperanza contigo!¡Díselo para que deje de deshonrar la memoria de mi madre, de Grace!—miró a su padre—Tu esposa fallecida a la que debieras estar guardando luto.

—Espere Capitán Hunter, está diciendo tonterías, eso no es…—pero viendo la mirada de Rick sobre ella, dijo: —Eso no debió decirlo, no le corresponde meterse en mi vida privada.

— ¿No lo vas a negar? —preguntó Rick.

—No espere nada de mí, almirante Hunter, puede prescindir de mi presencia aquí. Me retiro.

Ethan siguió los pasos de Lisa y la alcanzó sólo cuando ésta entró a un elevador; en tanto, dos confundidos hombres se habían detenido a ver a Rick derrumbado.

—Lo siento almirante, de verdad lo siento…—las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas.

—Tal vez también yo habría hecho lo mismo, aunque era mi última opción—figuró una mueca en sus labios, parecida a una sonrisa triste—. Lo siento Ethan, lo siento mucho…Por lo de tu madre, por lo de tu padre, por lo que Jack me dijo de ti cuando habló conmigo.

— ¿Él le dijo algo de mí? —preguntó turbado.

—Sí—detuvo el ascensor, jaló a Ethan del brazo, instándolo a sentarse con ella —.Él me dijo que no te veías bien, que andabas irritable y eso no va contigo…—sus ojos estaban puestos en sus reflejos de las puertas metálicas—.Para ti y para Neela ha sido duro, pero te pido lo mismo que le pedí a ella: tengan paciencia con su padre. Rick…simplemente no sabe lo que hace.

—Si lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido—su vista se posó en el techo—. Nunca debió haberse casado con mamá si no la amaba.

—Entonces tú y tu hermana no existirían.

Él la miró.

—Gracias, almirante Hayes.

—No tienes que darla, después de todo indirectamente también tengo culpa.

—No la tiene—se levantó y volvió a echar a andar el elevador.

Antes de salir de allí, Ethan le dio una última mirada.

—Si piensa quedarse allí, por lo menos hágalo de pie. Podría coger un resfriado.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Lisa sonrió mientras se levantaba, pero en el fondo se sentía muy mal por todo. No tenía escape, solo la esperanza de que los líos personales con Rick un día acabaran. Ella pensaba que había sido muy bajo seguir el juego de Ethan, pero quizás eso podría dar resultado. En cuanto a Ethan, en él había visto la misma angustia y frustración que vio en Neela; ellos estaban dolidos, y pensaba que tenían razón.

Suspiró pensando en cómo salir de esto, cómo evitar que situaciones de esa naturaleza que sólo entorpecían la realidad de ser militar. Pero a pesar de todo comprendió una cosa, y era que Rick ya no le importaba tanto como en un principio.

Ethan por su parte, iba por su camino pensando que el hoy era un desastre, no para él, sino para su padre que justo ahora no sabía cómo levantar la cara. Todo estaba mal para la cabeza máxima de la RDF. Todo se estaba derrumbando como nunca antes lo imaginó.

Neela, ella se mantenía entretenida en sus funciones, considerando que debía pensar muy bien antes de encarar a su padre. Necesitaba el valor suficiente, necesitaba saber que no se herirían mutuamente, aunque ese era un deseo casi imposible de alcanzar por ahora.

Muy lejos de la estación, Jeremy se mantenía en alerta en su alfa, listo y preparado por si la situación lo ameritaba, más siempre había espacio para desviar sus pensamientos; hacia Ethan, hacia Neela por quién seguía muy preocupado.

Y en la estación espacial misma, mientras vagaba por un recinto- el mismo en que Lisa fuera a ocultarse una vez, cuando Neela se enteró de la verdad de su padre-, Jack pensaba en su porvenir, en Lisa y el verdadero significado de ella en su vida, porque aunque lo quisiera o no, dudaba del real sentido de su atracción por esa mujer: era amor o era capricho, nunca las dos cosas a la vez. Pero en sí, dudaba de todo, ¡Y cómo molestaba eso! Porque él no era así, y no la tenía la más mínima de idea de qué le estaba pasando.

Para todos ellos, nada estaba claro, todo era confuso.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

La sala de guerra de la nave insignia de la treceava flota número se encontraba preparada para recibir a los oficiales que formarían parte de la reunión. Lisa y otros dos hombres de cargos importantes se encontraban hablando acerca de los temas a tratar; se hallaban al lado de la mesa de proyección que ocupaba el centro de la sala recientemente remodelada y acondicionada como un recinto semi-circular. Todos ellos hablaban calmadamente, mientras un técnico chequeaba el mecanismo del proyector mismo.

Cuando Jack Archer hizo presencia en el lugar, el General Nethan Clooney, asignado al puesto de jefe de estrategias de combate, miró fugazmente al mayor con el ceño fruncido. Jack sólo se hizo el desentendido y se ubicó en una de los asientos, dispuesto a esperar con paciencia al resto de sus compañeros.

Estos dos últimos meses se la habían pasado en incursiones en un sistema de planetas, buscando a las fuerzas del Regente Invid, y no habían obtenido frutos en sus incursiones. Parecía que esas fuerzas enemigas sabían ocultarse muy bien, tanto así que ya estaban generando impaciencia en el almirante Hunter. Por suerte, sus encuentros casuales con los que atacaron la estación, no habían generado mayores problemas. Ellos huían ante su cercanía y eso resultaba extraño. Sólo cuando no le daban alternativas se generaban escaramuzas que dejaban la sensación que ellos estaban dando muy poco, o no les preocupaba mayormente la destrucción de un par de sus naves.

De lo que se supo del problema que estaba alterando las comunicaciones, era que efectivamente el campo generado por el disturbio en el punto cero tenía absoluta influencia. Lang, después de semanas de estudio, comprobó que el disturbio se mantenía estable dentro de su radio de expansión, como una tormenta espacial en la que nadie debía arriesgarse a entrar, porque más allá de su superficie, se desconocía totalmente lo que había en su interior, y todo aparato de sondeo enviado, desaparecía como si se lo tragara un agujero negro.

Por tanto, en evidencia a lo que se llegó con el estudio, se tuvo que buscar una manera de poder comunicarse con las fuerzas repartidas en el universo, y aquella fue una muy simple: la colocación de aparatos en puntos estratégicos, similares a los antiguos satélites que se utilizaban en la tierra, pero con un nivel de ingeniería bastante alto. Dichos aparatos, de forma esférica, retransmitirían las comunicaciones, permitiendo así tener un contacto más efectivo que sorteara los problemas de tener que enviar una nave para retransmitir; de esta forma la estación no estaba sitiada y no surgía la necesidad de tener que abandonar una zona considerada posición esencial y difícil de reemplazar.

Mientras sentía a las personas instalarse a sus espaldas, Jack Archer miraba a Lisa, la forma en cómo ella se desenvolvía ajustando los últimos detalles antes de la reunión. Creía que le sentaba bien la lejanía con Rick, que la misión a la que decidió aventurarse fue la mejor manera para conseguir la paz interior y escapar de un hombre que se estaba volviendo realmente tóxico en su forma de ahogarla.

Rick estaba molesto y celoso por su cercanía con Lisa. Tenía que reconocer que le agradaba fastidiarlo, era un placer que no podría dejar escapar si le daban la oportunidad, sin importar su rango, porque para él era simplemente Rick Hunter, el idiota que pudo estar con ella, pero la dejó ir.

Cuando por fin la sala se llenó por completo, Lisa, tras un breve carraspeo, se dirigió a la masa.

—Damas y caballeros, los he citado porque tengo un importante anuncio que entregarles. Tengo que informarles que regresamos a la estación espacial para efectuar reparaciones — Lisa hizo una breve pausa notando que tanto pilotos como oficiales soltaron inmediatas reacciones de alegría—Sí señores, regresamos, pero he suponer que la alegría nos durará poco. Tenemos órdenes del alto mando en que se nos asigna una nueva misión que realizaremos en conjunto con la Nave Norad. Iremos de vuelta a XP porque nuestros aliados han solicitado ayuda, y me siento a gusto de ser seleccionados para responder a su petitorio que a final de cuentas nos encamina a un beneficio mutuo…Ahora le cedo la palabra al capitán Vargas, al mando del crucero Norad.

Respetuosamente ante la venía de Lisa, el mencionado se preparó para dirigirse a los presentes.

—Señores—habló con un seguro tono de voz— como ya se les habrá informado, formamos parte de la misión Fárrago, y nuestra especialidad son las incursiones terrestres. Para mi tripulación es un honor poder trabajar con ustedes —miró a Lisa fugazmente—especialmente con usted, almirante Hayes…No me queda más que decirles que espero que podamos afianzarnos como una sola fuerza, que se respetan entre sí—Detuvo sus palabras al ver que un piloto levantaba la mano, solicitando intervención. Accedió.

—Solicita respeto… ¿lo dice porque ciertos escuadrones bajo su mando tienen fama de problemáticos?

Sonrió ante la pregunta, pero no se lo tomó a mal.

—Siempre tendremos grupos problemáticos y choques por diferencias de ideales. No sé qué se dirá acerca de los que trabajan conmigo, pero eso no viene al caso, no importa cuando en operaciones ellos hacen su trabajo eficientemente y no tengo quejas al respecto.

— ¿Conforme, teniente Vegas? —preguntó un serio General Clooney.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Yo tengo otra pregunta—señaló alguien más que se ubicaba en la última línea de asientos. Todos volvieron la vista a la mujer de pelo rubio recogido que se puso en pie.

— Diga, Mayor Sterling —concedió Vargas.

La mayoría, ante la cita del apellido, realizó exclamaciones en voz baja. Lisa, que aún no había tenido el placer de verle en persona, se impresionó bastante al ver a la niña adorable convertida en toda una mujer de expresión juguetona que se disponía a hablar.

— Mi pregunta va dirigida a la almirante Hayes —explicó— ¿Qué piensa usted, acerca de todas las eventualidades que nos atacan en este tiempo? ¿Cree que el pasado fue mejor? ¿Cree que cometer ciertos errores fueron los que nos llevaron a este punto, donde realmente nos vemos asediados por una guerra que tal vez no era nuestra?

—Creo, Mayor Sterling, que ese tipo de preguntas no da para la ocasión —reprochó Vargas, advirtiendo la oleada de comentarios que se desató al instante.

—No se preocupe, Capitán—le dijo Lisa, éste asintió no muy a gusto.

Antes de responder, se tomó unos segundos tratando de ver a la cara de una mujer que demostraba una seguridad impresionante.

—Desde la antigüedad, nuestra gente siempre se ha involucrado en guerras ajenas, directa o indirectamente. Podría citar un poco de la historia de la tierra, las guerras que se desataron ante del antes de la unión mundial donde muchos de los países se aliaron a otros sin un fin claro, y otros, los que quedaron en medio, para defender sus fronteras y a su gente tuvieron que tomar las armas por seguridad. A nosotros no nos dieron opciones; de un día para otro con la llegada de lo que conocimos como SDF-1 nos vimos sumidos en la incertidumbre, y posteriormente, con la llegada del Zentradie, en un temor que años más tarde se volvió realidad. Comenzó una guerra inevitable, se destruyó un hermoso planeta cuyos recuerdos de sus años mozos aún conservo en mi memoria. Repito, no tuvimos más opción que levantarnos en armas y tratar de defender lo que teníamos. Bien podría decirse que nuestras incursiones en el espacio no tienen muchos fundamentos, pero no es así; buscamos aliados, buscamos la forma de recuperar lo que por derecho nos pertenece; buscamos la manera de retornar a nuestro querido mundo a fuerzas de las armas, porque hay que ser conscientes que quienes la tienen en su poder, no están dando cabida a las conversaciones …Nuestra realidad señores, es cruda, y sé que muchos no quisieran vivirla, que desearían ser personas libres que no se vieran en la penosa realidad de estar destruyendo a otros—bajó la mirada un instante—Siendo sincera, yo prefiero los tiempos de antes, y sólo porque en vez de ver siempre espacio y más espacio, quisiera estar viendo el cielo azul de la tierra y deleitarme con las bondades que ella puede entregar…No hay error aquí, sólo funestas eventualidades indeseadas…Es todo lo que puedo responder, Mayor Sterling.

—Y es suficiente para mí. Gracias, almirante Hayes—volvió a tomar asiento.

— ¿Alguien más tiene una pregunta? —incitó barriendo con la mirada la extensión del lugar frente a ella.

—Yo—Archer dijo estando reclinado relajadamente contra su asiento— aunque no es en realidad una pregunta, es más bien una acotación.

—Hable, mayor.

—Creo que la mayoría de los que están aquí presente, y me refiero a los que nacieron en el espacio y no pudieron conocer la tierra, les debe resbalar el tema del amor a un mundo desconocido —sus palabras exaltaron a los demás, más a él no le importaba las murmuraciones—creo que se dejan llevar más bien por un deber, algo que se les inculcó en la mente, y comprendo que sientan que vamos tras una aventura fantasiosa que podría visualizarse como una maniobra de obtener control en el espacio.

—Lamento contradecirle, señor, pero se equivoca—dijo un joven teniente, que se irritó antes sus palabras.

—Señor, usted no debe pensar que a nosotros se nos resbala el amor por la tierra. Debiera lavarse la boca antes de expresarse con suposiciones acerca de los que estamos aquí y que nacimos en el espacio—atacó Rudy Vegas —No sabe, ni entiende por lo visto, nuestras añoranzas por conocer y retener como nuestro aquel mundo que vio nacer a nuestros padres.

—Y creo que él tiene mucha razón, mayor Archer—expresó Dana con una sonrisa, mientras Vargas y Clooney miraban a Lisa como preguntando si los dejaría continuar, pero ella…ella simple y rápidamente decidió darles espacio, dando a sus dos subordinados una señal que evidenciaba su nula intervención. —Se nota a leguas que usted no podría responder sabiamente a lo que se le acaba de decir.

Jack miró con seriedad hacia atrás. La voz se le hizo reconocida como el de la mujer que habló antes, a quien no se había dignado a mirar…Y la vio, con un temple que sólo había visto en Lisa, pero ésta mujer, tenía algo más, y aquella era su rebeldía que afloraba a flor de piel en su rostro.

—Tal vez le tenga una buena respuesta—emitió.

—Solo tal vez, pero yo no la veo venir—se puso en pie una vez más señalando al resto—Mírelos a todos, mayor. Veo en ellos el mismo espíritu y la misma ambición, sin poder distinguir entre quienes nacieron en la tierra y en el espacio. Yo nací en la tierra, moriría por ella, y sé que todos aquí haríamos lo mismo. Y mi pregunta hacia usted es: ¿sería llegar al mismo punto sin importarle nada más?

Un silencio rotundo ser formó en el sitio; lo único que se oía era el sonido emitido por el aparato de proyección. Jack, siendo fiel consigo mismo, prefirió callar antes de decir una mentira.

—Ya sabía yo que no es capaz de responder…Este tema acabó. Puede continuar, almirante Hayes—tomó asiento ante la sonrisa de burla de algunos (dirigidas a Jack), y la impresión absoluta de otros, que la miraban como si fuera una aparición fantasmal.

Lisa parpadeo saliendo de su turbación e impresión.

—Sí…sí…—se aclaró la garganta. ¡Pero cómo le resultaba seguir hablando después de eso¡ Dana había acallado la bocota de Jack sin que éste pudiera protestar. Jack, ése mismo Jack que volvía lentamente la vista al frente, ¿derrotado? En el fondo eso era divertido para ella, pero aún no era consciente de ello—Retomando el tema…, y dando por terminada la intervención del capitán Vargas, tengo que informarles que nuestra partida inicia a las 0600 horas. — Eso es todo señores.

Vargas y Clooney no esperaban un término abrupto.

Una vez que los presentes comenzaban a retirarse el general quiso preguntar, pero ella se adelantó.

—No se podía continuar, además el tema pendiente no era de relevancia, podemos instruir a los líderes de escuadrones para que las entreguen a cada piloto.

—Tiene absoluta razón. —dijo Vargas sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza—¡La intervención de la mayor Sterling, uff!, me la esperaba. Lo siento, es una de las mías.

—No lo lamente—Lisa se permitió sonreír—. En el fondo me agrada la gente con ese ímpetu. Nadie, ni incluso el enemigo, podrían enfrentarse a ese tipo de mujeres.

—Y no lo dudo—dijo el aún aturdido general, pero no expresaba su impresión en su frío rostro.

—Ella es la mejor en su área—señaló Vargas con el pecho inflado por el orgullo.

—Nacida, y formada para ser militar—Lisa imitó a Claudia.

—Es la gente que se necesita, pero…tiene que cuidar su boca. —replicó Clooney con mucha seriedad.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Lisa.

—Entonces…—Vargas dijo haciéndose el desentendido—, ya me marcho a mi nave. Con su permiso, almirante, general.

A los cinco minutos Lisa y Clooney también abandonaban el recinto, charlando entre sí acerca de las repercusiones de no hallar al regente y el pronto abandono de su actual misión. Al cruzar la puerta, sus visiones se desviaron inmediatamente hacia la persona que se recargaba contra la pared y que les saludó con respeto llevando su mano a la frente.

—Mayor Sterling—emitió Lisa sorprendida de que aún estuviera allí, mientras tanto Clooney la regañaba silenciosamente con una fría mirada.

—Almirante Hayes, si tan sólo pudiera permitirme un poco de su tiempo.

Lisa miró a su acompañante que asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—La veré más tarde, almirante Hayes—dijo retirándose respetuosamente.

Lisa no podía dejar de escrutar con la mirada a aquella joven; la sensación de haberla conocido hacía poco más de seis meses como una simple bebé y ahora verla convertida en toda una mujer, era algo que no podía describir. Aún sentía que no se acostumbraba a las repercusiones de su salto en el tiempo; cada vez, con uno u otro conocido de la antigüedad con que se encontraba, siempre era lo mismo: terminaba en un vaivén de emociones encontradas.

Pero Dana…Ella la imitaba; sorprendida, emocionada, pensando que lo mejor de esa existencia era alguien del pasado que venía a este tiempo a presentar en gloria y majestad; tan joven y bella como la recordaba en las fotografías que guardaban sus padres. Si bien no recordaba los momentos de su infancia, creía que aún podía sentir su calidez de cuando ella la tomaba en brazos siendo tan sólo una bebé, y se preguntó, qué se sentiría o qué diría ella si la abrazara. Por supuesto no lo pensó mucho y la abrazó intempestivamente, sorprendiéndola de tal forma que Lisa soltó lo que llevaba en manos y quedó paralizada.

Al separarse, le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa.

—Discúlpeme, pero no pude evitarlo.

Y aunque le costó reaccionar, Lisa lo hizo formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

/*/

El SDF-3 acababa de salir de un salto espacial en el sector Omicron, y todo se veía normal allí. Les quedaba esperar a que los suyos llegaran a este sector destinado como un punto de reunión entre dos flotas.

Rick pensaba profundamente acerca de los efectos de la comunicación que tuvo con Lisa antes de entrar en la maniobra de transposición, que no eran tantos como los que llegó a temer en un principio. Lo cierto era que la lejanía había propiciado una tranquilidad que necesitaba.

La había enviado lejos no por la necesidad de las exploraciones sino por sus propias necesidades. Lisa Hayes le estaba causando muchos problemas nublando su sano juicio como almirante de la RDF; ella con su tan sola presencia incluso había logrado que perdiera el respeto por su esposa fallecida, y eso no se lo perdonaba.

Sentía que estaría enamorado de ella hasta el fin de sus días, pero no por eso iba a seguir haciendo tonterías, que tanto sus hijos como Max, le reprocharon duramente.

Dolía mucho saberla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Sobre todo, al levantarse ésa molestia le atacaba el corazón como una aguja que se encarnaba provocando un dolocillo agudo. Sí, costaba mucho deshacerse del malestar, salir de la cama y ponerse el uniforme, esforzándose día a día en mantener una sobriedad en la que no se daba cabida a las emociones innecesarias.

Así habían sido estos dos meses lejos de ella, y no sabía cuánto más se prolongarían aquellas levantadas funestas.

—Almirante Hunter.

La voz del segundo oficial inundó sus oídos, y viró la cabeza en su dirección.

—Hemos recibido un comunicado de la treceava flota—le dijo— nos informan que están listos para abandonar la misión, además confirman que la flota de reemplazo ya ha efectuado contacto con ellos.

—Confirme de su llegada a la estación espacial.

Ante el asentimiento del oficial, Rick tomó asiento. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a la solicitud de la gente de XP, y en lo acertado que podía ser enviar a Lisa y no a otros. Estaba claro, y más que confirmado, que los ancianos ingenieros confiaban en ella más que en cualquier otro del alto mando. Ni siquiera él podría haber optado en responder a su ayuda.

Cuando recibió el mensaje de Erodas, lo primero que se le vino en mente fue pensar que estaban desesperados para romper el trato de no intervención que ellos propusieron y demandaron, no obstante, al meditar sobre las implicaciones, visualizó que más allá de una ayuda era conseguir un beneficio propio que pudiera terminar con esa mediática forma de comunicación que habían instaurado. Erodas les había señalado que tenía una forma de eliminar el problema del disturbio espacial porque había descubierto que el sistema que probaron seguía funcionando en el núcleo, y era justamente eso lo que estaba provocando la tormenta. Por tanto, si su misión tenía éxito, probablemente todo volvería a la normalidad y dejarían de tener aquella incertidumbre al pensar que su sistema pudiese fallar en un momento dado.

/*/

Neela dio un vistazo a la panorámica que presentaban las naves frente a sus ojos posicionándose en un punto cercano de la órbita frente a ellos. Eran su relevo. Evidentemente su padre se había encargado de cubrir cada uno de los movimientos y no dejar cabos sueltos en los planetas del sistema que quedaban por explorar, sobre todo éste en que se encontraban orbitando, y que al momento de la orden, estaba listo para recibir a los primeros equipos de exploración.

A espaldas de Neela, Kim se estiraba relajadamente, feliz de haber terminado un largo turno. Ella podía decir que estar en esta nave, junto a Lisa, era una experiencia similar a la que había vivido en el SDF-1 y 2, consciente de que nada, absolutamente nada podría ser igual en cuanto a emociones, porque faltaban sus entrañables amigas, a quienes de momentos echaba mucho de menos. No estaba triste porque sabía de boca de Lisa que estaban vivas, sin recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, pero vivas al fin y al cabo, y eso era lo importante.

Algunas veces las envidiaba, porque ellas estaban ajenas a las vicisitudes, sin otra preocupación más que de vivir felices. Se las imaginaba tranquilas, riendo como sabían hacerlo; se las imaginaba libres aunque fuera dentro de la fantasía que le permitían los maestros robotech.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó. Ninguno de los que estaban allí supo a quién iba dirigida dicha pregunta, y la miraron esperando a que aclarara.

—Comida y descanso—respondió Neela. El resto volvió a lo suyo.

— ¿Te parece que comamos juntas? —inquirió volviendo su vista atrás. Neela dejaba sus auriculares sobre el Tacnet.

—Por supuesto—miró a la oficial de ojos juguetones—En una de esas nos encontramos a Lisa, digo, la almirante Hayes—dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa al notar que su primer oficial le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No ponga esa cara, capitán, ¿acaso nunca le ha sucedido con sus amigos? —preguntó Kim a su superior. El primer oficial relajó su expresión prefiriendo guardar silencio —Bien—se puso en pie viendo que el ingreso de su reemplazo—Esta es mi señal de salida.

Con una sonrisa, el recién llegado teniente Spencer, le dio un asentimiento.

Rato más tarde, las chicas caminaban por un pasillo que se conectaba con el que daba a uno de los comedores. En ese momento vieron a Lisa hablando animadamente con Dana mientras avanzaban lentamente, y por lo visto, sin rumbo fijo.

Los ojos de Neela se abrieron impresionados. Hacía tanto que no veía a Dana, que la emoción hizo que le brillaran los ojos.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó.

— ¿Creer qué? —Kim preguntó sin notar nada particular en la oficial de rubia cabellera que acompañaba a Lisa.

— ¡Es Dana!—explicó—No sabía que vendría a esta nave.

— ¿Dana…?

Al momento de terminar su pregunta, ya veía correr a la joven teniente rumbo al encuentro de la mencionada. En pocos segundos, la vio lanzarse hacia ella en un abrazo ante la mirada serena de Lisa. Apresuró el paso, ceñuda. Y si bien tenía cierta sospecha de que esa cara se le hacía familiar, al llegar a unos pasos de ella, con un poco de escepticismo, se negó a creer que fuera esa Dana, la hija de Max y Miriya.

—Y ahí la tienes—dijo Lisa a Dana con una sonrisa.

Deshaciéndose del todo del caluroso recibiendo de Neela, la mayor Sterling miró a Kim. Lisa ya le había hablado de ella y su presencia en la nave.

— ¿Acaso es la Dana…?—negó incrédulamente con la cabeza—Es que no…No lo asimilo.

Dana dio unos pasos acercándose a la escéptica teniente Young, que la miraba atentamente y sin parpadear. Sencillamente la oficial ante ella había quedado paralizada. En tanto, Lisa y Neela se miraban entre ellas, sonrientes y expectantes de ese singular reencuentro.

—Y yo…—balbuceó Kim.

—No diga nada teniente Young—sonrió para inspirarle confianza—Efectivamente soy Dana Sterling, hija de Max y Miriya…Mucho gusto en conocerla, o más bien reconocerla, porque me acuerdo poco y nada de mi infancia—le extendió la mano.

—Creo que la sorpresa la acalló totalmente—susurró en tanto Neela al oído de Lisa.

—Y eso no sucede todos los días—dijo Lisa divertida—, así que disfrútalo.

—Es impresionante—con vacilación estrechó la mano que le ofrecían—Eres…

—Hermosa, lo sé. —interrumpió socarronamente.

Lisa y Neela ahogaron carcajadas.

—Digo, no—soltó su mano, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Me rindo…No sé qué decir.

—Lo mismo me pasó a mí—acotó Lisa— no supe qué pensar o decir.

— ¿Y quién podría decir algo en una situación así? —preguntó Dana regresando fugazmente vista a Lisa—Ya lo ve teniente Young, nadie está ajeno a la sorpresa.

Kim al fin se relajó, sonriendo.

—Íbamos al comedor—comentó Neela.

—Iban, ahora será un "vamos". —corrigió Lisa. — ¿Nos haría el honor de acompañarnos, mayor Sterling?

—Sí es una invitación de usted—se hizo del brazo de Kim, Neela movió la cabeza por la excusa— por supuesto que las acompaño.

Ya una vez en el comedor una voz se alzó señalando la presencia de un oficial de un oficial superior, y aunque Lisa más de una vez en sus idas a ése lugar había aclarado que no se necesitaban formalidades, el respeto hacía que todos se cuadraran a su paso.

Como era de esperarse las cuatro juntas llamaban la atención; sobre todo la rubia que a momentos parecía desnudar con su mirada a los hombres que consideraba guapos mientras tanto Neela la justificaba diciendo que eso era normal. Kim, aún aturdida, se limitaba a susurrar cosas a Lisa referente a la personalidad y aspecto de Dana.

Sólo una vez ubicadas en una mesa que atraía las miradas de muchos, los susurros entre dos terminaron y Dana preguntó a Lisa:

— ¿Qué tanto murmuraban de mí? —su pregunta fue emitida con diversión.

—Seguramente de lo bien que te desenvuelves intimidando a los hombres con miradas devoradoras—señaló Neela riendo, provocando más risas en Lisa y Kim—No sé cómo puedes ser tan descarada.

—Engordar la vista no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí, almirante Hayes?

Lisa dejó su recatada risa al momento de responder.

—Por supuesto, mirar no tiene nada de malo.

Abrazando a la teniente a su lado, Dana agregó: —Pero como ven, Neela parece que sí le encuentra lo malo.

—Claro que no—apartó a la rubia con un sutil empujón— miro a los hombres, pero soy disimulada.

—Vamos Neela, no seas tan estricta—intervino Kim, más cómoda—A veces me pareces demasiado seria.

Lisa, sintiéndose aludida, carraspeó ligeramente, y dijo:

—Cuando nos encontramos, la mayor Sterling y yo hablábamos del salto en el tiempo.

—Que buena forma de cambiar el tema, almirante Hayes —Criticó Dana riendo— Pero está bien, cambiemos el tema.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar de eso—dijo Kim.

—Es bueno tocar este tema, además, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso…—vio que Kim bajaba la mirada—Pensé que…Bueno, no insistiré. Lo siento.

—Perfectamente podemos hablar de otra cosa—acotó Dana, Neela estuvo de acuerdo—Por ejemplo, no sé, de lo que sea que pueda entretenernos.

—Háblanos de ti, Dana—dijo Neela—Cuéntales a ellas de lo que has hecho.

Dio una probada a su comida mientras meditaba.

—Mi vida…Como ya saben, nací en la tierra y me enlisté a muy temprana edad. A los quince obtuve el rango de teniente y por un error de líder de escuadrón, Sean Phillips, quedé a cargo del quinceavo escuadrón; el mismo que ahora dirijo orgullosamente…Bueno eso—sonrió—Si no quieren que les eche a perder la comida, dejaré para más ratos los detalles hostiles de mi vida.

— ¡Vamos! —bufó Neela—Ese es el pan de cada día, es parte de nuestra vida, no tiene porqué echar a perder la comida.

Dana la miró críticamente, y dijo:

—Aun yo, que he vivido las cosas más horrendas, no termino por acostumbrarme.

—No pueden ser tan malos los detalles, ¿o sí? —curioseó Kim.

—Hay algunos muy malos, teniente Young —respondió seriamente.

/*/

No era justo.

Estaba molesto, sus puños cerrados al caminar indicaban al resto que lo estaba, más su expresión permanecía inquietantemente imperturbable. Jack sentía que Dana le había dado en un sitio sensible, y lo calló. Sí, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ella acabó con cada palabra de su boca dejándola seca.

Y como si fuera poco, tendría que soportar los molestos zumbidos de intentos de burlas del escuadrón. Antes agradecía a Lisa por permitirle volar, ahora no estaba seguro de qué sentía, porque lo único que deseaba, era cualquier cosa menos ser parte de un equipo que no le aceptaba y bajo el liderazgo de un tipo que podría ser capaz de permitir una pelea abierta si esta se propiciaba. A veces, sólo a veces, pensaba que Hunter estaba bien en el cargo, pero el tipo había sido tan crítico consigo mismo que había preferido tomarse un tiempo, ¿para canalizar sus emociones? Encontraba divertido eso, le provocaba risa y hacía que le viera como un patético intento de militar.

Así llegó a los vestidores a buscar su equipo. Entró antes que los demás, pero estos le alcanzaron una vez que abrió su casillero. Para variar, Vega pasó palmeando su hombro, y diciendo a su vez:

— ¿Qué se siente que una mujer te hubiera cerrado el pico?

Hizo caso omiso de eso, como siempre le resbalaba.

— ¡La mayor Sterling es una diosa! —llegó diciendo alguien más.

— ¡Qué carácter! —otro piloto burlándose. Era Ian.

— ¡Qué mujer! —dijo en tanto, Robert, aturdido por imaginársela como su líder si se diera el caso.

— Si tanto así la idolatran—se volvió hacia ellos—, ¿por qué no van y les piden consejos para dejar de ser unos estúpidos mojigatos? Digo, quizás su talento excepcional para plantarse frente al resto y hablar sin tapujos les sirva, ya que no han querido aprender de mí esa forma de ser.

—Sé qué tipo de persona es la mayor Sterling y te diré que puede ser cualquier cosa, menos una cretina, y tú eres un cretino Archer —soltó Rudy, desafiante, con aires de superioridad.

—Y otras cosas más que podríamos señalarte. —secundó Ian.

—Sí, como, por ejemplo—intentó seguir Rudy.

— Como por ejemplo, ¿qué?

La voz tosca hizo que todos volvieran la vista a la puerta, erguidos en un saludo. Clooney, se dio un paseo mirando a la cara a cada uno de los pilotos, deteniéndose finalmente frente a Rudy Vega, a quien encaró.

—Quiero el ejemplo—demandó, provocando que el moreno de pelo castaño pasara saliva con un poco dificultad. Finalmente dijo, para fastidio de Jack que dejó salir un silbido de burla.

—Lo siento señor, pero no me atrevo a hablar groserías en su cara.

Clooney acercó aún más su rostro sumido en un rictus de seriedad.

—Me encantan las groserías, crecí con ellas—espetó—, sinceramente desde que estoy aquí nos las he escuchado en un cara a cara y quisiera darme ese placer.

Virando la vista de reojo, pudo ver la sonrisa de burla curvada en su rostro. Se molestó porque se estaba saliendo con la suya, pero se molestó aún más cuando vio que el resto de sus compañeros de vuelo hacían todo lo posible para no reír.

Finalmente, cuando Rudy estaba dispuesto a responder, Ian no pudo contener su risa.

—No quiero ver más disputas entre mis pilotos—se volvió hacia quien rió—, son vistos como el ejemplo de los otros escuadrones. Son los mejores y no lo niego, pero no quiero verlos agredirse entre ustedes, en caso contrario tendré que tomar medidas porque a mi parecer esto no es ninguna tontería digna de risas. Sé lo que estaban pensando y no lo voy a tolerar,

— ¿Es acaso un psíquico, señor?

—Sí, lo soy—respondió a Robert.

—Patrañas—bufó Jack por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de regaño.

—Mi trabajo, señores, es saber lo que piensan Ya quisiera yo ser psíquico en realidad, pero aunque lo fuera, no querría saber lo que tienen metidos en esas cabecitas huecas…

—Con todo respeto, nos ofende señor—dijo el líder de escuadrón.

—Dije poco, comandante Deveraux, con respecto a lo que ustedes estaban a punto de decir —giró sobre sí barriendo con la mirada de los hombres—Somos militares, y no soy idiota para pedirles que hablen con decencia, sólo eviten los choques entre ustedes, y esto va dirigido especialmente para el teniente Vega y el mayor Archer. Nunca más entre los demás oficiales y pilotos vuelvan a comportarse como enemigos. Si desean agredir, masacrar, o hacer lo que se les plazca a alguien, háganlo afuera, con sus verdaderos enemigos que son el Invid o esos jodidos hostiles que nos han atacado los últimos meses, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —respondieron como una sola voz.

—Descansen—se quedó dirigiendo su vista en Robert—Comandante Deveraux, necesito hablar un momento con usted. Sígame a mi oficina.

Una vez que ambos se perdieron tras la puerta, las murmuraciones se elevaron una vez más. Jack fue el primero en hablar.

—A ése tipo se le soltaron los tornillos.

—Prefería a nuestro antiguo capitán. —dijo Ian.

—Ése tipo, le salvó el trasero a Archer—el mencionado se volvió hacia el sonriente Rudy—Sí, estaba listo para patearte el culo, mira que ya llevo demasiado tiempo aguantándomelas

—Inténtalo.

—De ninguna forma—Ian se interpuso entre ellos—No aquí.

/*/

En la estación espacial ya había llegado el reporte de la inminente llegada de la treceava flota. En su oficina, Marcus Brown sonreía porque había llegado el tiempo de ver a su viejo amigo, el capitán Vargas que, durante la última batalla del SDF-1, había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya.

A Brown le quedaba informar al capitán Hunter del retorno de su hermana. Estaba seguro que le alegraría el día tener esta noticia. Por eso solicitó la venida de un oficial a quien le encargó ir en su búsqueda. Éste oficial, tenía que cruzar varios niveles y avanzar por largos pasillos hasta llegar al área de gimnasios, donde Ethan se encontraba preparándose para iniciar una serie de movimientos de artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ethan estaba solo en un amplio gimnasio destinado para entrenamiento de un grupo grande de hombres y mujeres. Hacía un tiempo que el ejercicio intenso se había transformado en rutina, porque le quitaban el estrés de encima, le permitía sentirse cómodo con su estado físico, y por sobre todas las cosas, le ayudaba a olvidarse de todo lo que incitaba a las preocupaciones.

Después de respirar profundo concentradamente, llegó a un instante donde ya no estaba solo; se figuraba tener un oponente en frente, a quien tenía que desarmar. Así inició una fluida batalla ficticia con disciplinada facilidad; peleaba mecanizado, recordando cada movimiento que le habían instruido; bloqueaba y esquivaba golpes, contraatacaba, y trataba de desarmar a su enemigo que se suponía armado con un cuchillo. Con cada movimiento se quitaba de encima la sensación de un cuerpo adormecido que le había dejado un prolongado patrullaje, y se excitaba al punto de querer más, incluso que su oponente fuera real.

Terminó reteniendo la última pose, respirando profundo.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención. Se giró a ver a los recién llegados, y optó por ir a su casillero a sacar su botella de agua.

Samantha Hamilton dejó esperando a su acompañante y se acercó.

—Lo están buscando, Capitán—dijo la joven piloto.

— ¿Quién?

—Un mensajero, dijo que tenía una información de parte del general Brown. Parece ser importante.

—Gracias Sam—le lanzó una de sus toallas limpias a las manos. Ella lo miró turbada. —Sécate el sudor de la frente, al parecer corriste una maratón antes de venir aquí.

—Ah…sí, sí. A veces el simulador me hace sudar—dijo riendo, y se secó mientras Ethan ordenaba sus cosas dándole la espalda.

Más tarde, Ethan se encontraría con Brown y fue puesto en conocimiento del regreso de Lisa.

Su decisión de marginarse de la misión de la treceava flota, fue debido a Rick. Quiso quedarse para aprovechar que éste y el SDF-3 permanecerían estacionados, a su alcance, donde se propiciaba un momento para restablecer los lazos perdidos. Dejó a su escuadrón a su suerte, pero entendió que había valido la pena en segundo mismo donde la relación con su padre comenzó a mejorar.

— Entonces jefe —le dijo Sam en un momento dado, cuando iban a la zona de hangares— cuando la flota regrese, ¿piensa pedir regresar con su escuadrón?

Se detuvo a mirarla por unos segundos.

—Es mi deseo, mis mejores amigos forman parte del Skull, sin embargo, no creo que sea necesario—retomó el andar, cruzando la amplia puerta que le abrió el panorama de alfas estacionados, gente trabajando en ese sitio, pilotos que charlaban entre sí animadamente—Todo depende de las órdenes de más arriba, y personalmente no elevaré solicitud.

—Es bueno saberlo, por lo menos yo ya me acostumbré a estar con usted en el mismo escuadrón. Su forma de liderar se asemeja a Doug Jackson, mi antiguo comandante de escuadrón. Él era un tipo excepcional, pero falleció en la batalla que tuvimos en XP.

Una vez más, Ethan miró a la rubia piloto, notando en ella un dejo de pena.

— ¿Lo estimabas mucho?

—Era un gran hombre—sonrió ligeramente— Creo que por eso atrajo la atención de la almirante Hayes.

Distraídamente continúo su avance, dejando atrás a un Ethan que quedó aletargado. Le costó asimilar la información antes de ir por la chica que se fue a instalar de brazos cruzados cerca de su alfa que estaba siendo sujeto a pruebas de rutina.

—Oye Sam, lo que me dijiste…—le dijo vacilante.

—Ah sí, eso de Doug y la almirante Hayes —Ethan asintió—Era un romance que estaba causando bulla dentro del SDF-2, bueno, aunque romance precisamente no era. Se comentaba que él se veía muy seguido con ella, que incluso él le daba regalos. Una vez intenté preguntarle a Kim Young, pero me cambió de tema, y no quise insistir porque al final es una historia pasada, y en el pasado se debe quedar —miró al rostro del capitán que tenía una expresión indescifrable—Por cierto, es usted muy curioso.

Ethan sacudió levemente su cabeza, sonriendo con disimulo.

—Es sólo que…—no sabía qué decir—Digamos que simplemente me llamó la atención algo de información respecto a nuestra almirante.

—Como a todos—se fijó en el técnico que le señalaba con dedo gordo arriba que todo estaba bien—Excelente, estoy lista para una nueva misión.

—Que no será hoy.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro por aguarle la supuesta ilusión, se fue a su nave.

/*/

Su almuerzo se extendió más de la cuenta. Estuvieron prácticamente una hora y media en el comedor, centrándose en charlas de chicas con respecto a los hombres que veían en ese lugar; los calificaban como más o menos atractivo según su aspecto físico, y aunque Lisa más de una vez quiso rehuir del tema, Dana volvía al ataque. Sin importar con quien estuviera, ella solía ser ella misma; espontánea, irreverente, y como decía Jack, no tenía tapujos en exteriorizar sus pensamientos, deseos que, en una conversación poco seria, dejaba salir en lo máximo de su libertad de expresión. Había hecho reír a Kim de buenas ganas, la hizo sentirse más a gusto y le quitó de encima esa represión mantenida y desencadenada por la mención de su salto en el tiempo con el SDF-2.

Ahora Dana acompañaba a Lisa a su oficina. Ya había dejado a atrás a las chicas que habían expresado su necesidad de descansar después del agotador turno. Dana consideraba que era lo mejor ya que Kim estaba limitando el tema del cual tenía mucho interés en saber más.

Ya dentro del recinto privado Lisa se plantó frente a la ventana cuya vista daba a la inmensidad del espacio. Dana en tanto, se acomodó en una silla, esperando el momento preciso para hablar, o bien, a que Lisa tuviera la iniciativa de retomar el tema en cuestión.

—Hace rato nos quedamos en el punto donde reaparecimos en este tiempo—se volvió de improviso a la rubia que esperaba expectante. —Ahora te contaré la razón del por qué sucedió todo.

Relajándose, Lisa le contó que los ingenieros Robotech estaban implicados, aclarando ante su muestra de impresión, que los antecedentes los dejaba como inocentes, ya que ni ellos mismos sabían la magnitud del daño colateral que su error pudiera causar.

—Sus intenciones son objetables—murmuró Dana en un instante dado. Se notaba su disgusto, porque lo quisiera o no, arrastraba los recuerdos de lo que fue el paso de los ingenieros en la tierra—Los que invadieron nuestro planeta argumentaban que la flor de la vida no podía caer en la mano del Invid. No les importó si el modo en que hacían las cosas nos destruía. Lamentablemente, si me pidieran que confiara en ellos no lo haría, y no entiendo cómo lograron conseguir la confianza que usted tiende a demostrar hacia ellos.

—Primero que nada, no soy una ilusa, mayor—se sentó frente a ella—confío en ellos, pero no descarto la posibilidad de que nos puedan dar la espalda, pero el hecho es que si lo hicieran no nos afectaría. He visto cuántos quedan, y la verdad es que no son una fuerza que pudiera causarnos daño…Estoy en contra de la extinción de las razas sólo por la lucha por el poder que representa la protocultura. Esta guerra no vale el precio que puede llegar a costar.

—No lo sé—movió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro hondo. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos, pensativa. Luego agregó: —Esta misión me llevará directamente a enfrentarme a ellos. Siento que a pesar de que no lo quise, guardo cierto rencor por ellos. Fueron demasiadas cosas malas, demasiadas muertes que tuve que soportar por su culpa…Y por ellos, por su error, fue los Invid encontraron la matriz.

—Nosotros mismos caminamos sobre los errores y muchas veces no nos damos cuenta que los estamos cometiendo—dijo Lisa—No podemos decir que ellos atrajeron a los Invid a nuestro planeta, tarde o temprano iban a encontrar la matriz. Los maestros Robotech sólo adelantaron los hechos.

—Es lo más probable.

—No se deje llevar por un supuesto rencor. A la hora que tengamos que trabajar con ellos por un fin en común, mantenga la cabeza fría. Olvide el pasado y mire hacia el futuro.

Dana, que había bajado la mirada un instante, la levantó, enfocándola en Lisa.

—No se preocupe, siempre me olvido del pasado cuando estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Entonces…—sonrió ligeramente—No debo preocuparme por ese rencor tuyo.

—Todo el mundo guarda rencor, y si yo lo tengo, encuentro tonto no sacarlo a luz. Le aseguro que cuando salga de aquí y me encuentre frente a frente con ellos en la misión, me limitaré a hacer mi trabajo, haya o no rencor de por medio, pues no está en mi juzgar si su alianza nos conviene o no. Ese análisis lo hacen usted y lo de más alto rango. Nosotros simplemente acatamos las decisiones y seguimos órdenes…Y ahora, pasando a otro tema…

—Dime.

—El mayor ése, el que habló en la junta.

—Ah—Lisa rió—Te refieres al mayor Jack Archer.

—Exactamente. Él parece todo un encanto, cuya reputación le precede.

—Has oído de él.

—Estoy al tanto de los que conocieron mis padres. Averigüé un poco entre los que iban saliendo del recinto, y pude saber que estaba con el escuadrón Skull—Lisa le miró intrigada—Conozco a tres de esos chicos, entre los que cuentan Ethan Hunter, y la verdad es que los perfiles de personalidad, no se ajustan a ese escuadrón en particular…Sé que Archer es solitario, y no gusta mucho del trabajo en equipo, lo que me lleva a preguntarme sobre su trato con el resto del Skull.

—Tú dijiste que el trabajo en misión es lo que importa.

—Ya me quedó claro—se levantó de su asiento, viendo su reloj—Me quedan algunas horas para descansar antes de que se hagan los preparativos finales para dejar la órbita. —se irguió saludando a modo de despedida—Créame que ha sido un gusto poder charlar con usted, almirante.

Lisa se levantó.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para más charla mayor.

—Por supuesto—curvó una sonrisa en sus labios, relajándose. —Ya les presentaré a mis muchachos, y tal vez la invitemos a divertirnos con nosotros.

—Todo depende del tipo de diversión que tengan.

—Es de la mejor, se lo aseguro.

—Entonces te tomo la palabra.

—Será un placer almirante.

Sosteniendo su sonrisa, Dana se marchó.

/*/

Dana a fin había llegado al lugar que aguardaba para deshacerla del cansancio que cargaba su cuerpo.

Sentada en su cama, lentamente procedió a quitarse los zapatos, mientras su mente se quedaba atorada en las remembranzas. Las imágenes nítidas del ayer, proporcionaron a su corazón una sensación de bienestar, que calmaba el espíritu que se sintió un trastocado por la mención del salto en el tiempo, de manera extraña, inesperada, inquietantemente voraz.

Aún se sentía un poco aletargada por la cobardía demostrada de la que se arrepentía. Si siempre había tenido el valor para elevar la frente y sonreír, ¿por qué hoy justamente las cosas fueron distintas en un instante?

Consideraba que había sido estúpida al dejar que un simple escalofrío hiciera temblar los cimientos de la fortaleza que estaba construyendo tras el horror.

—Quisiera saber cómo lo haces, Lisa. — su murmullo fue tan suave, que apenas se oyó a sí misma.

Levantándose, con sus dedos torpes comenzó a quitarse el uniforme que quedó olvidado en el piso al momento de meterse entre las sábanas.

Hacían casi seis meses desde que dejaron la tierra. A veces ese tiempo parecía verlo como una eternidad, a veces todo lo contrario. Hoy en particular, ese tiempo lo veía como el paso de seis segundos que permitían conservar la frescura lo que no pretendía olvidar.

—Jamás podría dejar el pasado atrás, nunca podría…

Este nuevo murmullo precedió a un descomunal bostezo que señalaba su entrada al mundo de los sueños. Con un poco de espacio antes de entrar en pleno de la inconsciencia, alcanzó a pensar que, con un poco de suerte, hoy no habría indeseados sueños que se transformaban en pesadillas.

Lisa en tanto, se jaloneaba los cabellos, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho "sí" a la propuesta de la mayor Sterling. No la conocía, tampoco a sus formas de diversión, y sin duda le daba miedo averiguarlo. Más se relajó a tiempo, pensando que no había en este mundo una forma peor que la que conoció en Roy Fokker.

—Pero si fuera a estilo—sonrió de su propia meditación— no sería malo…Jack dice que es sano darse una sacudida de las preocupaciones cada cierto tiempo.

Al momento de decirse eso, ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, reprimiendo a esos deseos que siempre mantenía ocultos en su interior referido a ser una joven normal, capaz de divertirse y vivir un poco de la gracia de la vida fresca y delirante que todo el mundo necesitaba.

—No Lisa, ni se te ocurra… ¿qué pensarían los demás de ti? Ante todos tienes que mantener tu inmaculada reputación. —rió de sí misma—Diablos Lisa, inmaculada sonó exagerado.

Se estiró en su asiento, perezosa. No quería levantarse e ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas en el puente, tampoco era tan necesario, su primer oficial estaba al mando y tenía plena confianza que todo iba según la normalidad.

A su cabeza se le vino que Neela estaba comprometida con Jeremy. Era un romance oculto por el momento porque su joven oficial subalterna temía la reacción de su celoso hermano.

Se dio una fuerte sacudida de cabeza.

¿Neela de comprometida con Jeremy? Eso sonaba raro en su mente. Pero la verdad es que era lo normal entre jóvenes que se comenzaron a enamorar inconscientemente siendo amigos, y después de un año de relación, lo lógico era aventurarse a un compromiso más serio. El mismo Jeremy le había confiado que quería hablar con Rick lo antes posible, aun en contra de la negativa de Neela, quien deseaba esperar más tiempo.

¡Qué tontería! A leguas se notaba que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y dada la situación de los pilotos, en que muchas veces no se sabía si iban a volver con vida en la siguiente batalla, era preferible tomar la opción rápida, y disfrutar mientras pudieran.

Movió negativamente la cabeza. Esa chica parecía necesitar un buen empujón, para que dejara de andarse con pendejadas y fijara ya una fecha para la boda.

Se levantó estirándose nuevamente y salió de allí. El oficial de guardia le saludó formalmente al verla. Ella se extrañó notoriamente, y frunció el entrecejo.

—No recuerdo tener un oficial de guardia—dijo.

—Son órdenes del general Clooney, almirante. Desde hoy, este es mi puesto fijo.

—Puede descansar—le dio la espalda, cruzando de brazos, pensativa, y se volvió al rato. —No voy a debatir las órdenes de General, pero por lo menos me hubiera informado.

—Lo iba a hacer—la voz del mencionado llegó desde sus espaldas. Se volvió hacia él, quien venía con un informe en manos —Estoy tomando nuevas medidas en cuanto a algunos aspectos ordenamiento de esta nave.—calló al notar que Lisa le señaló su camarote, y se dispuso a seguirla al interior.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, él dijo:

—Me he tomado atribuciones, pero son las que considero convenientes—le extendió un informe completo sobre los cambios, agregando: — No es que no esté de acuerdo con lo que usted disponía, pero nunca he visto que un…

—Ya sé lo que me va a decir—dijo adelantándose. — pero como ya le dije al oficial, no voy a debatir su orden, sólo tendré en cuenta que en mis horas de descanso esa puerta estará libre, diga lo que diga. Eso es parte de mi privacidad personal.

—Me parece, y es lo que he considerado. Él se acomodará a sus turnos.

Lisa bordeó el escritorio y se sentó a leer, mientras su subalterno permanecía en pie, frente a ella. Una vez más volvió a extrañarse.

— ¿Reasignará al mayor Archer? —Preguntó ella. Él asintió—¿Y a qué se debe?

—Problemas con el Skull. Hoy me encontré con una de sus tan reconocidas disputas, y no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo en un equipo tal.

Lisa dejó el informe sobre la mesa.

—Explíquese mejor—demandó instándole tomar asiento. Él se negó.

—Él provoca conflictivos, y su problema se está arrastrando más allá de mi paciencia, considero inconveniente su permanencia en el Skull, y voy a cortar el problema de raíz.

Lisa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa por la situación de Archer, y la verdad, quería saber más, no por el informe en su mesa, sino de él mismo, para debatir si era necesario.

— ¿Y ha pensado ya en el escuadrón? Pues debe tener cuidado de su reubicación.

—Tengo todos los antecedentes de ése piloto en mis manos, y dada su experiencia…

—Al grano, general.

Clooney vaciló un momento.

—Asignación al escuadrón Lobo.

—Como líder—cruzándose de brazos, ella se reclinó en su silla.

—Yo no he señalado tal cosa —respondió Clooney.

—El mayor Archer fue creador y líder del escuadrón Lobo, no tendría allí un sitial diferente —su expresión se tornó pensativa, un momento para luego agregar: —No estoy de acuerdo, Y antes de cualquier decisión quisiera hablar con él.

— ¿Almirante?

—Jack Archer tiene una conducta difícil de tratar, lo conozco personalmente, y por eso le digo, que esté donde esté, generará problemas. No quiero que se apresure en un procedimiento del cual no apruebo totalmente.

—No sé qué pretende, almirante Hayes.

—Deje que yo me encargue de él—el general asintió. Ella una vez más tomó en manos el informe, y lo hojeó a la ligera. —Parece bien detallado, como siempre.

—Cada detalle está allí, no se escapa nada. —ella asintió en conformidad, y él, no teniendo más que exponer, se retiró.

A su salida, Lisa se cercioró de la hora dándose cuenta que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para estudiar en profundidad lo que se le había dado.

Al cabo de unas horas, entre lectura y pensamientos hacia Jack, se levantó y marchó rumbo al puente. Todo seguía normal y la cuenta regresiva ya iniciaba. Su primer oficial permanecía en silencio, atento a todo.

Se cuadró a su lado.

—Podría decirse que retornamos a casa—murmuró el hombre.

—Yo pensé que ésta era nuestra casa.

Él la miró.

—Tiene razón—sonrió— lo es.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD.  
**_

 **SDF-2; Perdidos en el Tiempo**

Historia basada en " _ **Robotech-Macross**_ "

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

Las estrellas fueron tomando forma como puntos estables en el espacio al salir de la transposición; la estación espacial Libertad se veía como un diminuto pedazo de metal a la distancia.

Lisa echó fuera un profundo suspiro.

—Y estamos de regreso—murmuró.

El oficial a su lado asintió, paseando su vista en aquella tripulación de doce personas que controlaban las lecturas brillantes en sus pantallas frente a ellos, entendiéndolas con ojos expertos, tranquilos, porque todo había sido un éxito.

Un tripulante de turno se volvió a sus superiores, demostrando cierta alegría en su rostro.

—La última nave de la flota ha salido de la transposición—informó.

—Y estamos recibiendo comunicación de la estación —dijo en tanto el controlador de turno, quien, se ocupara de poner al general Brown en la pantalla principal.

—Almirante Hayes—dijo el serio hombre — nos alegra tenerlos de vuelta. Sean bienvenidos.

—Gracias, general. A nosotros también nos alegra estar de regreso.

—Sepa usted almirante, que tendrá un vehículo esperándole a su arribo, por supuesto, si no se encuentra muy cansada como para permitir una corta charla.

—No hay problemas, general.

—Excelente—asintió conforme—La estaré esperando.

Una vez que él desapareció de la pantalla, el primer oficial miró extrañado a Lisa.

—Con todo respeto, ¿fue cosa mía o él parecía de muy buen humor?

Lisa se permitió sonreír.

—No es cosa suya, también lo percibí.

—Eso sí que es raro.

—Habrá de tener sus razones—giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de iniciar la marcha, dijo: — Usted continúa al mando.

A su salida del puente, advirtió que Jack le estaba esperando más allá.

—Justo deseaba verte—pensó avanzando con pasos firmes hasta él.

Jack se encontraba con la espalda recargada en la pared al lado del elevador, y al tenerla a dos pasos, pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabras hasta estar dentro de la caja metálica.

—He sabido que andas causando problemas—murmuró Lisa entonces, sin que su voz sonara a reproche.

—Qué rápido corren los chismes en esta nave.

—No sabes cuánto—miró a Jack— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a comportarte como debes?

—Ah, esto es serio—emitió el piloto, en tanto su mano detenía el avance del elevador — ¿Y qué medidas vas a tomar al respecto?

—Pulsa ese botón, piloto—Jack simplemente negó con la cabeza—Estoy apurada Jack, necesito estar en la bahía de descenso para cuando esta nave se acople a la estación.

—Estoy aburrido Elizabeth, estoy harto de ese escuadrón de pendejos—se quejó—No es mi problema que ellos se exalten conmigo, y no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con una manada de culicagados que se creen pilotos.

Lisa rió.

—Tu problema es que estabas acostumbrado a la gente como tú, mercenarios o pilotos demasiado rudos y difíciles—se puso seria en un instante—Despierta Jack, debes acostumbrarte a ellos de una buena vez.

—Es nada más que una prueba tuya, ¿verdad? —Lisa mostró una expresión de haber sido descubierta—Entonces lo es, y mi pregunta es: ¿qué pretendes? Pues yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser o de pensar, mucho menos amoldarme a ellos.

—No fue una prueba para ti—estirando su mano, reinició la marcha, y le miró a la cara—Es para ellos, Jack.

—No entiendo.

—No tienes que entender nada —replicó relajadamente.

—Elizabeth—negó con la cabeza— últimamente no sé en qué estás pensando.

— ¿Y crees que antes si lo sabías? —Preguntó divertida—Yo pienso que nunca has sabido bien qué pienso o qué pretendo.

El destino fue señalado con el singular sonido. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió. Jack por su parte se había quedado perplejo, y apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que las puertas se cerraran nuevamente. La alcanzó a grandes zancadas y ella se detuvo a verle de frente.

—Me resulta muy particular verte actuando de esta manera—sonrió—pienso que estás cansado porque te noto un poco… ¿aturdido? —Jack soltó un bufido. — ¿Dónde está el hombre seguro y autosuficiente?… ¿dónde está ese ex mercenario porque no lo he visto hace tiempo? Te estás ablandando, Jack. —continuó su camino.

—Sólo soy blando contigo, preciosa. —le siguió, una vez más.

— ¿Y entonces qué fue ese silencio que mostraste hoy ante las palabras de la mayor Sterling? Sinceramente pensé que responderías, pero me sorprendiste, te quedaste callado, y te juro que quise reírme, pero una almirante no podía en frente de todos sus subordinados.

—Parece que hoy te despertaste graciosa, pero me gusta esa parte tuya, te ves más hermosa aún.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Entonces, ¿comemos juntos hoy?

Lisa le miró de reojo.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo, iré a dormir tras mi junta con el general Brown. —Jack bufó de nuevo, deteniéndose —Nos veremos en otra ocasión, mayor Archer.

—Cuando quieras.

Tras cruzar a la estación, Lisa olió el aire que se respiraba allí y se dio un momento para ver detenidamente los movimientos de los equipos técnicos en la zona. Pensó que todo era igual donde sea que fuera. Lamentablemente así eran las cosas, y por más que se quisiera en ese instante un escenario distinto, más tranquilo y agradable a la vista que un lugar donde casi nunca existía parálisis de actividades, tenía que conformarse con la monótona rutina y su realidad estrecha. Esto era lo que ciertamente le estaba inquietando durante la transposición, ya que por un momento- cuando su primer oficial mención de una supuesta casa- pensó en la tierra y en cuánto le agradaría retornar allí, como una ilusión provisoria que quedaba desterrada totalmente de su mente y anhelos.

Desde la distancia Ethan la observó en todo momento sin tener el valor para acercarse y saludarla. Él se sentía estremecido por su presencia, aterrorizado por su belleza acrecentada con la distancia y el tiempo.

Él vaciló tanto en su decisión que, finalmente ella se le escapó cuando se subió al vehículo que le esperaba. Su cara se convirtió en la viva expresión de frustración, la tenía roja cuando una loca prácticamente lo tira al piso cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

Más molesto que antes, encaró a Dana.

— ¡Oh, rayos Ethan! —exclamó la rubia echándose a reír—Pareciera que quisieras asesinarme en vez de darme la bienvenida.

Tras ella, Marie Phillips se detuvo recargando sus manos en las caderas.

— ¿Así es como se recibe a los amigos, Capitán Hunter? —cuestionó.

—Oh, no, claro que no—dijo al tiempo que se irguió saludando formalmente, pero Dana, atrayéndole hacía sí con un brazo, le hizo perder la postura.

—No tienes que ser tan formal con ella.

—Mayor Sterling—gruñó Marie instantáneamente. —A mí me gustan las formalidades. —se acercó más, viendo a un Ethan liberado de las garras de Dana —El paso de los años te ha hecho bien, ¿cuánto hace que no nos hemos visto?

—Ocho largos años—la estrechó en un abrazo, en tanto un grito se dejaba oír.

— ¡Oye tú, suelta a mi mujer!

—Ya tenía que salir el macho celoso—bufó Dana, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Ethan y Marie se distanciaron.

—No pienso quitártela.

—Nunca me he creído ese cuento, Hunter—correspondió a la mano que se estiró hacia él, ejerciendo fuerza. Se miraron directo a los ojos, como desafiándose, hasta que el fingido enojo de Sean se tradujo en una expresión afable —Gusto en verte de nuevo, Ethan.

—Lo mismo digo, Sean.

En escasos segundos se unía a ellos Ángelo Dante, seguido por una Neela que apareció con un rostro ansioso de saludar a su hermano; ella repartió abrazos a los que aún no había visto, dejando para último a Ethan. Su abrazo fue excesivamente estrecho y prolongado, que provocó la burla de algunos.

—Parece que no se hubieran visto en años. —citó Dana.

—Lo mismo pienso—agregó Sean, abrazándose a su esposa.

—Ya déjalos, son hermanos. —intervino Marie.

—Aunque lo sean, ese amor que se demuestran es excesivo.

Neela posó su mirada en el último que había hablado, sin intensiones de soltarse del brazo de Ethan.

— ¿Tan malo le parece, señor Dante?

—Déjalo Neela, lo dice un hombre frustrado y amargado—Marie recibió una fea mirada de Ángelo, mientras Dana comenzaba a reír nuevamente—Pero si es cierto, estás amargado.

—Definitivamente—apoyó Dana, aun riendo.

—Le falta el cariño de una mujer—Dijo Sean, estrechando más a su esposa contra sí, y la miró—Pero no encontrarás a alguien como esta que tengo aquí.

Dana rogó paciencia el cielo, en tanto decía:

—Esto sí que es excesivo.

—Tal vez—señaló Ethan, echándose a reír como los demás, incluyendo al mismísimo Ángelo.

Al poco rato el grupo se dividió cuando los hermanos Hunter tomaron su propio camino; estos sin duda tenían que hablar de los sucesos de cada quién en el tiempo de separación, instancia que Neela aprovecharía para tantear el terreno.

Lisa en ese momento participaba de una amena charla con Marcus Brown y el doctor Smith, quién le diera una cordial bienvenida. Lo que se habló en esa corta reunión fue poco y nada referido a los asuntos oficiales. Marcus consideró que Lisa no estaba en plenas condiciones de lucidez producto del cansancio de la transposición, por tanto, aparte se señalar algunos temas a grandes rasgos, propuso una fecha y hora para efectuar una nueva reunión que se auguraba extensa.

Y como Lisa había dicho a Jack, regresó a su habitación para descansar, mientras los recursos técnicos y humanos comenzaban su labor en el aprisionamiento y revisión de los cruceros que se recién estacionados.

Los días que vendría serían intensos para todos en pos de ajustar todos los detalles concernientes a la nueva misión. Lisa particularmente se pasó gran parte de su tiempo en juntas con Brown y los comandantes de la flota, perdida para el resto, sobre todo para Ethan, que no logró verla por más que quiso propiciar un encuentro.

Él, a cinco días del retorno de la treceava flota, comenzó a preguntarse si en realidad encontraría una forma de deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacía esa mujer que una vez más le quitó el sueño. Ella con su tan sola presencia había derrumbado todo ese avance en el poder de sus sentimientos que en casi tres meses mantuvo reprimidos, creyendo que la había olvidado cuando la realidad le gritaba lo contrario.

Sentía que seguía amándola más y más, y en contra de todos sus deseos.

Él simplemente no podía amar a la misma mujer que su padre amaba.

Al día siguiente, apenas al salir de la ducha, hecho un fiasco con una cara que ni él mismo podía cargar, se vistió tratando de ignorar el hecho de su reflejo el espejo.

—Por la mierda, ¡Por qué tuve que sacar fielmente tu aspecto físico, Richard Hunter!

Decidió que efectivamente debía tomar medidas desesperadas, de aquellas que quizás dolían más que la realidad misma; ya no se haría el tonto ante Sam, sabía que esa chica estaba interesada en él y llevaba tiempo demostrándoselo; ella era bonita, muy bonita, sobre todos sus ojos color miel que demostraba ternura, y era fuerte como muy pocas en medio de las batallas.

Como había hecho tras los tres despertares anteriores, preparó un café bien cargado, pero esta vez, habría algo diferente al beberlo; esta vez definiría su postura…

Estaba a punto de beber su primer sorbo cuando sintió golpes suaves en la puerta.

— Soy Neela. ¿Ethan, aún estás ahí?

Dejó su café de mala gana, y mientras se ajustaba el último detalle suelto de su uniforme, le abrió la puerta a su hermana.

—Ethan —Neela entró en el camarote y observó con inquietud la cara de su amigo—Tengo una excelente noticia que contarte, y es que oí que te devolverán el mando del Skull.

Él hizo un gesto de rechazo.

—Dudo que Robert haya hecho tan mal trabajo como para que me retornen el puesto.

—Pero así ha sido estimado, la misma Lisa me lo dijo—ella no terminaba de comprender la decisión de abandonar a aquellos que eran sus fieles compañeros — ¿Qué te sucede?

El piloto iba a salir, pero ella le agarró del brazo.

— ¡No me esquives! Hace días que apenas te puedo ver, y cuando lo hago te me escapas argumentando con excusas.

—No te he evitado—se soltó del agarre— Agradezco tu emoción por eso que oíste, pero ya sabes que tengo a mi nuevo escuadrón, y estoy seguro que el Skull sabe valerse muy bien sin mí. Conozco a Robert y él es muy capaz, aunque a veces pueda llegar a ser muy flexible.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Siempre anhelaste llegar a ser líder de ese mítico escuadrón, querías seguir la huella que dejó nuestro padre— La incomprensión brilló intensamente en los ojos de Neela; fuese cual fuere la causa que atacara a su hermano, no comprendía que dejara cumplir su sueño— Tú decías que ibas a morir si era necesario por el escuadrón Skull, era tu sueño…convertirte en leyenda como fue Roy antes que nuestro padre.

—Pues ese era el sueño de un piloto soñador, de un inmaduro—la miró con seguridad impresa en sus retinas—Ahora creo ser un verdadero piloto, y esté donde esté, esa situación no cambiará.

—Ethan—murmuró la chica.

Él apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, mirándole fijamente.

—Quien está a la cabeza del Skull, es porque se lo merece—le dijo—Yo sólo sigo órdenes, adquirí un deber con mi nuevo escuadrón, y con ellos me quedaré hasta que alguien considere que estoy incapacitado de asumir como un líder tal.

—Excelente—se permitió curvar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no era del todo sincera.

—Más que excelente—la cogió de un brazo y la arrastró fuera del camarote—Estoy bien donde estoy, no me quejo para nada, mis chicos y chicas son excelente pilotos.

—Chicas ¿eh? —lo miró maliciosa.—Los rumores han corrido rápido y se dice que te llevas muy bien con alguien de tu equipo.

—Sam es mi amiga…por el momento.

Neela, deteniéndose, lo miró perpleja,

— ¿Y Lisa? —no estaba segura, pero esas últimas palabras le había sonado a insinuación.

—A veces hay que saber cuándo rendirse —la jaló una vez más para que siguiera andando —Ya no quiero ir tras la misma mujer que nuestro padre ama, y lo mejor no es desperdiciar mi vida en algo que no tiene ningún futuro pues no creo que ella se vaya a fijar en mí…le recuerdo mucho a papá, de eso no me cabe duda.

—Te rindes Ethan, y es lamentable que cometas el mismo error que él—expresó sentida—Tanto que decías ser diferente a él, pero al final es lo mismo.

Ethan se mordió la lengua para no replicar con acritud, al darse cuenta de que no valía la pena contradecir algo tan evidente como lo que ella acababa de señalar. Su silencio, que se prolongó por un extenso rato. Sólo cuando salieron del área de barracas, decidió hablarle, en son de despedida.

—Iré a verte esta noche para que hablemos de eso que me dijiste era tan importante.

Ella asintió, silenciosa, y le quedó viendo mientras se marchaba.

En los días venideros y conforme se acercaba el día para partir en misión a XP, Neela sintió aún más la lejanía de su hermano; éste se la pasaba casi tiempo completo con su nuevo escuadrón y solo a veces se reunía con su mejor amigo, no obstante, más allá de eso, él parecía esquivar a todo el mundo. Pero no pretendía amargarse demasiado con ese hecho, ya que a veces pensaba que Ethan necesitaba estar tranquilo y sin sus presiones que Jeremy le señalaba como exagerada; él le había dicho que dejara vivir a Ethan, y ella lo consideraba. La cuestión es que no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la idea de no poder hacer algo por él.

Y en cuanto a su problema, temía irse a la misión sin poder hablar con su hermano.

Faltando sólo dos días de emprender rumbo hacia XP, y tras terminar con un agotador turno, se dirigió en solitario hacia los comedores, con nada en la cabeza más que los detalles que aún le quedaban por concretar antes de la partida. Y mientras comía con deliberada lentitud, descubrió que todos esos lugares abarrotados de gente estaban de buenos ánimos, y tuvo la ligera certeza de que sus rostros relajados contrastaban totalmente con el suyo que, con plena certeza, sabía que mostraba un aspecto cansado y serio.

Bajó la cabeza en un instante centrando su vista en la comida que no era más que una mole nada apetitosa. En tanto, en la puerta, la imponente presencia de la mayor Dana Sterling volvía a atraer la mirada de muchos, aunque ella poco le importaba, buscaba a Neela con ojos agudos, y la encontró; solitaria, con la cabeza baja, y más que cansada, le parecía ¿triste?

Se acercó esquivando con destreza a las personas y mesas, y se sentó frente a la chica de ojos azules.

—Te he buscando por un buen rato—señaló.

— ¿Para qué sería? —preguntó mientras definitivamente abandonaba su plato. Recibió una singular sonrisa de la rubia—Dana… ¿qué estás planeando? Esa sonrisa tuya me da mala espina.

—Quiero saber si estás libre esta noche, y si Lisa y Kim lo están también.

—Si no me explicas, no te digo —sonreía también, resuelta a que le contara qué planes tenía, pero, dado que visualizaba en su rostro intención alguna de ceder, se decidió a hablar: —Kimberly tiene turno, pero sale en unas cuantas horas; Lisa está libre y yo…, pues deseaba dormir plácidamente hasta mi turno de mañana.

—Tendrás que cambiar de planes porque tengo algo preparado—pausa en que Neela le vio con interés, demandando más datos con su expresión—…es un pequeña reunión que hemos planeado con los muchachos, nada agitado, más bien es una comida especial.

— ¿Eso nada más? —preguntó Neela con divertida incredulidad.

Dana adoptó expresión seria.

—Sí—contestó—Le dije a nuestra almirante que nos divertiríamos juntos, y hoy es cuando. Después de la partida dudo que se nos dé una instancia para un buen relajo.

—Pues no podría decirte si Lisa está en condiciones. Sus días han estado bastante agitados y apenas hoy concluyó con los últimos detalles de la misión.

—Por eso mismo—enfatizó—Nada le haría mejor que juntarse con nosotros, disfrutar de una buena cena especial y quizás algo más —se puso en pie—A ti también te haría bien, te notas muy estresada, y dando por hecho que no me dirás que no, que no puedes decirme que no, te dejo a ti la labor de convencer a Lisa y Kim porque las estaremos esperando.

— ¿Adónde?

—En nuestra nave, a las ocho en punto.

—Pero Dana—protestó.

—Ángelo se encargará de que nos encuentren—alzando su mano a modo de despedida, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Neela no pudo más que quedarse a brazos cruzados, situando en su mente las dudas acerca de su capacidad de convencimiento. No estaba segura que Lisa estuviera dispuesta a participar, ni siquiera ella misma veía probable ese hecho.

—" Y no sé qué me dirá Kim…—pensó, levantándose —Lo más probable es que quiera descansar a la salida de su turno"

/*/

A la misma hora que Neela abandonaba el comedor, Lisa se encontraba haciendo un recorrido por distintas áreas de la estación en compañía Marcus Brown y el capitán Vargas. El interés del general era mostrarle a ambos la producción y reserva de los cazas con tecnología Haydon incorporada.

Ese hombre estaba orgulloso de lo que se había obtenido en tres meses, y ahora ya podría decir que estaban en pos de dotar a todos los pilotos de la treceava flota con este nuevo avance.

—Considerando que los pilotos se vieron beneficiados en la capacidad de sus Veritech —decía Brown—No veo por qué dejar que el resto de los escuadrones no posean…—Se quedó admirando la magnificencia de un alfa un momento antes de proseguir, volviéndose hacia quienes les acompañaban—esto.

Con las manos unidas a sus espaldas, su pecho inflado se marcaba a plenitud.

Lisa era una creyente de que esas máquinas de vuelo efectivamente era lo que necesitaban para combatir al enemigo. Ella lo había confirmado en las pocas batallas que se dieron en la misión que dejaba atrás, y no pretendía contradecir al sonriente general que tenía enfrente.

—Tiene toda la razón general Brown—dijo — pero lamentablemente no contamos con el tiempo para el recambio.

Vargas la miró.

—Lamentable en su totalidad, solo esperemos no encontrarnos con eventualidades en nuestro camino.

—Dé por hecho que las eventualidades van a encontrarnos, pero…—giró tomando rumbo hacia la salida de esa zona—no seamos tan pesimistas.

Las tres personas, que eran seguidas por otros oficiales a sus espaldas, avanzaron vislumbrado a su paso las alfas estacionados, nuevos, que se disponían a los costados de ese recinto de gran extensión. Lisa pudo contabilizar una cantidad superior a las cincuenta unidades en lo que caminaron en tanto oía lo que Brown que en el SDF-3 se había iniciado la producción, y que según los datos entregados por Rick Hunter, todo iba de acuerdo a la rigurosa programación que decidieron seguir.

Hubo un momento, cuando ya pasaban al sector adyacente donde se encontraba un nuevo y gigante hangar, donde Brown señaló que la tecnología Haydon también había sido probada en un uno de los cruceros.

Mucha gente en ese hangar seguía atento a las visitas, y sólo Ethan Hunter se mantenía mantenerse ajeno; él se encontraba parado en la escalerilla de su alfa, hablando con el oficial técnico que reparaba un problema que se estaba suscitando en el aparato de radio.

—Creo que ahora funciona correctamente—señaló el técnico una vez que efectúo una prueba—dudo que vaya a tener inconvenientes desde ahora, Capitán.

—Lo mismo dijeron la vez anterior—dijo Ethan sonriendo.

—Yo le digo capitán Hunter, confié en mí.

Ethan se bajó, y conforme con el técnico, le dio las gracias.

—No me las dé, señor, sólo hago mi trabajo.

—Como quieras, Boby.

Sonriente, el técnico se marchó de allí topándose en el camino con una rubia, que iba dispuesta a acaparar la atención de su líder de escuadrón.

— ¿Todo bien, señor?

—Ahora podemos decir que sí.

—Perfecto—le lanzó a las manos una de las sodas que llevaba consigo—De limón, como a usted le gusta.

—No tenías que molestarte, pero gracias.

Hasta entonces Ethan percibió el ambiente tranquilo que se desataba allí, si antes entre ruidos, se elevaban gritos, algunos con vocabulario bastante groseros entre los hombres, ahora sólo se escuchaban palabras de hombres y mujeres bien educados.

—Tenemos visitas señor—explicó Sam—Parece que a los del alto mando les dio por venir a ver lo que sucedía aquí.

—Ya me parecía raro—dijo Ethan, abriendo su lata, y bebiendo después.

Justo en ese momento el grupo pasó, Lisa no pudo evitar mirar a Ethan. Le llamó la atención su aspecto; los músculos de sus brazos descubiertos, su sudadera mojada a la altura del pecho, la forma varonil en que bebía de su lata, que la hicieron sentir…No sabía cómo describirlo, pero le parecía tanto al Rick que conoció, sólo que de cuerpo más trabajado… Y la verdad, se hubiera quedado con la vista prendada en él de no haber visto a Samantha abrazarse discretamente a él, como insinuando más que amistad.

De improviso volvió a mirar al frente, algo frustrada.

—…y eso ha sido todo —convenientemente dijo Brown.

—Me ha parecido una visita muy ilustrativa.

—Y muy necesaria—dijo Lisa sonriendo a la elocuencia del capitán Vargas.

—Es cierto—concedió.

Luego que Lisa de ellos se fue rápidamente a su nave, directamente hacia su camarote donde encontró a su oficial de puente, esperándola en silencio a un lado de la puerta. Su cara de niña fastidiada le produjo gracia, pero evitó reír y la invitó a entrar.

—Es insoportable, se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo—se quejó Neela. —Parece una estatua.

—Déjalo Neela, es uno de los hombres fieles al general Clooney ya sabes que él habla a menos que sea necesario.

Neela se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla.

—Bueno, no importa—dijo—Vine a decirte que tú, Kim y yo estamos invitadas a una reunión con Dana Sterling y sus chicos, esta noche.

—Oh, tu tono suena serio —comenzó a desabotonarse el saco. Se sentía acalorada por la caminata rápida.

—Nos estará esperando, me dijo que no se podía decir no.

Lisa sonrió.

—Así es que cumplió su palabra, ahora me toca cumplir la mía.

— ¿Acaso eso es un sí? —preguntó Neela, con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto. Dana me hizo una invitación y pienso aceptarla—miró con diversión la expresión de su subordinada—Vamos, Neela, ¿por qué creo que te parece algo anormal?

—Es que no me imaginé que dijeras "sí" sin oponer excusas, pero bueno, si tú vas, yo voy.

—Y Kim también lo hará, te lo aseguro.

—De acuerdo—se levantó, mirando su reloj—a las siete y media vendré por ti. Voy a dormir un poco ahora.

—Yo también lo haré, porque de seguro será una larga noche.

—Que no te quepa duda de eso.

Horas más tarde las tres chicas se reunieron en el camarote, y salieron con rumbo al sitio de reunión. En el camino, Neela le fue explicando un poco de lo que podrían esperarse-para que no se encontraran sorpresas, -y fue así como en un momento dado, acompañadas de Ángelo Dante, quien galantemente las esperara y condujera al sitio, se encontraron con todo un grupo de alegres personas, y la más inexplicable de todas las sorpresas: un banquete con algunas cosas que no se hallaban con facilidad en pleno espacio, entre las que contaban una variedad de frutas frescas dispuestas como un apetitoso postre.

La improvisada mesa dispuesta para reunir a todo el grupo, estaba dotada además de las comidas, de bebidas muy extrañas, donde lo único que faltaba era el vino, cosa que llamó la atención de Lisa, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Éste cálido encuentro comenzó a desarrollarse entre conversaciones moderadas, conociéndose a través de las presentaciones; luego vino la cena donde ya las risas comenzaban a desatarse.

Tal como Dana insinuara, a Lisa le pareció que su escuadrón era un grupo de agradables hombres y mujeres, y no le costó para nada tomar el ritmo de sus bromas y anécdotas que surgieron más adelante.

—Se lo dije almirante Hayes—dijo Dana en un momento dado, al ver como Lisa reía por el cuento de Sean, basado en sus anécdotas de mujeriego que enrojeció a Marie—Estos chicos son divertidos.

—Pero a nuestra estimada piloto no le gusta nada—dijo el siempre recatado y caballeroso Bowie.

—No es eso Grant—se defendió Marie—es solo que no pensé que este tonto fuera a decir esas cosas que yo ya tenía olvidada.

—Tú lo olvidaste, nosotros no, ¿cómo podríamos olvidarnos de la tórrida relación que tuvieron en sus inicios?

Varios de los chicos asintieron, en tanto Sean recibía un codazo por reírse junto a los demás.

—Vamos amor, eso es pasado, mírale el lado divertido.

—Es cierto Marie—apoyó Neela—mejor deja eso y piensa en una sutil venganza, no sé…—miró a Dana, viró la vista hacia Bowie, pasó por el rostro de Ángelo, de otros miembros del escuadrón para devolverse a Dana que seguía riendo por lo bajo—Debes saber algo de esta mujer burlesca, ¿o no?

— ¡Yo sé una! —exclamó Ángelo.

—Eso no Ángelo, o te juro que te mando al calabozo si lo cuentas.

— ¡A ti no te gusta nada eh! —apuntó Marie.

—Eso es cierto, a Dana le gusta molestar a los demás, pero cuando le tocan sus temas, no se le hace gracioso.

—Cállate, Bowie —pero lejos de enojarse, rió, agregando: —Mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Dana está escapando—canturreó Neela.

—Eso bien lo parece—acotó Kim.

—Pero si no quiere hablar, es comprensible. —dijo Lisa—Mejor dejemos eso.

—Y vamos a esto otro—propuso Sean, tomando una botella que se encontraba intacta en su contenido en el centro de la mesa—Quiero que nuestras invitadas prueben esto, les va a encantar.

—No, Sean. —emitió Marie.

—Déjalo Marie—intervino Dana—Ellas decidirán si es que quieren tomarlo.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras Kim y Lisa se miraban la una a la otra, preguntándose qué era. Por su parte, Neela ya mostraba su mejor expresión de asco; ella conocía muy bien la bebida. Y Sean, con el asentimiento de Dana, sirvió todos los vasos con un poco de su brebaje especial.

Lisa miró desdeñosamente el licor que desprendía un fuerte olor.

—Dudo que pueda beberlo—dijo en voz baja. El miedo a probarlo y escupirlo golpeó más su mente—. Definitivamente no puedo, disculpen.

—Pero es toda una maravilla, si estás acostumbrado—Dana no estaba insistiendo, nada más se limitaba a emitir opinión sobre el brebaje. Alzó su vaso—No forcemos a nuestras invitadas.

Neela se sintió libre, y con toda confianza se atrevió a decir que ella tampoco era capaz de tomarlo.

A su lado, Marie le dijo:

—Es una buena decisión.

—Ye apoyo amor, porque este trago es sólo para valientes. —dijo Sean con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Kim en tanto, tentada por la idea de saber cuán malo podía saber, sonrió, demostrando a los demás que ella si se atrevía. Alzó su vaso, instando a los demás a beber.

—Parece que aquí tenemos a una valiente —señaló Ángelo— y me gusta.

—Yo que tú no lo haría—advirtió Neela.

— ¿Qué no lo haga? —la miró con una sonrisa antes de beberse el trago de un solo sorbo; le ardió la garganta, pero con valentía mostró una expresión de no inmutarse mientras plantaba su vaso en la mesa.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó Dana.

—Toda una mujer del ejército—dijo Sean, y bebió de su trago— ¡Wow! —terminó sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente.

—Después de tanto tiempo, sigue ardiendo, ¿no Sean?

Y en tanto todos reían por el comentario burlesco de Marie, Jack había llegado a la estación. Él no había encontrado a Lisa tras su búsqueda en el Strike. Siempre cenaban juntos y cuando los impedimentos se interponían Lisa siempre le avisaba, era muy raro que no le ía perfectamente que ella no tenía compromisos a esas horas, se había encargado de confirmarlo, y donde fuera que estuviera, sabía que estaba con Kim y Neela, porque alguien le dijo que las había visto salir juntas de la nave.

Y, mirando hacia todos lados, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, pero por algo tenía que partir, preguntando a quien se le atravesara si las había visto.

Así comenzó a vagar por todas partes, y el tiempo comenzó a correr sin frutos hasta el límite de la paciencia donde se dijo que era una tontería su deseo de buscarla solo porque su ser se lo pedía, pero se sentía enamorado de ella y quería tenerla junto a él el mayor tiempo posible, sobre todo en estos días de relativa tranquilidad.

Para el tiempo en que él regresaba a la nave con intenciones de ir directo a la cama, Kim y Neela se disculpaban del grupo, argumentando un cansancio que les impedía seguir con la velada. Fueron comprendidas y hasta imitadas por varios, entre ellos Marie Crystal.

Quienes se retiraron del lugar lo hicieron charlando entre ellos acerca de lo que le había parecido todo; todos y sin excepción, estaban en común acuerdo de que lo habían pasado muy bien comiendo y bebiendo, riendo y charlado; y para quienes la noche continuaba, los menos, se propiciaba un momento donde solo existía confianza arrastrada desde tiempos antiguos, claro, a excepción de Lisa.

La conversación se tornó un poco más seria desde entonces, pero esta no estaba exenta de anécdotas que desataban más risas.

En cuanto a Jack… Él pudo ver a las chicas apareciendo junto a Sean Phillips quien las despedía cordialmente, se acercó un poco y pudo oír que hablaban de Lisa, donde Sean aseguraba que Dana se encargaría de ella y la haría regresar con bien. No le gustaba la idea que estuviera con esa rubia, pero al menos ya sabía dónde encontrarla.

/*/

Bowie, cuyas intervenciones en la velada había sido más que discretas, había comenzado a hablar bastante alentado por el licor que le quitaba un poco las inhibiciones propias de su personalidad.

Lisa comenzaba a darse cuenta que los hombres junto a ella y Dana habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta, y a momentos, temía que le vieran demasiado retraída porque sin alcohol corriendo por sus venas, a veces le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

—Vamos Almirante—propuso Ángelo Dante, extendiéndole un vaso—Esto no le hará mal, está muy suave.

Dana negó con la cabeza el gesto de insistencia de su amigo.

—Está bien—aceptó, tomando el vaso—No quiero que piensen que me niego a recibir lo que ustedes me ofrecen.

—Yo pienso que debe negarse si así lo quiere—dijo Dana.

—Claro que no—alzó el vaso—Por ustedes muchachos.

Imitándola, al igual que el resto, Bowie agregó:

—Por este singular encuentro.

—Que espero se repita—acotó Ángelo.

—Así será.

—Eso lo tengo por seguro—señaló Dana con seguridad.

En tanto Lisa degustaba la bebida de sabor dulce y agradable al paladar, en el corredor Sean –quien se tardó en su regreso por pasar antes a su camarote-se encontraba en la entrada con Jack, y entre ellos se produjo un cruce áspero de palabras, ya que el mayor pretendía entrar al lugar sin ser invitado, y lo consiguió finalmente.

— ¡Le dije que no era bienvenido!

—Y yo te dije que vengo por ella y me la voy a llevar conmigo —esquivó finalmente el muro que representaba Sean, y fue a plantarse frente a Lisa, ante las miradas poco amistosas de los que estaban allí.

Sean por su parte, se excusaba silenciosa y frustradamente ante Dana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Jack? —preguntó Lisa, encarándole.

—Lo mismo digo yo—dijo la mayor, plantándose al lado de Lisa— ¿Qué hace aquí, Archer? Lo que menos me esperaba, era ver su cara justo en este momento.

Ignorándola, le habló a Lisa.

—Vine por ti.

— ¿Qué te pasa Jack? —apartando a Dana sutilmente, lo enfrentó de nuevo— ¿Acaso no ves que estás interrumpiendo de mala manera?

—Ya te dije.

—Un idiota como tú…—Ángelo miró fugazmente a Dana, y regresó la vista a Jack viéndole desdeñosamente—Vete a las buenas, o te sacamos a las malas.

—Qué agresivo—se burló Jack.

—Vete Jack—dijo Lisa dando paso atrás—Yo me quedo.

—Ya la oíste—Dana le señaló la salida. —Ella no quiere irse, y tú sobras.

— ¿Elizabeth? —insistió el piloto.

— Nunca pensé que se comportara más idiota de lo que ya se dice que es —expuso Sean burlonamente— Pareces un marido celoso.

— ¡Repite eso y será lo último que puedas decir antes de que te arranque la lengua!

Sean tragó saliva por la mirada amenazante que le dio, pero Dana no se intimidaba ante alguien como él, y estaba molesta por el poco valor que vio demostrar uno de los suyos. Ella estaba a punto de tomar medidas, pero Lisa se le adelantó.

—Es la última vez que te lo dijo, Jack—su tono se acercaba peligrosamente al enojo—Vete y déjame con ellos, no sé cómo se te ocurrió pensar que…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, ya se sentía jalada de una mano. Por supuesto los demás habían reaccionado instantáneamente, incluso Bowie se había dado el valor para interponerse a su paso, sin embargo, de un solo empujón, Jack se lo quitó de encima.

Lisa en primera instancia le pedía que la soltara, que la estaba lastimando, pero Jack sencillamente no daba cabida a las peticiones y la arrastraba rápidamente, mientras los muchachos de Dana se quedaban con el enojo por no hacer nada más, ya que la rubia, cuando pretendían salir tras él, les detuvo diciendo que no quería problemas y que estaba segura que Lisa se las podía arreglar sola. Fue Ángelo quien terminó más enojado, apretando los puños, gruñendo mientras juraba que Jack se las iba a pagar cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué? —Bowie seguía mirando con desaprobación a la rubia.

—Porque a veces…—se sentó y se tomó su bebida con de un solo sorbo, plantando el vaso con fuerza sobre la improvisada mesa —no se debe pelear una batalla perdida.

— ¿Batalla perdida? —Sean se cruzó de brazos, enojado— ¿Estás loca o qué?

—Ese tipo pasó sobre nuestras cabezas porque tú lo dejaste pasar—cuestionó Ángelo a Sean.

—Oye, el tipo venía hecho una bestia.

—Creo que bestia siempre ha sido—miró con burla a su amigo—Y lo que me impresiona, Sean, es que dejaras que te manejara así de simple.

—Eso mismo digo—apoyó Ángelo.

— ¿Dónde quedó el Sean agresivo que conocemos?

El cuestionado los miró con incrédulo desprecio.

— ¡Ja! Ahora yo tengo la culpa.

—Nadie dijo que la tuvieras—aclaró Dana levantándose —Esto terminó. Fue un rato muy grato, pero ahora hay que ordenar este desastre, los dejo en esa tarea.

— ¿Y adónde se supone que vas? —criticó Ángelo al verla marcharse así como así.

— ¿Qué crees?

Se marchó sin disposición a oír respuestas.

—Yo pienso que se va a hacer lo que ella piensa que es justo…No sé, tal vez vaya tras ellos y quiera asegurarse que todo esté bien.

— ¿Ella? —Sean dijo riendo sarcásticamente. —No me jodas, Bowie.

—Idiota.

—Mejor ponte a recoger todo, me voy.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú—dijo Bowie, marchándose al igual que Ángelo.

— ¡Óiganme…!

Era tarde para detenerlos, no le quedaba de otra que arreglárselas solo.

/*/

Luego de detener su arrebato, Jack contempló fijamente a la persona plantada delante de él, a brazos cruzados. No la había visto así de enojada desde que estaban en el SDF-2.

— ¡No tenías porqué, Jack!—dijo Lisa ásperamente—Pretendía divertirme hoy, y la verdad no te entiendo. Eras tú el que siempre decía que debía tomarme un momento para esto, que resultaba abrumador verme casi todos los días entregada a mi trabajo como si fuera una vieja amargada. ¡Qué rayos te pasó hoy!

—Pasa que decidiste no incluirme.

— ¿Eso era? —preguntó con despreciable incredulidad.

—Sí.

—Me suena a un compromiso que nunca he asumido, o por lo menos, no que yo recuerde.

Jack rió de sí mismo, divertido ante la situación de verse como el novio celoso que no era.

— ¿Y ahora qué te hace tanta gracia? —lejos de molestarse más, se estaba relajando.

—Tienes toda la razón, lo siento. Perdón por haberte sacado de esa forma del lado de tus nuevos amigos —sonrió en un intento de aplacar la molestia que aún visualizaba en su rostro— ¿Seguimos siendo los buenos amigos que éramos? —le extendió su mano.

—Nunca hemos dejado de serlo—le dio la espalda.

Jack se quedó con su mano en el aire, que empuñó cuando sintió frustración al pensar que no sería tan fácil arreglar con una simple disculpa.

Lisa ya había avanzado varios pasos alejándose, cuando dijo:

—Sólo te perdonaré si haces de fiel compañero hasta la puerta mi habitación.

Jack ni siquiera lo pensó para seguirla, y en todo el rato en que caminó junto a ella, no supo por qué, pero se le hacía un poco difícil sacar un tema de conversación. Sólo al llegar a destino se dignó a hablar para desearle un buen descanso, girándose posteriormente con intenciones de marcharse.

—Dudo que vaya a dormirme tan pronto—dijo Lisa en tono amistoso. Jack se detuvo en seco —Se me apetece un buen vaso de vino, ¿a ti no?

— ¿Es una invitación? —preguntó girándose.

Lisa confirmó su propuesta con un movimiento de cabeza antes de internarse en su camarote.

No era la primera vez que le invitaba a su habitación, ya que sentía que, en todo el tiempo transcurrido, Jack había pasado a ser una persona de confianza a quien podía permitirle ciertos honores, de la misma forma como trataba a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos.

—He estado pensado—dijo mientras servía el vino— que tal vez deba solicitar al general Brown, y a Rick, que evalúen la posibilidad de abrir el lugar de recreación para los oficiales. Mientras pueda ser controlado, no veo el problema.

—Creo que te quedó gustando el relajo—prácticamente se echó en uno de los asientos—No vaya a ser que te perdamos en los vaivenes de las celebraciones jubilosas sin razón.

—Vamos, Jack—le miró sonriente— ¿Crees tú que me podría pasar eso?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es sólo que…—su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro—Se me olvida con quien hablo.

—Exacto. —Pero por lo menos dejemos razón a las dudas. A veces las personas podrían sorprenderte.

—No tú, preciosa.

—Me doy cuenta de que crees saber mucho de mí.

—Reconozco que no sé mucho, pero debo dejarte claro que, entre todos de tus más cercanos, incluyendo a Kim y la teniente Hunter, soy el que más sabe cosas tuyas, y de las que no sé, las puedo adivinar.

—Bravo, te aplaudiría si no tuviera las manos ocupadas—le cedió una de las copas, que él recibió en breve, riendo del sarcasmo de Lisa.

—Hablando en serio Elizabeth.

— ¿Acaso ya no lo hacías?—se sentó en su cama, realmente divertida.

—Bien, esto no te lo conocía—dijo mirándola con falsa seriedad—He de suponer que lo que pudiste haber bebido esta noche, te desinhibió.

—No bebí nada de nada—sorbió de su vino, notando la perplejidad en el rostro del piloto—Es enserio, ni siquiera una gota de eso que Sean Phillips denominó "trago para valientes", que no supe qué era, y que me dio la impresión que eso me dejaría inconsciente por al menos un día, y jaqueca por una semana.

—Entonces… ¿a qué debo atribuir esta forma de comportamiento tan suelta y liberal que estás mostrando?

—Es sólo que me siento bien, Jack—su rostro se tornó serio—Hace mucho tiempo que no me distraía de esta manera, que ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. La verdad es que lo necesitaba y te doy la razón en lo que me decías.

—Yo sólo lo decía por mi conveniencia—confesó —Sabía que eso te iba a quitar el estrés de encima, y des-estresada, siempre nuestra relación es mejor.

—Hemos llegado a un punto Jack, donde sin importar mi estado de ánimos, siempre eres bienvenido a mi lado. Antes no te soportaba, menos a esa arrogancia con la que me invitabas a salir a través del tac-net. Odiaba esa postura de casanova tuya, ahora ya me divierte. Me acostumbré a esa forma de ser, pero extrañamente comenzaste a comportarte como alguien normal. ¿Acaso es una estrategia tuya, o realmente cambiaste?

—Me has pillado, Elizabeth—estiró su brazo dejando la copa sobre el escritorio a su lado—Ya que he decidido ser sincero, partiré diciendo que no quería vino.

—Lo suponía.

— ¿Y qué más supones de mí?—se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente.

—Que esa atracción que decías tener conmigo, es nada más que un capricho—Jack le miró con curiosidad, incitándola a seguir tras su pausa—Un mujeriego nunca cambia Jack, es como el árbol que crece doblado.

— ¿Y si estás equivocada? ¿Si realmente lo que siento por tú es serio, y tan poderoso, hasta el punto de hacerme cambiar?

Jack lo decía tan convencido, que Lisa no pudo más que sentirse inquieta.

— ¿En verdad me quieres?

— ¿En verdad tú no lo puedes notar?

—Me asustas, Jack.

— ¿Te da miedo mi amor?

—No es eso—centró su vista en el color oscuro de su brebaje—Es sólo que siento que no podría corresponderte, no cómo quisieras.

—No pido mucho ¿sabes? —se levantó, y arrodillándose frente a ella, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sus miradas se encontraron—Si me dieras una oportunidad, no te decepcionaría. Yo sería sólo para ti.

—No podría prometerte nada.

—Es por Rick, ¿cierto? ¿Aún no puedes olvidarte completamente de él?

—No es eso…He recibido mucho daño ya, y no quiero tener más.

—Siempre a la defensiva no conseguirás nada. Déjate amar y permítele a tu corazón sanar las heridas con nueva compañía. Es cierto que el humano no vive de ilusiones, pero es bueno tenerlas a veces.

—Me estás proponiendo tener algo contigo.

—Siempre lo hago, de una u otra forma, es sólo que tú no quieres darte cuenta. —le arrebató la copa y la dejó a un lado en el piso, bajo la cama.—Permíteme ser quién cure tus heridas, y te dé vitalidad, sin compromiso serio por el momento si no lo deseas. Como ves, puedo ser muy liberal en ese aspecto.

—Jack…—quiso liberarse de sus manos, pero se vio impedida—, no estoy lista.

— ¿Entonces cuándo?—preguntó serio, presionando más sus manos entre las suyas— ¿Dejarás que las oportunidades se escapen sólo por aferrarte al sentimiento por ese hombre? No se irá por sí solo, necesitas ayuda, y quién mejor que yo para brindártela.

—En verdad eres insistente—su intención de sonreír sólo quedó en eso: un intento.

—Y tú eres terca—su mano viajó hasta una de sus mejillas para proporcionarle una caricia. Ella sólo se dejó hacer—Eres hermosa Elizabeth, por ti vendería mi alma al diablo.

—Tampoco exageres.

—No lo hago—sus dedos acariciaron sus labios con delicadeza. Ella cerró los ojos—Siéntelo Elizabeth…Vibra con la emoción de sentirte querida como yo te quiero.

Lisa se sumió en un mundo donde los suaves susurros de Jack inundaban sus oídos como una música placentera. No era capaz de darse cuenta que estaba cediendo, permitiendo de esta forma que él se atreviera a no sólo tocar sus labios con sus dedos, lo hizo con sus labios, en un suave contacto, tal dulce y tierno, que Lisa sintió un estremecimiento recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Jack—susurró Lisa débilmente, enfrentándose a la mirada de súplica de éste.

—Por favor, Elizabeth. —besó una de sus manos sin deshacer el contacto visual.

Él esperó, mientras con su brazo intentaba acercarla hacia él. Al sentir esta acción, y viéndose ante esa situación, ella no dio más que un suspiro, retiró su mano, a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

—Elizabeth—insistió tomándola nuevamente.

—No sabes lo que quieres—le miró de una forma que él no pudo descifrar. Esta vez fue ella quien otorgó una caricia corta—Jack, yo tampoco lo sé.

Ante aquella mirada esmeralda, los ojos de Jack brillaron, esperanzados.

—Tengo posibilidad, lo sé.

Lisa no estaba segura del terreno que pretendía pisar, pero al pensar que no podría ir con indecisiones por el resto de sus días, decidió aventurarse a dar el paso más allá; acercando su boca a su oído, susurró:

—No te tengo miedo Jack, sólo temo a dañarte.

Su confesión provocó al ex-mercenario.

—Te burlas de mí al decir eso, yo no le temo a ese tipo de daños—dijo, y su siguiente acto fue tentarla mordiendo sutilmente su lóbulo.

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de la boca de Lisa, y sus momentos de dudas dejó paso a la posibilidad cierta de dar otro paso. Jack, aprovechándose de eso, descendió con sus labios por su cuello, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía esa piel tersa, deleitándose con su perfume…

Más suspiros escaparon de Lisa, quién, llevada por la grata sensación ladeó la cabeza para darle más acceso.

—Si quieres que me detenga—dijo a contra piel— este es el momento.

No hubo más que un prolongando silencio, y lejos de querer seguir, Jack se separó de golpe, para mirarla al rostro. Ella sonreía.

—Te desconozco—sonrió también— pero me encantas.

—Oh, Jack—bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sentía revolución en su estómago, y una sensación que hacía años no la embargaba, de la que no podía deshacerse, de la que no quería deshacerse. Y Jack…Jack no esperó lo que venía, a ella, tomando la iniciativa con un beso apasionado, atrayéndole por la nuca.

Ella le quitó el aire con un simple contacto, le dejó con una sensación placentera que le recorrió el cuerpo entero; y no conforme con deshacerlo, se separó viéndole con un brillo especial en sus ojos. No podía más que mirarla, impresionado.

— ¿Elizabeth…?—apenas pudo balbucear.

—Sólo fue un beso, Jack…, un muy simple beso —él sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, se sentía un poco confundido, creía estar alucinando.

—Estás jugando conmigo Elizabeth…pero ten cuidado, no corre agua por mis venas y te vas a quemar.

—Yo jamás juego, Jack—el brillo de sus ojos se esfumó en un instante.

— ¿Entonces?

Lisa sólo dirigió la vista hacia la puerta mientras se desabrochaba el primer botón del saco, y él, más perturbado que antes, pudo entender que esta era una indirecta que le indicaba marcharse; se puso en pié y avanzó hasta la puerta sin saber que estaba sucediendo realmente. Abrió, dio un paso afuera, dándose cuenta de algo.

Volvió la vista atrás; Lisa terminaba con el último de sus botones. Ella le parecía tan despreocupada, tan indispuesta a esbozar un "que tengas buen descanso Jack" o alguna otra cosa, que él se dijo que sería un idiota si se marchaba ahora.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, con una agilidad felina se apoderó de sus labios, en un beso frenético, cargado de pasión, que no deshizo hasta que la tuvo de espaldas contra la cama. Entonces se distanció, encontrando su mirada ambarina con la esmeralda de ella.

—Me provocaste Elizabeth Hayes—le dijo susurrado, viéndola con un lujuria contenida—Ahora ya no me podré contener. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, amarte…—depositó un beso en su labios; mordió su labio inferior con suavidad, para luego separarse, notando que ella estaba sumisa —Quiero hacerte mía Elizabeth.

Lisa ladeó la cabeza, y él continuó diciéndole al oído muchas cosas más en su tono sugerente, en tanto una mano traviesa acariciaba su muslo por sobre la tela de la falda.

Cuando los susurros cesaron, atacó su cuello con sus labios ardientes, sacándole un suspiro reprimido, distrayéndola mientras esa mano se atrevía a tocar la suave piel de su muslo.

—Lisa…

Ella cerró sus ojos, intentando pensar que era Rick a quien tenía sobre ella, pero no lo consiguió. Sabía perfectamente con quien estaba-

Por su parte, Jack sonrió satisfecho con el trabajo en ese cuello que disfrutó en toda su extensión, besando, succionando, mordiendo la piel con toda la delicadeza que su Lisa merecía. Había logrado un profundo suspiro.

La miró extasiado.

—No sabes cuánto esperé este momento —su tono apenas era un murmullo —No lo sabes…

Consiguió que ella le viera, y le besó, esta vez tiernamente.

—Jack—dijo Lisa al separarse.

—No digas nada, sólo disfruta.

Dicho esto, se acomodó para desabotonarle la blusa, pasando a rozar sus dedos intencionalmente con su piel, luego la instó a sentarse. Él se acomodó tras ella.

—Jack—gimió Lisa al sentir sus manos trabajando para descubrir sus hombros.

—Yo…—con una mano descubrió parte de la espalda de los molestos cabellos. Besó uno de sus hombros—… te quiero.

Lisa abrió mucho sus ojos. Ése "te quiero" sonaba sincero; le hizo bajar la guardia por un instante más largo de lo que ella tuvo noción…Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando se sintió desprovista de ropas desde la cintura hacia arriba.

— ¿Sabes? —murmuró esta vez Jack a su oído, sin atreverse aún a tocarla con libertad, solo mantenía sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura—Siempre quise saber qué se sentiría al tenerte para mí, y ahora que te tengo…

Se sintió interrumpido cuando ella cogió su mano y la puso contra uno de sus senos.

—Si es permiso lo que quieres—giró su rostro para decirle contra su boca—te lo di hace mucho rato —atrapó sus labios.

Él correspondió al beso con devoción, y sin disolverlo la instó a girarse, la estrechó contra sí con más fuerza, acariciándola a su vez, sintiendo la piel de su espalda baja ante el tacto de sus manos, memorizando cada centímetro de piel.

Su beso era enérgico, profundo; su lengua se movía con avidez dentro de la boca de Lisa, sintiendo la de ella que estaba respondiendo con la misma hambre que le profesaba.

Lisa sentía su cuerpo ablandarse, volviéndose dócil ante las suaves pero fuertes manos del piloto.

Delicadamente la dejó de espaldas una vez más, y con su boca en pleno descenso lento por su cuello, con las manos torpes por el deseo comenzó a batallar con sus propias e indeseables ropas.

Lisa era presa de un mar de estremecimientos por esa boca tibia que tocaba su piel; se mordía los labios a ojos cerrados, soltaba quejidos cada vez que él debía distanciarse para deshacerse de sus prendas; pero ella, no era sincera con Jack, ni consigo misma. En su mente convergían imágenes de aquella figura masculina que también le gustaba, un Hunter en su juventud, a torso desnudo, deseable, excitante, no sabía si menos o más como aquel que justamente ahora le daba placer, y que le hizo soltar un sonoro jadeo cuando su boca ardiente llegó a uno de sus senos, mordiendo suavemente su pezón.

—Oh, Jack…Jack

No pudo evitarlo, la lengua de él contra su piel era un tormento.

—Estás excitada, pero quiero mucho más—un nuevo mordisco, y se pasó al que aguardaba por su atención, lo lamió afrentando su mirada con la de ella—No te reprimas preciosa, sé tú misma, conmigo no hay nada que temer.

Saciado, siguió una línea recta con su lengua hasta alcanzar su ombligo; lo degustó en un tormentoso jugueteo que extasió a Lisa, y continuó su camino, hallándose con un estorbo a su paso: esa molesta falda que no tardó en acompañar al resto de las ropas regadas en el piso. Y no conforme con ello, en un arrebato, le arrancó la ropa interior, dejándola desnuda a su merced, admirándola, registrando esa visión en su memoria.

Lisa no se lo creía del todo, estaba con el que sería el tercer hombre en su vida, y la verdad es que ya no sentía morbo, no ante Jack. Lo vio morderse el labio lascivamente antes de comenzar a desnudarse sin pudor alguno en una danza erótica. Él la tanteaba, queriendo observar en sus ojos más brillo de deseo del que veía, la encendía un poco más, pero no era suficiente…

Una vez que la última prenda que le cubría quedó abandonada en el piso, se posicionó sobre ella, provocándole un jadeó cuando su parte íntima rozó su piel. Se concentró-por unos segundos-en admirar el exquisito rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Ella le pareció más linda y deseable…Ella le parecía que también le deseaba con intensidad, y no quiso hacerla esperar. La besó con sutil ferocidad.

Al paso de los segundos de ese beso profundo, Jack sentía que no era dueño de su cuerpo, de una de sus manos que había cobrado vida propia para hacer de las suyas en la piel suave de Lisa, metiéndose más temprano que tarde, en terreno que le eran permitidos profanar en sólo sus más delirantes y locas fantasías; la acarició en esa zona íntima, tocándola con maestría y delicadeza, ejerciendo pequeñas presiones de momentos mientras se maravillaba con su rostro estremecido por sus masajes, comprendiendo que estaba consiguiendo que sintiera ese placer ardiente que la instaba a cerrar sus ojos, mantener su boca entre abierta…Y animado por esa expresión sublime, la besó como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que finalmente, ya no pudo más con la necesidad que clamaba ser atendida. Le era imposible contenerse, quería poseerla, hundirse profundamente en su cuerpo, hacerla suya, hacerla sentir el deseo que ella despertaba en él; pero quería que ella se lo pidiera, y Lisa lo hizo en un instante dado, en una súplica cargada de necesidad de placer.

Una vez que se hundió lentamente en su interior, la sintió cálida y húmeda, deliciosa al contacto estrecho que le dejó tembloroso. No tenía palabras para describir este instante mágico que le envolvía, el principio de la culminación de un deseo que le dejaba en el cielo, perdido en las sensaciones, pero no así, con la conciencia pérdida, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo y hasta donde quería llegar con ella.

Lisa era todo un mar de sensaciones indescriptible que nunca pensó en llegar a obtener. Había quedado toda temblorosa cuando él se internó en ella, jadeante, perdida en un recóndito paraíso donde la realidad comenzaba a desaparecer y la urgencia de satisfacción tomaba un límite infinito.

Cuando Jack comenzó a moverse, lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando el roce inicial de la carne y del rostro de aquella mujer que no dejaba de soltar suspiros y gemidos insonoros por la represión, en plena insistencia de guardar eesa expresión para la posteridad; pero conforme su cuerpo ardía más, incitado por el calor que emanaba de ella, comenzó a tomar velocidad y fuerza, y los besos que le daba, cada vez se volvían más necesitados. Así llegó a un punto donde su mano se aferró a su trasero y la embistió con fuerza tal, que ella liberó su boca para soltar un sonoro gemido mientras le clavaba las uñas en su espalda.

Abrazada estrechamente él, mientras éste le guiaba a mover sus caderas acompañándole en el ritmo, se oía a sí sisma, sofocada, ronca. Piel contra piel, sentía el sudor que emanaba de cara poro cuerpo.

Lisa no contenía los sonidos que escaparon de su boca en ese instante, mucho menos contenía los que salían al sentir otra embestida profunda, esta vez más intensa, que definitivamente le hizo perder todo el dominio de la conciencia. A esas alturas, el temblor en su cuerpo se había vuelto generalizado, y sólo podía jadear, deleitando a Jack, quien, dentro de su placer intenso, se detuvo convenientemente, instándola a cambiar de posición. Ella pudo entrever su intensión, y lo complació quedando boca abajo, experimentando así nuevas formas de placer para ambos.

Ella, mirando hacia la pared, colocó sus manos sobre el barandal de la cama para amortiguar las embestidas de él, fuertes y profundas, que la anulaban por completo, enviándola a un universo desconocido, donde no había orgullo, heridas, aprehensiones, ni recato, ni otra cosa en mente que limitaran su entrega por completo.

—Oh, Jack, ¡sí!… ¡No te detengas, por favor!

Y Jack… complacía a sus súplicas ahogadas, daba más de lo que le ella pedía; le demostraba que él era su hombre, el único que podía hacerla llegar a su punto álgido de placer, sacando todo de sí de ese ímpetu amoroso que guardaba para su mujer perfecta, ella, Elizabeth Hayes, la temida y respetada almirante que, retorciéndose y meciéndose al compás de placer que le imponía, no era más que una flor sucumbida ante la tentación de un juego donde no había un ganador sino el dulce deseo de compartirse y complacerse mutuamente.

Jack sentía que la amaba más a cada segundo con cada jadeo desesperado, con su voz ronca que citaba su nombre trastornando su normalidad; su entrega también era máxima, porque la amaba, y se lo decía una y otra vez entre sus propios jadeos; poco importaba si ella ahora lo asimilaba realmente, pero sentía que tenía que decírselo para que supiera que le estaba haciendo el amor y no simplemente el sexo.

Con la ausencia total de la vergüenza, en un instante dado, cuando ambos se sintieron satisfechos, silenciosamente acordaron cambiar a una nueva posición donde Lisa tomaba las riendas para hacerle el amor a él; ella se movía de tal forma, que Jack no podía hacer otra cosa más que derrumbarse ante el tormentoso y delirante movimiento de caderas que perturbaba su razón de ser; sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de ella, ejerciendo presión inconsciente, mientras caía vertiginosamente a un abismo donde todas las emociones y sensaciones convergían para transformarse en un éxtasis inigualable.

—¡Elizabeth!… ¡Nena, eso es!… Así me gusta, ¡Vamos!…

Lisa hacía sólo lo que su deseo le pedía, y el placer que se auto-profería se traducía en una expresión perdida, irreal, lujuriosa e imputable de pecado…Ella lo hizo llegar hasta su máximo, logró que el cielo se derrumbara sobre él, sumergiéndolo en un momento de locura en que soltó un ruido gutural nacido por la violencia en que se produjo su clímax. Después, se unió a él llegando al éxtasis; cayó sobre su pecho, desvalida, agotada, y fue recibida por un abrazo sólido, real, firme, deseoso de envolverla hasta que los espasmos de su cuerpo terminaran cediendo ante una reposición alentadora.

Quejidos roncos, susurros entrecortados y respiraciones que se confundían como una sola, fue todo lo que se oyó por varios segundos más.

Él la mantuvo abrazada durante largo rato, mientras sus pensamientos le condujeron nuevamente a un estado de bienestar y satisfacción plena, con la certeza de que ella se había entregado por completo, ninguna duda quedaba albergada en su mente.

Su primera impresión hacia ella era correcta. Ella complacía todas sus expectativas; era la mujer de sus sueños, y ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a no dejarla ir. Él tenía su estrategia, le haría olvidar a Rick o cualquier otro que amenazara su soberanía sobre ella. La quería para él, únicamente para él, y lo lograría. Era Jack Archer y nada le era imposible.

Al separarse, no había palabras, sólo miradas cruzadas, y respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Elizabeth—susurró él cuando pudo. Ella sólo sonrió, y se recostó de espaldas, a ojos cerrados.

En ella existía la sensación de cansancio por el acto, y su mente, quería disfrutar este momento, sintiendo la liberación plena de todas las emociones inservibles acumuladas durante meses y dejando fluir las ansias reprimidas que contuvo por largo tiempo.

Sonrió, para sí misma y para Jack, al tiempo que abría sus ojos y estiraba su mano para que él la tomara. En silencio él lo hizo, y fue guiado a su lado. Ella se colocó de costado, y él la abrazó estrechamente. Cualquier cosa, cansancio o sensación de calor queriendo ser liberado, era inútil si podía estar así con ella.

—Te amo, Elizabeth.

Aquellas palabras que retumbaron en los oídos de Lisa, la sorprendieron completamente, sin saber qué decir, pero creyendo fielmente que las entendía… y así sucedió, pues muy a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran distintos, se comprendían mutuamente. Ya eran amantes, personas adultas que vivían una experiencia en plenitud.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

"SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"

 **Historia basada en** "Robotech-Macross"

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

Jack casi nunca se desvelaba, pero en compañía de Lisa no podía más que permanecer despierto. Le agradaba tenerla a su lado, sintiendo el calor desprendido de su cuerpo y el aroma de su piel.

Sólo se había sentido así con Helena, su primer amor, quien muriera en la batalla con Dolza.

Pero había sido esa muerte lo que le llevó posteriormente a Nueva Macross y a Elizabeth. Recordó que fue muy fácil interesarse en ella, pero estaba ése Hunter.

Era un secreto a voces en la base que ella estaba enamorada de él, y no podía entenderla, no le cabía en la cabeza por qué una mujer tan inteligente y bella se fijaba en un patán inmaduro que no sabía lo que quería. Sí, por suerte Hunter era lo que era, pues de otra forma jamás la hubiera dejado libre, y a él, jamás le hubiera dado la oportunidad de seguirla hasta el fin del universo, hasta conseguir lo que ahora conseguía: tener a Elizabeth entre sus brazos.

Ajeno a las emociones y pensamientos de Jack, Ethan caminaba de un lado a otro, gruñendo mentalmente en contra el insomnio desagradable con el que tenía que lidiar. Comprendía claramente que todo se debía a que finalmente no estaba aceptando su propia idea de dejar ir a Lisa así como así, sin luchar siquiera.

—Si sigues caminando así terminarás haciendo un hoyo en el piso. —le dijo Sam desde la cama donde intentaba dormir, pero la intranquilidad de él se lo impedía.

Ethan le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, preguntándose cómo es que había dejado que esa mujer ocupara su cama; pero la respuesta era simple: ella era su novia.

—De veras Ethan, no comprendo que es lo que te tiene así. —agregó Sam sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano. —Ven acá y durmamos de una buena vez.

—Lo siento—dijo, y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla junto al escritorio. —Te aseguro que no seré buena compañía en la cama. Me quedaré quieto y prometo no volver a interrumpir tus sueños.

—Seguro bromea, señor. —replicó Sam—No puede darse el lujo de no dormir cuando más rato tenemos vuelo de reconocimiento.

—Sam—demandó él con voz cansada.

—De acuerdo.

Sam se acomodó de costado dándole la espalda, pero al poco tiempo comprendió que tampoco podría dormir.

—Felicitaciones, Ethan—dijo entonces, volviéndose para mirarlo—lograste que se me quitara el sueño.

—Lo siento, Sam.

—No sientas nada. —se salió de la cama y comenzó a preparar café. —Vamos a hacer algo para que las horas pasen, y eso es que hablar sobre el problema que pareces tener.

¿Tenían que hablar? Se preguntó Ethan. La verdad es que con ella menos que nadie podía hablar sobre la razón de su insomnio. Tenía que improvisar algo y pronto, porque de lo poco que la conocía, sabía que ella no se cansaría de insistir hasta estar satisfecha. De esa forma, mientras bebían café, se sentaron mirándose las caras y él habló mucho rato de su supuesta aflicción, pero no fue lo suficientemente convincente para dejar conforme a esa piloto.

—Ethan, estoy segura que no es la decisión de dejar definitivamente al Skull lo que te quita el sueño, hay algo más, pero si no quieres contármelo ahora no voy a presionarte.

—Pues te agradezco ese gesto.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero tras tanta charla sin mucho sentido, el tiempo avanzó. Cuando Sam consultó la hora se dio cuenta que faltaba menos de una hora para que iniciara su turno.

—Menos mal que dormí bastante ayer—dijo, disponiéndose a irse a su camarote. —Te recomiendo una ducha muy fría porque se nota en la cara que no has dormido—dicho esto, salió.

O0o0o

El puente, pasada las 0700 horas y tras un movido cambio de turno, había cesado sus movimientos. Los tripulantes se relajaban con libertad en sus asientos, y el capitán, de rostro mesurado, aguardaba de pie esperando que algún evento relevante se suscitara para romper la monotonía de ese inicio de turno. Todo el silencio que se proyectaba, roto apenas por el sonido emitido sonidos provenientes de las consolas, en un instante dado fue interrumpido por la irrupción de la almirante Hayes, cuyos pasos firmes hacían resonar el piso bajo sus pies.

Ella se impresionó bastante del ánimo existente en el lugar; erróneamente pensaba que con la proximidad de la partida cundiría en ellos cierta excitación que los mantuviera un poco inquietos y habladores.

—Es cosa mía o aquí se celebra un funeral —dijo en tono jovial al hombre que le saludó inmediatamente al verla.

Instantáneamente, el movimiento regresó a la normalidad. Neela le pasó un completo informe acerca de la situación.

—Como puede ver, almirante Hayes, ya casi todo está en condiciones. Mañana a esta misma hora podremos decir que nada más necesitamos encender los motores y partir—dijo Neela al final del reporte.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—murmuró con plena satisfacción.

Neela ya se devolvía a su puesto cuando ella quiso preguntar algo que le inquietaba y se acercó para hablarle con mayor confidencialidad.

— ¿Has oído algo acerca de nuestra reunión de anoche?

—Nada. —respondió Neela en un susurro—Así que ten por seguro que no tendremos que soportar a nuestro estimado Brigadier General y el regaño que seguramente nos daría.

—No lo dudes ni un minuto. —Y devolviéndose al lado del capitán, dijo a éste, relativo a la sensación que persistía en ella acerca de su gente: — ¿Qué pasa realmente en este lugar? ¿O soy yo la que anda con impresiones equivocadas?

El primer oficial sonrió.

—Le aseguro almirante, que esto solo son impresión suya. Todo es tan normal como siempre. —Amplió su sonrisa al observar bien la expresión que ella traía. — ¿Pasó algo nuevo? Me parece que trae un excelente humor que no había visto.

—No sea curioso, Capitán.

—De ninguna manera lo seré.

Las horas pasaron, el día en sí transcurrió sin contratiempos. El espacio se encontraba en plena tranquilidad, y desde la lejanía, la flota repartida por el espacio tampoco tenía mucho que informar cuando el Strike y el resto de la treceava flota dejaron la seguridad de la estación espacial para aventurarse en una nueva misión.

Lisa, una vez que se encontró nuevamente frente al espectáculo que representaba el lado oscuro del denominado planeta XP, tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que nadie en su flota regresaría a la plataforma siendo la misma persona. No sabía por qué, pero esta visión frívola de ese planeta le provocaba cierto terror, como si anunciara que allí se lidiaría una cruenta batalla.

Pero lejos de dejarse trastornarse por pensamientos pesimistas de un posible futuro desagradable, se concentró en ordenar todo en espera de una señal de sus aliados que esperaban la llegada, hecho que se concretó prontamente.

—Sea bienvenida, almirante Elizabeth Hayes. —dijo Telov, con un enorme sentido de la cordialidad expresado en su rostro. Del mismo modo, Lisa correspondió al saludo. Él agregó entonces: —Nuestros amos están a la espera de su descenso. Ellos solicitan una reunión privada con usted, y como vocero de sus deseos, espero me conceda un asentimiento.

—Lo tiene. —asintió Lisa. Telov curvó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Diga a sus señores que prepararé un descenso inmediato.

—Nos alegra su determinación, almirante Elizabeth Hayes. —señaló con una reverencia, para luego citar: —Las coordenadas del punto de encuentro están siendo transferidas en ese instante. Allí estará una comitiva militar que les conducirá al domo subterráneo. Le deseo buen descenso, almirante Elizabeth Hayes.

Inmediatamente posterior al fin de la comunicación, Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír, negando a la vez con la cabeza. Neela y Kim, la miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Sucede algo, almirante Hayes? —preguntó Kim, quién finalmente no pudo contener su deseo de saber lo que le hacía gracia a su amiga.

—Lamentablemente, teniente, es algo personal. Regrese a sus funciones. —y mirando a Neela, le dijo: —Necesito coordinarme con los comandantes de las otras naves, y por favor, dé instrucciones al escuadrón Skull, los necesito preparados para salir en cuanto se les indique.

Mientras Neela ejecutaba la orden, el primer oficial, se paró a un lado de Lisa. Erguido, con las manos unidas tras su espalda, y la vista al frente.

—Lo más probable es que necesite reforzar su escolta al ingresar a su domo. Lo digo por mera seguridad.

Lisa miró al oficial.

—Muy por el contrario de lo que todos puedan pensar, mi escolta de seguridad se queda en la nave.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó realmente extrañado.

—Llevaré a un solo hombre. —dijo en tono seguro. Él la miró, más extrañado que antes. —No se preocupe. Sé cómo funcionan sus sistemas; sé que no admitirán a más de dos en sus instalaciones, y no es porque no confíen, es por el simple hecho de que nada debe alterar el ambiente de sus civiles. Un hombre basta para mi seguridad si la ocasión lo ameritara, y tengo en mente al indicado.

Él regresó la vista al frente.

—Entonces no me queda más que confiar en su buen criterio.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Lisa se ocupó de efectuar un ordenamiento de la flota ante el necesario descenso de su nave. El comandante de la nave Ventura, Capitán William Stevenson, asumiría el mando en su ausencia.

Con todo listo y dispuesto, los escuadrones Veritech preparados, la flota ordenada estratégicamente para proporcionar seguridad desde el espacio, el Strike comenzó un tranquilo descenso por la atmósfera del planeta.

Y en lo referido a quién escoltaría a Lisa, el General Clooney entregó indicaciones al líder de Skull informando que Jack Archer sería asignado para escoltar a Lisa.

—Tiene un gran deber por delante, mayor Archer. —decía Robert, desde la cabina de su nave. —Sólo espero que no haga cosas de las que se arrepienta. Debe recordar que los tratados son muy frágiles, y no queremos sumar un enemigo más a nuestra larga lista.

— ¿Me podrías decir, cómo persuadirte de no decir idioteces sin faltarte el respeto?

—No son idioteces, es un buen consejo, señor. —respondió Robert, acentuando la voz en la última palabra.

Jack decidió ignorarlo. De nada le valía responder; era una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo.

Cuando la nave alcanzó los dos mil metros de altura con respecto al nivel de terreno, el transporte de Lisa abandonó la plataforma de despegue. Bajo la escolta del escuadrón Skull, el aterrizaje en la zona señala se produjo sin mayores contratiempos, mientras el Strike se mantenía sobrevolando a una distancia prudente.

Lisa no se esperaba un recibimiento tan frío como el que se encontró al descenso de su transporte. Sólo había soldados de rostros inexpresivos y alertas, en suficiente número como para pensar que esto en vez de una recepción de un aliado, se trataba de una maniobra para recibir a un enemigo del que debía resguardarse con mucha cautela.

Amanecía en esa parte del planeta cuando, escoltada por cuatro soldados, inició la corta caminata del techo que le separaba del transporte a una de las entradas a la instalación subterránea. Jack a su lado, iba frío y silencioso. A él no parecía afectarle lo helado del ambiente del amanecer en esas latitudes; a ella sí. A momentos, sentía que el frío traspasaba sus ropas y calaba hasta sus huesos, y esa sensación fue más intensa cuando desfilaron a través del túnel oscuro que les llevaría directamente hacia el corazón del domo donde se encontraría con los viejos ingenieros.

Una vez que se encontraron frente a las puertas del salón de los amos, uno de los soldados dijo apuntando a Jack:

—Él debe esperar aquí.

Lisa, entendiendo la demanda, hizo un gesto a su acompañante. Por supuesto éste había dudado de si debía dejar que ella continuase su camino sola; su instinto le llamaba a negarse a aceptar la silenciosa orden que le daban con la mirada, pero no estaba no se encontraba en posición de réplicas. Tuvo que resignarse a la espera con una compañía que no le satisfacía.

Así Lisa cruzó las amplias puertas acompañada por uno de los soldados, que retornó al pasillo una vez que se produjo su encuentro con Telov, quien la guió hacia los ancianos.

Al verla, Erodas y Eronea se pusieron en pie, tambaleantes, y Telov no tardó en posicionarse a un lado de ellos, aunque un paso más atrás.

—Bienvenida sea, Almirante. —dijo Erodas. —Nos alegra que haya atendido rápidamente a nuestra petición.

—Consideré que existía una razón apremiante en su solicitud.

—Exactamente.

Se le informó prontamente de una seguidilla de ataques a los puestos de resguardo de las entradas al sistema de túneles subterráneo, y se estremeció cuando un comentario escapado de la boca de Eronea, tan duro como súbito, le hizo sentir aturdida. Negó instantáneamente la posibilidad de que otra fracción de su gente permaneciera con vida, escondidos en el desierto, y con ansias de destrucción.

—Es verdad, almirante Hayes, —reafirmó el alicaído Erodas. —podemos asegurar que la gente que ha incurrido en ataques a nuestros puntos de resguardo, son de los suyos.

La afirmación se complementó con una evidencia que Telov presentó ante sus ojos; en las manos de ése hombre se encontraba por lo menos media docena de placas de identificación de soldados. La primera intensión de Lisa fue querer tomarlos para saber de quienes se trataba; luego, ante la incomodidad que le producía del juicio, tan sólo optó por ver a sus interlocutores a la cara, lo más altiva posible. Había determinado asumir el control de la situación sin dar espacio alguno a la duda, pues no veía mentira en los ojos del anciano.

—Me haré responsable. —dijo entonces.

—Sabemos que lo hará, y por eso estamos agradecidos, sobre todo porque ha decidido creer en nuestra simple palabra. —señaló Eronea, buscando asiento porque ya su avejentado cuerpo no soportaba el peso de estar de pie por mucho rato. —Ahora, aludiendo a nuestro tratado de mutua colaboración, ¿podría usted asegurarme que no dejará que nuestra raza se extermine por completo?

Para Lisa, esta pregunta, le resultó tan brusca como extraña.

—Si pudiera explicarme mejor…

La mirada de Eronea se desvió a Erodas, que se acomodó a su lado, ayudado por Telov. Él fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Éste planeta está colapsando y no podrá mantener su órbita por mucho tiempo. Su destrucción es inminente, pero antes de que eso suceda nuestra gente debe salir de aquí.

Casi incapaz de asimilar lo que le decían, Lisa estudió el rostro del más joven; Telov le estaba confirmando con su expresión la preocupación de las dos personas a su lado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda? —preguntó.

—Hablamos de doscientos ciclos de día y noche, que será probablemente solo el tiempo suficiente como para preparar nuestra última nave y abandonar éste planeta.

—Y hasta entonces, con todos nuestros recursos concentrados en los preparativos, somos vulnerables a cualquier ataque enemigo. —acotó Eronea.

Lisa se mordió el labio. La estaban poniendo en una decisión que debía ser resuelta con suma prudencia ya que implicaba estacionar a toda una flota allí durante varios meses.

Decidió pedir tiempo.

Una hora más tarde, se aproximaba a la superficie contenta de haber logrado que le concedieran tiempo para meditar bien una proposición en la que estaba en juego una decisión netamente personal. Era incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo tanta duda en empeñar su palabra como ahora. No había sentido tanta añoranza de un consejo de Gloval como en ese minuto.

—Si no me dices algo ahora, no sabré cómo ayudarte. —le susurró Jack de pronto, quien evidentemente se había percatado de su preocupación.

—No puedes ayudarme. —respondió en voz baja. —Y es más, no hablemos ahora que no es prudente.

De regreso en la nave, y luego de estar pensando cautelosamente por más de una hora, había llegado una conclusión. Sólo faltaba informar a Rick y que éste en su condición de almirante al mando, considerara su decisión como viable.

o0o0o

En uno de los hangares de una nave correspondiente a la treceava flota, Dana se sentía un poco cansada de tratar de dominar la nueva arma de su Hovertank en modo Battloid y no conseguir resultados satisfactorios; en cinco intentos no había acertado correctamente al blanco y ya estaba comenzando a molestarse, porque en una batalla real esto sería una desventaja a favor del enemigo.

—Me pregunto…—dijo de pronto Bowie, a través del radio. — ¿podemos confiar en tu destreza? Nunca te había visto fallar tantas veces seguidas. No pareces tú.

—Es que no soy yo, es el brazo de mi Battloid…Hay una sección que me molesta al maniobrar.

—Entonces quítala.

—Eso es precisamente lo que haré. —abrió la cabina, y su mirada buscó la figura de Ángelo. Le encontró conversando con un técnico, al lado de su tanque— ¡Oye tú, Ángelo! —le gritó. Éste se sobresaltó en su sitio—Hace media hora te dije que necesitaba a Mara en este sitio. Supongo que le avisaste, ¿no?

El aludido se viró lentamente, con una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios. Se había olvidado de la orden y no sabía qué decir.

—No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—Verás…es que…—respiró hondo y decidió ser sincero. —lo olvidé.

—De veras que en estos días andas un poco distraído. —dijo Bowie, negando con la cabeza.

—No sólo un poco, mucho. —Señaló Dana, cruzándose de brazos. —¡Hasta cuándo Ángelo! Sabes lo importante que es que nuestros tanques estén en óptimas condiciones antes del descenso.

—Tampoco te hagas la tonta, Dana. —contraatacó él. —Si tu tanque no está listo es porque debiste haber hecho las pruebas hace horas y no en último momento. ¿Dónde andabas metida? Porque que yo sepa, no tenías nada importante que hacer.

—Lo que yo ande haciendo en mi tiempo libre, no es de su incumbencia, soldado.

—Bueno, no pregunto más. —se giró para retomar su conversación.

Dana estaba molestándose. Bowie podía percibirlo en su expresión. Sabía que ella no tardaría en salir de su cabina e ir a enfrentar a su compañero, por esa razón decidió intervenir.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces: enojada te ves muy fea.

— ¿Fea, yo? —miró con enojo a su amigo.

—Sí, fea. —llegó diciendo alguien. Dana se volvió, encontrándose con la persona que deseaba ver.

—Mara, parece que eres una especie de psíquica que llega al sitio indicado, en el momento indicado.

—Nada de eso, alguien me dijo que me necesitabas.

Sonriendo, con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló el blanco al que estaba disparando. Mara lo miró, y luego la miró a ella.

—Tu puntería está muy mal.

—Lo que está mal es esto. —movió su brazo, apuntando. Un pequeño chirrido indicó al técnico frente a ella que había una sección del antebrazo que chocaba contra el arma. — ¿Notaste eso? —preguntó.

Mara avanzó hasta quedar bajo el brazo del robot, mirando el problema con ojos críticos.

—Vamos a tener que modificar una vez más esa sección. —miró a la mayor Sterling—Pero no es problema, lo podemos hacer en tan solo un momento.

—Me alegra que sea rápido. —al fin se decidió a bajar de su vehículo y se plantó al lado del técnico, a brazos cruzados. —Hoy andas más seria que de costumbre, Mara, ¿te pasa algo? —murmuró. La aludida la miró.

— ¿Qué podría pasar?

—No sé. —Dana se encogió de hombros. —Digo, siempre eres seria, pero hoy exageras.

Mara estiró una gran sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Mejor así, mayor Sterling? —preguntó.

—Eres imposible.

—Lo sé. —comenzó a alejarse. —Daré la orden de iniciar los trabajos. Te recomiendo ir a comer porque te ves demasiado pálida…Ah, y por enésima vez tengo que recordarte que me llames por mi rango.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, comandante.

Al girarse, lo primero que Dana vio a lo lejos fue la expresión seria de una mujer que durante largos años la seguía como una sombra de la cual no podía deshacerse, y su sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

—Dime Bowie…—dijo acercándose al moreno— ¿qué he hecho mal en esta vida para tener a Nova tras mi pellejo durante tantos años? ¿Acaso soy la única digna de fastidiar constantemente? ¡14 años! ¡14 malditos años y aún esa mujer sigue esperando un nuevo error para meterme tras las rejas! Esto ya es personal, Bowie.

—Hace años que se volvió personal. —señaló el moreno riendo.

— ¡Estúpida policía! —Dio un puñetazo el metal del tanque de Bowie, quien se sobresaltó por la furia demostrada. —No le he dado en el gusto en todos estos años y no se lo daré en lo que me queda de vida.

—Oye Dana, cálmate ¿sí?

—Sólo me calmaré cuando pueda darme la vuelta sabiendo que no me encontraré con ésa amargada o con uno de sus lacayos.

Debes considerar que eso sólo lo conseguirás matándola.

—Los accidentes existen, Bowie.

—No hablarás en serio, ¿o sí? —preguntó él, totalmente perturbado por el tono serio y decidido con el que había hablado su mejor amiga, pero ella sólo le palmeó la espalda incitándole a caminar.

— ¿Sabes, Bowie? —le decía, sin poder evitar sonreír por lo gracioso de la situación. —Tantos años han pasado y sigo creyendo que morirás de viejo, pero con esa inocencia que te caracterizaba desde la niñez.

—Te odio.

—Yo también. —besándole la mejilla, adelantó el paso.

o0o0o

Con tiempo y la astucia suficiente para evadir a esos dos vigías, Jack había deambulado por el domo subterráneo y lo que alcanzó a ver, rondaba por su mente, provocándole una intranquilidad que no era capaz de vencer. En cierto instante, cuando alcanzó el jardín central y se encontró de frente con un trío de personas que usaban ridículas vestimentas a simple opinión personal, creyó, por un momento, que aquellos extraños tuvieron la tendencia de haberle reconocido de alguna forma, y si bien en los siguiente minutos sacudió de su cabeza esa impresión, que de por sí era un tanto absurda porque en su vida los había visto siquiera, de nuevo, tras regresar al Strike y detenerse un instante, se veía envuelto en un torbellino absurdo de sensaciones similares a las que sintió estando en sus presencias.

Era ya la hora de ir por su almuerzo, su estómago le recordaba a cada minuto que necesitaba comer algo más contundente que ése simple café que bebía lentamente a pequeños sorbos. Sus ojos se perdían en un punto cualquiera de ese paño extenso color café rojizo, donde no parecía haber nada, pero en realidad si había mucho bajo su gruesa capa contenida por metal. Justo donde posaba su vista, había una enorme nave de guerra; alargada, gigantesca, y tan mortífera como SDF-3.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —murmuró en una voz muy débil. —Hubiera jurado que ése tipo…No. Es imposible.

Luego de permanecer un rato más plantado frente a ese mirador, deambuló por los corredores que algo de memoria le estaba faltando después de todo; un espacio bastante considerable donde no supo cómo ni en qué condiciones realmente llegó a ese domo subterráneo, del cual, poco y nada conocía hasta su reciente visita. Le era bastante incómodo e intrigante, y hasta molesto, pensar en la tan sola idea de saber que los Ingenieros Robotech se habían metido en su cerebro.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía derecho de meterse en su mente.

Tenía por delante una investigación de carácter personal, prohibida, pero muy necesaria.

O0o0o

Cuando por fin Dana se sentó frente a su almuerzo, el comedor de oficiales estaba casi desierto; el capitán Vargas la había abordado camino hasta ese sitio y sólo por esa razón tenía que tragarse el disgusto de comer sola, situación que detestaba. Pero el deber era el deber, y para cuestiones propias de ello no había horario, ni mucho menos buenos o malos momento.

Por un rato, se pasó meditando acerca de los planes que tenía la almirante Hayes de instalar una base en la superficie. Pensó, además, en todo el tiempo que pasaría en contacto con aquella gente que formó parte de la etapa más horrible de su pasado. Por supuesto, Zor llegó a su memoria una vez más; él y esa última buena pero estúpida intensión de derribar la nave de los Maestros que detonaría un suceso que finalmente no fue otra cosa que una abierta invitación de banquete que los Invid no dudaron en aceptar.

—No lo sé…—se dijo de pronto, abandonando la idea de comer. — quizás si no hubiéramos…No. De todas formas los Invid hubieran rastreado la matriz y llegado a nuestro planeta…

—Pues eso no lo podemos asegurar, mayor Sterling.

Dana se reclinó contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras Marie se acomodaba al frente.

—Alguna vez…—comenzó a hablar Dana luego de su silencio en que le encontró sentido a las palabras de su amiga, pues nada ni nadie podría adivinar qué hubiera pasado si las cosas en ese entonces hubiesen sido diferentes. — ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de lo que pudiste hacer y que no hiciste?

—Muchas veces, pero siempre he terminado pensando que no tiene sentido hacer tal cosa.

—Cierto. No tiene sentido. —sonrió débilmente y cogió su cuchara, dándole una probada a su comida. Marie la imitaba con muchas más ganas. —Tal vez hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, es más, estábamos al límite de nuestras posibilidades. Zor hizo lo que creyó que se podía hacer; una maniobra desesperada para una situación desesperada…

—Ah…Te estabas refiriendo a lo que pasó en la tierra…

—Exactamente.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo Dana y no sé cómo aún te dejas consumir por esa situación que debería estar en el olvido. Bueno, en cierta debería estarlo porque lo queramos o no, forma parte de nuestra historia.

—Vamos tener que trabajar mano a mano con ellos, y por ellos — recordó rubia en tanto bebía su sorbo de su jugo. —, esa es la principal razón por lo que el sentimiento que ahora tengo ha surgido.

—Al parecer nuestra Almirante le ha cogido bastante cariño a esa gente, pero considero que meritoriamente, ellos la salvaron, así como a gran parte de la tripulación del SDF-2.

—Si ella considera que está en deuda y que es su responsabilidad colaborar con ellos, no es algo que debo impugnar; soy una simple mayor que se limitará a seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

— ¡Quién te viera y quién te vio, Dana! —señaló Marie riendo. —Hace años cualquiera hubiera dicho que no llegarías a este punto de madurez.

—Y hace años nadie hubiera imaginado que terminarías casada con Sean y más encima que durarías tantos años soportándolo. —Dana contraatacó.

—No te metas en ese asunto. —había dejado de reír.

— ¿Sabías que había apuestas dentro de escuadrón? —la malicia hablando por ella, marcándose en su cara. Marie no contestó. —Debes de saberlo muy bien. Llegaron a ser muy altas, pero nadie le atinó al tiempo.

—Un año fue el máximo estimado, ¿no?

—Y fue Bowie.

—Sí que le tenía confianza a mi relación.

—Es que se trataba de Sean y nadie pensaba que sería capaz de retenerte por mucho tiempo sin joderla.

—Fue capaz y punto, no quiero desperdiciar la comida.

—De acuerdo, mayor…

o0o0o

En el espacio que Lisa encontró para descansar, se permitió apoyar los pies descalzos sobre la mesa. Consideraba que una almirante en la intimidad de su oficina tenía la libertad de hacer eso; no obstante, el gusto le duró muy poco.

Se acomodó rápidamente antes de que el General Clooney y Neela se cuadraran frente a ella.

—Me ha sido informado que…—la risilla de Neela detuvo las palabras del General, pero sólo una mirada seria bastó para que se comportara. —Le decía, Almirante Hayes…Se me ha informado que enviará un contingente a la superficie del planeta, y me pregunto: ¿por qué dicha información apenas se ha hecho llegar ahora?

—Porque es una decisión que he tomado recientemente.

—Lo siento.

Lisa sonrió. Sabía que su olvido podía levantar ciertas perspicacias en ése hombre y no estuvo equivocada. —Hemos recibido información que me conduce a pensar que algunos de los nuestros podrían encontrarse parapetados en una zona montañosa cercana al sector de aterrizaje del SDF-2. Decidí restringir el uso de aquella información hasta no confirmarla.

—Entiendo. —su voz seguía siendo seca, pero no engañaba, estaba más relajada.

— ¿Qué pensaba? —Lisa interrogó en tono amistoso. —No vaya a decirme que por esas cosas de la vida se lo ocurrió creer que pasaría por sobre la cadena de mando.

Clooney se tensó.

—Está bien, no tiene que responder.

—Yo…—decidió no proseguir y se limitó a recibir un archivo a manos de Neela, que contenía los detalles fundamentales del trabajo a ejecutar.

—He dejado a cargo al equipo de la mayor Sterling, a quien en este mismo instante debe estársele informando los detalles de la misión. —Lisa continuó hablando. —Y si le envié a buscar es porque quiero informarle que usted será mis ojos, mis oídos y mi voz en tierra. Al descenso de la nave del capitán Vargas, lo quiero a usted supervisando las operaciones; la base se instalará conforme a sus consideraciones de seguridad y resguardo ante las inclemencias del medio ambiente existente en XP. Todos los antecedentes topográficos y estratigráficos de la zona están a su disposición, y quiero que los estudie detenidamente pues no quiero pasar por alto detalles como esos que pudieran resultar adversos para nuestra gente.

—Sí, almirante.

—Además…—pero ante lo que pretendía incluir, decidió, rápidamente, buscar una nueva instancia. Por el momento creía haberlo dicho todo. —Nada. Puede usted retirarse. —señaló finalmente.

Al retiro del General Neela había olvidado todo protocolo militar; no había dudado ni un segundo en dejarse caer en la silla frente al escritorio de Lisa. Hacía muchas horas que no descansaba y aunque fuese por un par de minutos, iba a aprovechar ésta oportunidad.

— ¿Comiste?

—Sí… —suspiró. —Aunque una simple ensalada con sabor a nada no es lo que se podría considerar como una buena comida.

—Por supuesto que no. —el tono de Lisa demostraba preocupación. —Sabes que una cosa muy distinta es que tengamos poco tiempo para comer a que en ese poco tiempo comamos algo que eventualmente no repondrá las energías que necesitamos. Teniendo en cuenta que estos días que comienzan son largos un poco de ensalada no será suficiente…

—Lo sé, lo sé…—como si se tratase de una niña regañada, sus sentimientos fueron tocados; sin embargo, al poco rato sonrió mirando a Lisa de una forma que ésta no podía interpretar.

— ¿Qué?

—Sonaste como la madre que nunca tuve.

Lisa se echó a reír. — ¡Así que era eso! —regresó a su postura anterior a la irrupción del general, con el rostro evidenciando su diversión. — ¿Te imaginas a mí como tu madre?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, otra risa, fuerte y jubilosa se oyó en esa oficina. —La verdad es que mejor ni te imagino. Sería terrible tener a alguien como tú como madre. —continuaba riendo.

—Tan mal me tienes catalogada.

—Es que sí, Lisa. Eres muy estricta con todo…

—No siempre.

—Mientes.

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Qué sí!

— ¡Qué no!

— ¡Qué…Demonios! —de un brinco ya estaba en pie. — ¡Olvidé mi cita ¡

— ¿Cita?

—Jeremy. Iba a estar esperándome. —corrió apresuradamente a la puerta donde se detuvo y volteó. — Pero supongo que a estas alturas ya se marchó. La cita debió ser hace media hora.

—Verás que podrá entender que estabas ocupada.

Neela negó con la cabeza. —No se conforma, Lisa. Últimamente me ha estado insinuando que no es suficiente con oírme a través del radio y yo desperdicié los pocos minutos en que pudimos estar juntos.

—Tal vez sólo son suposiciones tuyas.

—Tal vez…—sonrió. —Bueno, es hora de regresar a mis funciones.

—Digo lo mismo. —con la punta de su pie atrajo uno de sus zapatos hacia sí, sintiendo como Neela volvía a soltar una risilla. —Así que era por eso que casi te ganas el regaño de Clooney.

—Es que tan solo mira donde está el otro. —señaló el zapato que yacía volteado en una esquina.

—Lo lancé. —rió nuevamente. — ¿Algún problema con eso, teniente Hunter?

—No. Ninguno.

—Muy bien. —la miró con falsa seriedad. — ¿Ahora qué espera para volver al puente? Hace rato que yo la suponía allá.

Sonriendo, Neela se perdió de vista.

Cuando el momento de relajo de Lisa cesó, todo, desafortunadamente volvió a su ritmo normal, las intensas actividades no cesaban; se debía preparar el descenso de una de las naves y coordinar las demás para actuar de apoyo, pero, principalmente, como un bloqueo que actuara de escudo ante una inminente aparición del enemigo pronosticada por el SDF-3, ya que estos habían comenzado a movilizarse y no se descartaba que su destino -tras abandonar el sector Omicron- fuese nada más y nada menos que el planeta XP.

Al inicio del quinto día en la órbita (que no se visualizaba más tranquilo que los anteriores) los preparativos habían culminado y el Capitán Vargas se encontraba listo para dar la orden de descenso.

—Considerando que nos pasaremos los días tragando polvo, pienso que de vez en cuando debieran reabastecer nuestras dotaciones de líquidos muy necesarios para mantenernos hidratados. —decía dicho capitán a Lisa Hayes y demás comandantes de las naves.

— ¿Mantenerse hidratados? —el comandante del Ventura se permitió reír. —Estimado capitán Vargas, por el contrario, con esas dotaciones de lo que usted llama "líquido", en lo que se termina es en un estado peor de deshidratación.

Lisa se aclaró la garganta tras reír por algunos segundos.

—Bueno capitán, lo consideraré. Ahora no nos queda más que desearle un buen descenso, y no tenga cuidado, que ante cualquier emergencia, estaremos monitoreándolos…

—Esta nave ha resistido desventajosas condiciones atmosféricas y que no le quepa duda de que aterrizaremos en una sola pieza.

—No sabemos, Capitán. —dijo más seria de lo que había estado en todos estos días. —Intento no sonar pesimista, pero hago entero caso de los informes que han enviado nuestros aliados en tierra. Ellos nos han señalado que ante la extrema naturaleza de esas tormentas que han comenzado a desatarse en la atmósfera en estos últimos dos días debemos tomar precauciones, y no dudaré en ordenarle retroceder si por alguna cuestión de mala suerte su nave de pronto se ve envuelta…

—No sucederá. —Vargas interrumpió seguro. —No esperaré una orden para regresar a la órbita si una tormenta se genera a nuestro paso. Mi nave y mi gente no serán arriesgadas de ninguna forma. —Lisa asintió.

Unas hora después Lisa recibía la confirmación de un correcto aterrizaje de la nave. A esas alturas la satisfacción de haberse deshecho de la presencia de su sombra constante, era tan plena que hubiese comenzado a saltar como una niña si no estuviera en presencia de sus subalternos que se repartían ejecutando las funciones en ese puente, que, particularmente, en esta ocasión se presentaba un poco más caluroso de lo normal. Sonreía, sin embargo. No podía evitarlo, y no quería evitarlo. Porque al menos eso valía el logro de conseguir a mantener a Clooney a varios kilómetros de distancia.

— Ya van dos veces en esta última semana en que se le ve distinta —de pronto, Kim le sacó de su ensimismamiento. — y me preguntaba si desea compartir alguna noticia con nosotros.

Varios en esa sala voltearon a ver a la almirante, expectantes ante una posible respuesta. Ella sonrió, volviéndose hacia la salida.

— ¿No creen que…desde ahora nos sentiremos más a gusto sin que el asedio de un seriamente exagerado hombre nos atormente?

— ¿Eh? —expresó Kim, mientras sus compañeros se miraban entre sí encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto de no entender.

—Eso fue personal. No me hagan caso y no traten de entenderme. —comenzó a avanzar a pasos lentos, y antes de alcanzar la puerta, agregó: —Por cierto, que alguien se encargue de ver qué sucede con el acondicionamiento del ambiente aquí. Esto está insoportable.

En la puerta de su oficina la esperaba el teniente Namura. No se había olvidado de que él la esperaba, sucedió que quiso ver con sus propios ojos que ninguna alteración se produjera en el descenso de la nave. De alguna forma, en un instante dado, las consecutivas pesadillas de las últimas noches parecieron afectar su seguridad de tal forma que tuvo el temor infundado de que esa nave podría correr el mismo destino del inservible SDF-2.

Apenas ingresaron y sentaron, él comenzó a explicarle los detalles de su presencia.

— ¿Problemas en los generadores de gravedad? —Lisa preguntó mirando a al teniente con curiosidad. Éste asintió tímidamente ante la gravedad de la voz que le salió. —Pues ilústreme un poco más. —demandó.

Namura explicó puntualmente contra que dificultad se estaban enfrentando; prácticamente la nave sostenía un nivel de gravedad interior normal, pero corriendo el riesgo de que la situación cambiara si, por alguna razón, tenían que desistir de usar la energía que tomaban de los abastecedores del sistema de ventilación.

—Ahora entiendo el porqué de la razón de que se sienta más caluroso en algunos sectores. —Lisa dijo entonces.

—El nivel de temperatura interior debiera ser a un grado superior, apenas perceptible…

Lisa negó con la cabeza. —No. —estaba rígida tras su escritorio. —En el puente la situación se torna un poco insoportable.

—Es un error que tendré que corregir inmediatamente. —Intentó ponerse en pie, más una señal de Lisa le hizo desistir.

—Dígame, teniente Namura. ¿Existe alguna manera de aislar aquél que está fallando y hacer que todo funcione con los que están en buenas condiciones?

—Se trata de un sistema complejo que funciona como un todo, no se puede aislar ni quitar una unidad pues el resto dejaría de funcionar.

—Magnífico. —expresó Lisa despectivamente. —Esta situación definitivamente nos desfavorece.

—Por supuesto que sí. En caso de reparación, tendremos que inutilizar el sistema y entonces toda la nave sufriría una suerte de gravedad cero.

—Y por tanto desencadenaríamos un caos porque debemos preparar a todo el mundo con antelación…considerando que la tripulación en sí esté apta para trabajar en dichas condiciones.

—La otra opción es descender y apoyarnos en la gravedad del planeta hasta que terminen las reparaciones.

—Y correr el riesgo de exponernos a una tormenta…—señaló Lisa, meditabunda. Esta idea no le gustaba mucho. Pero finalmente, dijo: — ¿Cree usted que podría sostenerse el plan que implementó por al menos una semana? —Pensaba que en ese tiempo aproximadamente se podría saber si realmente se enfrentarían a un daño real ante condiciones adversas en la atmósfera.

— Pues al ambientarnos a las nuevas condiciones, yo diría que podríamos perfectamente completar nuestra misión.

—Entonces podríamos incluso estar hablando de meses, —Lisa dijo sonriendo. —porque esta misión durará muchos meses.

—Destinaré un equipo que se encargue del problema en el puente. —anunció Namura, levantándose. —Con su permiso, me retiro.

—Namura…—Lisa se cuadró con él.

—Diga, Almirante.

—No me haga caso. —Volvió a sentarse. De nuevo estaba peleando con su demonio interno, sus miedos que volvían a resurgir. —Puede retirarse.

Una vez sola, se dedicó a pensar. —Lisa… ¿por qué tienes pensar así justo ahora? —se regañó. —No más pesimismo, no más apoyo a esos horribles sueños, definitivamente no.

Y es que se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de sacar su miedo con la primera persona que se le cruzara, pero se reprimió a tiempo.

Se echó en su asiento, clavando la vista en el techo.

— ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?…

—Estás muy cansada. —la voz reconocida de Jack le hizo mirar hacia a la puerta. Él estaba allí, con su mejor rostro y ella en su ensimismamiento no había sentido cuando abrió la puerta. —Se te nota en la voz. Necesitas vacaciones, o…

— ¿O qué mayor?

—Eche a volar su imaginación, Almirante. —sonrió, acercándose. —Ya que tú no has podido ir a buscarme, vine yo a verte. Una semana… ha sido una larga semana… Elizabeth…No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Pretendía besarla en ese instante, solo que el llamado en la puerta le hizo trizas el plan.

—Disculpe, almirante Hayes…—Neela hacía un nuevo acto de presencia. — No pensé que estaba ocupada, pero sólo venía a decirle que se requiere su presencia en el puente.

—Ya voy. —señaló con desgano, irguiéndose. — ¿Sería posible que me esperara aquí, mayor Archer? —Él asintió. —Bien, regreso en unos minutos…espero.

Neela siguió a Lisa a dos pasos de distancia. No sabía qué decirle a ésta, o más bien, no sabía si hacer la pregunta que nació a raíz de lo que creyó ver a su llegada a la oficina.

—Será que… ¿él y ella?…

Prefirió, por el momento, no intentar dar respuesta a eso.

o0o0o

Desde una distancia considerable, Telov veía el primer desembarque de las tropas aliadas. Ningún rostro conocido entre la gente que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Él esperaba a aquél oficial con el que mantendría trato directo, aunque ciertamente, hubiese preferido en su lugar a la almirante Hayes, y es que como todo aspirante a líder de su gente, estaba dotado de ese sexto sentido indispensable para tasar a las personas según su presencia sin equivocarse, y el General Clooney…él le inspiró cierto recelo con tan sólo verle a través de un monitor.

Tras de sí, dos soldados en guardia baja, no movían nada más que sus ojos, repasando cuidadosamente cada sector que iba siendo ocupado por los recién llegados. No podían hablar, ni mucho menos moverse a menos que tuvieran una orden o vieran algo extraordinariamente meritorio para atreverse a romper las estrictas reglas de un escolta. Si en algún momento vieron que un tanque apuntaba su arma directamente hacia ellos, desestimaron la situación como una amenaza, calificándolo como nada más que la evidencia de un grotesco sentido de humor terrestre.

Aquél, o más bien, aquella que apuntaba su arma, no era otra más que Dana, que, ahora con los pies sobre la arena, se removía dentro de su uniforme, un poco incómoda ante el regaño que Clooney le pasó a dar con la mirada. Pero de todas formas fue capaz de sacar una sonrisa.

—Estaba probando el visor. —se excusó con Marie, que la miraba negando con la cabeza en un gesto de reproche. — ¡Vamos Marie! Se supone que hace tiempo dejaste de lado esa faceta de extrema amargura.

—Me preocupo por ti. Quiero evitar que por esos jueguitos tuyos sigas echándote a más gente a tus espaldas, y después vienes gruñendo y preguntando porqué hasta ahora tienes a Nova pegada a ti como una lapa.

—Nova me tiene entre ceja y ceja por pequeñas cosas, y es que no aguanta ni los más pequeños chistes. —Por supuesto que no iba a confesar que, cuando podía, buscaba la manera de fastidiarla en todos los más aspectos; al fin y al cabo, todo se había transformado en costumbre, aunque eso no descartaba el hecho de que a veces apretaba los puños cada vez que las represalias merecidas la alcanzaban.

Marie no replicó de inmediato, llevaba años soportando a esas dos y Dana tenía razón en cuanto a lo que señalaba de Nova, solo que, por ese mismo argumento, consideraba que la rubia debía abstenerse de seguir el juego cada vez que se propiciaba oportunidad.

Crispó los labios antes de contestar.

—Ya olvida esas travesuras de quinceañera.

— ¿Sabes qué? —distraídamente, otorgó una caricia a su tanque. —Tengo en mente al posible candidato para el puesto en tu escuadrón. —quiso cambiar de tema.

— ¿Ah sí? —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, molesta por ser ignorada, una vez más…

—Sí.

—Dime de quién se trata…

Media hora después, Marie leía el expediente de la comandante Mara St. Pier.

—Pero ella…—quiso decir sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

—Es el técnico destinado a mi equipo, lo que no quita que sea una de los mejores pilotos que he visto. Su desempeño es excelente tanto en simulador como en…

—Dice su instructor…—interrumpió Marie abruptamente. —" Su intuición y habilidad de maniobra es extraordinaria, pero es imprudente" —por fin levantó la cabeza. — No quiero un Jack Archer en mi escuadrón.

—Buscas un buen piloto y es la única que hay que cumpla con los requisitos de habilidad que pides.

—Creo que está muy bien donde está. No quiero pasar por alto el juicio de quien la dejó allí por un motivo que no quisiera saber.

Si bien las palabras de Marie sonaban definitivas, Dana estaba dispuesta a insistir.

— ¿Vas a impedir darle alas a un piloto por algo que se puede corregir? —sabía que su amiga podía ignorarla completamente, pero si veía duda, la aprovecharía. Le debía un favor a Mara. — No es que esté de humor para dar ejemplos, pero considera los siguientes casos: Rick Hunter fue uno de esos casos; el mismo Ethan fue otro, y la experiencia hizo que terminaran siendo buenos pilotos.

—Si te digo que no ahora, ¿cuando me veas de nuevo me volverás a abordar para otra dosis de insistencia? —La sonrisa ladina en Dana le dio una respuesta positiva. —Voy a pensarlo Dana Sterling, pero dame suficiente tiempo para evaluar todo.

—Por supuesto, pero no te tardes que debo darle una respuesta a Mara.

Marie regresó a la nave y ella, apoyó la frente en el metal de su tanque dejando sus ojos posados en sus pies.

— ¡Demonios! Marie tiene que considerarla, de otra forma…—al girarse, vio a Telov y Clooney charlando. Sonrió. Su superior directo tenía claro aspecto de poca tolerancia al polvo. —Me pregunto de dónde sacaron a ése. Si no fuera por su cara de ogro pensaría que se trata de una fina damisela…Es patético en un general…

Decidió volver a sus asuntos, por ese día había mucho que hacer…

A primera hora de la mañana del siguiente día, Bowie tuvo una pequeña conversación con Música, quien le había mencionado algo que hasta ahora le mantenía inquieto. Viendo a Dana que se encaminaba a su tanque, trató reprimir su inquietud, y avanzó silencioso hacia su fiel compañero de misiones.

—Recuerden—dijo Dana a través del radio. —nuestro pequeño paseo podría tener inconvenientes, pero si eso llega a suceder, recuerden actuar con mucha cautela. Y tú Bowie, ya me di cuenta que andas un poco raro. Dime si te sucede algo.

—No pasa nada. —respondió, intentando sonar normal.

—De acuerdo.

El relativo silencio de la zona en que se hallaban, se rompió con el encendido de los tanques. Los técnicos retrocedieron, y por el radio Dana informó que estaban listos para partir. La orden de salida del controlador no tardó en llegar.

— ¿Están preparados, muchachos? —preguntó a sus hombres.

Todos asintieron, excepto uno.

— ¿Bowie? —insistió la rubia.

Éste respiró profundo.

—No, pero ¡adelante!

Dana dio el "vamos" con entusiasmo, y muy pronto los suelos áridos se estremecieron con las poderosas máquinas que iniciaron su marcha dejando tras de sí, una estela polvorienta.

Dana se sentía emocionada porque al fin tenía sobre sus manos una misión donde por lo menos tenían la posibilidad de encontrar acción, cosa que no había sucedido en sus misiones anteriores donde no encontraban más que polvo y arena, y ninguna señal de sus blancos.

Con los ojos siempre fijos en la consola que le mostraba la topografía de la zona y los sitios marcados como peligrosos- como las zonas de arenas movedizas- conducía con tranquilidad, hasta que al final, el interminable espectáculo brindado por las planicies desérticas, cambió para ser un espectáculo de pequeñas montañas rocosas.

Echó fuera un profundo suspiro mientras reducía la velocidad de la marcha. Tras ella, sus compañeros la imitaron.

— ¡Qué jodida misión! —emitió, abriendo nuevamente los canales de comunicación.

—Somos blancos fáciles, y como han dicho nuestros amigos clonados: esta zona es de peligro. ¿Por qué no me quedé en mi cama? —dijo Ángelo, visiblemente molesto.

—Te levantaste para evitar que se te sacara a patadas de allí. —Respondió Dana con toda calma.

— ¿Ah, sí? —protestó Sean. —Te he visto amenazar muchas veces, pero nunca cumplir.

—Pues es mejor para ustedes que en ese aspecto no cumpla mis palabras. —dijo Dana riendo.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. —Bowie dijo en tanto.

—Es buena idea…—las palabras de Ángelo se desvanecieron porque frente a él, Dana transformó la modalidad de su tanque. Sus oídos sintieron el zumbido de los motores de los Veritech que pasaron sobre sus cabezas, en un vuelo recto y rápido. — ¡No nos dijiste que después de todo tendríamos apoyo!

—Pues estoy segura que sí.

—No. —replicó.

—Con el paso de los años, ya debieras estar acostumbrado a ella. —señaló Bowie.

Apenas él terminó de hablar, pudieron ver las explosiones provocadas por los misiles lanzados por los veritech.

Dana entabló contacto con la base.

—Quinceavo escuadrón a torre de control, hemos identificado la posición del enemigo, y el equipo aéreo ya ha hecho su trabajo de limpieza en la zona. Procederemos a iniciar las maniobras de reconocimiento del sector.

—Proceda con extremo cuidado, mayor.

—Descuide torre de control, cambio y fuera. —dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, dijo: —Rodearemos la zona en equipo de dos, procedan con cuidado y no pierdan la comunicación. Es probable que algunas trampas no fueran dañadas, así que quiero sus ojos bien abiertos. Saben que no toleraré las bajas, y si se atrasan, se quedan atrás.

— ¿Desde cuándo procedes de esta manera? —cuestionó Sean.

—Desde hoy.

—Esto será largo, y tedioso—murmuró Bowie, transformando su tanque a modo Battloid.

—Tranquilízate, Bowie. Tú vienes conmigo.

—Como ordene, mayor.

A muy poco tiempo de andar esquivando rocas, Dana y Bowie se encontraron frente a la entrada de una caverna que quedó al descubierto tras el ataque.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó él.

—Que es un buen lugar para ocultarse. —Dijo, y avanzando sin ningún resguardo hacia la entrada, advirtió que el moreno se quedaba atrás— ¿Qué pasa, Bowie? Mira que no pienso esperarte.

—Si yo fuera tú, no entraría allí sin informar a los demás.

—Si yo fuera tú, me encargaría de cuidar muy bien retaguardia de tu oficial superior—replicó algo cansada con su actitud— ¡Ya muévete de una buena vez!

—De acuerdo.

Entraron y avanzaron unos cincuenta metros; ya no había más espacio para avanzar con los vehículos.

— ¿Qué opinas, Bowie? —Dana preguntó a su compañero, en tanto observaba que el corredor angosto de gran longitud iluminado por sus focos de luz.

—Diría que debemos volver. De ninguna forma entraría allí, no sin los tanques.

— ¡Por favor! Nos han dicho que son de los nuestros.

— ¿Y eso qué?

Dana sacó su arma para comprobar la carga, por si la situación lo ameritara. —Pienso que no atacarían a los suyos.

—Pareces demasiado confiada.

—Tal vez…

Dana abandonó la seguridad de su tanque y comprobó su posición en la brújula de su muñeca.

—Iré. —señaló entonces. —Si hay alguien aquí, debemos encontrarlo. Esa es nuestra misión.

—Bien lo has dicho —brincó a tierra. —Nuestra misión, sola no irás a ningún lado.

—Esa actitud me gusta. —Dana alabó de muy buen humor, señalando a su vez el camino. —Por esta vez, los caballeros primero.

— ¿Esta vez? —su tono demostró ironía. —Siempre es así contigo, pero para el caso no importa. Andando.

En cierto momento, tras separarse más adelante, Bowie no supo cómo consiguió un arma apuntando en su nuca. Se regañó mentalmente por no andar con los sentidos al ciento por ciento.

—Tu arma o tu vida. —dijo la voz masculina a sus espaldas. Obviamente iba a optó por lo que más le convenía.

—Pero antes que nada, quiero que sepas que estamos de tu lado.

— ¿Así? —la voz, se oyó más áspera que antes, y el arma se clavó aún más en la nuca morena.

—Sí…sí…—Bowie, ante ese trato nada amistoso, debía pensar rápido. —Tenemos órdenes. El General Clooney….

— ¿Clooney? ¿Y ése quién es?

—Él es…

—Es el idiota que por lo visto nos mandó a encontrar a otros idiotas. —La voz de Dana resonó en la caverna. Apuntaba directamente a sien del soldado. —Tira las armas o disparo.

—No aún. —después de todo, consideraba que ella no dispararía cuando estaba en las condiciones de poder dispararle también.

—Eres todo un tipo valiente. —Dana bajó su arma. Usaría las palabras en su reemplazo. —No vinimos acá a hacer correr sangre. La Almirante Hayes los quiere vivos.

De inmediato, todo el recinto se iluminó y ante los recién llegados se presentaron una docena de rostros, cuya real apariencia se escondía tras una capa de polvo. Eran hombres y mujeres, soldados, sobrevivientes…Los considerados rebeldes hasta entonces. Y uno de ellos, que lucía un traje de oficial, un capitán, se adelantó a los demás.

— ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué la almirante Hayes estaría dispuesta a llegar a un trato amistoso con esos desgraciados? —Preguntó con voz agria.

—Tienes sus razones.

— ¡Patrañas!

—Si quiere que sea sincera, a mí tampoco me gusta del todo la idea, pero tengo mis órdenes. —Dana replicó arrogantemente. —Y ustedes, soldados que sirvieron bajo su mando, debieran saber que ella no haría algo sin tener que ganar. —silencio, donde vio que ese capitán dudaba. —Dejen de apuntarnos y quiten de sus mentes la idea de apresarnos o hacernos algo peor porque afuera está mi gente esperando nuestra salida.

—Baje su arma, soldado. —ordenó entonces, sin embargo, éste no accedió. — ¡He dicho que baje su arma!

Dana sonrió malévolamente. —Noto cierto problema de autoridad en este grupo.

—Hubiese visto lo que pasaba una semana antes. —soltó el capitán sarcásticamente, satisfecho de haber conseguido hacer cumplir su orden. Él mismo se encargó de devolver a Bowie su propiedad y terminó dándole una palmada. —Lo siento. Pero verán que acá las cosas no son color de rosa.

—Podemos entenderlo. —murmuró Bowie viendo como la gente los veía con desconfianza, tal algo de rencor.

Dana ya se había quitado el casco que ahora sostenía bajo uno de sus brazos.

—Soy Dana Sterling, mayor al mando del quinceavo escuadrón de infantería móvil —se presentó la rubia.

—Capitán Alexander Delckis. —Estiró su mano empolvada hacia ella, en un gesto de saludo. Ella correspondió.

Por su parte, Bowie, ya emprendía rumbo de regreso a su tanque ante un simple gesto de Dana.

Debían informar a la base.

o0o0o

Lisa se lamentaba mentalmente por haber cedido ante el cansancio y dormirse cuando pudo pasar un rato muy ameno con Jack. Bajo la suposición de que él estaba molesto, se veía en la labor de encontrar una buena idea para compensarlo, pero… ¿Cuándo?…

En un tiempo cercano no visualizaba oportunidad, ni siquiera en esos ciclos de descanso que debía utilizar para lo que estaban destinados o, eventualmente, ir muriendo de a poco consumida por el agotamiento.

—Desde la base en tierra nos informan que la misión de la mayor Sterling ha sido exitosa.

De pronto, Neela la sacaba de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó varias veces, un poco desorientada, porque no se acordaba cómo ni en qué momento llegó al puente.

— ¿Almirante Hayes? —llamó Neela viéndola con duda.

—Eh…—Lisa sacudió su cabeza, despabilándose.

La teniente Hunter sonrió, guardándose para sí un comentario personal.

—Bien. —Lisa repuso luego. —Entonces ordene el transporte de los sobrevivientes a la base y solicite que envíen un informe preliminar del estado de salud de cada uno de ellos.

—De inmediato.

—Y, teniente…

— ¿Sí, almirante?

—Necesito que contacte al General Clooney y me lo pase a través del canal privado. —En vista de la situación, Lisa necesitaba un interrogatorio individual de cada uno de los sobrevivientes, aunque dejaría todo eso en manos del Nethan Clooney a quien debía instruir de forma previa y evitar que su gente fuese tratada como desertores que no eran, a su parecer. —Esperaré la llamada en mi oficina. Primer oficial, usted tiene el puente. —anunció, retirándose.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la urgencia, el interrogatorio sólo le logró ejecutar una semana después. Jack había tenido tiempo para enterarse que uno de sus amigos estaba con vida.

—Necesito descender.

—Jack, no te autorizaré. —Lisa había previsto una situación como esa que vivía, con un Jack que demandaba el permiso para ir a tierra. Conocía su pasión por aquellos que consideraba amigos, y sabía muy bien que conseguir hacerlo desistir de su idea sería difícil, por no decirlo imposible, pero lo quería cumpliendo con su deber, con el Skull.

—Es un favor el que te estoy pidiendo.

—Lo siento, pero no. —Se levantó. Dejaba el escritorio para volver al puente, así tuviera que dejarlo hablando solo no cedería, más no contó con que él la retuviera a la fuerza; miró su mano y lo miró a los ojos, que llameaban en terquedad. —Suélteme mayor. Es una orden.

Jack accedió. —Lo siento.

—Olvidaré esto y haré como si nunca hubiera pasado. Es lo mejor.

El puente fue su lugar durante gran parte del día, y como todo se había transformado en monotonía sin muchos asuntos importantes que atender, tuvo espacio para pensar que al fin se propiciaba la instancia para planear algo con Jack convencida de eso podría hacerle olvidar su ansiedad por ver a su amigo.

El segundo turno del ciclo diario se mentalizaba para asumir funciones cuando ella se disponía a tomar su primer sorbo de café en el confort de su oficina. Un llamado a la puerta, terminó anticipadamente con ese momento que consideraba mágico.

—Ah, eres tú Neela.

—Se trata del mayor Archer…—comenzó a decir la joven teniente. Lisa temió que algo en esto no le iba a gustar. —El Skull estaba cumpliendo con una misión de reconocimiento con una ruta asignada, pero Jack Archer se desvió…Él descendió en el planeta. —culminó su informe con un suspiro.

—No es posible que se haya atrevido. —su cuerpo por sí solo había tomado la iniciativa de levantarse.

—Desobedeció órdenes, y es probable que el General Clooney tome acciones al respecto. Por supuesto, si logran atraparlo.

— ¿Cómo que atraparlo? —Lisa cada vez se sorprendía aún más.

—Dejó su nave en la base, lo vieron ingresar y se perdió en el interior, junto con…

—Entiendo. —Interrumpió Lisa, muy preocupada.

—Entonces cuáles son sus órdenes.

—Entrega tu turno, que yo me encargo.

o0o0o

Jack, al final de todo el recorrido de reconocimiento en el interior del domo subterráneo, había acumulado mucho rencor en sí, pero lo justificaba bajo el hecho de lo que vio al registrar aquellas cámaras donde los ancianos guardaban un secreto horripilante. Ni siquiera él podía pasar desapercibida esta situación, no cuando entre los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban suspendidos en un líquido se encontraban algunos los suyos, sus compañeros de vuelo.

El rostro de Izzy, con su expresión mortecina, seguía posesionado de su memoria como una imagen que le instaba a la acción; sin importar quién se le atravesara a su paso, haría algo, pues no se podía permitir quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando una justificación.

Lisa sabía todo esto. Le molestaba que ella no le hubiera advertido de algo así, y lamentablemente debido a eso, se sentía traicionado por la mujer que amaba.

Así, con un arma en manos, comenzó su regreso en dirección al jardín central del domo, donde suponía podría perderse con facilidad, ya que hacían varios minutos una alarma se había desatado porque probablemente no fue lo suficientemente invisible, aunque no imaginaba que fue Hiro quien la desató al verse descubierto en el túnel donde esperaba.

No se le hizo fácil la ruta, varios soldados se presentaron en su andar intentando detenerlo, no obstante, pudo con ellos y los dejó inconsciente, tendidos en los corredores. Los hubiera matado, pero a pesar de todo, su lado racional le dijo que la muerte de esos tipos significaría, quizás, un rompimiento al tratado que Lisa tanto se esmeraba en mantener.

Y se encontró finalmente con los civiles; más soldados armados iban apareciendo. Tuvo que disparar al aire para agitar a los civiles, buscando que formaran un caos yendo en todas direcciones en pos de huída, pero sólo consiguió reprimirlos en su sitio, atraer sus miradas asustadas…

— ¡Jack!

El grito de Hiro provino desde las alturas. Él se encontraba en un balcón dos niveles más arriba y a pesar de que estaba siendo forzado a callar, pudo advertirle de un grupo de soldados que se posicionaban, apuntándole.

— ¡Por tu bien y el nuestro, es necesario que te detengas!

Pero Jack ignoró la orden completamente.

—No pretendemos disparar, pero desista. —Telov insistió. No quería sangre en frente de esas mentes frágiles que podrían perturbarse con facilidad.

—Por favor Jack, tú terquedad no resolverá nada. —Hiro volvió a intervenir.

—Así es. —apoyó Telov.—Vamos a contar hasta diez…

Pero se oyó un disparo; alguien había abierto fuego sin una orden.

Pálido, Hiro vio a Jack caer de rodillas en el piso, pero aún seguía con vida. Quien sea que fuera el que efectuó el disparo, no lo hizo a matar, y el disparo sólo rozó la superficie de la carne; pero fue una descarga tan dolorosa que doblegó al gigante asesino.

— ¡Si no se rinde ahora dispararé de nuevo, y esta vez será a matar! —advirtió el soldado que tomó el poder en sus manos.

—Está bien. —murmuró en una voz apenas audible, al considerar que esos tipos iban en serio y en verdad eso era perder por nada. Abandonó su arma, lanzándola hacia uno de los soldados.

Entonces pasó algo impensable, algo que nadie pudo prever; una de las civiles, dando pasos al frente, se adelantó a los soldados.

Por unos segundos, mientras los de arriba le miraban con duda, ella miró lo que tenía en manos, como analizándolo cautelosamente. Más tarde, su tranquila expresión de ausencia, se transformaría en otra cosa; su rostro se desfiguró totalmente y se podía percibir frustración e ira, una ira incontenible que fue apuntada hacia un Jack que apenas se había puesto de pie.

—Te recuerdo —murmuró. — ¡Te recuerdo! —gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Después de eso, todo pasó demasiado rápido; el disparo, el arma soltándose de las manos de la mujer, los soldados mirándose entre sí sin saber qué hacer.

Jack sintió que una vez más lo partían en dos.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 13**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Capítulos antiguos por re-publicar 14 y 15, y comienzo a publicar actualizaciones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

* * *

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

 _"El idiota tiene suerte…"_

Lisa realmente encontraba razón a las palabras dichas por Clooney, pues, en caso contrario, Jack Archer sería un nombre más en la larga lista de nombres de personas muertas en acciones estúpidas.

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con la exaltación de Erodas y Eronea, sino que además debía encontrar el modo de sacarse a Rick de encima sin tener que dar muchos detalles al respecto.

—Cuando yo digo que se le diga a Rick que ahora no me es posible dar un informe es porque no tengo ganas de verle la cara. Busca una excusa; dile que estoy en una junta, o que estoy en coma por exceso de trabajo, o cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente.

—Veo que realmente estás molesta.

—Tengo razones para estarlo, ¿no? —Esperó la respuesta de Neela, pero al no obtenerla se giró en su silla para verle a la cara. —Jack me fastidió. Clooney me está fastidiando, y ahora el almirante Hunter quiere fastidiarme. ¿Le parece suficiente, teniente?

—Lisa puedo entenderte, pero creo que estás magnificando todo.

—Estoy cansada, y me canso más al pensar en las posibilidades de que ocurra otra cosa que aumente la jaqueca que tengo.

—Nova Satori llevará el caso.

—Dime que estás de broma, por favor. —Lo dijo en casi una súplica.

—No Lisa. Esto quedó en manos de justicia militar y será Nova…

— ¡Rayos! Tiene una reputación que asusta a cualquiera.

— A ella le encantan los casos problemáticos, y ahora tiene uno.

—Por esa misma razón tienes que quitarme a tu padre de encima. Quiero poder pensar libremente.

—Pero Lisa…

—Es una orden, teniente.

Si la intuición no le fallaba, Rick no obraba llevado por un simple empeño hacer cumplir el reglamento al pie de la letra. Los rumores se esparcían entre la flota como una infección difícil de detener y la verdad, nadie podía asegurarle que todo quedara aislado del resto.

La culpa no era de ella, había sido cautelosa. El problema era que siempre había alguien que observaba.

Al quedarse sola, efectivamente ordenó un poco su mente, luego eligió las palabras justas para pedir disculpas y fue al puente. La tripulación se cuadró de inmediato ante ella, y el informe respectivo de su primer oficial no tardó en llegar; por desgracia nada nuevo rompía la monotonía de los últimos días.

En la superficie del planeta nuevamente se había levantado tormenta, sabían que éstas sucederían cada vez seguidas y con más fuerzas. De momento estudiaban rigurosamente las condiciones en que se encontraba la gente en la base, aunque si no había queja alguna, podían considerar que aún estaban lejos del límite de la tolerancia de las condiciones de habitabilidad.

El planeta XP agonizaba. En algún instante próximo comenzaría a desangrarse mortalmente y el momento de abandonarlo llegarían, sin embargo, aún no adivinaba que el medio de huida de sus aliados estaba familiarizado con ella.

El SDF-2 volvería a volar si lograban repararlo en tiempo récord.

— ¿Qué sabemos de las reparaciones? —Preguntó.

—Nos han solicitado un contingente de técnicos de mantenimiento.

—No puedo entender con qué fin.

—Es relacionado con nuestra tecnología integrada a su nave—comenzó a explicar el capitán—. Supongo que hay cosas de nuestra tecnología que no entienden.

Lisa rió. —Es lo más probable.

—Entonces, ¿aprueba la selección de nuestros hombres más aptos en tierra para esa tarea?

—Proceda.

Normalmente se habría tomado la molestia de investigar un poco más, pero ya no sentía aquella extrema urgencia de tener la certeza total de todas las cosas. Claudia estaría felicitándola al respecto. Por supuesto que sí. Ella más que nadie en el universo desearía ver esto.

La panorámica frente a ella daba cuentas de una labor que nunca terminaba, así como también daba cuenta de ella estaba tras de todos y por sobre todos.

Tomó asiento en su cómodo sillón y se sintió grande.

" _Y pensar que nunca fui capaz de romper mis propios esquemas"_ Sonrió _"Por primera vez en mi rígida vida he decidido hacerme la loca por un momento. Rick a estas alturas debe estar despotricando en mi contra."_

Si estaba en lo cierto, esta ocasión debía considerarse como la primera de todas las oportunidades venideras. No era una venganza con respecto al pasado, sino más bien un simple gusto de disgustarlo.

Y frente al pasado mismo, se preguntó qué habría sido del presente si nada hubiese sucedido, dígase al hecho mismo inexistencia de la anomalía que los trajo al punto donde se encontraban. _"Ciertamente muchos de los muertos estarían vivos"_ Pensó ". _Y quizá, yo aún seguiría muerta en vida…"_

o0o0o

Bowie andaba más silencioso que de costumbre. Se apartaba del grupo cuando podía, e incluso a veces hacía caso omiso de las obligaciones propias del deber. Para Dana, esto último resultaba ser un comportamiento intolerable, pero antes que nada él era su amigo y a menos de que su actuar arriesgara el pellejo de alguien, no lo iba a sancionar como tenía pensado.

Pero decidida a saber un poco más, se acercó a él.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría que confiaras tus aflicciones —dijo—, intuyo que quieres explotar. Soy tu amiga, y sea lo que sea puedo ayudarte.

Entonces se hizo un largo silencio. Después, Dana lo vio moverse y supuso que la dejaría hablando sola, pero él solo se plantó a sus espaldas.

— ¿Recuerdas la función de Música y sus hermanas respecto a la protocultura?

—Cómo olvidarlo—contestó Dana.

—Entonces debes saber que sus días nuevamente se ven afectados con tanta cercanía con las flores de la vida que permanecen en manos de los ancianos.

La voz de Bowie se oyó lejana y expresaba miedo y tristeza. Dana no quiso contestar, decidida a permitir una liberación de emociones.

—Ella ha estado teniendo visiones—prosiguió él—, en estas últimas semanas no ha dormido. No puede hacerlo. Habla de terribles cosas que nos acechan. Dice que tal vez ha llegado la hora de retomar su antigua función y yo sinceramente no podría tolerar que se fuera de mi lado.

Dana por fin se volvió y lo obligó a darle la cara. Se dio cuenta de la terrible situación que le arrebataba la tranquilidad y concentración a su amigo.

— ¿Y si sus visiones son erradas? —él negó con la cabeza—No estés tan seguro Bowie, es posible que solo se vea afectada por la matriz y su influencia. Si hasta yo a ratos me siento desorientada, pues está en la sangre Zentradie y en todos aquellos que tienen directa relación con la flor de la vida. Y estamos hablando de Música, que quizá es la persona más sensible a todos los efectos locos que provoca ésa estúpida flor.

—Quisiera pensar lo mismo, pero…

—Espera—Dana interrumpió al ver que un par de personas iban directo hasta ellos. —Sonríe, tenemos compañía.

Marie y otro oficial de alto rango se acercaron a paso seguro. Ella los conocía bastante como para no darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien allí tras inspeccionar la expresión mal disimulada de Grant.

—Llegó la hora de ir a morder el polvo una vez más —anunció—. El galán a mi lado nos dará instrucciones y de paso creo que ha planeado invitarte a una bebida.

El oficial carraspeó algo incómodo, y enseguida recibió unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Es una broma, señor. —Marie aclaró.

—Pero aún así, si lo desea, solo invíteme uno de estos días. Aunque debe saber que vengo con paquete extra, y me refiero a mi escuadrón completo.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenía tantos guardaespaldas—él contestó riendo, a la vez que daba una fugaz mirada a Bowie. — ¿Sucede algo, soldado?

—Sí, señor. Deseo largarme cuanto antes de este lugar.

—Yo también. Créame que sí—miró a Dana—. Se trata de una misión que desgastará sus energías. Sin un cama blanda u otro tipo de comodidad durante un par de días. Los enviaré como punto fijo en mitad de unas antiguas ruinas, serán nuestros ojos y oídos, porque las tormentas nos estorban…

—Qué perfecto hueco para que se cuelen los malos. —Dana dijo con fastidio.

—Exacto.

— ¿Y tú qué harás? —Mirando a Marie.

—Mis chicos y yo iremos a proteger sus traseros si es necesario.

—Pienso que no es justo, señor.

— ¿Quejas, mayor Sterling?

—Es solo una mera opinión.

—No llores, Sterling —Marie murmuró con burla.

—No lloro…

—Pero quisieras iniciar una disputa—Bowie se plantó en medio de las dos mujeres—Mis disculpas, señor. Aunque debería saber que esto es más normal que una batalla.

—Por eso mismo me voy—se despidió con un informal saludo militar—. Recuerden que la misión parte en tres horas y los quiero listos en dos para recibir más detalles.

Marie tomó rumbo al encuentro con su esposo mientras Bowie se alejó de Dana sin un sentido. La rubia mujer suspiró, tomando una decisión que sentenciaba a Bowie al descanso, pero que, a su vez, salvaba quizás, a más de una vida. No había otra forma de proceder.

—Estás fuera—dijo, rato después tras darle alcance.

—De acuerdo.

La voz de él no mostró sorpresa, ni resignación. _-Demasiada ausencia-_ pensó Dana.

— ¿No te repugna mi decisión? —Bowie se encogió de hombros. —Ya veo. Te importa un carajo, porque tus pensamientos, emociones, todo, está consumido por Música. Pero ten en cuenta amigo, que un día la muerte la encontrará de todas formas, y ese día será aquél en que se vaya de tu lado para siempre. Te recomiendo meditar durante el tiempo que nosotros estemos fuera, y espero que hayas decidido lo mejor para nuestro equipo, porque no toleraré a un miembro inservible. Aun cuando seas mi mejor amigo, te quitaré del escuadrón.

No se arrepentía. Al fin y al cabo, la vida de los soldados importaba muy poco respecto a lo que debían proteger con el pellejo. Tal vez ahora comprendía un poco más a los hombres del ayer, los mismos a quienes consideraban descorazonados e idiotas por no tomar en cuenta la vida tras el uniforme.

Era la vida de un soldado a cambio de la vida de muchos y del futuro de estos mismos. Todo partía en el instante mismo de ponerse el uniforme, donde sus vidas dejaban de ser de su propiedad.

o0o0o

" _El planeta pierde su estabilidad con mayor velocidad a la calculada. A cada segundo que pasa la atmósfera se vuelve más inestable, así como la superficie es azotada por movimientos telúricos frecuentes, aunque de intensidad baja. Es probable que se anticipe la retirada de nuestras tropas, no obstante, esa posibilidad aún no se ejecutaría hasta ver a nuestros aliados salir de XP, a salvo."_

Esa era la última anotación de la mañana en la bitácora.

— ¡Cielos! No es posible que me ataquen escalofríos cada vez que pienso en la inminente destrucción del planeta.

—Es porque la vida de muchos depende que no se desmorone más pronto de lo esperado.

—Cierto, Kim —Por fin miró al rostro a la mujer que estaba plantada frente a ella —. Dime qué te trae a mi oficina.

—Es Jack…

—Dije que no quería hablar del asunto. —su tono evidenció su molestia.

—Sólo quiero saber su verdadero estado. ¿Es demasiado pedir?

Analizando la necesidad con la que su amiga habló, Lisa consideró prudente ceder.

—No tiene riesgo vital. Es posible que su herida en el costado lo mantenga en una cama durante algunos días, pero no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

—Ahora entiendo…—murmuró con bastante más tranquilidad respecto al estado en que llegó.

— ¿Entiendes qué?

—Los comentarios de los chicos del Skull.

—Ah sí. Oí por ahí que hay apuestas al respecto; uno que otro le va a favor de quitarle las alas para siempre, cosa que creo que sucederá…

— ¡¿Qué? —Kim de verdad se mostró espantada. — ¡Lisa, tú no puedes permitirlo!

—No está en mis manos.

—Pero cualquiera haría lo posible por la persona que quiere. Porque tú quieres a Jack, ¿no?

¿Quererlo? No estaba segura de querer a ése hombre. Dudó.

—No lo quieres. —Kim afirmó decepcionada.

—Siempre fui clara respecto a mis sentimientos.

—Jack merece que lo quieras, mientras Rick no se merece nada. No entiendo la obstinación de tu corazón por el amor de ése hombre. Él nunca te dio lo que necesitabas; siempre fue ajeno a ti y ahora las cosas no han cambiado…

—Detente ahí. No metas a Rick en este asunto —Lisa interrumpió al oírla decir tanta palabra junta y sin pausa. —De verdad no mezcles las cosas. Eres mi amiga. Sé que también eres muy cercana a Jack y que esperas su felicidad, pero no saltes en su defensa si un fundamento claro. Él es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y decidió estar conmigo aun cuando se enfrentaba a la adversidad en su intento de meterse en mi corazón.

—Se equivocó de persona.

—Jack no es un crío—se puso en pie de golpe y se plantó a un paso de Kim—. De veras, siento mucho que pienses de esta manera, así como lamento el que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

Kim retrocedió al sentirse acusada.

—Te equivocas. No es así. —dijo en murmullos.

—Quedan pocos minutos para que acabe nuestra hora de almuerzo—avanzó hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de traspasarla. —Olvidaré esta conversación.

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de Kim mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

—Te equivocas, Lisa. Jack es mi amigo, nada más—se enjugó la cara con el dorso de la mano—. Sólo me preocupo de él porque le debo la vida.

En tanto los días pasaban, Lisa sentía un nudo en la garganta que la iba asfixiando de una forma intolerable. Kim rara vez le dirigía la mirada, y cuando lo hacía, era sólo para mostrarle que aquella conexión entre amigas se había perdido. Evidentemente la trastocó con su sinceridad y obtuvo un desprecio inesperado, cuando creyó, inocentemente, que el entendimiento primaría.

Consideraba a Kim su mejor amiga, y sentir que la estaba perdiendo por tener las manos atadas, no ayudaba a la tranquilidad que poco a poco se perdía.

Tomaba el mando del puente en el día en que las botellas de champagne se preparaban para ser destapadas en el hangar del Skull tras la detención efectiva de Jack. Todo indicaba que Clooney se salía con las suyas empujando al mayor a una corte marcial, con justa razón, ya que de alguna forma había conseguido una agresión en su contra, que cada hombre y mujer de la treceava flota, infería que fue obtenida a raíz de un minuto de falta de juicio en la mente de Jack.

—El reporte de las condiciones de la superficie, indican buen pronóstico para un descenso. —anunció de pronto el primer oficial.

—Excelente indicativo. —dijo.

De pronto se encontraba instruyendo al personal de puente y a los capitanes de las otras naves. En un inminente arrebato, decidió que era tiempo de intervenir, ya que, según algunos antecedentes del caso que le fueron entregados, algo parecía no tener mucho sentido.

Y con todo listo, comenzaría un nuevo descenso.

Dentro de las órdenes entregadas a la mayor Sterling, se hallaba una que la instruía a investigar las ruinas de una antigua civilización. A simple vista no era gran cosa, pero una vez que se introducían dentro de las estructuras sometidas a la erosión de la arena, y casi completamente enterrada en ésta misma, la perspectiva cambiaba radicalmente. No era necesario ser experto en el tema para darse cuenta que estaban entre los vestigios de una civilización cuyo esplendor fue apagado radicalmente debido a un evento que dejó a la gente en las mismas posiciones en que se encontraban a la hora de su muerte.

Las figuras similares a la de los humanos, si es que no igual, comprendían una vasta extensión de pequeños monumentos repartidos en lo que se asemejaba a un parque.

—Debió ser una plaza, o algún centro de recreación…—murmuró Ángelo, tras echar a trabajar su capacidad analítica ante lo que sus ojos enfrentaban. —Creo haber visto algo similar en la historia de la tierra…

—Así es que después de todo intentas meter cultura dentro de esa cabecita—Dana expresó en tono de burla. Ella revisaba una de las figuras, a la que pensaba golpear para probar su dureza—. Me pregunto si sería imprudente…pero supongo que si lo arruino, hay muchos más…¿Tú qué piensas Ángelo?

Pero su pregunta quedó en el aire. Ángelo no consideró graciosas sus primeras palabras y se alejó en dirección al centro, donde se hallaba una figura en pie. Se plantó al lado sólo para comprobar que su altura lo superaba con creces. Estimó entre cuarenta a cincuenta centímetros la diferencia entre ambos.

— ¡Qué estúpido!

Ángelo frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a molestarse por el mal genio que Dana arrastraba desde la partida.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué carajos te ha dado por cuestionar todo lo que hago? Me has llamado de todas formas y me estás fastidiando.

—No lo dirigía a ti, idiota—Dana aclaró—. Lo dirijo hacia aquél que nos mandó aquí a investigar toneladas de arena enterradas entre más arena. —soltó el puñado de polvo que mantenía entre sus manos—No tiene caso investigar esto si no somos expertos. ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer un catastro de estructuras y qué sé yo qué más? A nadie más que un idiota. Nosotros sólo sabemos destruir, para eso nos entrenaron, no para jugar a ser arqueólogos.

Ángelo sólo movió la cabeza, negativamente.

— ¡¿Qué? —Dana espetó enojada.

—Nada. Simplemente sucede que no quiero pelear, porque una respuesta nos llevará a ese camino, y no tengo tiempo de seguir discutiendo porque muero de hambre, y fíjate que estar tragando polvo aumenta mi ansiedad al respecto.

— ¡Ughh!… Bueno… En ese caso deberías regresar ya.

Gruñendo mentalmente, Ángelo se alejó de la irritación en carne viva, y avanzó hacia una de las salidas. Caminó varios metros y se detuvo un instante antes de dar el paso crucial para quedar dentro del rango de visión de sus compañeros. Concluyó que el malhumor de Dana era simplemente un anuncio de la proximidad de una verdadera tormenta, y debía advertir a los demás. Continuó la marcha.

El inconfundible olor a comida fue lo primero que notó, y sus tripas gruñeron instantáneamente mientras se daba cuenta de ausencias. Dos no estaban. Uno, con un gesto le sugería silencio en tanto sostenía su ración de comida a medio terminar.

Ruidos en el ambiente le decían que ya no estaban solos…

—Si retrocedes tres pasos quedarás fuera del rango de visión del que se acerca—La voz femenina de Dana se manifestaba a sus espaldas. Evidentemente su olfato experto la traía de regreso al mundo donde los conflictos personales no existían. — ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Pues si nos delatas, juro que usaré tu pellejo como escudo.

—Voy— en ese mismo instante vio de reojo un segundo explorador —Cuando cuente tres, corre al interior—Dana se puso en alerta, esperando un conteo que nunca llegaría. — ¡Tres!

Ambos corrieron y afortunadamente las ruinas los ocultaron; en los huecos bajo escombros de muro, esperaron pacientemente el silencio que indicaba seguridad.

—Nos buscaban, o buscaban algo más. —Dante murmuró.

—Lo que sea. No nos volverán a encontrar con nada más que el uniforme —Salió por fin del providencial escondite, y se sacudió el polvo. —. Volvamos a la cueva. Regresarán y cuando eso suceda nos encontrarán con nuestros bebés para hacerles frente. Veremos si tenemos suerte y cazamos una de esas cosas que a nuestros técnicos les encantaría desgajar algo así.

El paso estaba cerrado por la ruta corta, y lo que era peor, los dos ausentes aún no daban señales de vida. Temieron lo peor. Y si destetaban la idea de perder a dos, más detestaron llegar al refugio y darse cuenta que no tenían comunicación con la base.

—La interferencia la causan los merodeadores. Ni siquiera el radio de corto alcance funciona; sólo recibo estática. —Dijo Mickail, a cargo de las comunicaciones en ausencia de Bowie.

—Es la tormenta—de pronto, Sean, uno de los perdidos, se dignaba a aparecer—. Se levanta entre nosotros y la base. Estaremos solos…o no tanto si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de esas cosas que andan por ahí, armados hasta los dientes.

— ¿Los vieron de cerca?

—Los vimos—aclaró el segundo hombre en llegar, agotado como el otro —. Y no solo los vimos de cerca, nos rozó el pellejo.

—Casi se mea en los pantalones. —Acotó Sean dejándose caer sentado en el suelo.

— ¡Mira quién habla! El que comenzó a lagrimar por dejar viuda a su bella esposa.

—Aquí no, muchachos—Dana alzó la voz—. Digan qué pudieron ver.

—Una pila de chatarra altamente tecnológica que se escapa de nuestra imaginación. —respondió Duncan seriamente, era nuevo en el equipo, pero no era un idiota. Se había integrado al escuadrón hacía un par de meses, cuando la necesidad de alguien como Louis era un tema de vida o muerte. Él era el que se encargaba de los problemas tecnológicos que iban más allá de la capacidad del resto del equipo. Ahora, en vista de las circunstancias, le quedaba analizar si de verdad existía una posibilidad remota de entablar comunicación con el apoyo, y ya estaba en pos de esa tarea mientras hablaba.

—Si tú lo dices, te creo. —Expresó Dana.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Nos escondemos o salimos de cacería? —Ángelo preguntó, ante la expectación del resto.

—No con la tormenta. —Sugirió Sean.

—Sean tiene razón. No saldremos. Esperaremos alertas.

—Efectivamente alertas, porque les advierto que ellos tienen corazas que se ven bastante fuertes.

—Vamos Sean. Jamás hemos encontrado rival que no hayamos podido vencer. ¿Verdad muchachos? —Lo dijo en tono de aliento.

La respuesta fue un "así es" inmediato, seguido de una voz que evidenciaba satisfacción.

—Quizás no haya contacto con la base, señor. Pero sí hay comunicación con la flota.

Dana sonrió conforme.

—Entonces comunícame con alguien importante…

Un profundo suspiro escapó de su boca al sentir la situación como una ocurrida en el pasado, sólo que esta vez no había un Rick Hunter para escoltarla y mantenerla a salvo mientras su transporte atravesara la atmósfera.

Y por supuesto, el planeta al que llegaría tampoco era la tierra…

Cinturón ajustado, y el rugir del motor la instaron a echar un vistazo afuera, al vacío que consumía el infinito y que mostraba la nave más cercana como un pequeño punto en el que se escondía un hombre audaz, cuya habilidad en vuelo era su escudo si las condiciones de pronto se tornaban hostiles, ya fuera por la naturaleza, o la imposición de la fuerza de los que actualmente llamaban hostiles.

Jeremy Brannigan.

Sus palabras escaparon como un lamento, mientras su dedo se deslizaba hacia el botón que pulsó con total suavidad.

— ¿Cuánto durará esto? —preguntó.

—Dos horas. Tres cuando mucho si las condiciones son realmente adversas.

La voz del piloto era la de alguien maduro, experimentado, y serio.

—Entiendo.

—No se preocupe almirante, vuelo ligero como una pluma y en ese caso se sentirá tan a gusto que el trayecto se le hará corto.

—Odio volar, ¿lo sabía?

—Pues comanda un montón de metal que vuela. —el piloto contestó riendo. —Pero la entiendo si es que le han tocado pilotos que le hacen sentir el estómago en su garganta.

—No abuse de su confianza. Le llevaría a corte marcial si es que al final de cuentas me sacudo más de la cuenta.

Una nueva risa del piloto.

—Es hora de que mi atención se fije justo donde miran mis ojos —dijo—. Lo siento almirante. Me comunicaré con usted al momento de aterrizar.

La comunicación se cortó. La ventanilla dejó proporcionarle la vista del espacio. La ligera turbulencia le indicó que entraban en territorio difícil.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente viajó de regreso al puente, tratando de imaginar lo que allí sucedía, pero sin acercarse siquiera a la realidad que se vivía.

—Está confirmado el contacto, señor. —informaba Kim al primer oficial al mando del puente. —La mayor Sterling señala a tres unidades que sondean el territorio donde sólo debería haber arena.

—Exacto —refunfuñó el oficial —. No es posible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de su llegada.

—Es posible, señor—acotó Neela —. Las tormentas están provocando interferencia en nuestros equipos, hace un rato perdimos total control de los radares.

—¿Es posible comunicarnos con el transporte?

Kim agilizó su trabajo y en un par de minutos de intentos en vano, miró a su superior negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces esperaremos. —Él concluyó.

— ¿Y qué hay de la mayor Sterling? —Kim preguntó. Aún la tenía a la espera de una determinación.

—Debe mantener su posición hasta nuevas órdenes, o hasta entablar comunicaciones con su oficial a cargo.

—De acuerdo, señor…

Neela se asustó. Lisa iba descendiendo bajo una situación con atmósfera inestable, y con el riesgo de tener unidades hostiles merodeando en el planeta.

—No sé usted, pero creo que si hubiesen querido atacar ya lo habrían hecho—dijo tras meditar un instante—. Pienso que están usando las condiciones del planeta para hacer lo que en otras condiciones nosotros impediríamos; aun así, creo que la almirante Hayes no debió arriesgarse. —dio a Kim una fugaz mirada acusadora.

—Si considera que la transportan y escoltan nuestros mejores hombres, no creo que piense que fue un error haber descendido en estos momentos.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de pero. Necesito sus sentidos en alerta, y quiero que alerte al resto de la flota. No vamos a permitir que nuestros enemigos se paseen entre nuestras narices y no podamos oler lo que están planeando.

— ¡Señor!

—Lo mismo para usted, Young. —ordenó el oficial. —Oídos alerta. Quiero que me mantenga informado acerca de la situación de la mayor Sterling.

Él tenía que reconocer que la situación le erizaba los pelillos de la piel. Tenía algo de experiencia en situaciones difíciles, pero eso de tener a un almirante con prácticamente un blanco dibujado en su trasero era algo de otro mundo.

O0o0o

—Parece que tendrás visita.

Dijo Nova como último recurso para obtener alguna respuesta del hombre que terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta del uniforme.

Dos de sus hombres aguardaban afuera, listos para contener a Archer, pero viéndolo bien, era difícil que alguien que debía apoyarse en muletas osara intentar escapar. Aunque por la experiencia de Clooney suponía que todo era posible, y en caso contrario, era mejor prevenir que curar.

—Una almirante te hará los honores en persona. Y de verdad no es justo que la hayas obligado a bajar cuando un aumento en la intensidad de las tormentas en la atmósfera pudiera explotar su transporte. —Jack la miró un instante. La reacción que ella quería. —Veo que esto sí te interesa.

— ¿Dónde está ese idiota ahora?

—Para tu fortuna sólo duró inconsciente en una camilla un par de horas, pero casi le rompes la quijada.

—De haberle causado daño real, te aseguro te aseguro que su historia sería otra.

—Lo que sea. Levantaste la mano contra un oficial superior y eso vale una corte marcial—lo miró con suficiencia. —. Me encanta ver a personas arrogantes como tú jodidos por obra y gracia de su propia mano.

Jack la ignoró, volteándose hacia otro lado.

—Vuelves al hermetismo que has mantenido durante dos horas. —murmuró Nova con paciencia. —En fin, ya estás listo así que muévete.

Sería traslado a una celda donde posiblemente enfrentaría a Lisa. No sabía si alegrarse o no por este encuentro. Lo cierto era que una conversación entre ambos sería absolutamente necesaria.

Iba a ser enjuiciado. Probablemente en poco tiempo más, la insignia de piloto, sus alas, la posibilidad de estar tiempo con Lisa se vería perdida; sin embargo, más molestaba la idea de que estar tras una reja le arrebataría la opción de hacer justicia por sus compañeros de vuelo.

Movió su existencia hacia la puerta y después la condujo por un estrecho pasillo. Su andar era lento.

—Si yo fuera tú…—le dijo Nova de pronto. —rogaría por un poco más de tiempo antes del juicio. No te ves bien, y creo que un buen informe médico avalaría tu petición.

—Al final de cuentas eres una perra considerada. —soltó una pequeña risa burlesca.

—De esa forma no serán tus acciones, si no tu dulce boca la que te hunda más de la cuenta.

Segundos más tarde, todos se encontraban comiendo polvo en el piso tras una explosión generada en la puerta que debían alcanzar. Nadie quedó herido, excepto la confianza de Nova que, absurdamente, creyó que nada extraordinario podría suceder.

—A lo más, Archer querrá golpearnos y después escapar—se reprendió así misma, aún en el suelo, pero mirando la punta del cañón dirigido hacia ella. —. Esto les costará la vida.

—No si no nos atrapan. —murmuró el mejor amigo de Jack, quien apuntaba a Nova. —Vamos Jack, sé que puedes levantarte y salir.

—Sólo harán que sus heridas se abran.

— ¡Tú cállate! —gritó quien ayudaba a Jack.

—Lo digo sólo por su bien.

Y la loca soltó a Jack, tomó su arma y le dio un golpe a Nova. La histeria de Hiro Ishi se desató.

— ¡Perra loca!¡No tenías que golpearla! —vio un charco de sangre formándose bajo Nova. El golpe en su rostro habría sido demasiado fuerte como para generarle, quizá, una profunda herida cortante. —Si muere, será únicamente tu culpa.

—No hará mayor diferencia el que muera. —Jack murmuró, levantándose a duras penas. —Golpee a un gGeneral. Ella a un mayor, y por cierto, ¿qué carajos hace ella aquí? Es una idiota que casi me mata.

—Te contaré después…—señaló dándole un último impulso para ayudarle a levantarse. —Salgamos de aquí en tanto la tormenta nos sirva de escudo.

Y tras ellos, los otros tres que llegaron y mantuvieron encañonados a los soldados, les siguieron para reunirse con alguien más en un vehículo.

Las alarmas se desataron cuando ya estaban internados en medio de una tormenta que cubría su huida.

o0o0o

— ¿Esperar? Era justo lo que pensé desde un primer momento—Dana ironizó tras recibir la orden.

—No querrás salir en medio de la tormenta, ¿o sí? —Dijo Ángelo, a quien la idea de que la arena se le metiera hasta en el trasero no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Sabes lo que sería de nosotros si nos arrinconaran en este hueco? —Ángelo no contestó, pero sabía la respuesta. —Exacto: estaríamos jodidos.

—Voy a odiar estar quitando arena del tanque durante una semana —Sean murmuró desanimado, colocándose el casco. —Pero haré lo que la señorita ordene.

—Sólo uno saldrá, y ése no serás tú—Dijo Dana, ajustándose el casco—. Yo voy; seré sus ojos allí afuera. Cuidaré de sus pequeños y blancos traseros…

—¡Silencio! —Mickail demandó en un susurro, e hizo un ademán llamando a fijar sus ojos en la entrada.

Durante unos segundos todos agudizaron sus sentidos, antes de que una bolsa de viento y arena estallara en la entrada. El zumbido propio de la ferocidad de la tormenta les erizó los pelillos de la piel. Ángelo miró a Dana, negando con la cabeza; ésta comprendió de inmediato.

—Muy bien; si nadie sale, nadie entra —dijo la rubia, internándose en su tanque. Un suave sonido mecánico se desprendió durante movimiento de su cañón fijándose en la entrada—. Los que puedan, duerman un momento. Tomaré la primera guardia, Sean la segunda. Mickail, no despegues la atención del radio.

A varios kilómetros de allí, Clooney caminaba en círculos, buscando a quien culpar. Su molestia aumentaba conforme el transporte de Lisa Hayes se acercaba al sitio de aterrizaje.

—Ella va a patearme el trasero. Usará este incidente en mi contra. —Dijo, deteniéndose a mirar a Nova— ¡Cómo pudieron descuidarse de esa forma!

—Señor…—ella reconocía su miedo a ese hombre, de modo que, apenas recibió curación de emergencia, tuvo que abandonar el reposo recomendado para presentarse ante él—, podría excusarme diciendo que alguien descuidó el confinamiento del teniente Ishi, la mente tras el escape de Jack.

—No sabía que era de las personas que se oculta tras una excusa. —La miró intentando intimidar la seguridad con la que le devolvía la mirada.

—No dejaré de asumir mi culpa, señor. Pero…—se tocó la cabeza al sentir el vendaje húmedo y constató que nuevamente la herida comenzaba a sangrar. —, supongo que antes de cualquier cosa debo ir a revisarme esto.

—La quiero tras esos desertores apenas baje la tormenta.

—Por supuesto, será así—dio media vuelta, pero enseguida regresó a ver a Clooney—. El transporte no tarda en aterrizar, y le sugiero para ese entonces tener plena certeza de lo acontecido en esta base porque señor, quien me golpeó no era una de los nuestros. Jamás la había visto, pero es alguien relacionado con Archer e Ishi. Puedo asegurar que no sólo entre los nuestros alguien decidió ir por su propio camino.

—Intenta decirme que entres los clones hay un motín.

—No sé, señor. Pero tenga en cuenta que aquí solo hay dos grupos: el ellos y el nuestro.

—O al menos eso creemos…

" _No es bueno que incluya a más personas en sus suposiciones"_ Pensó Nova, mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Un punzante dolor en la nuca la incitaba a andar de prisa hacia la enfermería, pero a su vez, el mismo dolor la obligaba a detenerse. Tras mirar la mano con la que se tocó la zona de la herida, no le quedó duda alguna de que Clooney era un miserable insensible.

" _Y pensar que lo respetaba"_

En un acto inconsciente se limpió la sangre en la tela de sus pantalones, y siguió avanzando hasta toparse con Marie. Parpadeó confusa, tratando de reconocer el lugar.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Marie se apresuró a ser su sostén.

—Obviamente no donde deberías estar. —dijo, asegurando su estabilidad—. Necesito llevarte con un médico.

—Vengo de ver a Clooney, e iba para allá—contestó. De pronto la cabeza le pesaba demasiado— ¿Sería posible…?

—Estoy en servicio—Miró a la distancia y lo único que había en las cercanías era una fría pila de metal que nada ayudaría. No entendía cómo llegó hasta allí, el hangar de su escuadrón, si éste distaba mucho de la oficina del mencionado general. Comenzó a andar con ella a cuestas—. Espero que no nos ordenen salir…no al menos antes de estar segura que estás en buenas manos…

—Voy a quedar en deuda contigo. —Nova balbuceó, como si estuviera sumida en un estado de ebriedad.

—Cállate, y sólo déjate llevar…

o0o0o

No había habido novedades. El piloto- a su parecer-no destilaba arrogancia por nada.

Las protecciones de las ventanillas se levantaban y el ruido de los motores comenzó a perder fuerza. Después de largos minutos de sólo pensar en llegar a tierra en una pieza, por fin podía abarcar más preocupaciones de las cuales hacerse cargo.

—Bueno, ha sido un viaje largo —dijo el piloto, interrumpiendo el obsesivo pensamiento de Lisa—. Como una pluma, se lo dije.

Lisa meneó la cabeza, sonriendo. Lo peor era no tener palabras con qué discutir.

—Su nombre, piloto.

— Comandante J.R. Wesker.

—Gracias.

Wesker se relajó un momento en su asiento.

—Si vuelo con cuidado, mi esposa tiene a un hombre a quien esperar. Odiaría dejarla viuda siendo joven.

—Entiendo—Dijo Lisa, sonriendo mientras abandonaba el asiento —. Ahora lo dejo, comandante. Supongo nos veremos pronto.

—Así será, señora.

Lisa odiaba que la llamaran señora y aun así prefirió no refunfuñar. Se aproximó a la puerta, bajó las escalerillas donde recibió un golpe de viento en la cara; viento y un poco de arena que la obligó a cubrirse con el antebrazo.

— ¡Esto es un asco, almirante! ¡No entiendo cómo pudieron aterrizar!

La voz era de alguien agitado y preocupado, un solitario hombre que le ofreció su ayuda para terminar de bajar, luego la cubrió con una chaqueta y corrió con ella al interior de la instalación.

—Sargento Santamaría a su servicio, Almirante—el soldado se presentó formalmente—. Al general le hubiese gustado recibirla, pero ante las inclemencias que comenzamos a sufrir…

—Entiendo—dijo Lisa interrumpiendo. Se lo esperaba de todas formas, nunca esperó valentía alguna de alguien que solo sabía intimidar a los demás. — ¿Por dónde?

El sargento le señaló el rumbo.

—Él ha estado bastante molesto, y todos hemos pagado con creces su malhumor. —comentó.

—Lo lamento sargento, pero temo que no puedo hacer algo al respecto.

—Lo sé almirante, pero debe saber que a veces su irritación es excesiva, lo ha sido más después del hecho sucedido con el mayor Archer.

— ¿Qué sabe al respecto?

—Nadie sabe nada—se introdujeron en un ascensor. Entraron y él pulsó el botón para activarlo—. Se dice que la pelea fue a puertas cerradas; nadie oyó ni vio nada. Sólo se vio a nuestro general salir con la mejilla enrojecida y se sabe lo que él contó oficialmente.

Lisa agradeció la información.

La caja metálica detuvo su movimiento.

—Él debería estar esperando.

Las puertas se abrieron y precisamente Clooney los esperaba.

—Es un placer verle de nuevo, general. —Lisa dijo, respondiendo al saludo que le dieron.

—Disculpe si no fui a esperarla…

—Disculpa aceptada—comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Dado que éste era corto, y había una sola puerta al final, dio por hecho que esa era su oficina —. Quiero que desde este momento me informe cada detalle de lo acontecido con el caso del mayor Archer.

Él le abrió la puerta de la oficina, mientras el sargento les seguía detrás, a un par de pasos.

—Pase. Verá que la pongo al día de forma inmediata.

—Quiero escuchar primero su versión —el hombre tras Lisa se detuvo en seco—. Quiero la de Jack Archer y de toda persona involucrada.

—Eso no va a ser posible.

Lisa, aún plantada frente a la puerta, le exigió explicación solo con una mirada.

—Sargento, tráiganos un par tazas de café—ordenó, e instó a Lisa a internarse a la oficina de una vez—. Hablaremos más cómodos adentro.

Lisa notó un mal augurio en la expresión de Clooney, de modo que esperaba que no fuera tan malo.

Al sentarse, advirtió el desorden en una esquina; pedazos de cristal, papel y otras cosas que deberían adornando un escritorio que mostraba una superficie vacía. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntar sobre lo sucedido, intuía que un instante de furia arrojó todo en ese sitio. Él ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultarlo, o bien, tenía otras preocupaciones mayores.

— ¿Y bien? —No quería hostigarlo, pero a su vez no quería dilatar la conversación; se sentía cansada y le apetecía reposar un momento.

—A las 5300 horas, se produjo un ataque en contra de la policía militar, instancia que el mayor Jack Archer usó para huir.

— ¿Huir? —la impresión la hizo levantarse de golpe.

—Escapó, ayudado por gente de su antiguo escuadrón.

—Y ustedes no previeron una posibilidad como esa—estaba visiblemente molesta—. Me decepciona, general. Realmente esperaba que esto no se saliera de sus manos. Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad? —intuía que había más, y no se equivocaba.

—Un incidente en las instalaciones subterráneas. Fue reportado hace escasos minutos, lo que nos confirma que el teniente Hiro Ishi tomó como rehén a uno de los ancianos, usándolo como escudo hasta llegar y liberar a algunos de los clones, los que suponía sus amigos.

—Cómo fue posible…—no podía creerlo.

—El anciano murió.

— ¿Qué? —Eso si había sido demasiado. — ¿Me está diciendo que Erodas murió durante la huida?

—No. Según lo que nos informaron, fue ejecutado.

o0o0o

Habiendo dejado a Clooney en la tranquilidad de su oficina, Lisa avanzaba a grandes zancadas rumbo al exterior. Santamaría le seguía de cerca, dando indicaciones de los pasillos que combinaban como la ruta más corta. "Molesta" era una palabra que no describía a cabalidad el sentimiento que la dominaba. No; Lisa se sentía furiosa.

Su llegada a las afueras coincidía con la disipación de la tormenta, de modo que hombres y mujeres comenzaban a movilizarse en sus funciones; había mucha gente en el exterior, y nadie parecía más interesado en otra cosa que no fuerza sacudir arena de equipos y vehículos que no quedaron bajo resguardo. Ella se detuvo, miró en todas direcciones.

— ¿Dónde está mi transporte?

El sargento a sus espaldas apenas pasó saliva.

—Debería haber llegado. —dijo.

La impaciencia de Lisa llegaba a su límite, pero no iba a explotar, podía controlarlo, podía esperar un poco.

Jeremy, quien apenas abandonaba su nave, se acercó al verla.

— ¿Problemas? —Consultó, con la disposición de ayudar.

— Uno: necesito transporte inmediato.

—Puedo ayudarla.

—El vehículo no tarda en llegar. —Se excusó Santamaría.

—Tal vez, pero nunca le ganará a un beta—se ajustó el casco—. Si no le importa ir un poco incómoda, puedo llevarla donde quiera.

El Sargento sintió que nada más podía decir.

—Andando—Lisa contestó.

En poco tiempo estaba volando una vez más. Su vista en el exterior registraba la total pérdida de la ruta terrestre hacia la entrada del domo.

— ¿Deberíamos esperar una bienvenida hostil? —De pronto Jeremy preguntó.

—Me pregunté lo mismo—suspiró—. Pero dudo que ocurra, aunque haya o no repercusiones tras los hechos de hoy.

Jeremy había sido informado del destino, no del fin de la visita, y tenía cierta curiosidad, necesitaba saber cuán alerta debía estar.

—Si pudiera decirme algo al respecto…

—Cuando preguntaste, no tenías la menor idea, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Me atreví a hacer la pregunta de acuerdo a la preocupación que demostró; esa urgencia de llegar rápido, me sonó a que debe evitar una guerra, o algo parecido.

—Aciertas—Lisa pensó en algunas cosas importantes—. Probablemente vas a quedar custodiado…—recordó lo que pasó con Jack la última vez, su capacidad para arreglárselas y vagar en lugares prohibidos —, sólo espera… —su voz sonó muy cansada.

—De acuerdo.

Él comenzó las maniobras de descenso. Cuidadosamente aterrizó y luego ayudó a Lisa a bajar de la nave. Entre todas las caras que llegaron a rodearles, ninguna se veía amistosa.

—Es habitual. —Lisa dijo, para tranquilizarlo.

—Confiaré en su criterio. —Jeremy contestó en un susurro, en tanto sentía en su espalda la punta del cañón de un arma que lo instaba a andar.

Los hicieron avanzar al interior. A Lisa se le hizo raro que Telov no estuviera recibiéndolos como era costumbre, aunque entendía que tal vez, su amabilidad después de los hechos ya no fuera la misma. Los guiaron hacia el "cuarto del horror", donde los cuerpos metidos en un tanque flotaban iluminados por una luz rojiza.

Jeremy quería preguntar qué era todo eso; quería, porque el horror pudo más y la impresión le hizo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Son sólo cuerpos sin alma. —Lisa dijo, advirtiendo que su acompañante necesitaba una explicación, aunque no iba a decirle que esos cuerpos una vez fueron de sus amigos.

—No imagino lo que es manipular la genética de este modo. Cuerpos en suspensión…en espera de encontrar una mente para reactivarlos —Consiguió la atención de Lisa—. No me gustaría que me hicieran esto.

—Ni a mí.

Las grandes puertas a un costado de la sala se volvieron a abrir, y Telov se presentó vestido enteramente en túnicas blancas.

—Imaginamos que vendría. No esperábamos que fuera tan pronto. —dijo.

—Era necesario.

Él les invitó a continuar el camino a su lado.

—Sabemos que tienen una rebelión dentro de sus filas. Si es así como realmente puedo llamar a lo que sucede entre sus hombres bajo su mando —Pausa en la que Lisa limitó pronunciarse—. Verá que no los hacemos responsables de lo sucedido, pero tenga en cuenta que no lamentaremos destruir la existencia de aquellos que destruyeron a uno de los nuestros.

Llegaban frente a Eronea, cuyo cuerpo decrépito se hallaba recostado en una cama flotante. Él la señaló.

—Morirá sin duda alguna, al menos la parte que quedó viva después de la muerte de Erodas.

—Pensé era un clon independiente. —Lisa dijo, extrañada.

—Así es—Telov rodeó la cama y acarició el rostro de la mujer—. Hace tiempo Erodas y Eronea pudieron comprender una vida distinta a la que solíamos vivir, y aun cuando la clonación ha sido el recurso para mantener la sobre vivencia de nuestra raza, esa nueva forma de vida será nuestro recurso para el futuro.

—No comprendo.

Telov dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nací de la unión de Erodas y Eronea —explicó—. Soy distinto a los demás, aunque no me siento así, quizás sea porque me enteré hace un momento de mi condición.

— ¿Tus padres? —Lisa y Jeremy se miraron.

—Sí. Así es como ustedes le llaman.

—Entonces debo pedirte perdón—Lisa bajó un momento la cabeza, en señal se sumisión —. Fuimos culpables de la muerte de tu padre…

—No se incluya, almirante Elizabeth Hayes. No fue usted. Ni fue él—señalando a Jeremy—. Por eso le pido que alce la vista, tenemos asuntos que discutir.

Regresaron a la otra habitación, y Jeremy fue conducido fuera mientras Telov preparaba todo en una consola que se abrió proyectando la holografía de una nave. La atención de Lisa fue acaparada de inmediato; si no se equivocaba, la proyección era del SDF-2 con su coraza modificada en algunos tramos.

—A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, no hemos logrado el avance esperado gracias a que nos detuvo el hecho de conocer a fondo su tecnología —Telov murmuró, sin dejar de mover sus ágiles de dedos que iban provocando cambios en la figura proyectada, hasta descomponer todo en varios cuerpos separados.

Lisa no era una experta, podía identificar algunas partes porque las había visto en los planos de construcción, pero su conocimiento al respecto era absolutamente deficiente.

—Siento que necesitaré a uno de nuestros expertos. —dijo.

Telov la miró, movió una figura más dejándola en un plano principal. Se trataba de la distribución propia de una casa habitación terrestre. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Lo descubrimos durante una visita a su fortaleza, y nuestro interés radica en lo singular del espacio.

—Para eso no necesita un experto —Lisa se relajó, por lo familiar del asunto; como en otro tiempo, Telov mostraba la misma curiosidad Zentradie frente al modo de vida terrestre—. Es la réplica de una casa colonial, parte de las piezas de un museo que construimos con la finalidad de dar distracción a nuestros hombres y mujeres. La muestra es pequeña con respecto a la original, pero la distribución es acorde con una real; cocina, salón, habitaciones…Eso es a grandes rasgos…—Notó a través de la expresión de Telov, una nula comprensión acerca de lo que hablaba —. De acuerdo. Esto tomará mucho más tiempo que explicarle el funcionamiento de un Varitech, pero haré el esfuerzo.

—Dijo que lo usaba para distracción, ¿qué tipo de distracción?

Lisa sonrió en tanto Telov se veía aún más confundido.

—Comenzaré diciendo que no tiene un uso exclusivamente civil.

—Entiendo…

Alguien entró de improviso; caminó directo a Telov, susurrándole algo al oído.

—Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión—le señaló el camino—. Su gente la necesita con urgencia.

Lisa hizo un gesto de asentimiento, seguido de una breve despedida. Dio un giro rápido y salió. Jeremy la siguió una vez más, silencioso.

—Algo sucede y debemos regresar de inmediato. Necesito comunicarme con la base—Lisa dijo.

—Puedo adelantarme y entablar contacto.

—Ve, Jeremy.

Él avanzó en una rápida carrera y se perdió de vista. Ella caminó tan rápido como pudo y al salir del túnel ya detestaba los zapatos reglamentarios que nada ayudaban cuando debía caminar grandes distancias.

—Nada —Jeremy estaba esperándola en la cabina del Vf—. Lo he intentado una y otra vez y sólo recibo interferencia. Los canales están cruzados.

— ¿Puedes aislar las frecuencias?

—Lo intentaré.

Lisa pensó que la llamada provenía de la base, porque sólo Clooney tenía autoridad para contactar a Telov.

—Regresemos—determinó entonces—. Sin importar si logras contactar o no.

—Tal vez si…

De pronto se oyó un llamado a través de una de las frecuencias. Oyeron por un momento.

—El Quinceavo escuadrón demanda órdenes—Jeremy ajustó un poco más la frecuencia para oír con más claridad, ella no oía nada—. Sí, son ellos… tienen a Archer en custodia…

— ¿Jack?

Jeremy la miró preocupado, mientras terminaba de oír.

—Están solicitando refuerzos —Aclaró—. Almirante, no están solos, tienen compañía hostil y por lo visto tampoco pueden entablar contacto con la base…

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Es una idea alterna a la saga de Macross conocida; he agregado detalles, personajes y otros de acuerdo a las necesidades de la historia.**

 _ **Resumen: La**_ _fortaleza espacial SDF-2, al mando de la Almirante Lisa Hayes, dejó la tierra en el año 2012, sin embargo, algo sucedió en el espacio que le trasladó treinta años en el tiempo, a un punto sin retorno._

" **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

De alguna forma XP se estaba transformando en una verdadera caja de pandora, las cosas menos previsibles ocurrían en el momento menos esperado. Todo cuando habían visto en su ruta a la instalación subterránea parecía haber sido trasladado a otro sitio de manera dramática, de tal forma que ante hechos inexplicables no tenían más que rascarse la cabeza y mirarse entre sí, mientras los minutos seguían pasando y el mensaje en el radio seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez. Habían detenido la marcha y aterrizado lejos de todo sitio reconocible en vista de que literalmente se encontraban perdidos. Sentados sobre una gran roca frente al Beta, de vez en cuando bebían pequeños sorbos de agua para mantener la garganta húmeda, ambos preocupados internamente de que la noche les atrapara en un paraje tan hostil y sin nada con que guarecerse.

—Y yo que pensé que conmigo estaría a salvo, tan solo mire donde la traje. Estamos completamente perdidos. —Jeremy reconoció desganado.

Lisa simplemente miró el horizonte, donde el cielo y la arena se unían en una línea extensa sin inflexión alguna que solo venía a confirmar que tuvieron suerte de encontrar la roca sobre el que reposaban sus existencias. No quería culpar las habilidades de navegante de su compañero, sabía de boca de algunos pilotos que a veces el planeta con su campo electromagnético inestable jugaba malas pasadas incluso a los más experimentados, porque los instrumentos simplemente no respondían a la experiencia sino a un índice georeferencial que esta vez se mostraba inexistente.

La cara de Jeremy, joven, franca, se llenó se ensombreció un poco más.

—La cagué y lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? —Lisa se puso en alerta—. No sé de qué hablas, no te he culpado. Jeremy, no estamos jodidos; bueno…nos acercamos un poco a eso, pero nada más.

Pero en su fuero interno Lisa tenía razones para exaltarse y creer que todo andaba mal, sobre todo si pensaba en el hecho de que Jack estaba en problemas. Y al pensar en que Clooney podía alcanzarlo con su brazo antes que ella, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Se levantó sacudiéndose la falta y trató de enfocar su vista en la dirección indicada por sus instintos.

Señaló la dirección con su dedo, hacia el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte.

—Por allá.

— ¿Está segura? —Jeremy consultó, aunque no avalara la idea, no podía cuestionar las órdenes de ella, de modo que no esperó respuesta y bajó de la piedra resbalándose como si se tratase de un tobogán.

Lisa miró a su compañero, cerciorándose de que todo estuviese bien, ya que al levantarse mucho polvo tuvo la impresión que la caída había sido demasiado brusca. Al darse cuenta que él volvía la vista atrás retrocedió unos cuantos pasos alejándose del borde, no iba a permitir que su falda le dejara ver un poco más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a mostrar.

— ¿Todo bien? —Jeremy se oyó un poco preocupado.

— ¿Sabes? Me ha dado una suerte de vergüenza—seguido de esa abrupta confesión Lisa rió de sí misma.

—Entonces encenderé la nave y te recojo luego. Aguarda ahí un instante.

Una vez en el aire, iban hacia ese sol rojizo. Jeremy sólo hacía lo que sabía hacer mejor; volaba sobre una espesa nube de arena fina que se levantaba producto de la presencia de una ventisca que azotaba la ruta, apoyándose en sus instrumentos, sin visión alguna del paisaje. Algo extraño había comenzado a suceder de pronto y hasta este punto sólo un pequeño detalle era el indicio de aquello, detalle que incomodaba a Lisa porque despertaba algunos recuerdos de lo sucedido en el espacio un poco antes de la caída de su antigua fortaleza.

— ¿Todo bien? —Jeremy no era para nada indiferente a lo que sucedía con su improvisada pasajera.

—Sí…creo…—no estaba insegura, simplemente no sabía cómo exponer la situación—. Es algo complejo—finalmente optó por decir entre suspiros.

—Bien. —Así de simple, no quería insistir en base a una intuición que le indicaba que podría inmiscuirse en un terreno fuera de su incumbencia.

—Jeremy…se trata de un cosquilleo raro en el estómago que sólo he sentido una vez en mi vida—sonrió de sí misma, considerando que podría entenderse con un enfoque distinto—, es como si…me revolvieran las entrañas; sí, así lo siento.

— ¿Podría ser…?

—No—interrumpió para detener cualquier expresión de ideas—. Fue como cuando pasamos el umbral del tiempo en el espacio…

Él negó instintivamente con la cabeza.

— ¿No creerá que…?

—No, pero así se sentía.

Al cabo de unos segundos habían traspasado la estela de polvo y el panorama se veía más nítido, incluso para Jeremy era más fácil llevar el control de la nave. Pero la situación seguía siendo la misma: aún estaban en terreno desconocido.

—Por lo menos la brújula funciona—el piloto señaló.

—Ya era hora. —Lisa sintió que podía respirar un poco más tranquila.

—Vamos en sentido opuesto a la base.

Pero esas palabras significaban que tenían que volver por el mismo camino y ninguno de los dos querría hacerlo, no iban a aventurarse en un sector donde los instrumentos no parecían funcionar correctamente.

—¿Podríamos rodear?

Él consultó el nivel de energía. —De ninguna forma podríamos sobre una extensión tan grande. —contestó.

— ¿Entonces?

Tentó una vez más el radio buscando alguna frecuencia y no tuvo éxito, sin embargo, esta vez se atrevió a responder al mensaje del quinceavo escuadrón.

—Quinceavo escuadrón, aquí Wolf-1. Quinceavo escuadrón, aquí Wolf-1—un prolongado silencio —. Muchachos, si están allí por favor contesten…—consultando su posición definió una ruta—. Nuestra situación: nivel de energía bajo, inminente aterrizaje en medio de la nada, coordenadas aproximadas…

Agregó las coordenadas y esperó un momento. Nada.

—No es mi día, definitivamente no lo es —Su cansado suspiro se disolvió, pero en el aire quedó la bruma del pesar que trastornaba su mente.

Segundo tras segundo, avanzaban alejándose un poco más y Jeremy sabía que debía poner un freno cuanto antes. Aterrizó.

— ¿Debemos ponernos cómodos mientras esperamos? —Lisa preguntó. El beta, con sus sonidos mecánicos anunciaba un próximo movimiento: el de la cúpula abriéndose —Supongo que aquí no.

Ambos salieron. Jeremy chequeó nuevamente el horizonte, atendiendo con cuidado el movimiento de la tormenta de la que salieron. Lisa siguió hablando, cosas del momento, impresiones acerca del feo panorama frente a ellos, como un monólogo que agotaba y a la vez agobiaba. Pero él no oía.

—Maldito planeta, sólo falta que se agote el oxígeno—murmuró él, de improviso, con voz lejana, pausada.

—No llames a la desgracia. Aquí no hay más reservas que la que respiramos; pero un día se acabará y no quiero que sea hoy—dijo Lisa—, tengo una hermosa, larga, angustiante y hasta estresante vida que vivir.

—Y yo quiero poder casarme.

Lisa sonrió.

—Vas a poder hacerlo, y tendrás hijos…muchos hijos.

o0o0o

—Nuestros enemigos son cada vez más frecuente y más imprevisibles. Buscan sistemáticamente nuestros puntos más débiles y nos patean justo allí.

—Desde luego que no. —Rick rebulló incómodamente en su silla.

—Debemos hacer algo más, no podemos esperar a que nos ataquen y nos mermen en cada intento—Max no titubeaba—. En sentido estricto, Lisa y su flota se han convertido en un blanco perfecto, y más pronto que tarde van a atacarlos.

Rick dirigió una aguda mirada a aquel hombre más joven que él, y Max se incomodó al darse cuenta del error cometido al presionar el punto sensible de su mejor amigo.

—Si tú fueras nuestro enemigo, ¿qué harías?

Pero Rick presionó el botón que cortaba el enlace. Meditó un poco y sacó conclusiones. A sus espaldas un hombre esperaba órdenes, prácticamente se había olvidado de él, y de no haber sido por un carraspeó intencional, habría hablado cosas personales en voz alta. Tras el susto inicial se giró hacia su oficial y éste entregó el reporte.

— ¡Jack Archer! ¡Por los mil demonios! —Las palmas de un encolerizado Rick azotaron el escritorio. Ya estaba harto de recibir malas noticias y todas relacionadas con ese nombre— ¿Por qué un solo hombre tiene que joder mi tranquilidad? ¿Por qué?

El teniente frente a Rick sentía como todos sus músculos se tensaban, de modo que le hubiese gustado salir corriendo, pero debía entregar una noticia más y no le agradaba para nada tener que hacerlo.

—Y el último contacto con el Strike…—de pronto sintió la garganta más seca y la voz no le salía. Por fin entendía por qué lo enviaron a él allí: porque nadie más quería enfrentarse a la furia que sabía que iba a emerger en el almirante. Costaba demasiado sacar una voz potente como la que salía en sus primeras palabras frente a él—, señor, el reporte informa que la almirante Hayes… ha descendido al planeta, y…

— ¡Cómo no! —interrumpió Rick bajando la cabeza rendida, respirando profundo para contenerse porque al final el teniente no tenía culpa, y no, definitivamente no era a él a quien debía estrangular—. Ella debió ir a tratar de arreglar los desajustes Jack. Es tan predecible su actuar a favor de él.

—No es todo, señor. —la voz le salió temblorosa

—Avienta otra mala noticia—dijo Rick— ¡Vamos! ¡Qué esperas! No tengo todo el día…

—La treceava flota perdió todo contacto con la base y el único reporte que reciben es del Quinceavo escuadrón al mando de la mayor Sterling, el que se encuentra vigilando los movimientos de un grupo de naves de exploración enemigas.

Rick alzó el rostro para mirar al teniente, que prácticamente retrocedió un paso creyendo que nuevamente vería una exposición de ira en él.

—Quiero que me contacten de inmediato con el general Brown —rodeó su escritorio y a grandes zancadas alcanzó la puerta, su meta inmediata era el puente. Era seguido de cerca por el teniente que apenas le seguía el paso—. Quiero que se adelante y le pida al primer oficial que comience el conteo para una transposición hacia XP.

Lisa estaba en aprietos y él quería salir corriendo en su ayuda. Pero ir al rescate implicaba abandonar algunas funciones…

—" Max tiene razón—pensó por otro lado— ¡Maldita sea!"

o0o0o

La flota de naves se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, orbitando en plena tranquilidad. Y eso aumentaba sus ganas de estar entre ellos, en la seguridad de su nave, en la comodidad de su oficina.

Jeremy con su inocente exteriorización de sus deseos había despertado una oleada de cuestionamientos interiores y ahora no podía dejar de evaluar todo, considerando que tenía tiempo y nada mejor que hacer.

—Creo que también quisiera un hijo—Lisa volvió hablar por fin tras casi media hora de absoluto silencio. Jeremy salió de su letargo y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Pero no tan pronto—agregó—. Es decir, quiero un hijo para dejar una descendencia…

—Eso suena muy frío.

—Tal vez. —suspiró.

Jeremy calló. Mientras jugueteaba dándole pataditas a la arena, se preguntaba si Lisa estaba al tanto de los rumores que circulaban dentro de la flota. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Literalmente moría de ganas de utilizar la ocasión para preguntar y salir de dudas, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de ser imprudente.

—Quisiera saber por qué no le pone un freno real a Jack Archer—dijo Jeremy finalmente, dependiendo de la respuesta, iba a proseguir.

Lisa suspiró profunda y cansadamente.

—Jack no es un soldado al cual le puedas dar órdenes. Es del tipo que no responde a nadie —encaró a Jeremy—. Gánate su respeto y quizás, sólo quizás, él podría oírte.

—Ok.

No había sido lo suficientemente listo para obtener una mejor respuesta y por consecuencia ahora su lengua debía permanecer por detrás de sus dientes.

—Detesto decir que ni siquiera yo puedo controlar a un hombre como él —Lisa añadió.

—Y si tú no puedes, nadie puede.

—Jack debe ser puesto en custodia nuevamente, y debo asegurarme que el juicio sea justo.

— ¿Hablas con la cabeza, o el corazón? —detestaba no ser dueño de la voluntad para hablar después de todo, no obstante, ella lo había orillado a emitir la pregunta. A cambió recibió una mirada absolutamente impresionada —Supongo que sabes el porqué de mi pregunta —ella negó —. Hay rumores circulando en la flota, se dice que él y usted…

—Sí.

—Me agrada eso en usted, almirante…

Pero lisa no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo continuar sin aclarar todo.

—Mis juicios no involucran al corazón—dijo—, Jack podrá ser alguien importante en mi vida personal, pero antes de ser mujer soy un oficial de alto rango, y no estoy donde estoy por tomar mi trabajo a mi conveniencia.

Jeremy sostuvo la mirada de Lisa durante un instante, no estaba dispuesto a desviar su atención y demostrar que en el fondo ella lo intimidaba con su desafío. Afortunadamente para él, un ruido proveniente de la lejanía rompió el momento de tensión. Lisa se asustó un momento, él no tanto; estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos de los motores, había crecido entre ellos y podría reconocer un motor de los suyos perfectamente. Se adelantó, señaló al frente, a la nube de polvo bajo la cual se movían dos tanques. En escasos minutos el experimentado Ángelo se asomaba por sobre su vehículo, saludándoles en nombre de Dana. Sean vigilaba la retaguardia.

oOo0o

Durante la travesía Lisa sólo pensaba en llegar con Jack; llegar pronto y obtener respuesta a su inesperado y cuestionado comportamiento. Pero las cosas fueron bastante difíciles, el camino no estaba libre y dado que más de una vez debieron ocultarse durante bastante rato, la noche les alcanzó para cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo en la cueva.

La improvisada guarida estaba totalmente a oscuras, silenciosa para no atraer la atención de compañía poco amistosa que seguía merodeando los alrededores con más frecuencia en sus recorridos. Lisa por inercia sostuvo la mano de Jeremy, pero en cuanto se sintió segura a su lado se sintió jalada y guiada hasta una voz que le saludó en susurros.

— ¿Dónde está? —no pudo evitar la pregunta en vez del saludo.

—A veces me abruma la soberbia de los del alto mando. —Dana dijo en tono despreocupado.

Entonces volviendo a jalar a Lisa, la condujeron un par de metros más antes de proveerle de un visor nocturno. Vio a Jack tendido de costado en el suelo, amordazado, y con las manos atadas a sus espaldas. Instintivamente quiso acercarse a cerciorarse de sus condiciones, sin embargo, Dana fue oportuna interponiéndose en su camino.

—Si despierta nos creará problemas que no queremos. Créame Almirante, está mejor así.

—Pero está herido—su queja se basaba en una gran mancha de sangre presente en el rostro y cabello de Jack.

—Tuvimos que reducirlo, el maldito no nos dio más opción, señalaba nuestra ubicación y teníamos que decidir.

Lisa volvió la vista atrás y pudo ver solo tanques dispuestos a proteger la entrada al sitio.

—Estamos en silencio radial—Dana explicó, acercándose a un costado—. Son insistentes esos tipos, nos han tenido en alerta durante todo el día.

Lisa apenas tenía noción de lo que Dana hablaba y la verdad esperaba más detalles. Tras examinar los alrededores dio nuevamente con Jeremy, quien hablaba con alguien más.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—La pregunta exacta es "cómo lo encontramos" —Dana atrajo la atención de Lisa—. Los muchachos lo encontraron durante un reconocimiento. Estaba escondiéndose de…

—¿Y sus compañeros?

—No sabemos—Dana bufó—. Es probable que hayan sido atacados, y dadas las condiciones solo el amanecer nos dirá algo respecto a la suerte que corrieron cada uno de sus amigos…Por cierto, ¿tiene hambre?

—No, gracias.

Dana se adelantó a Lisa y fue directo a buscar a uno de sus muchachos, le dio indicaciones y luego regresó con ella.

—Le agradecería buscar un lugar cómodo donde dormir—su tono era todo menos irónico—, si no puede al menos inténtelo. Esto será bien largo.

Con una última mirada dirigida a Jack, Lisa avanzó hasta un costado de la cueva y, sentándose, apegó su cansado cuerpo a la pared. A lo lejos Jeremy comía parte de la ración de Sean, lo observó por un momento en tanto sentía que sus párpados se tornaban muy pesados.

—Otra vez en una cueva—se deshizo del visor y lo dejó a su lado—, se ha vuelto costumbre, ¿no, Lisa Hayes?

Lisa se durmió rápidamente en una incómoda posición. Por su parte Jeremy comió rápidamente y se alejó de los muchachos acercándose más a Lisa. Él no podía verla dormir sentada frente a un apoyo extremadamente duro, se consideraba un caballero y actúo como tal, acomodando a Lisa contra su cuerpo.

A la distancia, Dana dirigió la vista, primero a Jack y luego a Lisa y Jeremy, en quienes se concentró largamente antes de acercarse y tironear del brazo de Sean para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué rayos hacían ellos en medio de la nada? —preguntó.

—Venían de ver a los maestros robotech y se dirigían a la base. —su respuesta fue automática de acuerdo a lo que la pareja había informado al momento del rescate.

—Eso es al otro lado del planeta, Sean. No seas idiota, Jeremy no se perdería de una forma tan estúpida.

—Se perdió y la prueba es que tuvimos que ir por ellos.

—Van a tener que darme una buena explicación

—Cuando salgamos de esta.

Precisamente salir de la situación era lo que llenaba los pensamientos de la rubia, ella realmente no sabía si tenían otra opción más que esconderse, sobre todo si en la realidad no habían probado la potencia de los cañones del enemigo y comparado con los propios. Se alejó de su hombre e internó dentro de su tanque. Se quitó el casco. Comenzaba a odiar el calor que se estaba acumulado en ese agujero y que de pronto provocaba que sudara demasiado. Se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Maldito Clooney.

Demasiadas misiones, muchas eran horribles, pero de todas, esta era una de las peores y más aburridas.

Ladeó su cabeza. Tenía al menos una hora antes de su turno y la iba a aprovechar.

oOo0o

Lisa dormía profundamente en los brazos de Jeremy. Ángelo mantenía la vista fija en Jack. Otros como Dana dormían un poco, pero Sean y Duncan cubrían un turno…

Las cosas se mostraban absolutamente tranquilas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentían el ruido mecánico a la distancia, y fuera del ruido provocado por el viento, no había otro sonido que rompiera el silencio en que estaba sumida la cueva. Sean se había puesto a pensar en Marie y en todas las cosas que le haría cuando se encontraran; aunque de vez en cuando alucinaba con tenerla apretada contra su cuerpo para otorgarle el calor que sentía, estaba necesitando. Mickail, el pelirrojo, había estado fundido en su pantalla en enfocada hacia la entrada. Dana le ordenado no quitar la vista de allí y él sólo quería hacer bien las cosas, demostrar que tras esa figura algo enclenque había un soldado capacitado que no merecía estar condenado a ser un simple asistente que cumplía funciones de mensajería dentro de la nave. Pero las fuerzas del cansancio superaban a cualquier hombre, más a él que no estaba acostumbrado a largas jornadas…el poder del color verde de la pantalla comenzó a cansar su vista, además el absoluto relajo de la situación contribuía a la urgencia corporal.

Mientras Sean seguía en su propia nube, una mujer caminaba portando una bandera blanca y una linterna. Ella recorrió gran parte de la cueva, mientras observaba todo con detenimiento, sonriente porque entrar no fue tan difícil como esperaba.

Se movió hasta Jeremy y Lisa, incluso golpeó el casco de él y constató que le costaba reaccionar; la vio a ella, tan frágil, tan desprotegida, tan irremediablemente merecedora de su ira. La punta de su cañón apuntó directo a su cabeza, parte de su intención a los demás.

Lisa se movió un poco. Jeremy se espantó en su despertar, pero no movió un músculo.

— ¡Tengo un jodido trato que ofrecer!

Su voz resonó por cada resquicio de esa cueva húmeda y mal oliente, e inmediatamente hubo un desenfrenado movimiento entre el escuadrón y las luces finalmente se encendieron.

—Si así es como los entrenan ahora, ¡bravo por ello! ¡Idiotas! —soltó una pequeña carcajada y su dedo solo se afianzó más al gatillo, mientras notaba como todas las miras estaba fijas en su débil cuerpo de humana—. No se exalten, vine por un trato.

Dana saltó de su tanque y se interpuso entre su gente y ella. Lisa venía despertando y su impresión fue menguada por la protección que le daba Jeremy.

— ¿Su vida por? —Dana preguntó, aunque suponía la respuesta.

— ¡Jack! —canturreó—. Ellos por mi líder de escuadrón.

Antes de que Dana pudiera dar respuesta alguna, Izzy se giró, golpeando a Jeremy con el arma.

—Esto es por Jack.

Lisa solo podía ver de reojo el estado de Jeremy, lo veía consciente, a pesar de que desde su sien derecha salía mucha sangra. Y él seguía sosteniéndola, aún con más fuerza.

—No habrá trato si continúas.

—Si continúo sólo habrá carne muerta a la que llorar y rendir honores póstumos —esta vez su arma ejerció verdadera presión contra la frente de Lisa —. Jack por ella…

—De acuerdo. —mientras buscaba alguna solución alternativa, no le quedaba más que ceder y eso la indignaba. Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta que Lisa y Jeremy podrían haber estado más seguros bajo la noche en el desierto.

—No he terminado—su tono fue autoritario—. Jack por ella, y todo su equipo por él. Es un trato conveniente, no se pueden negar.

—Ángelo…—se tomó un instante para pensar rápido, sin mayor alternativa que ceder—, desátalo.

Ángelo no se movió. Él no estaba de acuerdo, en lo absoluto.

— ¡Es una orden!

 _-"¿Desde cuándo Dana cede tan fácilmente a un chantaje?"-_ saltó fuera de su tanque, anduvo hasta Jack, le quitó las ataduras— ¡Despierta maldito! —Jack continuó inmóvil—. Hijo de perra, no nos fastidies ahora.

Por primera vez desde que esa loca apuntaba a su superior, Ángelo sintió un terrible escalofrío. Quizás había ido muy lejos golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas para contenerlo. Pero estaban seguro de sus signos vitales estables, no así del por qué no regresaba a plena conciencia.

Se inclinó hasta alcanzar su cuello y cerciorarse de su pulso. Todo normal.

—¿Y bien? —Izzy preguntó.

—La bella durmiente necesita un beso para despertar—se irguió resoplando —. Está vivo, aunque no consideres nuestra ayuda para sacarlo de este agujero.

Izzy soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Crees que puedes negarte? —su arma ahora apuntó a Jeremy—. Me pregunto si él vale una negativa.

Lisa se levantó. Mientras sentía el cañón de nuevo apuntando contra sí, dirigió la mirada al rincón donde apenas divisaba a Ángelo y Jack.

— ¿Crees que cuando él despierte y te vea apuntándome te va a felicitar? —iba a tentar su paciencia, debía enfocar su ira en ella y sólo en ella. A su parecer nadie tenía derecho a ser lastimado; la liberación de Jack no valía ninguna vida—. Puedes llevártelo, pero no hagas tonterías. No somos tu enemigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Dana quería que Izzy bajara la guardia, pero de alguna forma esa mujer era demasiado lista como para descuidarse. Dio un paso atrás, luego otro y finalmente le dio la espalda. Avanzó hasta Jack y se inclinó—Ayúdame—. Junto a Ángelo movió a Jack y lo postró a los pies de Izzy. Fue testigo del asombro de su oficial superior, quien abrió y cerró la boca al ver el rostro de Jack frente a luz.

—¡Qué rayos! —Izzy rezongó. Lisa tembló al darse cuenta que la postura de ella se volvía inestable.

Dana se adelantó.

—Mis muchachos lo encontraron así, con el rostro hinchado.

— ¡Maldita sea! —no podía evitar temblar a raíz de su enojo—¡¿Y qué de su estado?

—Yo golpee al maldito—Ángelo dio la cara y fue a plantarse a unos pasos de Izzy—. Lo habría matado si no fuese capaz de respetar a mi oficial superior.

Entonces sucedió, Izzy se desestabilizó, y en un rápido movimiento le disparó a Ángelo. Dana sólo pudo ver como su hombre caía frente a sus ojos, al igual que todos en ese sitio.

—Que nadie se mueva. Dejen que el maldito se desangre.

oOo0o

" _¿Tenía que ver morir a más gente?"_ Lisa se preguntó mientras veía a Ángelo retorcerse de dolor mientras presionaba la herida en su costado izquierdo. Otra vez la misma triste historia, y todo por la misma razón, un juego de poder…A su mente llegó el recuerdo de horas antes del ataque al SDF-2; una conversación que tuvo con Doug donde él le confesara que al momento de su retiro se iba a dedicar a cuidar jardines de flores blancas. Ella había reído.

—Una flor por cada ser que he matado, sin importar si es humano o no—había dicho él—. Serán enormes jardines, porque la cuenta en mi contra es grande.

Realmente nunca supo qué pasó, o porqué le besó. En aquella oportunidad, como otras tantas cogió su mano y lo miró a los ojos dulcemente.

—Jamás ha sido nuestra culpa— dijo entonces—. Tú matas porque alguien de mayor rango te manda a hacerlo, y ese alguien, a su vez, es mandado por una razón demasiado poderosa como para ignorar.

Pero al final todo terminaba en un simple intercambio: proteger a unos cuantos millones matando a otros. _"Y quien mata a más en su camino, obtiene el poder"_ Pensó, en tanto se decidía a actuar; echó a andar hacia Ángelo y se inclinó a revisar su herida, sabía que ella seguía apuntándole, quizás más nerviosa que antes, no le importaba.

—Dejen que se lo lleve—dijo—. Por ningún motivo voy a tolerar una intervención. Es una orden.

Dana asintió y los tanques se movieron, despejando el paso. Izzy por su parte, sin dejar de apuntar a Lisa, cogió a Jack de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

Algunos no estaban de acuerdo con verlos partir y les temblaba la mano que sujetaba el gatillo de sus armas. Era tan simple disparar a traición. Por suerte la rectitud con la que se formaron, más aún, con las reglas impuestas por Dana, nadie ni en la pérdida de su juicio cometería algo de similar bajeza. Duncan por su parte jamás perdió su tiempo; él se había movido buscando el botiquín y fue el primero dar su apoyo a Ángelo. Él constató que la herida no era del todo grave, aunque tenía la seguridad de que su compañero necesitaba más que un botiquín de primeros auxilios era evidente.

—Puedo detener la hemorragia—dijo Duncan.

— ¡Pues hazlo ya! —Ángelo tenía un rictus de dolor en el rostro—. Ya no aguanto.

—Tiene que hacerlo soldado—Lisa ordenó, sosteniéndole una de sus manos con firmeza—, aguanta, y no te muevas, no ayudas así.

Sean rompió el periodo de quietud y se perdió en la oscuridad siguiendo los pasos de Izzy. Mickail saltó de su tanque y fue tras él. Dana se inclinó ante Ángelo.

—Pareces niñita—acusó seria; luego sonrió—. Me alegra que sólo sea un rasguño.

— ¿Un rasguño? —ahora no solo estaba adolorido, también molesto—¡Maldita sea Dana! No te burles.

—Si fuera serio esa boca estaría cerrada—miró a Lisa—. Tuvimos suerte. Esa loca nos habría matado uno por uno con tal de llevarse a Archer.

—Jamás pensé que accedería.

—Pero lo hizo.

Rato después, Jeremy se incorporaba lentamente, Sean y Mickail volvían, y la atención de Dana se fijó en ellos. —¿Qué pasó? —caminando frente a ellos, los miró uno a uno a los ojos, esperando que uno se delatara—Alguien cometió un grave error, o bien…—pausa. Se había detenido frente a Sean—. Tu dime…

—Me dormí. —Mickail dijo con valor, y temor.

Pero Dana no se inmutó, ella esperaba algo de su amigo, y éste lo entendió.

—Me descuidé—confesó Sean—. Lo siento…nuevamente lo siento.

—Era tu responsabilidad—Dana lucía molesta—. Ángelo está herido. Archer escapó de nuestras manos, ¿qué diablos crees que va a pasar ahora?

Lisa se levantó lentamente y alzó la cabeza. —Es indispensable encontrarlos. —dijo.

Por suerte para Sean, el fuerte momento de tensión se rompió. Dana se volvió hacia Lisa.

—Iremos tras ellos.

o0o0o

La nave vibraba dentro de la transposición. Rick Hunter, al frente en el puente de mando, no terminaba de entender su desesperación.

Hacía tiempo que ya no era el mismo, hacía tiempo que su voluntad había desparecido y ahora se sentía como un títere manipulado.

Quizás la decisión que estaba tomando no era la más adecuada, pero si la más conveniente para su corazón y sus nervios. Si no había otra forma de obtener información, iría personalmente a buscarla. Pero antes debía hacer una escala en la estación espacial.

" _Cometes una locura. Tu juicio ya no es el más adecuado"_

Las palabras de Max iban y venían en su mente. Pero ni él ni nadie, iba a detenerlo.

 _-"Sé que en cierto modo tienes razón-_ pensó- _, pero aquí las decisiones las tomo yo. Yo, Max"_

Cuando por fin la estación espacial estuvo ante sus ojos, fue cuando realmente supo qué tenía qué tenía que hacer. Se movió rápidamente desde el puente hacia los corredores, quería ser el primero en cruzar hacia la plataforma cuando la nave hubiese alcanzado el acoplamiento, pretendía ordenar sus ideas con la ayuda de Marcus, no contaba con ser detenido a la salida.

—¿Qué sabes?¿Ella está bien? —pero Rick fue incapaz de responder—.Habla padre. Tan sólo dime que mi hermana está bien.

Rick suspiro con fuerza, su primer pensamiento lo llevó directamente a Lisa, pero la aclaración le devolvió el aliento. Dio lo pasos necesarios para quedar justo en frente de Ethan. Lo miró detenidamente; luego lo estrechó en un abrazo.

—Neela está segura en el Strike—se distanció apenas y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos—. Cada vez te pareces más a mí…

Ethan dio un paso atrás. De reojo había visto oficiales acercándose y no sería bien visto su omisión del saludo. Se cuadró ante su Almirante.

—Señor, siempre es un gusto tenerlo de regreso.

—Gracias capitán. —y esta vez su atención quedó en la comitiva encabezada por el general Brown— ¿Alguna noticia fresca?

—Lo siento, Almirante Hunter.

Rick resopló.

—Me gustaría que te alistaras y vinieras conmigo, Ethan—Aunque sabía que las palabras sobraban, tenía que intentarlo, quizás con la falta de comunicación con la treceava flota podría obtener una respuesta positiva.

—Con todo respeto señor, debo negarme.

—Me lo esperaba—echó a andar hacia Brown—. Nos vemos luego, capitán.

o0o0o

Mientras Rick se alejaba, Ethan se tensó y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Estaba molesto, aunque era incapaz de darse cuenta.

Sam se acercó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo dijo lo que creyó que yo quería oír —Sam suspiró. Él seguía con la vista fija en la figura de su padre —. Temo por mi hermana, no sé cómo explicarlo, es una sensación…

Enseguida sintió la mano tibia de ella sobre la suya, y se volvió a verla. Sam sonreía inspirándole tranquilidad.

—Sé que todo está bien. Si tu corazón está inquieto, es por toda la información que ha llegado en estas últimas horas—alejó su mano—, pero ten en cuenta que dicha información no tiene sentido si no hay confirmación de los hechos.

Muy lentamente, como si sus pies pesaran demasiado, echó a andar siguiendo los pasos de Rick, pero luego de unos cincuenta metros se desvió y apoyó su espalda contra un contenedor grande que esperaba ser movido al SDF-3. Ethan quería estar solo, con sus pensamientos perturbados que comenzaban a roer su tranquilidad.

Suspiró.

Cuatro días de intenso movimiento había sido demasiado para su cuerpo, sobre todo si no había atendido un resfriado que lo atacó silenciosamente y que ahora detonaba un estado febril que iba en avance y se tornaba insoportable.

Sam se había quedado estática en su sitio, viendo la condición de su novio, la que él se empeñaba en ocultar, pero que a sus ojos no pasaba desapercibido.

—Eres un terco.

Supuso que no tenía caso seguir preocupándose si él no lo deseaba, y dio la vuelta, su plan era ir por una gaseosa cuando sintió un golpe seco que le hizo volver la vista atrás. Ethan yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

o0o0o

Ángelo estaba estable y dormía. Dana y algunos del escuadrón habían salido de la cueva. Jeremy ayudaba a Duncan a reparar el radiotransmisor más potente con el que contaban.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas desde el incidente y lo más probable- a esas alturas- era haber perdido el rastro de Jack y su gente. Y aunque la huida de esos dos era importante, existía algo que atrapaba totalmente la atención de Lisa. Ella no se había movido en un buen rato, permanecía arrodillada, cabizbaja, y con expresión confundida. Pensaba, o más bien, trataba de cuadrar todos los hechos. La breve conversación tenida con Duncan fue el detonante de su estado.

Y cuando por fin se movió un poco, fue para acercarse a la zona iluminada y trazar números en la arena. De nuevo volvía a quedarse quieta, repasando una y otra vez los garabatos frente a ella.

—Duncan, confirma la hora del mensaje en el radio.

Duncan supo a qué mensaje se refería. —1400 —dijo.

—1400…—se inclinó y trazó un círculo alrededor de esa hora —¿Saben? No concuerda.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Jeremy preguntó.

Lisa suspiró.

—Salimos de la base a las 0900 horas. Aproximadamente a las 1100 recibimos el mensaje por el radio…—dudó un poco —, quizás fue un poco más tarde, pero no excede una hora.

— ¿Y eso qué? —se volvió a Lisa y vio los borrosos trazos en el suelo, a ella muy interesada en algunos que representaban horas en una línea de tiempo. Dejó su trabajo y se arrodilló al frente, de alguna forma comprendía la preocupación de una Lisa que intentaba armar un rompecabezas—Dime.

Lisa alzó la vista. —Recibimos un mensaje bajo un desfase de tiempo de aproximadamente tres horas.

Un pánico ardiente recorrió el cuerpo de Jeremy, se levantó de golpe y anduvo en cualquier dirección, pero regresó enseguida moviendo su boca como si quisiera decir algo.

Lisa se irguió.

—Después de pensarlo mucho estoy segura de que todo calza. —dijo.

Ella tenía una teoría, la cual estaba directamente relacionada con la tormenta que atravesaron, aunque la idea de haber cruzado un nuevo portal no la aterraba tanto como la idea de que el planeta -quizás- tenía menos vida de lo estimado.

—Ahora puedo entender porqué la energía de mi beta simplemente se agotó —Alzó y dejó caer sus brazos en son de resignación—. Vale, esto es nuevo. No sé qué pensar.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, un lado de la entrada voló en pedazos y las piedras diseminadas en pequeñas partes formaron un velo denso e irrespirable, y Jeremy sólo atinó a interponerse entre Lisa y cualquiera que fuera el hostil que se aproximaba. Él- así como los otros- sólo podía sentir pisadas moviéndose a voluntad, y cuando la nube de polvo bajó, los vieron, a ella de regreso, y no estaba sola, venía acompañada de un par que sostenían armas cuya naturaleza desconocían.

Duncan calculó que el poder demostrado era sólo una pequeña muestra; las vio grande y alargadas, pesadas, y de difícil manipulación, al menos para simples entes como lo eran los dos amigos de la demente Izzy.

—Volví—con su enorme sonrisa ladeada, la perturbada mujer demostró que sus intenciones no eran buenas— ¿Saben? No pensé que fueran tan idiotas como para dejar el paso libre. Ahora son menos. Ahora me han dejado todo en bandeja de plata.

—Eso crees—Lisa se adelantó, desafiándola.

— ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías detenernos!

La voz provino a espaldas de los intrusos. Lisa y Jeremy tuvieron la certeza, no podía ser otro.

—Archer…

Pero él no se molestó en volver hablar, simplemente miró todo cuanto la luz le permitía y dio indicaciones a Izzy. Ella se adelantó, fue por el radio de Duncan y se plantó frente al tanque. Dudó.

Por otro lado, Jack no entendía la razón de la presencia de Lisa, y la verdad no pretendía averiguarla, sólo quería salir de allí rápido, antes del regreso de los otros, después daría explicaciones y ajustaría cuentas.

— ¿Ahora qué? Jack…—Lisa intentó mediar, e inmediatamente se sintió jalada hacia atrás. Evidentemente Jeremy no estaba dispuesto a exponerla, no con esos dos con cara de pocos amigos apuntándoles directamente.

— ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y sólo lárgate!

—Nunca me estimaste demasiado como para esperar dulces palabras de tu boca.

De pronto las placas de alguien volaban por los aires y Jeremy las alcanzó. La sangre impregnada lo asustó.

—Es una gran tragedia lo que sucedió con el pequeño muchacho.

— ¿Ustedes…?

Lisa quería preguntar si lo habían asesinado; quería y el temor de una respuesta positiva dejó que sus palabras quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

—No fuimos nosotros si eso es lo que quieres saber—Jack dijo.

En ese momento las miradas de él y Lisa se encontraron, y a ella sólo le bastó un segundo para sentir que no lo conocía realmente, porque se veía distinto, hablaba en un tono distinto, se comportaba en un tono distinto. Él no era el hombre con quien había disfrutado numerosos momentos en las últimas semanas…Y su mirada se desvió hacia la representación de la locura manifestada en el cuerpo de una mujer, aquella que se internaba en un tanque que no era suyo. Al volver la vista a Jack, sólo pudo demostrarle decepción.

—Uno jamás termina de conocer a las personas. —dijo, dolida.

Jack tuvo la certeza de que sus acciones lo alejarían de ella, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a excusas para aminorar el dolor que veía en esos verdes ojos, él quería tomarla de la mano y sacarla de allí, pedirle que no se preocupara porque tenía todo bajo control. Quería, pero no podía, porque era movido por una razón más grande que sus aspiraciones románticas, y comprendía que en la vida-a veces-no se podía tenerlo todo. Dio media vuelta y apuró a Izzy, temía no tener tanta suerte si los hostiles regresaban a ese hueco.

— ¡No descansaré hasta atraparte!

Jack sonrió ante el grito de Lisa y siguió andando, aunque la importancia que él le restó a esta advertencia no fue tomada de la misma manera por la rubia, quien manipuló el brazo mecánico del tanque y apuntó a Lisa.

Jeremy y Duncan retrocedieron instantáneamente, mientras Lisa sólo dedicó a Izzy una mirada de desafío.

—Sólo eres una perra con un lindo uniforme—siseó Izzy—. Estás indefensa y ni siquiera Jack pretende salvar tu blanco trasero.

Jeremy empuñaba con sus manos con toda su rabia contenida, odiando haber abandonado su Beta en la nada. Lo peor de todo era ver cómo Lisa se exponía ante un riesgo innecesario.

—Se lo ruego, Almirante. Deje que se vayan, no los incite. —Duncan suplicó en un susurro.

— ¡Te aconsejo escuchar a tu amiguito! ¿Acaso nadie te dijo que tengo los dedos nerviosos?

A metros de allí, en el lado oscuro de la cueva, Jack se fastidiaba. Ni siquiera él sabía muy bien hasta donde podía llegar la locura de esa mujer, pero sabía que la poca cordura que aún retenía en su mente servía para obedecer sus deseos e indicaciones, aunque esto ocurriese no en el tiempo deseado.

— ¡Muévete de una maldita vez! —sentía algunos sonidos en el exterior y no le estaba gustando la idea de ser atrapado.

— ¿Y qué hay de ellos? —Acercando aún más el arma a Lisa, podía imaginarla explotando ante la fuerza de un disparo—. No sabes lo que me excita esto…un arma tan poderosa en mis manos…una chica tan linda para destrozar…

Finalmente decidió descender y la rodeó mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y sentía su olor, en lo profundo de su ser quería recordar lo que se sentía ser humana y en cierta forma Lisa conseguía atraer recuerdos. De modo que lo que en un primer momento creyó, le traería placer, finalmente conseguía remecer su interior generando odio y rabia. Ya nunca más sería la misma de antes, y la culpa se la atribuía a ella, a Lisa, la razón que la obligó a incluirse en un viaje que nunca quiso efectuar por voluntad propia.

— ¡No podía decir que no! —gritó entonces, colérica—¡Es el deber con los compañeros de armas! ¡No puedes dejar solos a tus amigos! ¡No puedes dejar tus ideales! ¡La razón por la que vives!

—Quisiera averiguar tu punto.

—Mi punto es…—acercó tanto su rostro a Lisa, que pudo sentir su respiración chocando contra su rostro—, Elizabeth Hayes, tú y tu maldita misión son la causa de todo. Si estoy aquí, en este punto, en esta situación, representando un fenómeno, un juguete con el cual un par de idiotas jugaron a voluntad, es porque un día decidí incluirme en una misión la cual debí pasar por alto, ¿acaso ahora lo entiendes?¡¿Lo entiendes?

Lisa dio un paso atrás, sin mostrar señal de temor.

—Tu deber es obedecer órdenes.

— ¡Ya te dije que nadie me ordenó nada! —estaba completamente consumida en la ira.

—Entonces eso me excluye de toda culpa.

Izzy respiró profundo, estaba a punto de perder toda cordura, pero Jack estaba cerca y no iba a arriesgarse.

—Algún día tú y yo saldaremos cuentas—susurró a su oído—, cuando él no esté…

— ¿Acaso necesitas su permiso para lastimarme?

—Quizás…—la encaró nuevamente, sonriendo—, ya veremos lo que depara el futuro.

Duncan cogió el valor y avanzó cautelosamente hasta agarrar la mano de Lisa.

El más pequeño de los amigos de Izzy movió su arma, con su dedo firme en el gatillo. Izzy miró atrás y negó. Al instante, Duncan presionó la mano de Lisa, y ésta lo miró; él le estaba suplicando. Asintió. Soltó la mano y fue hasta donde estaba Ángelo, sentándose a su lado.

Nadie dijo nada desde entonces. Izzy se movió a su antojo durante unos segundos, luego movió el tanque y lo dispuso hacia la salida. Se asomó en breve.

—Un adiós sería inapropiado. Nos veremos pronto es lo justo —dijo antes de volver al interior— ¡Muévanse!

Mientras los tres se retiraban comenzó a moverse el piso bajo sus pies, comenzaron a caer piedras sueltas desde los resquicios en el cielo, todo ligero. Duncan corrió a buscar algo y protegió el cuerpo de Ángelo. Jeremy miraba hacia la entrada. Lisa se paró y avanzó a paso firme, no sin antes advertir a su amigo que no toleraría intervención. Se detuvo cuando vio la luz que provenía de la salida, intuía que el tanque estaba detenido allí.

El sentido que tenía salir se perdió enseguida, si Jack había tomado su propio camino no intentaría corregirlo, ni siquiera apelando a aquel amor que él decía tener. Dio media vuelta.

El cielo comenzaba a rasgarse, las caídas de material se hacían más frecuente, y toda luz en el interior se perdió.

El miedo hizo retroceder a Lisa, quien de pronto se veía corriendo hacia al exterior, hacia alguien que la llamaba a contraluz. Sin detenerse a pensar si era amigo o enemigo quiso ir a entregarse a su abrazo y protección, sin embargo, a metros de alcanzar su meta-mientras el sismo apenas le dejaba avanzar-sucedió lo inesperado.

Los gritos de una mujer, fue lo único que se oyó tras la violenta explosión.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Lisa!

O0o0o

El sismo había cesado su intensidad.

La impresión de que estaba siendo quemada por un fuego ardiente hizo que Lisa recobrase violentamente el conocimiento. Trató de gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque su propia sangra llenaba su boca y nariz, y también le cubría la visión. No sentía sus extremidades, no sentía su cuerpo, ni las heridas posibles en este.

Entonces todo se iluminó de pronto, y por el rabillo del ojo vio la entrada a la cueva hasta que un rostro familiar, asustado, se interpuso. Era Dana moviendo sus labios de una forma que le pareció graciosa, abriendo mucho su boca como si estuviese gritando, y llegó a conclusión que debía estarlo; sus oídos sólo percibían un chirrido intenso que opacaba cualquier otro ruido…

—Estoy bien, no me duele nada…—balbuceó.

Aunque tal respuesta en vez de tranquilizar a la mayor Sterling generó algo más que desfiguró totalmente su expresión. Lisa vio terror en ella.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo 15**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Desde ahora vienen los capítulos actualizados.


	16. Chapter 16

**"** **SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo"**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

El trabajo en la boca de la cueva se volvió incesante bajo el calor del sol a medio día. Dentro, un trío de hombres incomunicados aguardaba en la oscuridad, sumidos en la impaciencia y el miedo de que un nuevo sismo provocara un derrumbe que dificultara aún más las tareas de rescate.

—Serán quizás dos horas más de trabajo, no le aseguro nada—justo al frente tenía a la mayor Sterling, quien se había negado a moverse de allí argumentando que esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta ver a sus hombres salir, vivos idealmente—¿Realmente prefiere que se la lleven a fuerzas?

Ella miró a los muchachos posicionados a cada uno de sus costados, habiéndose negado cumplir las órdenes directas de un oficial superior, estaba obligada a ser trasladada bajo custodia. Y bien sabía que su idea de quedarse no le saldría muy barata.

—Sólo no vayan a joderla lanzando más rocas sobre sus cabezas. —dijo.

—Somos muy cuidadosos. Siempre lo somos.

Dana dio media vuelta y anduvo escoltada hasta el vehículo que le transportaría a la base. Su última mirada al subirse al transporte fue dirigida a lo que quedaba de su tanque, luego su rango de visión fue nublada por una cortina de polvo que incluso le impedían ver los vehículos que conformaban la caravana cuidando la retaguardia.

La travesía duró por lo menos dos horas. Luego de asearse y comer algo, su orden demandaba reportarse con Clooney.

—Comandante Sterling, entiendo su negativa a regresar a la base cuando se le dio la orden—Clooney habló pausadamente —, lo que no entiendo es qué pasó con usted. Su reputación es la mejor, sus antecedentes destacables y sin manchas en estos últimos años… ¿Por qué fracasó?

La mirada de Dana pasó desde el rostro de Clooney al del Capitán Vargas, quien había sido convocado a la reunión.

—Hechos fortuitos e inesperados, señor—ahora su vista se enfocó en las hojas que Cloney tenía sobre la mesa—. Si ha leído mi informe…

—Por supuesto—interrumpió él—. Sin embargo, deseo oírla.

Ella volvió a mirar a Vargas y éste asintió.

—Señor, nuestra misión consistía en hacer reconocimiento del sector, indicar cualquier actividad o situación anómala. Nuestra regla de combate nos indicaba actuar ofensivamente solo bajo una situación de fuego controlado—tomó aire tras hablar sin pausa—.Señor, tuvimos contacto con hostiles las 2000 horas del día uno, evitamos una confrontación y aguardamos órdenes. A las 1100 del día dos investigamos una zona de actividad no identificada y mi primer teniente encontró a un hombre herido, uno de los nuestros; lo llevamos a nuestra base, intentamos reportar el hallazgo, pero no se pudo establecer contacto. A las 1400 del mismo día recibimos una trasmisión de auxilio y respondimos a la señal; rescatamos a un almirante y un piloto. A las 0200 aproximados del día 3 un intruso burló nuestra guardia, nos pateó el trasero y se llevó a nuestro prisionero; dos horas más tarde, ese prisionero identificado como el mayor Archer, Jack, utilizando armamento de origen desconocido atacó nuestras filas, destruyó mi tanque y abrió fuego contra un almirante. Yo lo permití, al fracasar con mis hombres. Asumo toda responsabilidad.

—Su responsabilidad será discutida en el tribunal militar—aclaró Clooney—. Pero es interesante…—deslizó el reporte hacia Dana—, aquí no hay detalles sobre el verdadero poder de esas armas que usted menciona.

Dana hojeó el reporte y se detuvo a leer en la parte inferior de la segunda hoja; luego alzó la vista.

—Sin embargo, explico que dos disparos de esas armas inutilizaron mi tanque, señor.

—Bien, supongamos que con eso basta.

—Para mí es suficiente. — intervino Vargas

—Señor…—tenía ideas en su mente, no sabía cómo expresarla—, tengo un petitorio —dijo finalmente.

—¿Sí?

Dana miró a Vargas esperando encontrar en él un aval a su petición.

—Mi hombre caído necesita un funeral de honor, no quiero que simplemente sea metido en una caja para ser llevado directo al crematorio. Recuerdo hace unos años despedíamos los nuestros con la frente muy en alto, pero ahora, por las razones que sean, parece la despedida sólo está para la familia de sangre.

Clooney se reclinó en su silla y quedó viéndola por un momento.

—¿Usted qué opina, Capitán?

—Mi apoyo es absoluto.

—Entonces tiene el permiso—se estiró para alcanzar el reporte—. No olviden indicarme la hora.

—Así se hará, señor.

Vargas tomó la iniciativa y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Dana esperó erguida.

—Puede retirarse, mayor.

Pero ella volvió la vista atrás y Vargas entendió. Cerró la puerta a su paso.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la almirante Hayes?

—Su estado es crítico. Permanece internada en la unidad de cuidados críticos y nadie tiene acceso a ella.

—Con todo respeto, señor, ¿esa es la versión oficial?

Él frunció el entrecejo y se levantó con actitud amenazante.

—¿Qué tanto sabe al respecto?

—Tengo información fidedigna de que ella jamás fue traída a esta base —Clooney se hizo el desentendido—, entonces…¿Quién decidió que debía ser trasladada a la instalación subterránea?

—No es de su incumbencia, mayor—volvió a sentarse y pensó que ella se rendiría.

—Señor, es posible que todos crean la versión que usted ha entregado, mi pregunta es: ¿cómo callará a todo un escuadrón?… ¿y a la gente que me dio la información, gente que usted no podrá identificar?

—Es atrevida, Sterling. Podría enviarla a un calabozo.

—Podría, pero no lo hará. —lo miró aún más desafiante.

—Si sabe dónde está, vaya a averiguar su estado usted misma—dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio en el que pensó las consecuencias.

—Iré—resolvió Dana, porque quería saber cómo estaba Lisa Hayes, porque necesitaba confirmar con sus propios ojos las actividades sobre ella.

—Supongo que entiende la magnitud del problema.

—Respondo por el silencio de mi gente.

—Retírese de una buena vez—él sentía un fuerte dolor similar a una jaqueca.

—¡Señor!

Por fin dio media vuelta conforme con sus expectativas, sólo que antes de alcanzar la puerta, Clooney le habló por última vez.

—Usted sabe de armamento, reconoce muy bien el poder de un cañón. Dígame qué piensa del poder del enemigo, y no hablo del poder del grupo de desertores y todo el armamento conseguido.

Dana detuvo su andar y se volvió a responder.

o0o0o

Dana salió de la oficina de Clooney e iba directo al hangar, el resto de su escuadrón y los técnicos de mantenimiento llevaban horas esperando y seguramente tenían muchas preguntas, llevaba muchos años con ella como para esperar que callaran y se dedicaran a lo suyo. ¿Qué podría decir que mejorara los ánimos? Los que seguramente estaban alicaídos. Avanzaba con pasos firmes hasta que alguien apareció en su rango de visión. Dudó, deteniéndose. A la distancia Nova despegó su espalda de la pared y con la mano le hizo señales, llamándola.

—Creo que me equivoqué de ruta.

—No te hagas la graciosa.

Nova giró y emprendió una marcha. Dana le dio alcance después de un rato.

—Tienes muchos problemas Sterling—pausa—¿Sabes qué pasará si alguno de tus hombres no sale con bien de esa cueva? —la miró de reojo para ver su reacción, y le impresionó ver su rostro opacado.

—Ya tengo suficiente, ¿no?

—Vas a tener que responder ante el tribunal militar, el informe…

—Ya está en mi habitación—vio a Nova asentir. Suspiró.

—No estabas allí—se justificó.

—Estaba tomando una ducha, no podría oír nada bajo el chorro de agua—dijo, aunque en realidad había oído los golpes en la puerta y siempre supo que era ella, sólo quiso evitarla, no estaba de humor para ver su cara. Al salir del baño vio que habían pasado algo por debajo de la puerta, no quiso leerlo.

—Por si quieres saber, se te informa acerca de la investigación que se está llevando a cabo—pausa dramática—. Tu informe es una prueba, lamentablemente con ello tenemos suficiente como para poner a tus hombres y a ti frente a un estrado. Aunque no todo está dicho, y yo personalmente velaré por ti.

—Hoy te levantaste de la cama y sólo pensaste en convertirte en mi amiga la súper protectora—Daba ironizó.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Supongo que sí.

Nova detuvo la marcha y Dana continúo su lento andar hasta encontrarse con Bowie quien, simplemente la abrazó por un buen rato, en silencio. Al separarse, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, sólo se miraban. Finalmente, Bowie determinó eludir el tema de la muerte de su compañero de armas.

— ¿Qué información pudiste obtener del estado de salud de…? —El dedo de Dana selló sus palabras, había mucha gente allí y él parecía olvidar lo confidencial del asunto.

—Sin nombres—él asintió. Ella retiró su mano—. Eres un chico obediente, Bowie.

—El más obediente y el más encantador—le guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió.

—Él me envió a consultar en primera fuente—comenzaban a andar sin rumbo.

—Como si fuera muy fácil. —No le agradaba la idea.

—Sólo tengo que ir y preguntar—ella sonaba despreocupada.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando sepa que los chicos están bien.

—Vienen en camino—informó sonriente, ella lo miró sorprendida. —Sí. Informe oficial, hace cinco minutos.

Al instante Bowie se vio solo.

—Supongo que te alegré un poco el día…Ve, yo estaré aquí para cuando me necesites de nuevo.

o0o0o

Otra vez una cama de hospital. Lisa odiaba las camas de los hospitales. Odiaba el color blanco tanto como la sensación agria en su boca después de despertar de un sueño-que sabía-, había durado más de lo normal.

Había tenido terribles sueños, muchos de los cuales justificaban la intranquilidad que sentía.

Miró al costado. Nada.

Entonces pudo comprender que no estaba donde se suponía y la alerta se encendió en su cabeza. Se incorporó sentándose, mientras se rascaba la piel en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Se oyeron crujidos, sonidos subterráneos que antecedieron a un ligero movimiento de la estructura. Fueron veinte segundos en lo que Lisa recordó que eso era normal, y dejó de preocuparse de tener que salir corriendo.

Y ahora era su pierna izquierda la que le picaba, pero su intención de recogerla y rascarse quedó truncada cuando la puerta se abrió.

Dana apareció saludando alegremente, y tras ella, aparecieron unas flores que cubrían por completo el rostro de un segundo visitante.

—Espero que el temblor no te haya asustado.

Lisa negó viéndoles acercarse a su lado, aunque su atención realmente estaba puesta en esas hermosas flores, muchas de las cuales no recordaba haber visto en su vida. Y cuando el amable Sean le acercó el ramo, terminó toda duda acerca de su origen al ver la tarjeta.

"El Quinceavo escuadrón le desea pronta incorporación a sus funciones" —leyó en voz baja, y su vista fue a Dana— ¿Perdón por no protegerla como se debía?

—Usted era nuestra responsabilidad —dando un codazo directo a las costillas de Sean, logró que éste se asomara al costado del ramillete, aunque lo hizo tímidamente —. Ponlas en un lugar bonito —Siseó.

Pero la prolongada indecisión de Sean instó a Dana a tomar las flores, dejarlas a un costado de la cama.

—Aquí están bien, se ven lindas igual.

Lisa sonrió amablemente.

—Pediría la instalación de alguna repisa, pero creo que no estaré aquí por mucho.

—Realmente estará aquí mucho menos de lo que todos esperábamos—Sean dijo, distraídamente.

—No sé cuántos días llevo aquí, y la verdad hoy quiero irme ya—notó como Sean y Dana cruzaban miradas bastante serias— ¿Pasa algo?

—Pasa que ya debemos irnos. — Dana contestó.

—Pero…

—Ángelo está bien. Le envió sus saludos. —añadió Sean.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Dana cogió a Sean del uniforme y prácticamente comenzó a arrastrarlo.

—Nos veremos almirante Hayes, cuídese y no se precipite.

Lisa los vio perderse tras la puerta con asombro. Eso había sido muy abrupto.

Regresó su espalda a la cama.

Fuera de la habitación, Dana le dio un coscorrón a Sean, luego ambos anduvieron escoltados. En el camino se cruzaron con una comitiva encabezada por Telov. Dana no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada, él era lo más parecido a Zor que encontraba en cualquier otro individuo, pero más allá del parecido físico su atracción se generaba debido a su origen en común, lo sentía en cada molécula de su ser.

Al salir de la instalación, y alejados de los soldados, ella se permitió estrellar la espalda de Sean contra uno de los tanques que aguardaban por ellos.

— ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara? —Sean se mostró un pequeño destello de temor que pronto se esfumó, y eso lo consideraba una respuesta negativa—. Casi la cagaste allá adentro. Realmente la vives cagando, ya sea con acciones o tu gran bocota, y te aseguro Sean Phillips, que no aguantaré una más de tu parte. ¿Entendido?

Cuando él asintió ella fue a su tanque y se metió en él. Consideró que ya había suficiente; no más apariencia tranquila, no más apariencia amable, no más actitud positiva, no cuando sentía todo lo contrario. De modo que se ajustó el casco con poca sutileza y partió enseguida.

Este día no era un buen día para nadie, mucho menos para ella. Uno de sus hombres había caído y llegaba la hora de despedirlo que con honores. Pero no bastaba esa desazón, había tenido que entregar un reporte lapidario en que debió informar los motivos que propiciaron el desastre en la cueva, quizás perdería a dos más de sus hombres y uno era su amigo. ¿Qué líder de escuadrón podría tener buena cara con eso?

Abrió un canal de radio.

— ¡Hey chicos! Realmente detesto a este nuevo bebé. Cambio. —Por un momento sólo oyó algo de estática— ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso nadie va a contestar?

—Nuestras manos están algo ocupadas.

—Bowie—le alegró oír su voz.

—Estamos preparando algo para ti. Sé que te levantará el ánimo—Bowie se oía muy confiado.

—Espero que sea un agradable baño. Lo necesito—oyó una risa de su amigo—. Ya veo que estás mejor.

Bowie se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

— ¿Tiene buenas noticias?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo son ellos?

Dana estimó que Música estaba oyendo. —Podría decir que son amables, aunque les falta mucho para ser encantadores—dijo sonriendo—en resumen, puedo decir que no son como los que conocimos en la tierra, al menos mi instinto lo afirma.

—Apúrese, mayor. No podemos esperar a ver su cara cuando vea lo que le tenemos.

o0o0o

Mientras los preparativos para los honores funerarios se llevaban a cabo a un costado de la base, el general Clooney terminaba de releer el reporte de la mayor Sterling. Los informes de movimientos alrededor del planeta seguían llegando, pero aún el despliegue de diez escuadrones de reconocimiento no era capaz de dar con señal alguna de hostiles. Tampoco había rastro de los desertores.

Cuando iniciaron las operaciones en el planeta no imaginó que sólo un hombre sería capaz de minar su posición, pero había ocurrido, y el resultado eran dos hombres de importancia muertos, otros tantos heridos, y un almirante…

Clooney exhaló profundamente y se recargó contra su silla, abandonando el reporte sobre la mesa. En poco menos de una hora se esperaba el arribo del SDF-3 a la órbita con un almirante Hunter no muy contento e imprudente, de modo que en persona dejaría su mando a disposición.

Y así él continuó abstraído hasta que alguien se asomó en su puerta y le indicó que ya era tiempo. Tomó su gorra y chaqueta, anduvo hasta llegar a donde esperaba la comitiva fúnebre, allí donde todo el quinceavo escuadrón vistiendo el uniforme oficial, se cuadraba frente al féretro de su compañero. Pero más gente iba llegando, muchos de ellos servían en el Norad y eran conocidos con el cabo primero Sánchez.

La espera del inicio de la ceremonia se le hizo eterna bajo la incomodidad que sentía ante la mirada indiscreta de algunos soldados. Odio era lo que advertía en el ambiente. Un odio que confirmaba los rumores que rondaban por la base. Siempre creyó que no era muy estimado entre sus pares y subalternos, pero esta vez la situación parecía superar con creces todas las expectativas que creyó alcanzar. El respeto debido a su jerarquía era lo único que le quedaba, pero no sabía si aquello era suficiente para continuar si Rick Hunter así lo estimaba.

Cuando Dana comenzó a hablar todo fue peor para él, de alguna forma ella insistía en mirarlo directo a los ojos como tachándole la culpa, apenas fue consciente de que ésta dio un emotivo sermón de despedida, y una entre muchas palabras quedó dando vueltas en su mente: compañerismo. Sí, aquella palabra que él no sabía poner en práctica, sólo sabía hacer su trabajo, dar órdenes y esperar que se ejecutasen al pie de la letra, jugando a su conveniencia, intentando agradar a quienes estaban escalones más arriba, si fijarse que para alcanzar su meta pisoteaba a los que estaban más abajo. Por eso no tenía amigos o cercanos con quienes compartir un rato de conversación fuera del turno, o tomar un café de vez en cuando. Ni el mismo Rick Hunter lo apreciaba más allá del nivel de un hombre que hacía su voluntad solo para quedar bien ante sus ojos. Entonces, al entender su verdadera situación, fue cuando realmente pudo ver a todos a la cara y conocer sus expresiones reales; nadie parecía acusarlo, sólo estaban allí despidiendo a un amigo.

Respiró tranquilo, y al ver de nuevo a Dana a la cara, notó una señal de agradecimiento, quizás por haber ordenado efectuar los honores según lo demandado por ella, o simplemente todo se debía a una presencia que ni ella ni nadie esperaba.

o0o0o

Cuatro tanques cuadrados en fila disparaban al aire rindiendo los últimos honores. La vista de Dana se centró en el féretro metálico que contenía el cuerpo de un amigo. Iba a extrañar los momentos juntos, las misiones, su comportamiento tan ejemplar. El más silencioso de todos sus muchachos se iba y la impotencia de no haber hecho nada por él le roía la conciencia. Se había prometido saber qué sucedió realmente en esa cueva, ya que las explicaciones brindadas por Jeremy no fueron suficientes y no podría estar tranquila hasta saber quién fue el autor de su muerte.

—Juro que esto no se queda así…—La idea de cobrar venganza se cruzó por su mente en ese instante, y su rabia apuntaba directamente hacia Archer.—… ¡Ja! Vida por vida, no es mi estilo…espero que baste con hundirlo en el más profundo y negro calabozo.

Vio como sus compañeros levantaron el féretro y subieron la rampa del Norad, directo hacia el área de carga. Giró sobre sus talones.

—Gracias a todos. —dijo.

Todas las miradas siguieron el andar cabizbajo de Dana, pero entre todos los presentes sólo Música fue capaz de abrirse paso y andar a su lado.

—No es tu culpa—la hermosa chica de cabellos verdosos dijo. Dana suspiró—. Enserio no lo es…

—No estuviste allí. No viste mis errores —su tono era agrio—. Debes agradecer que Bowie tampoco estuviera allí.

o0o0o

El grupo funerario se disolvía mientras Jeremy se mantenía inmóvil a una distancia considerable. Él aún no terminaba de calcular hasta qué punto las bajas afectarían al quinceavo escuadrón, ni cuánto, la pérdida del dominio de la situación, estaba afectando al orgullo de Dana. Sólo sabía que nada sería igual para ellos desde ahora en adelante.

Los hechos también habían dejado su marca en él, ahora no sólo lucía una cicatriz dejaba por el golpe que le asestaron, también mostraba su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado a raíz de una fractura. Dos semanas sin volar a cambio de ver a Ángelo bien, no era una razón para quejarse. Iba a volver al Ventura, a enfrentarse a esos aburridos días de reposo, y aunque la mayor cercanía con Neela le sentaba muy bien no podría estar a gusto con ella con secretos entre ellos.

Jeremy miró su brazo y una mueca de resignación se figuró en sus labios. A unos metros Mara y Marie caminaban sosteniendo una plática en voz baja, y ninguna de ellas pudo pasar por alto su presencia en el camino.

— ¿Qué pasó, piloto? —Marie asestó la pregunta.

—Podría decirse que unas cuantas rocas quisieron acabar con mi existencia y me dejaron como me ves.

Marie dio la señal a Mara y ésta siguió su camino.

—Verás…—Marie se tomó su tiempo esperando que su piloto se alejara lo suficiente—… ¿por qué nadie dice nada? Sabemos mucho a grandes rasgos mientras que los detalles corren por cuenta de los que estuvieron allí.

—Sabes que hablar me costaría el calabozo.

—¿Tan delicado es el asunto? —Jeremy asintió—. Ok. Está bien. —decidiendo continuar su camino.

—Es cuestión de tiempo. Todo se sabrá muy pronto, siempre es así.

Marie dio alcance a Mara a la distancia, y él se decidió a moverse para ir por sus cosas. En cuestión de minutos estuvo frente a su transporte, pero negándose a dar los pasos necesarios para abordar y dejar todo atrás. Una mano que se posó en su hombro derecho le hizo volverse.

—Es importante que cambies esa cara, muchacho.

— ¿Señor?

—Los alcances de la situación requerirá de todas tus energías, ahora no es el tiempo para amargarse, ya vendrán los días meritorios de un mal estado de ánimo.

—Señor, no es amargura—soltó a sus pies el pequeño bolso que traía y se rascó la frente al borde del vendaje, mientras aprovechó de buscar una explicación que el silencioso Vargas esperaba— ¿Cree que la mayor Sterling salga bien librada de lo que se avecina?

Vargas sonrió.

—La conozco desde hace muchos años—dijo relajadamente—, y por eso no me preocupo.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Jeremy dio vio un vistazo al cielo y tuvo escalofríos ver las espesas, oscuras, y tormentosas nubes. Si antes las cosas estaban difíciles cuando la densidad de las nubes era menor, ahora no imaginaba el riesgo real, si incluso las transmisiones se veían interrumpidas.

—Por suerte el piloto del que dependo es muy bueno. —murmuró, habiendo recordado el descenso.

—Irá cómodo. —Vargas añadió.

Jeremy nunca imaginó que, a su regreso a la fortaleza debía ser en esas condiciones, usando probablemente el mismo asiento que usó Lisa Hayes en el descenso. _"Neela va a matarme"_ y precisamente ese pensamiento detonó otro; sabía más de lo que debía gracias a su noviazgo con ella y por eso presentía que en algún momento Rick Hunter querría ajustar cuentas con él.

 _"_ _Si ella no sobrevive, tendré que decirle adiós a volar"_ con esa última idea abordó.

o0o0o

Cuando la exhausta Dana se sentó frente a la barra del bar, luego de haber concretado todo detalle concerniente al funeral, incluyendo incluso la carta al hermano del cabo Sánchez, el peso de los acontecimientos hicieron mella en su rostro. Su siempre alegre faceta comenzó a opacarse debido a los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente y le mostraron los últimos sucesos de la fatídica noche…Una sombra corriendo en su dirección, los gritos de Sean a sus espaldas, el sonido tan particular de una explosión que por un par de minutos le apagó las luces…

Dana sacudió su cabeza intentando incorporarse, mientras su mano se cerraba con fuerza en torno al vaso recién servido.

—Si continúa terminará lastimada—El chico tras la barra no pudo mantener la boca cerrada al ver como la estabilidad del cristal tambaleaba ante la presión.

Ella levantó la vista.

— ¿Crees que me importa una pequeña herida en la mano? —rió.

—Es simplemente que prefiero servir bebidas y no limpiar pedazos de vidrios y restos de sangre.

—No estás hecho para esta guerra…—levantó su vaso y dejó el borde apegado a su boca—siento decir que naciste en la época equivocada. Y si yo fuera tú, no me creería el cuento de que vas a pasar toda tu vida tras una barra—se bebió todo el líquido de un sorbo, y plantando el vaso sobre la barra, demandó más.

—Enserio, jamás la vi tan mal, mayor Sterling—él ya estaba preocupándose por ella, lo que no le impedía servirle con rapidez.

—Debiste verme hace quince años atrás…

Tres copas más tarde, Dana sentía que el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. De pronto le costaba enfocar bien las cosas y por más que se restregara los ojos no conseguía mejor visión.

— ¡Rayos! —se levantó, y a cada paso que daba sentía el estómago raro y las ganas de reír debido a esa sensación era abrumadora. Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta del comedor, se recargó y dio un alegre grito —Hey, ¿qué le pusiste a la bebida? —él sólo rió —¡Maldito cansancio! —siseó suspirando.

Marchó tambaleante, alcanzó su camarote, se lanzó boca abajo sobre la cama. No estaba sola.

—Bowie…—la voz le salió ahogada.

Él abandonó su estado monolítico en una esquina y se sentó a un lado de la cama en el piso. Ella giró su rostro hacia él.

—Quieres más problemas, ¿verdad? —su tono fue suave.

—Ya no importa que condenen mi comportamiento, muchos me vieron en este estado camino hasta aquí y dudo que los rumores tarden demasiado en correr por toda la base.

—Vas a necesitar a alguien que te represente, ¿ya elegiste a alguien?

—Tú—soltó espontáneamente y rió—. En quién más podría confiar mi futuro sino en mi mejor amigo—alzó su brazo apoyando su mano en su hombro—, lo harás… ¿crees poder con los detalles para mi defensa?

—Para eso necesito detalles, Dana—posó su mano sobre la de ella. Viéndola a los ojos sólo esperaba que no se rindiera al sueño—¿Vas a decirme qué pasó allí?

Dana optó por sentarse, se restregó los ojos, respiró profundo y recordó los detalles.

 _Había decidido regresar tras una búsqueda infructuosa. La noche se había vuelto más oscura y avanzaban cautelosamente sin luces exteriores, manteniendo un silencio radial. Avanzaban sobre sus mismos pasos, no estaban muy alejados de la cueva, pero necesitaban atravesar una depresión entre dos macizos rocosos y realmente ella temía continuar. Su instinto le decía que debía temer. —Ojos bien abiertos—inmediatamente cerró el canal y se concentró en mirar hacia arriba. Pero después de la travesía, a pesar de desprendimientos de rocas, no vieron alguna otra cosa particular. Teniendo la seguridad de un libre avance, Dana se adelantó. Al llegar a la cueva y encender sus luces vio lo que quedaba del tanque de Sánchez e impulsivamente se bajó a buscar su cuerpo entre el metal retorcido. — ¡Ahora es tu turno! —alguien cantó en la oscuridad, segundos más tarde se sintió la primera explosión que alertó a los retrasados. Ella se giró para ver un segundo impacto que hizo volar pequeñas partes de metal en todas direcciones, tuvo que lanzarse al suelo, cubrirse la cabeza y esperar. La única luz existente provenía de los restos que ardían. - "¿Pero ¿qué había detenido a los otros?"-Dana se preguntó. Se escabulló entre los escombros y rodó hacia la oscuridad, desde allí trató de encontrar la ubicación de la rubia loca, no esperó que ella y Jack se revelaran. Ella aparecía desarmada._

 _—_ _Buen tiro—dijo ella—. Esa perra odiosa debe estar muerta._

 _Jack escudriñaba todo en rededor, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el tanque de Sean hizo presencia, iluminó el sector, y le apuntó._

 _—_ _¡Baja el arma, te tengo en la mira Archer!_

 _Dana se levantó cuando sintió que la tierra comenzaba a moverse, a momentos tenía impulso de correr al interior e ir por sus amigos; luego todo pasó muy rápido, la figura de alguien a contra luz en la entrada, Jack girándose, ella incitando a quien sea que fuera a salir porque temía de un desprendimiento, la explosión que la lanzó al suelo y le quitó el conocimiento._

—Así pasó—Bowie quedó perplejo después del relato—. Ese estúpido disparó contra la entrada de la cueva. Casi la mata.

—¿Y Sean permitió que se marcharan?

—Él los dejó irse para socorrernos. Se encargó de mí y luego me ayudó a quitar los escombros para rescatar a la almirante Hayes.

—¿Y Mickail?

—Ese otro estúpido había enterrado su tanque y no pudo salir hasta que la ayuda llegó al siguiente día.

—Mi duda es…¿Acher sabía que podía matar a un almirante?

—Sí—se recostó nuevamente cerrando sus ojos—. En un instante yo la reconocí y la llamé por su nombre. Él me oyó, y aun así…Vete Bowie, quiero dormir.

Bowie depositó unas tijeras en el piso al lado de la cama.

—Te ayudará con el moño de tu regalo que aún espera en el hangar. — se marchó en silencio.

o0o0o

Lisa negó a sí misma la posibilidad de aceptar la verdad; ingenuamente su mente trabajaba haciendo cálculos para que las cosas y eventos calzaran, y al inferir que unos cuantos días eran muy poco tiempo para sanar heridas, quiso tener la certeza de estar siendo engañada, aun cuando sabía que Telov confiable.

Telov…

Era la tercera vez en el día que entraba al cuarto de Lisa Hayes, antes había venido y marchado sin ninguna reacción de ella, ahora estaba atento y dispuesto a responder las consultas que ésta demandó aclarar.

—Imposible—murmuró mirando su mano izquierda, buscando alguna discontinuidad en la textura de su piel que resaltara alguna intervención—. No puedo creerlo.

Telov se acercó y con algo de duda sostuvo su antebrazo. Dado que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico se notaba incómodo y sobresaltado mientras palpaba la piel en sentido descendente.

—¿Nota eso? —Lisa negó, entonces él se apresuró en tocar sus dedos y se concentró en presionar uno—Dígame qué siente.

El silencio en ella lo dijo todo. Él apartó su mano y dio un par de pasos atrás. Lisa no podía quitar la vista de su extremidad.

—Esa es la verdad—Lisa alzó su asustada mirada y rogó explicaciones—. La trajeron muy mal herida, no había otra forma. Ruego me perdone, almirante Elizabeth Hayes, pero tomé una decisión. Ella volvió la vista a su mano y fue consciente de que se estaba rascando. —Eso es una excelente señal—explicó Telov—, nos indica que su cuerpo asimila su extremidad, y pronto, aunque con práctica, aprenderá a usarlo de nuevo.

Lisa intentó mover su mano, sus dedos a voluntad; se dio cuenta que no podía, y su amargura la guardó para sí. Tardó un instante, pero decidió descubrirse las piernas e intentar moverlas. A excepción de la comezón, ninguna otra cosa le indicaba que fueran parte de su cuerpo.

—Como un bebé que aprende a usar sus manos y pies… —murmuró.

—Sé que podrá con esa tarea. De usted depende cuándo.

—Sí…

Ella volvió a recostarse demostrando ausencia. Telov comprendió que su fragilidad humana necesitaba tiempo y decidió marcharse en silencio. Justo cuando alcanzó la puerta un "gracias" resonó en la habitación, se detuvo y miró atrás.

—No tiene por qué. Nunca lo tendrá.

Tras verlo marchar, Lisa pensó en Jack y en la distancia que ahora los separaba. Se preguntó si él sabía de su accidente y cómo reaccionaría al saber que había sobrevivido gracias a la intervención de los maestros Robotech.

En ese momento le hubiese gustado levantarse de la cama y caminar, ir a poner orden a las cosas ya que suponía que todo era un caos.

Simplemente suspiró.

Otra vez se veía enfrentándose a la adversidad en la soledad, sentía que el destino de verdad se había ensañado con ella condenándola y vivir y morir sola, no tan joven como sus ocultos deseos lo esperaban ya que siempre terminaba comprobando que sobrevivía cuando debía morir.

Ladeó su rostro y quiso alcanzar las flores, apenas rozó la suave textura de una de pétalos amarillo pálido, su mano derecha regresó y viajó hasta su mano izquierda; rozó la piel del dorso y continuó por su antebrazo, hasta notar un ligero cambio de textura y temperatura, apenas perceptible. Antes de dirigirse a las piernas tuvo miedo de saber cuánto abarcaba la extensión de las amputaciones, aunque la curiosidad fue más fuerte, su mano con voluntad propia se metió bajo la túnica que vestía y comenzó a inspeccionar la pierna izquierda, subió por las rodillas hasta el muslo, deteniéndose a mitad del fémur. Retiró su mano y movió la cabeza, arrepentida y frustrada.

—Debo suponer que…—tentó la otra pierna a la misma altura y se dio cuenta que el cambio se notaba a sólo centímetros con respecto a la otra.

Telov no había sido muy detallista al respecto del estado en que llegó, tampoco él le brindó antecedentes de cómo fue que pasó todo, ella sólo recordaba ir hacia la luz, sentir el remezón que le quitó el sentido y despertar después, sintiendo nada más que el gusto de la sangre en su boca.

Lisa entendió que debía volver a hablar con Dana, si alguien podía darle todos los detalles, ésa era ella.

o0o0o

La gente frente a las butacas prefería mantener las cabezas bajas simulando estar sumidos en sus trabajos, nadie estaba dispuesto a lidiar con un almirante enojado y eso propiciaba un silencio pocas veces visto en ese puente de mando.

Pero realmente Rick no estaba interesado en pelear con sus subalternos, él ya estaba cansado de tantas malas noticias y prefería no alterarse más con absurdas disputas.

Él ya había dado una orden de activar una alerta en toda la flota desplegada en espacio abierto, no quería descubrir que Max tenía el ciento por ciento de razón en sus suposiciones mientras él propiciaba un estado con guardia baja.

Pero de improviso, entre tanto silencio un operador se levantó y acercó al almirante Hunter.

—Es de la estación… —susurró la teniente con una sutil sonrisa—, el general Brown informa que el capitán Hunter ha despertado y evoluciona favorablemente al tratamiento.

Rick asintió y ella regresó a sus funciones.

—Nos informan que el capitán Hunter ya está mejor—sabía que compartiendo esa información iba a alegrar a más de uno y no erró, los movimientos se generaron inmediatamente y pronto los susurros se hicieron sentir, más de uno le manifestó su alegría y él respondió amablemente. La tensión aminoró, a tiempo para salir de la transposición.

Si bien se tenían antecedentes frescos sobre la situación del planeta, muchos, incluyendo Rick, quedaron asombrados ante la imagen de XP. Nadie recordaba verlo tan aterradoramente cubierto por densos nubarrones que a ratos eran surcados por poderosos rayos que abarcan grandes extensiones como era de esperarse las miradas se centraron en Rick.

—Tan sólo díganos que sacará a nuestra gente de allí—alguien alzó la voz.

Rick pudo comprender el temor de una de las muchachas del puente. Asintió. Sin embargo, no advirtió que la preocupación disminuyera entre sus subalternos.

—Quiero que me contacten con la nave Ventura, y quiero… —vio expectación ante sus órdenes y supo que era el momento de distraerlos—¡A sus puestos! Necesito un canal abierto al planeta—miró al operador— ¿Dónde está mi enlace? Lo quiero ya.

o0o0o

Eventualmente las cosas aún no estaban del todo en su sitio en el Ventura, los ánimos volvían a la normalidad después de un periodo de agitación donde se vio la probabilidad de perder el transporte desde XP, aunque nada iba a ser igual, la naturaleza les estaba esperando para ponerles a prueba y de la manera más difícil. Eran terribles noticias.

Cuando Rick Hunter apareció en la pantalla principal, había llegado el momento de evaluar las reales oportunidades de la gente en XP.

—No hemos podido re-establecer comunicaciones con la base, ni con nadie en el planeta. Lo peor es que hasta el momento nuestras opciones desde y hacia XP disminuyeron dramáticamente—Rick pasó saliva ante la información del Capitán Stevenson—. Señor, lo peor está por venir…

Rick asintió, mientras su mano derecha se estrujaba sobre una consola.

—Se ha estimado la pérdida de la estabilidad de la órbita en un periodo de aproximadamente una semana, entonces la atmósfera será impenetrable.

— ¿Stevenson, sabe de lo que está hablando?

—Sí, señor —pasó saliva a duras penas—. Al planeta le quedan semanas y si no sacamos a nuestra gente de allí…

Rick azotó la consola con su puño y la comunicación se perdió por un instante.

—Stevenson…—Rick respiró profundo tratando de controlarse—, ¿está seguro de la información que acaba de darme?

—Es cuestión de enviarle los datos al Dr. Lang, él confirmará el informe que recibimos.

—Hágalo.

Stevenson respiró al verse libre de la imagen de Rick, se contactó con Lang, luego se sentó a esperar.

Jeremy apareció en el puente veinte minutos después. Erguido frente a su superior, esperaba que éste terminara de dar vueltas y le preguntara, lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

—¿Por qué usted está solo frente a mí?

—Señor, el general Clooney estimó inconveniente dejar la base.

—Asumimos un riesgo innecesario con el ascenso de un transporte.

—Sólo dos hombres señor—le extendió una carpeta—. Es el reporte del general, dirigido al almirante Hunter, señor.

Stevenson recibió el material, su expresión se suavizó—Supongo que aquí adjuntará sus excusas.

—Él tomó una decisión.

o0o0o

Rick, con el mismo pesar que leyó la información contenida en el reporte de Clooney, veía un posible descenso a XP como dificultoso y riesgoso. Ahora sabía que Lisa había recibido múltiples lesiones a causa de una explosión provocada por Jack Archer, ahora de verdad probaba una bocanada de verdadero odio que le provocaba una intensa desesperación y deseo de venganza. La idea de matar Jack con sus propias manos era una idea arraigada en sus más oscuros deseos.

Habían pasado varios días desde su llegada a la órbita y en ese tiempo sólo pudo constatar como las tormentas electromagnéticas se volvían más y más intensas, que a veces le daba la impresión que más allá no había otra cosa más que caos y destrucción.

—Es nuestra última oportunidad almirante Hunter…—decía el capitán Stevenson quien parecía dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo—, permítame descender.

—No arriesgaré otra nave—le costaba mantenerse firme en esa determinación, no era lo que él deseaba, sí lo que debía hacer.

—Muy bien, usted es quien manda, señor.

Stevenson terminó el contacto y Rick entendió el disgusto con que lo hizo, habría hecho lo mismo al estar en su posición.

La alerta se encendió en ese momento.

—Tenemos una nave saliendo de la transposición—se anunció.

Minutos más tarde, la nave de Lang buscaba acoplarse al SDF-3.

o0o0o

—Entonces el tío Rick está realmente furioso.

Dana se había pasado los últimos días descansando y por esa razón tenía tiempo para hacer algunas averiguaciones. Se filtró información y esta había llegado a sus oídos.

—No entiendo por qué—Bowie estaba molesto—. Nos dicen que no hay forma de comunicarnos con el exterior y ahora esto.

—No sé qué te sorprende, hace pocos días nos dimos cuenta que los de más arriba guardan muchos secretos—se asomó hacia el pasillo, dado que estaban en las duchas, lo probable era que en cualquier momento llegara alguien y los oyera, por eso vigilaba de vez en cuando.

—Tienes razón.

—Yo le diría que Lisa está bien, sólo para tranquilizarlo.

—Yo sólo le pediría que nos saque de este maldito planeta. Me está asustando pensar que en cualquier momento habrá un terremoto de gran magnitud o una súper tormenta interminable.

Dana tenía que admitir que ella también comenzaba a temer del planeta, le era imposible pensar que en algunos días más ya sería imposible salir al exterior y no perderse en las nubes de arenas.

—Dicen que tenemos los días contados.

—Y bien…—Bowie suspiró—, si no se pierden, serán detenidos, y si no son detenidos, pues…

—No saldrán de aquí. —tenía razón en lo que decía, pero no le agradaba saber que no podría ver el rostro de Archer mientras fuera enjuiciado.

—Mañana será un gran día—Bowie dijo entre bostezos, se sentía muy cansado y no era alentador pensar que su turno comenzaría a muy tempranas horas.

—Ve a dormir.

Dana dejó que su amigo se marchara y ella fue hacia los vestidores, de su casillero extrajo una caja que contenía la placa del cabo Sánchez.

"Realmente espero que te encuentren Archer…si es que aún estás vivo"

Tras regresar el objeto al interior su puño izquierdo se estrelló contra el casillero de al lado.

—Bowie, si realmente tienes razón y Rick lo tomó a modo personal, más de alguien en este mugroso planeta no va a descansar… es sólo que odio pensar que yo no cuento en ese grupo.

o0o0o

Al alba los radares detectaron algo, un objeto de gran tamaño moviéndose a gran velocidad. Cinco minutos más tarde de ese hecho una nave no tripulada efectuaba contacto visual, dejando evidencias de la presencia del enemigo en el planeta. La base entró en alerta, el probable curso de un crucero se mantenía en una línea que los ponía en su camino. Escuadrones de tierra y aire crearon una línea de defensa, y quedaron a la espera de instrucciones.

Un nervioso Clooney trataba de pensar en las opciones, no contaban con el apoyo del resto de la flota y eso significaba que debían defenderse con todo lo que tenían si la situación se ponía difícil.

 _"…_ _El poder de sus cañones es algo que nunca había visto_ —la información provista por Dana vino a su memoria—, _y si realmente quiere mi opinión temo que ellos nos llevan bastante distancia en el desarrollo de armamento"_

—No hasta verlos con mis propios ojos.

Afuera numerosos pares de ojos se mantenían fijos en el horizonte. Los reportes hablaban de una nave singular, alargada, de mediana dimensiones, aunque la distancia los cálculos parecían errados. Muchos contenían el aliento al ver que el gigante avanzaba y se hacía más monstruoso. Luego sólo se detuvo.

El silencio radial ordenado se rompió de pronto.

—A todos los líderes de escuadrón, no ataquen sin una orden. Repito, no ataquen sin una orden.

Mientras Marie Phillips se mostraba pálida, Mara sonreía bajo la emoción de pensar que en frente podía tener un oponente para demostrar que era digna de tener alas una vez más.

 _"_ _Ahí está, se ve atemorizante y ni idea de lo que dejará salir"_ Mara pensó

 _"_ _Sean, sólo quiero pensar que estás concentrado"_ Marie no dejaba de pensar en su esposo y los problemas que le quitaban la tranquilidad _"Por favor, amor"_

En el momento justo en que la nave abrió compuertas y dejó salir un número indeterminado de pequeñas naves, Marie se aferró a los controles como si de eso dependiera su vida y la de Sean. Bajo su posición, dentro del amplio grupo de defensa de tierra, Dana aguardaba, tranquila.

—¡Vamos! Algo para nosotros—porque estimaba que había algo más, no podía ser todo—¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda esperan? Creen que nos matarán de aburrimiento.

Entonces las naves que flotaban como satélites alrededor de su nodriza comenzaron a tomar velocidad. Todas las miradas se centraron en el despliegue, nadie notó que algo más venía.

—A todos los escuadrones, ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen!

—¡Es hora, muchachos! —dijo Dana rompiendo el silencio— No me defrauden nuevamente.

A poco andar Dana experimento un asombro nunca antes visto, si al principio pensó que la nube de polvo que iba a hacia ellos se originaba debido al vuelo rasante de las naves de asalto, entonces quedó en evidencia de su error; sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver una estampida de cuadrúpedos, cuya poderosa musculatura se apreció cuando la distancia entre ellos se acortó, y tuvo miedo; esas bestias con alargados hocicos y collar espinado, eran realmente grandes. No le quedó duda que incluso superaban el tamaño de un tanque. Su mente trabajó rápidamente al ver que se acercaban a gran velocidad y no eran derribados sin importar cuantas veces le hubieran disparado.

—¡Esquívenlos! —ordenó temiendo del contacto.

Una vez que veía que algunos pasaron, tuvo ocasión de volver la vista atrás; las bestias no desviaban su trayectoria. Vio línea de batlleroid oponiéndose y ninguno parecía evitar lo que sería evidente: la destrucción de la base.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo 16**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Me falta un capítulo para completar la primera parte de este fic. Quiero postear apenas pueda ajustar unos detallitos que encontré hace unos días.

Un abrazote a mis lectores mexicanos, en especial a mis adoradas amigas Renee y Sary.


	17. Chapter 17

**SDF-2; Perdidos en el Tiempo**

Historia basada en " _ **Robotech-Macross**_ "

* * *

 **Capítulo Final Perdidos en el Tiempo  
**

* * *

Marie gritaba, porque sabía que las poderosas garras de la bestia podía desgarrar el metal de su nave y hacerla pedazos; pero el animal seguía inmóvil, rugiendo mientras por sus largos y afilados colmillos destilaban un líquido viscoso que se estrella gota a gota contra su visor. Ya lo había intentado todo, simplemente los controles no respondían o la fuerza que quedaba en esa pila de chatarra ya no era lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima. Estaban solos, uno contra uno, lejos de todos, con su arma fuera de su alcance no era nada.

—Sean, si estás ahí responde—sólo estática en el radio—. No quiero morir.

Con un movimiento de la bestia, ella sintió como el metal comenzaba a retorcerse más y más. La tensión que sentía sobre su pierna derecha era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarle gritos. Resistía.

— ¡Quieres una parte de mí, eh! —Retó a aquellos ojos negros llenos de furia— ¡Hazlo maldita sea!

La bestia gruñó correspondiendo a su desafío.

Ella pensó que era el fin, sus ojos se cerraron esperando el final. La sacudida se produjo y tras ello sólo se oyó el sonido silbante del remolino de arena; luego vino el ruido del metal retorciéndose una vez más. Justo cuando pensaba que no había terminado una sección de su nave de combate salía desprendida por el aire. Su pierna derecha se sentía desgarrada. Echó un grito.

—Sobrevivirá. —dijo una distorsionada voz.

Los ojos de Marie distinguieron entre la nube de polvo la figura humanoide que flotaba sobre un deslizador, un Bioroid que salió rápido de su rango de visión.

—Jodido clon, podrías siquiera haberme sacado de aquí. —emergió del interior con algo de esfuerzo, su mirada siguió la dirección desde donde provenían los sonidos de estallidos. Su optimismo se quebró un poco más, sus propios ojos habían sido testigo de la destrucción provocada por el avance del enemigo antes de caer justo donde se posicionaba. — ¡Maldita sea!

A kilómetros de distancia de Marie, un escuadrón de Bioroid emergía de la nube de arena como fantasmas ante los ojos de Dana, la joven Sterling que segundos antes tenía una oreja pegada a la piel de otro animal. La figura desmarañada de la chica ocupó gran parte de la pantalla que, a varios kilómetros de ahí, se desplegaba ante Telov y un séquito de clones.

—No recibimos ninguna señal—informó el soldado del Bioroid que se movilizaba en el deslizador central. Mientras dejaba correr un escáner frente a ambos cuerpos frente a él, se acercó un par de metros más, los otros cuatro tomaron posición en los flancos. — No tengo lectura del otro cuerpo —estimó ante los resultados entregados por su computadora—.No se identifican señales de amenazas.

— ¿El humano está bien? —Telov consultó tras reconocer en ella la persona que revolucionó sus sentidos.

—Condiciones normales.

Dana se adelantó dejando a sus espaldas a la bestia caída. — ¡Llegan tarde malditos estúpidos!—siseó enojada—Sé que me están escuchando en algún lado. No vengan y pretendan ser los que siempre necesitan ayuda, vayan y vean a cuantos aún pueden salvar. — con su brazo derecho apuntó al oeste de su posición

—No tenemos autorización para intervenir. —respondió el soldado.

—No te hablo a ti.

—Es impulsiva—murmuró uno de los consejeros, el más anciano entre quienes rodeaban a Telov.

—Me impresiona la reacción ante la flor de la vida—dijo éste—. No podemos obviar la posibilidad de un origen en común.

Dana continuaba demandando atención a gritos.

— ¿Ordenará apoyo de nuestra parte? No podemos intervenir—surgió el cuestionamiento.

—Si no lo hacemos habremos fallado a nuestra propia causa, y es un hecho que no sobreviviremos si no somos capaces de entender que dependemos de una alianza sólida y de mutua cooperación. —Ninguno contestó—.Continúen con la búsqueda de actividad, el objetivo primario en responder a las necesidades humanas—dijo finalmente al soldado.

—Entendido.

o0o0o

La visibilidad no sobrepasaba los cien metros y el viento arremolinado de vez en cuando los envolvía en una nube desagradable de arena y calor.

Nova se sintió exhausta, tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo.

Sean abandonó su desabollado batlleoid y se sentó al lado.

—Nos pasaron por encima—dijo

—Desde mi perspectiva puedo decir que nos patearon el trasero—replicó Nova.

Él alzó sus brazos y los dejó caer en señal de derrota, tenía que admitir que el fracaso era absoluto.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Usted dígame, soldado. —viéndolo desdeñosamente.

—Deberíamos esperar.

—Estoy segura que todo tu escuadrón está allí peleando y tú aquí.

—Te salvé de morir aplastada, deberías ser más agradecida—arrojó el casco a la distancia y de un impulso se puso en pié—Si quieres que vaya iré, pero tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

—Tan sólo vete.

Sean comenzó el andar, lo que quedaba de la base estaba a medio kilómetro de allí, no tenía caso insistir con un tanque que había perdido toda su potencia. Pero el casco no apareció, de pronto pensó que había sido absorbido por la arena y tuvo miedo de seguir avanzando, no podría arriesgarse a caer a un agujero. Volteó. Nova seguía sentada a tan sólo unos metros de su tanque, y ahora temía que ello se convirtiera en un atractivo para el enemigo

—Te recomiendo moverte—gritó.

Nova no se sentía capaz de dar un paso, sus músculos estaban acalambrados.

—Sé cuidarme—respondió—.Tú ve a hacer tu trabajo o tendré que encerrarte.

Una fuerte explosión hizo que Sean se moviera al oriente.

—Ven.

Tras una caminata a ciegas vieron un grupo aéreo flotando sobre un área que desprendía columnas de humo negro, más allá se le sumó un tanque que se cuadró a su lado, y así más y más fueron convergiendo hacia el mismo punto.

Nadie en su absoluto juicio hubiera podido identificar cada suceso de la batalla, hasta la más pequeña explosión era asimilable con la más poderosa, evidentemente sofocados por el zumbido del viento, oculto en la tormenta.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a despejarse sobre sus cabezas y la visibilidad aumentó varios pares de ojos pudieron asimilar la extensión de la destrucción.

—Ya no queda nada—Sean murmuró—Nuestra nave fue destruida y estamos solos.

Luego todo se transformó; hombres de lucha que aún no recuperaban el aliento comenzaron a moverse, con todos los sentidos en alerta, buscando sobrevivientes sin pensar en la imposible que eso resultaba. Nova los miró unos cuantos minutos, su cabeza trataba de organizarse y después de unos minutos decidió que no sólo ella necesitaba orden, llamó a todos y los separó en grupos asignándole sectores. Por su lado Sean sólo sabía dar vueltas sin sentido gritando el nombre de su esposa.

Dana llegó caminando por sus propios medios, su aspecto era terrible y sus labios denotaban el grado de deshidratación por la larga caminata bajo una intensa calor. Lo que iba quedando del quinceavo escuadrón se reunió en torno a ella.

—Ten, Dana—Bowie le entregó una cantimplora, ella bebió un poco y luego dejó caer el líquido sobre su cabeza. —¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de él flotó en el aire. Un poco más repuesta pudo constatar que sólo tres llegaron.

—Ángelo estaba en la nave y…—Bowie sintió que no podía seguir hablando y no pudo más que limpiarse las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

—Quedamos solo cuatro y no sé si agradecerlo o sentirme terrible—sintió que le faltaba el equilibrio teniendo que ser sostenida por Mickail—¿Y Marie? —preguntó a Sean, éste negó con la cabeza.

—Ok. Lo importante ahora es reagruparnos y recuperar la cadena de mando perdida. —se adelantó hasta el grupo donde estaba Nova—¿Dónde está el oficial de más alto rango aquí?

—He asumido el deber y organizo la búsqueda de sobrevivientes—respondió Nova—. Pero tú eres quien tiene el mayor rango entre los sobrevivientes.

—Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

o0o0o

Ciento cinco de una base de más de mil hombres fueron contados como sobrevivientes, la gran mayoría se encontraba en estado grave y fueron trasladados dentro de las instalaciones subterráneas donde se habilitaron espacios para el tratamiento médico.

Caída la noche Dana organizó el frente, una línea de vehículos de combate resguardaban la entrada a la instalación donde hombres con la moral baja trataban de mantenerse bien despiertos a pesar del cansancio.

A cada minuto la temperatura caía un poco más, el metal comenzaba a crujir mientras toda esperanza de recuperar a alguien más de las afueras desaparecía por completo. Y a Dana le preocupaba Sean; Marie aún no había aparecido y al saberla perdida indudablemente temía perder a otros de los suyos.

Entonces se oyó un ligero zumbido; los ojos terrestres destilaron un brillo de ansiedad, manos temblorosas se aferraron a los gatillos apuntando en la dirección donde se oía el sonido mecánico. Un Bioroid dio un paso adelante, con la guardia baja.

—Es sólo el escuadrón de reconocimiento—dijo Dana con desgano.

Los cinco aerodeslizadores se internaron por el túnel, el cielo comenzó a ser cruzado por truenos que iban de lado a lado, después vinieron los relámpagos; gigantes, llenos de poder, y absolutamente aterradores.

—La entrada debe cerrarse.

—Sí, una tormenta se aproxima—respondió Dana en voz muy baja, resignada al hecho de volver al interior.

Dentro del domo, el espacio que antes era sector de los civiles ahora se había transformado en una base terrestre, la gente se movía entre máquinas rescatadas, y pequeñas carpas que delimitaban espacios personales.

La rubia no quería pensar que eso iba a terminar así. Cruzó entre sus compañeros y realizó el recorrido hasta la habitación donde Lisa reposaba; tocó un par de veces y cruzó la puerta.

Lisa aguardaba esperando noticias y lo peor era encontrarse con un rostro pálido y cansado.

—Vengo a informar que las labores de búsqueda han concluido. —dijo Dana.

— ¿Y las comunicaciones?

—No se han restablecido—luego miró el piso, moría por dejarse caer allí y dejar descansar su dolorido cuerpo—¿Se molesta si me siento un momento?

Lisa asintió y ella se dejó caer al lado de la puerta.

—De veras necesitaba esto—susurró.

—He decidido que debo salir de aquí—confesó Lisa descubriéndose las piernas—Es sólo que aún no sé…Pero debo, toda esa gente allí afuera, me necesitan.

—Por supuesto que necesitan levantar la moral. Lo veo en cada rostro; tienen miedo, les asusta pensar que en cualquier momento otra ola de enemigos los va a acribillar o peor aún, este mundo que conocemos pueda convertirnos en materia espacial. No es digno de un soldado estar asustado, pero se entiende, muchos perdimos amigos, gente con los que combatimos mano a mano en cientos de batallas…Todo esto es un asco.

—Yo no sé qué hacer—dijo Lisa viendo su pies tras el vano intento de querer mover sus dedos—.Una vez más he visto caer a los míos, debería sentirme mal, desesperada…—se volvió a ver a Dana a la cara—. Siento que cada vez me vuelvo más insensible, inhumana. Me desconozco y desconozco mis propias capacidades.

—Lo hizo bien hoy—asestó Dana seriamente—Lo que queda de nuestra gente está refugiado aquí, su tan sola presencia y respeto que tienen esta gente hacia usted ha hecho que nazca la compasión que demostraron apoyándonos.

Lisa negó con la cabeza—No hice nada.

—No pudo…Quizás levantarse de aquí no hubiera cambiado nada.

—Tal vez sea así.

—Ahora necesito que se reponga, sé que cuando nuestra gente la vea se sentirán mejor. —Se levantó con mucho pesar—Haré la primera guardia, luego buscaré un sitio donde descansar un poco, nunca se sabe cuándo empeorarán las cosas.

o0o0o

La treceava flota se encontraba reunida en torno al SDF-3, Rick se encontraba en comunicación directa con los capitanes de las naves.

—Ayer nuestros sensores detectaron una oleada de energía calorífica proveniente del planeta, las coordenadas concuerdan con la posición de nuestra base. Toda comunicación con tierra es nula. Tenemos cientos de hombres allí, y si los he solicitado es para informarles sobre una decisión; no espero que estén de acuerdo, lo que les pido es muy arriesgado dada los eventos en la atmósfera misma del planeta—hizo una pausa—. Una de nuestras naves debe descender, no voy a ordenarlo, estoy solicitando voluntarios.

Cara uno de los rostros presentes en cada pantalla mostró su duda ante lo inevitable, sólo uno estaba determinado a no pensarlo.

—Crucero Strike está a su disposición, Almirante Hunter.

Rick fijó la vista en el capitán.

— ¿Conoce bien la magnitud de los riesgos? —el hombre asintió—. Entonces Capitán, prepare a sus hombres e informe cuando la nave esté liste para el descenso. Almirante Hunter fuera.

Se reclinó en su asiento, ahora su preocupación principal giraba en torno a su hija. Su corazón decidiendo sobre su mente, le indicaba reasignar a Neela mientras tuviera tiempo, tenía miedo de perderla; pero entonces recapacitó sobre las posibilidades, no se vería bien a un almirante enviando una nave completa a una misión riesgosa resguardando a alguien de su familia.

Abrió comunicaciones con el puente.

—Almirante Hunter a puente—el operador de turno estuvo al habla—Necesito línea segura al Strike.

Neela cubría su turno, apenas había podido hablar brevemente con Jeremy tras el regreso. Su preocupación viajaba constantemente al planeta, sobre todo cuando sus ojos podían divisar los grandes cúmulos de nubes negras cruzadas a ratos por relámpagos. Por cuentas propias había intentado hasta el cansancio lograr alguna comunicación y tras cada intento el lamento se asomaba en su rostro.

El capitán apareció en el puente, se volvió a saludar.

—Teniente Hunter sígame.

Alguien enseguida cubrió su puesto, siguió a su superior hasta su oficina privada, y cuándo éste lo dejó sola, temerosa se acercó al comunicador.

—Teniente Hunter reportándome.

—Deja los protocolos Neela, hablaremos de padre a hija. —dijo Rick—Me alegra verte. —El tocó el rostro en la pantalla como queriendo alcanzar el de su hija

— ¿Padre qué sucede?

—Es simple y difícil—retiró su mano sin poder ocultar su rostro abrumado—Nos vemos obligados a enviar una nave al planeta, y en este momento el Strike se prepara para el descenso.

—Pero…—miró la puerta.

—Necesito que te cuides, aunque sé que tu destino está atado a la nave, si algo pasa quiero que hagas lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Ella negó con la cabeza—Hablas como si esta nave iniciara un viaje sin retorno y me niego a pensar en eso.

—Pero entiendes que podría haber problemas, tan sólo descender por la atmósfera es un riesgo inminente.

—Nos envías a una muerte inminente, pero si logramos sobrevivir, tal vez seamos la única esperanza para Lisa y los demás.

—Neela, en una batalla Lisa salió herida de gravedad.

—No. —se negaba a creerlo.

—Recibí un informe y su estado no es bueno—su rostro se tensó en un rictus de furia.

—Padre, no quiero creerlo.

—Pues debes calcular las posibilidades de…

—No sigas, no quiero oírte —él se rindió— ¿Y mi hermano?

—Él está bien.

—No hablo de eso. ¿Él lo sabe?

—Inminentemente lo sabrá todo.

—Haz que suceda, y si me disculpas, ahora debo volver a mi puesto.

—Neela, no…

Pero ella cortó la comunicación.

O0o0o

Dana sentía que había dormido sólo un segundo cuando sintió una mano zamarreándola. De pronto se vió enfrentado a los ojos brillantes en preocupación de su mejor amigo. Temió lo peor.

—Es Sean.

— ¿Qué pasó con él? —Incorporándose rápidamente se acomodó un poco el cabello y las ropas, pero Bowie parecía negarse a hablar. —Suéltalo de una buena vez.

—Robó un vehículo antes del amanecer y eludió a la guardia…

—Estúpido insensato—siseó.

—No llegó muy lejos—sus piernas temblaron, todo en él temblaba. —Necesito que vengas conmigo.

La palidez de Bowie no auguraba nada bueno, Dana siempre lo sintió como un zombie que caminaba a su lado, con la vista fija en su horizonte, sin siquiera pestañear. No quiso preguntar. Lo sabía, si él hablaba, tampoco podría explicarse.

Conforme salían del túnel hacia el exterior, un ruido distinto al silbido del viento sobre su cabeza rompía el ambiente. Supo que la primera patrulla retornaba. Tres bioroid, rojos como la sangre que se acercaban llevando una carga preciosa.

La arena fina golpeó su rostro, se restregó los ojos por la molestia. Bowie daba un paso atrás cuando su visión chocó con una pila de chatarra que formaban una cruz, y colgado a ello, el cuerpo de Sean. Estaba muerto. En estado de inercia por las características de sus heridas, piernas, brazos, tronco lleno de impactos, le faltaba una mano, pero la cabeza estaba intacta, incluso su rostro no tenía más rasguño que aquellos que tenía la última vez que lo vio con vida, sólo unos garabatos que a esa distancia divisaba como simples rayas sin sentido.

—Un mensaje—susurró mientras su alma era destrozada por completo, y tras ella, Marie que retornaba junto a la patrulla bioroid, pegaba un grito desgarrador antes de desmayarse.

0o0o0o

Telov lo había anunciado, al planeta sólo le quedaban horas. Las unidades mecanizaban desfilaban por los túneles llevando consigo sólo la carga necesaria, después le sucederían los civiles, y por último el personal militar sin distinción. En los grandes cuartos repletos de aparatos de tecnología Robotech sólo quedaban despojos y Telov miraba con cierta melancolía aquellos recintos que los habían cobijado desde hacía tanto tiempo, la cuna donde nació y que ahora tendría que abandonar. Hubo un nuevo temblor, en los comunicadores se mencionaba del desplome del ala sur del complejo subterráneo. Él sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos sentimientos confusos propios de los humanos, pero cuanto más quería luchar tanto más se dio cuenta que era inherente en él.

Dio media vuelta y salió, afuera había un bioroid dispuesto para su marcha.

—Ubicación de Elizabeth Hayes. —dijo.

—Se encuentra en el cuarto de rehabilitación. El proceso ha iniciado, su consciencia se mantiene estable.

—Es necesario que me informen sobre cualquier alteración en el proceso, necesito estar allí si eso ocurre.

La comunicación cesó, y su bioroid se elevó, después inició la marcha por los túneles donde a los pocos metros se le sumaron dos deslizadores como escolta.

Dana vio el Bioroid de Telov salir del túnel. Ella, su equipo, y muchos otros estaban esperando la orden para abordar la abollada nave a sus espaldas. Hizo un movimiento adelantándose, instintivamente el color rojo llamativo de esa nave simplemente la atraía como abeja a la miel como consecuencia de un pasado que inconscientemente jamás podía dejar atrás; por supuesto ni ella ni nadie tenía tal osadía para interponerse en el camino del líder y en una fracción de segundos se vio simplemente asediada por un par de cañones que apuntaban directamente al pecho de su tanque.

—Oh, qué estupidez la mía—dijo molesta.

—Explique sus razones de esta acción.

No respondió. Dio un paso atrás y le hizo un gesto indicándole que podían continuar.

Telov por su parte solicitó bajar las armas y decidió a usar su comunicador.

—Identifíquese.

—Mayor Dana Sterling.

Telov la reconoció; recordó esa mirada que le dio en el pasillo del sector médico y otras tantas ocasiones donde se habían encontrado viviendo la misma experiencia, ahora ella había conseguido despertar su curiosidad.

—Mayor Sterling, asumo que usted y su gente están preparados.

—Preparados para abordar sí, no tengo otra instrucción.

—Por favor sígame.

Dana siguió al bioroid y después de abandonar su tanque lo siguió por unos cuantos pasillos que se le hacían muy familiares, sin embargo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para reparar en el interés de su curiosidad. Finalmente llegaron a una gran sala, Nova se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas del centro, le habló sin conseguir su atención y optó por sentarse a su lado y zamarrearle ligeramente el hombro logrando un gran sobresalto.

—¡Dana! —Exclamó asustada.

—¿También te pidieron que vinieras?

—En realidad exigí estar aquí.

La rubia se percató que Nova trataba de esconder algo metiéndolo en un bolsillo.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —apuntó con su dedo el bolsillo e inmediatamente se percató de la negativa de la morena. —Muestra lo que tienes allí.

—No es nada—se excusó un poco nerviosa—Es sólo algo que encontré, y es sólo para mí.

Dana tenía serias intensiones de abalanzarse sobre ella y arrebatarle el derecho a la privacidad, pero se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo antes de que se vieran invadidas por un número considerable de clones, todos hombres que vestían túnicas azules a excepción de Telov. Se detuvieron al lado de ellas y el líder dio un paso adelante mirando a Dana directamente.

—Debemos solicitar su ayuda. En estos momentos es imprescindible volar esta nave y abandonar el planeta lo más pronto posible o jamás podremos superar la tormenta eléctrica que se desata en la atmosfera.

—Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? —no entendía muy bien lo que le solicitaban—Yo sé volar una nave de asalto, muchos de los que sobrevivimos al ataque pueden hacerlo, sin embargo, hablamos de una fortaleza espacial de la cual no tenemos conocimiento alguno.

—Si lo tienen.

—Muchas cosas se me hacen familiares, es más, pensé que todo esto fue hecho en la tierra—señalando las butacas características de los humanos—más nunca he estado en esta nave, no la conozco.

—La conocemos—interrumpió Nova sacando lo que escondía, Dana contó al menos cinco placas de identificación—Camino a este sitio encontré estas placas, sé que no conozco a un par, pero el resto es de la tripulación del SDF-2—eligió uno entre todos y se lo pasó a la rubia.

—Sammie Porter—murmuró, mirando a Telov que se mostró inmutable —Que otra nave podría ser, si no el SDF-2, la nave de Elizabeth Hayes.

—Y en ese hecho se basa nuestra solicitud de ayuda; necesitamos gente experimentada en la tecnología humana.

Dana sacudió su cabeza, aturdida.

—En realidad tenemos un número, tal vez nombres…Conozco a casi todos los pilotos, no sé quiénes tendría la experiencia suficiente para volar esta cosa.

—Reunamos a todos y simplemente preguntemos—dijo Nova decidida. Dana simplemente asintió.

Oooo

Después de casi media hora Nova había cumplido la misión encomendada por Telov y para el tiempo en que Dana iba a reunirse con los suyos, se comenzaban a sentir los primeros ruidos del crujir de los oxidados motores. Iba cruzando los dedos; tenía claro, aun cuando nadie se lo dijera, que esa pila de chatarra no sería nada fácil de levantar. Tarareaba su canción favorita conforme se acercaba a lo que antiguamente era uno de los comedores del SDF-2, el que se veía maltecho, con sillas y mesas desquebrajadas que se apilaban una tras otra en un rincón para dejar espacio a su gente. Sí, casi toda su gente, porque sólo se ausentaban los equipos técnicos y mecánicos y unos cuantos oficiales de vuelo que en ese minuto se encontraban en el puente de mando.

Su primera impresión la dejó con la boca abierta.

—¿Tan poco quedamos?

No había querido resignarse a la idea de haber perdido a tantos compañeros en la última batalla, siempre quiso pensar que, en las afueras, perdidos bajo el velo de la arena, se encontraban más gente de los que vio inicialmente.

Habiendo llamado la atención de todos que la siguieron con la mirada a su paso, -algunos indignados, otros desesperanzados, y otros simplemente derrumbados-se desplazó hasta alcanzar el rincón donde se habían habilitado unas camas para los heridos, los que eran supervisados por los oficiales médicos sobrevivientes. Una doctora de origen oriental se volvió a verla, y la rubia pudo notar, por el aspecto de su rostro, que llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir.

Se detuvo en seco, advirtió que allí había varios con heridas menores, vendados en extremidades, cabeza, o rostro, todos a plena conciencia con excepción de Marie que dormía profundamente en una camilla custodiada por Mara.

—¿Dónde están los demás heridos?

—Murieron—dijo tajantemente la doctora.

—Pero yo vi más gente la primera vez. —dijo dejando salir su frustración, mientras sentía una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Se giró rápidamente—Bowie.

—Esas bestias no dejaron heridos, se aseguraron de que al final del día todos murieran y lo sabes. —ella simplemente enmudeció—. Debes saberlo, nuestros nuevos amigos no nos permitieron ir por nuestros caídos.

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Ese maldito de Telov—terminó siseando.

—Simplemente dijeron que fue un acuerdo con el oficial al mando, pero yo sabía que tú lo estabas y ahora me doy cuenta que no tenías idea.

—Mi mando es una ilusión—respiró profundamente—Pero está bien, lo entiendo, no sabemos cuánto peso vaya a resistir esta chatarra.

De pronto ambos se veían rodeados por personas de rostros expectantes y angustiados. La rubia supo que tenía que tranquilizarlos.

—Con nuestra ayuda harán que esta cosa vuele otra vez—dijo fuerte y claro—Nuestro destino en este instante está atado a la suerte de los ingenieros Robotech.

—Pero nuestra gente nos podría rescatar—dijo una vocecilla de mujer entre la multitud.

—¿Arriesgarían sus naves y tripulación para bajar aquí, sin saber si van a encontrarnos o no? —preguntó seria buscando con su mirada a la dueña de la voz—No, señores. Aceptémoslo. Estamos a la deriva. Ni el mismísimo almirante Hunter sabe en qué condiciones nos encontramos o si tenemos o no la capacidad para intentar salir por nuestra propia cuenta. Estamos abandonados. —se oyó una seguidilla de murmuraciones en son de protesta—Sólo voy a decirles una cosa, si creen en algún Dios, este es el momento para comenzar a rezar.

Entonces se abrió paso entre todos, seguida de cerca por Bowie quien la alcanzó en la salida y bruscamente la obligó a girarse hacia él.

—Sólo míralos, hubiera preferido que les mintieras. —dijo enojado.

—No entregaré falsas esperanzas. Son soldados Bowie, se supone que están preparados para morir.

—Sí, lo somos—dijo decepcionado dando un paso atrás—. Somos simples soldados, que acatan órdenes; somos simples almas que obedecieron a alguien que tomó una muy mala decisión.

—Pues sigue acatando las órdenes que un superior te da: en este minuto te estoy ordenando que te tranquilices, que dejes de cuestionarme, y que me informes la condición de Marie, porque necesitamos a cada uno de nuestros pilotos.

A grandes zancadas dejó atrás a su amigo, pero con cada paso el piso se desmoronaba a sus pies. Bajó a un nivel inferior, recorrió uno por uno a las escasas veinte unidades de combate que se encontraban en condiciones y que estaban siendo preparadas por los pocos técnicos que se movían de un lugar a otro, concentrados en tenerlos listos con la anticipación posible.

Se detuvo a mirar su tanque, alcanzó a suspirar profundamente antes de que un potente remezón la dejara prácticamente sentada en el piso, después fue consciente que todo se tambaleaba en rededor.

—Eso no es todo, agárrense de lo que puedan—se oyó la voz de un hombre en altavoz.

Aunque nadie alcanzó a procesar la información cuando vino un nuevo y largo remezón que hizo crujir cada resquicio de la nave, provocando un terror inusitado en el interior de la rubia. Sólo al cabo de dos largos minutos todo cesó, aunque el rugir potente de los motores seguía sintiéndose con una potencia que resultaba molesta para los oídos.

Lo supo, estaban volando.

—Estimada tripulación del SDF-2, nos elevamos sin problemas. —dijo uno de los controladores de vuelo.

Oooo

La visibilidad en el exterior era casi nula, conforme la destartalada fortaleza tomaba altura se sentían aún más los estragos de la fortaleza que crujía como si en cualquier instante fuese a desarmarse.

Tres hombres iguales en el centro del puente, en torno a un estrado sobre el que se ubicaba un aparto que proyectaba una esfera y en ella se podía ver todas las singularidades que los rodeaban. Sus ojos se movían de un sector a otro en esa esfera.

—Nos elevamos, pero aún nos falta para altura de impulso efectivo—dijo uno de los controladores de vuelo.

—Y tenemos compañía—dijo uno de los clones, que al movimiento de sus manos en torno a la esfera hizo que aumentara la sección donde detectó la actividad. —Cinco naves no identificadas se aproximan a una velocidad estable. Desplieguen Bioroid para interceptar.

Segundos más tarde se detectó la actividad proveniente de la nave, seis señales que se destacaban en color azul iban al encuentro de los intrusos, instantes más tarde, una nueva alarma se desató.

—Se detecta la señal del enemigo. Su trayectoria indica que nos interceptarán. No hay señal de emisiones de calor en el armamento.

Los controladores terrestres se miraron entre sí bastante preocupados.

—Esta chatarra no tiene armamento, ni soñar con activar el arma principal. —dijo uno de ellos.

—Se ordena despliegue de todas las unidades bioroid. La mayor Sterling debe mantenerse en alerta para ir como apoyo.

—Aquí Dana Sterlig, nos encontramos en espera. —ella se frotó las manos. —Sí es que logramos superar el frío—susurró para sí.

El ambiente en la zona de hangares era gélido, y olía a muerte. Ciertamente los clones habían reparado la coraza pero no habían limpiado nada allí, y por todos lados existía vestigios de un derramamiento de sangre, sangre seca mezclada con arena con aspecto sombrío que se pegaba a los despojos de chatarra. Dana dudaba incluso que las lanzaderas de ese sector aún funcionaran.

—Aquí hubo una verdadera masacre—murmuró Mara de pronto.

—Dicen que previo a que la nave se estrellara, el Invid se coló al interior y no dejó a nadie con vida—comentó Bowie amargamente—Sólo imaginen este sector lleno de pilotos, técnicos, y operadores.

—¡Cállate Bowie! No estás ayudando mucho a la moral de este equipo. —lo sabía, muchos de los pilotos reunidos junto a ella se encontraban alicaídos, destrozados por la última batalla. Comprendía muy bien por qué algunos simplemente habían decidido no salir del comedor.

—No se preocupe Mayor, quizás es bueno distraerse y no pensar que en cualquier minuto esta nave a reventarse como un globo. —comentó un piloto.

Dana no supo de quien se trababa, en el fondo, ya había olvidado las presentaciones de los pilotes, con suerte su memoria retenía un par de nombres.

—No olviden identificarse, así sabré quienes son—solicitó pausadamente.

Un silencio espontáneo se hizo, de pronto todos los ruidos en el interior habían desaparecido. Sólo esperaban, encerrados en sus naves, aguardando la orden.

El sonido de un andar pausado rompió el breve silencio. Dana se vio frente a una Marie seria, ojerosa, pero erguida con orgullo.

—Necesito una nave. —demandó tajantemente.

La vista de Dana se paseó entre las dieciocho máquinas a su alrededor, enfiladas y repartidas frente a cuatro lanzaderas. Marie era realmente buena, pero sus ánimos y concentración distaban mucho de lo que era en sus mejores momentos. _"Es un riesgo"_ pensó. Y para entonces, un piloto ya saltaba fuera de su cabina.

—¿En realidad cubrirías mis espaldas sin fallar? —cuestionó.

Marie miró a la rubia por largos segundos antes de colocarse el casco que llevaba consigo.

—No permitiré que ninguno más de mis cercanos vuelva a morir.

Ooo

Lisa abrió sus ojos sintiendo que había dormido más de la cuenta, sentía tanta confusión en su mente que tenía que en cualquier momento su cabeza fuera a estallar. Una oleada de recuerdos muy confusos…

El triunvirato.

Un hombre aparecido de la nada se acercó ofreciéndole un poco de agua, pero ella concentró su vista en él. Lo miraba como si le hubiesen crecido cuatro cabezas extras.

—Beba. Su cuerpo necesita hidratarse—habló mecánicamente.

—Yo a usted lo conozco. Lo vi, usted estaba junto a… Telov. Fue…fue—no recordaba exactamente cuándo.

—Desde entonces usted ha dormido—acercó más el vaso y la obligó a beber un sorbo—. Me han ordenado explicarle algunas cosas.

—Me niego—respondió secamente en primera instancia; después bajó el tono—, es decir, necesito un momento a solas.

El hombre salió y esperó por cinco estrictos momentos antes de volver a entrar.

—No hay tiempo. —se adelantó a decir justo cuando tenía la mirada de la mujer sobre sí. —Dígame qué recuerda.

—Todo.

Pero él lo sabía. Llevaba unas cuantas horas monitoreando la actividad en el cerebro de Lisa y podía asegurar que la memoria estaba restaurada casi completamente.

—Su cuerpo, ¿cómo percibe su movilidad?

Ella no había reparado en su capacidad para caminar y mover sus extremidades a voluntad, es más, había deambulado por el cuarto durante esos minutos en que él salió y no tuvo inconvenientes. Sin embargo, apenas fue consciente de ello, se desplomó.

—Es un efecto secundario del traspaso de consciencia, su mente puede recordar, pero aún no asimila los cambios.

Lisa se acomodó hasta quedar sentada, con las piernas extendidas en el piso. —En algún momento creí que perdí mis piernas en el accidente de la cueva—una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha—. Pero fue en el impacto del SDF-2.

El clon miraba a Lisa sin ninguna reacción, respondió mecánicamente. —El incidente en la cueva fue fatal, no era posible recobrar su cuerpo y los otros dos clones no fueron viables. Por órdenes de Eronea su cuerpo original fue restaurado mediante biotecnología y por órdenes de nuestro regente su consciencia fue traspasado a su vasija original.

—Habla de ello como si se tratase de simples objetos.

—No está en nuestro principio tener algún valor emocional por personas u objetos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, me dijeron que los clones no sienten emociones—se acomodó su cabello desmarañado y largo que caía como flequillo frente a sus ojos—La pregunta es, ¿por qué mi clon si tenía sentimientos? Porque yo sufrí de verdad.

—No es verdad. —le ofreció la mano, la ayudó a pararse y apoyó hasta que ella volvió a la cama—Esos sentimientos fueron simplemente un componente residual de su memoria. Su mente confundida lo hacía real, pero nada de lo que usted creía sentir en verdad existía.

—Pues justo ahora no siento nada—susurró viendo al hombre directo a los ojos—Recuerdo que odiaba, amaba, y me desesperaba, pero no es más que eso: un recuerdo. Explique eso. Dígame que no me engaña, que este cuerpo no es sólo una vasija más.

—Su mente se está reiniciando, pronto tendrá una completa fusión de las consciencias que desarrolló.

—Tal vez era necesario sólo devolverme a mi cuerpo original, los recuerdos confusos lo arruinan todo.

—No es así. Si no transferíamos a este cuerpo la antigua consciencia, jamás recordaría a nivel molecular cada conexión de su organismo—el rostro le Lisa se ensombreció—El cuerpo humano no es capaz de sobrevivir sin su consciencia original y se degradan; los clones sí, porque nosotros lo hemos programado de esa manera, pero a su vez un clon jamás sobrevivirá sin sus otros dos componentes.

—El triunvirato.

Miró su vieja silla dispuesta a un costado de la cama y se montó en ella tan rápido como su pesado cuerpo le permitía. Comenzó a avanzar dejando el recinto atrás, no le sorprendía demasiado adentrarse en lo que parecía un verdadero deshuesadero, sólo tenía que recordar en qué dirección estaba el puente, aunque inmediatamente se preguntó si dentro de todas las reparaciones desesperadas que hicieron los ascensores fueron considerados.

—Avance recto, suba dos niveles, luego continúe en línea recta. —dijo la voz a sus espaldas.

Ooo

El puente de mando estaba con movimiento de personas, una vez más. Con cada nuevo crujir del metal, los corazones humanos se encontraban latiendo a mil revoluciones, producto del miedo que desencadenaba todo lo que ocurría más allá de la estrecha ventana.

Aun así, con aquello panorama, el hombre que se plantaba en frente de la ventana tratando de ver algo más que rayos y nubarrones en el exterior, no parecía impresionado.

Se acercó despacio, ausente de aquellas miradas que, por un instante, despegaron absolutamente la atención de las pantallas y paneles de mando. Sólo tenía ojos para mirar rápidamente todo en rededor, invocando nítidamente aquellos recuerdos del momento en que el Invid los atacó.

—¿No estamos listos aún para dejar este planeta? —tras pasar una mano en su cabello para acomodarlo tras su oreja—No podemos esperar, Telov. —El aludido le miró inexpresivo.

—La tormenta es densa. Más incluso de lo que yo podría imaginar.

—¿Y la batalla que se libra afuera?

—Dudo mucho que haya un enfrentamiento efectivo. —señaló con su dedo la pantalla donde se visualizaban rayos rompiendo la espesura de los nubarrones. —Sería una batalla a ciegas.

Lisa se puso en pie y dio las gracias al poco entusiasmo de Telov por ayudarla. Y mientras sentía las miras de su gente sobre su espalda, adivinando que a final de cuentas no daban crédito de su presencia allí, se volteó mostrando su orgullo.

—Mi nombre es Elizabeth Hayes, y tomo el mando de mi nave—se dio cuenta como los suyos respiraban como si antes de eso contuvieran el aliento, y el brillo de sus ojos que aparecía de súbito. —Todos fuimos entrenados para esta situación y les voy a pedir que hagan lo que más puedan porque cientos de vidas dependen de nosotros.

Volvió la vista al frente, pero nadie dijo nada.

La nave continua con su tortuoso ascenso, asediado por las sombras que se ocultaban entre las nubes mientras los sensores detectaban un aumento rápido de calor en el centro del planeta.

—Que todas nuestras unidades regresen a la nave.

Casi de inmediato en las pantallas los puntos azules que rondaban la fortaleza se fundieron con ella. Lisa tuvo la certeza que en realidad nunca entraron en la nave.

—Altura de impulso viable—anunció un clon.

—Es hora—dijo Lisa.

Telov asintió y ordenó a los suyos efectuar la maniobra. Él simplemente atinó a ayudarla a tomar asiento; posterior a eso un nuevo remezón precedió a un impulso que hizo vibrar una vez la nave, volviendo locos a los sensores que detectaban calor en el casco.

—Esto no es bueno.

—Resistirá.

Tres minutos más tarde traspasaban el último anillo de la atmósfera. Por fin los sensores detectaron algo más que no fueran señales enemigas.

—Almirante Hayes, se detecta una flota—dijo uno de los controladores humanos.

—¿Amigo o enemigo?

Era imposible descifrarlo incluso para los clones.

—Se acerca una nave—indicó uno de los clones.

Para entonces Telov y Lisa tenían la mirada sobre la esfera. —En realidad nosotros nos posicionamos en su trayectoria de descenso. Tiene que ser de los nuestros.

—Lo son, y nos están saludando —dijo el oficial alegremente.

—Crucero Strike a Sdf-2, lo tenemos en la mira. —Era la voz de Neela.

Lisa asintió.

—Alto al fuego. Aquí SDF-2, no deben descender. —advirtió.

Los sensores que detectaron emisiones de calor en los cañones del crucero Strike, se mantenían en alerta, y pronto la alarma anunció un ataque inminente.

—Una segunda nave asciende por la retaguardia.

Lisa atendió la pantalla; la nave se dividía en fracciones pequeñas de naves de asalto. En ese instante los puntos azules se dispersaban alrededor de toda la nave.

—Mayor Sterling, tiene luz verde. La orden es proteger la nave del enemigo. -Se oyó por los canales de radio.

Lisa tembló mientras los detectores indicaban un inminente ataque; luego una ráfaga de energía rozó el caso de la fortaleza y fue absorbida por los oscuros nubarrones.

—¡Ataque directo al enemigo, almirante Hayes!

—Pero no lo detienen—murmuró Telov—Huir es nuestra mejor alternativa.

—Tenemos impulso, incluso energía suficiente para una transposición—indicó uno de los pilotos.

—Pero no podemos dejar al Strike ni a nuestros combatientes en el exterior—dijo Lisa. Se acercó a los clones y miró un momento la esfera. Allí todos sudaban por el calor de la desesperación mientras ella sentía un frío irracional que amenazaba con doblegarla. —Modifiquen nuestra trayectoria, en dirección al crucero Strike…y preparen la transposición.

Luego de atender la orden, Telov solicitó el regreso de las unidades. El debate se abrió en los canales de radio. Dana Sterling no daba crédito a la capacidad de las unidades de volver a tiempo al interior; no eran como los bioroid que podían pegarse como lapa al caso y mantener la estabilidad.

—¡Nos mataran a todos aquí!

—Sólo deben mantenerse dentro del radio de transposición, los llevaremos con nosotros—dijo Lisa.

—Ok, entiendo.

Normalmente Telov se mantenía alejado de sus hombros, de modo de mantener la perspectiva y pensar mejor; no obstante, asediado por la ansiedad se acercó a ellos y vio que muchas unidades vagaban a ciegas y se dispersaban en vez de retornar a la nave. Por otro lado, el enemigo le iba pisando los talones.

—Comuníqueme con su gente—inmediatamente Lisa asintió y él tuvo comunicación directa con el Strike—Vamos a intentar una transposición. Les sugerimos hacer lo mismo, ustedes no son rivales para el enemigo.

Minutos más tarde el crucero Strike desaparecía de su posición, y el SDF-2 rugió como un ave en agonía a causa de una onda expansiva que los impulsó un poco más al espacio, entonces el conteo terminó

0o0o

El SDF-3 registró emisiones de energía sin poder distinguir la diferencia entre una y otra entre tanta interferencia provocada por el planeta. Estaban a una distancia de resguardo, y apenas sintió la primera oleada de impacto.

—Inicie procedimiento de transposición—ordenó Rick.

Una tras otra las naves fueron abandonando el sector, mientras en el puente murmuraban que Rick Hunter había abandonado a su hija a la suerte. Él los oía, muy a pesar de estar en encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Lo sabía, era su culpa, y sólo le quedaba rogar que la suerte favoreciera al Crucero Strike.

—Transposición en 3…2…1.

0000

La nave emergió de la transposición. Lisa jamás se había acostumbrado al revoltijo de tripas que le provocaba una transposición, y cerró sus ojos durante la maniobra que duró menos de lo esperado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No resultó? — Preguntó ansiosa y muy preocupada.

Todos miraban sus controles advirtiendo que casi estaban en la misma posición, la única diferencia es que el espacio estaba despejado.

—Parece que no. Los sistemas no responden, ¡están muertos!

Telov se fijó afuera, en lugar de lo que esperaba encontrar sus ojos registraban un cúmulo de pequeñas rocas que vagaban libres por espacio.

—Jamás nos movimos—dijo un clon a sus espaldas.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—No lo sabemos.

Lisa se acomodó una vez más al lado del joven regente y juntos miraron una vez más la pantalla del radar.

El planeta había explotado, era lógico, los restos que flotaban a su alrededor lo indicaban.

—¿Qué pasó en realidad? —susurró Telov.

—Simplemente no lo sé.

—Necesitamos comunicación con las otras naves.

Lisa miró al encargado de comunicaciones y éste simplemente se dedicaba a ir probando canales de comunicación que sólo le devolvían estática.

—Nada.

—Siga intentando.

Lisa sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba, sintiendo que de pronto perdía el control de su cuerpo y su estabilidad tambaleaba. Se recargó contra los tableros a sus espaldas mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. De pronto, su muchacho puso la última comunicación recibida en el altavoz.

—Soy el mayor Jack Archer, y bajo las leyes militares, me rindo.

Lisa casi pierde el equilibrio una vez más.

—Repito, soy el mayor Jack Archer, y bajo las leyes militares, me rindo.

Aparte de él, se sabían solos una vez más.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Me demoré en publicar porque le dí muchas vueltas a este capítulo, y en ese tiempo hasta cambié lo que tenía originalmente. Ha sido un enorme desafío continuar un fic que estuvo tantos años en el borrador. Varias veces he querido lanzar todo por la borda, pero después me doy cuenta de todos los años invertidos. Sin duda tengo ahora mucho más responsabilidades que hace diez años, cuando inicié, pero sigo estando hasta concluir con esto que continúa en una nueva etapa.

Tal vez tengo más errores que aciertos, pero sigo sin ser profesional y definitivamente las letras no son lo mío :P


End file.
